Behind Reel
by writerbyboredom
Summary: Award-winning Hollywood film director Natsuki Kruger was forced to fly to Japan to takeover over Director Juliet Nao Zhang's project where she met Japan's highly acclaimed Superstar Shizuru Viola. Little did the infamous director NK know that she will be dealing with a not-so-easy-to-handle talent. PS: No one's gonna die in this story. It will end well. :)
1. Chapter 1

This is a pairing between women. For those righteous and conservative readers who are not open to the idea of LGBT and same sex romance, do yourselves a favor and pretend you did not see this. Proceed with your life and don't waste a single second of your time reading this. This is not the kind of material that you will be yelling 'Eureka!' upon stumbling into.

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime does not belong to the Author but to Sunrise. Author owns nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

SEARRS Entertainment Company, New York City

A raven haired woman clad in business suit was standing before a glass pane that was occupying the entire right wall of her office. Her emerald orbs were looking down through the ceiling-to-floor glass to view the busy streets below. A distant look was plastered on her feature as she blankly stared below. Her mind was anywhere but at the usual sight that was presented to her everyday. A small frown was marring her beautiful feature as she thought about the news that came to her knowledge at an unholy hour of past one o'clock that morning. The news did not concern the company's performance where she was the Chief Executive Officer and its owner. The company was doing well. No, it was not just doing well. It was actually doing great in the entertainment industry. The company had a lot of young and talented artists to be displayed on the limelight. Add the brilliant people who worked behind the cameras. Slim eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to think of a way to break this news to a certain young woman.

Surely the certain young woman was talented. No, that would be an utter understatement. This certain young woman was a genius. She was a prodigy in cinematography. She was one of the young directors that the company had. Every project that this certain young woman had laid her hands on always turned out to be at least a blockbuster if not winning all the awards there were in every category. The actresses and actors in her movies were always bagging home the coveted _Best Actress_ and _Best Actors_ awards, respectedly. She had her unique ways of bringing out the best in every artist. Be they promising young stars who dreamed of making their names known or superstars who were defending their prestigious titles in the movie industry. During her first year in cinematography, she managed to won the prestigious _Grammy_ and _Oscar Awards_ for the category of _Best Director_ for two different sets of entries. At her current age of 21, prospective movies were flooding on her doorstep. Artists' managers were begging her to be their talents' movie director. But unfortunately, she was not one to take just any project.

Of course, not everything about this certain young woman was positive. Every coin always has two sides. She was ill-tempered and not one with long patience. Freedom was one thing that she will never trade for the world. She despised being bossed around because she believed that she should be the one in control of things and more importantly, her life. These things were what worried the raven haired woman. She was brought out of her deep thoughts when her keen ears caught a sound of commotion behind her office door. The double door opened in a not so gentle way when a young raven haired woman barged in with two bulky men restraining her.

"Let me go! Damn it." the young raven haired woman cursed as she glared at the two bulky men clad in navy blue suit with sunglasses and earpieces on their eyes and ears, respectively. But the two did not even budge, determined on fulfilling their task at any cost. Surely, their captive was one scary and not to mention violent young woman but the elder version was way scarier than the one they were currently restraining. That elder version was the one whose back was turned towards them. They cannot afford to let her loose without compromising their job.

The elder raven haired woman left the glass pane and proceeded on facing her unwilling guest, judging from its unrelenting effort to free from her strong restraints. She was faced by a pair of glaring emerald orbs that were boring through her soul but she ignored them, being immune to such defiance. She went on speaking to the guest instead."Natsuki-chan. I apologize for cutting your vacation short." She was not able to continue when the raven haired young woman interjected.

"Cutting it short!? Are you insane!? The vacation never started to begin with! These idiots dragged me back the moment I stepped on the arrival area of the airport." Natsuki glared at the woman in front of her before snapping her attention to the two bulky men. "Will you two fuckin' let go of me!?"

To say that Natsuki was mad would be the second understatement for the day. She was furious because her very much anticipated vacation to Hawaii was short-lived. She was inhaling the fresh scent of summer air in Hawaii when these two grabbed her and flew her back in a private airplane. Their only explanation was ' _boss's order'_ which irritated Natsuki more because her planned summer escapade was not one without the approval of such ' _boss'_.

"You're dismissed, gentlemen." The raven haired woman regarded the two bulky men who were restraining the raven haired young woman.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the two bulky men released their captive from their tight hold before going their way out of the office. They stayed behind the door for precautionary measures in case their charge will try to bolt out.

"Now, what do you want?" Natsuki blurted out, teeth clenching, after being released from the tight grip. She clenched and unclenched her hands on her sides as she kept on throwing dagger to the woman in front of her with her enraged emerald orbs.

"Something important came up and I want to discuss it with you." the elder raven haired woman spoke in all seriousness, not even perturbed by the display of fury in front of her. As much as she wanted to offer the enraged young raven haired woman a seat, she did not think that she will accept so, she did not bother. She decided that the conversation will proceed with the two of them standing, making those comfortable plush sofas in the room useless, for the moment. "It concerns a movie project that Director Zhang was supposed to direct."

"And what does that have to do with me!? The last time I checked, I am not Nao. I don't even have any pending movie project. What I have is an _approved and authorized_ vacation which you oh so deprived me of the last minute you changed your indecisive mind!" Natsuki fired emphasizing her last sentence for the elder raven haired woman in front of her to understand. Now, she was more furious. Her face was flushed. She can't believe what she was hearing.

"Director Zhang is not currently capable of fulfilling the demands of the contract that has been signed. So, I want you to fill in her stead." The elder raven haired woman informed the still enraged raven haired young woman.

"You are allowing that damn spider to slack off as you dumped her project on me!? Now, that is one hell of a fucked up reason to drag me here!" Natsuki barked as she threw her arms in the air looking at the elder raven haired woman incredulously. She breathed hotly as she continued. "And don't you have other directors here who can do that!?"

"Natsuki, Director Zhang's mother passed away earlier this morning." The elder raven haired woman decided to just drop the bomb knowing that it was the only way to get the matter straight to the raven haired young woman whose head snapped at her upon hearing that. Her emerald orbs bulged as she stared back at the elder raven haired woman. Seeing that the raven haired young woman's now relaxed but dumbfounded state, the elder raven haired woman waited for a good second before continuing. "I am giving her a break given the emotional distraught that she is currently experiencing. I don't think she will be at her best self to fulfill the requirements of the contract."

" _Damn spider! Why didn't she fuckin' call me? She pestered me with useless showbiz shits but didn't bother on calling me to tell something this important."_ Natsuki thought as her anger dissipated into thin air replaced by a feeling of sorrow for her co-director and childhood friend's demise.

Although she will not admit it even if she will be strangled to death, the red haired director was important to her. She was a friend, a confidante, and a sister. But she was not one without flaws. Actually, her flaws were more apparent than her good traits. She was a classic bitch with foul mouth where all the curses in the world will shamelessly spill from. It was true that more often than not they were on each other's throat trying to send the other to the underworld earlier than Grim Reaper's scheduled arrival but beneath this was a complicated relationship that not even them can define what it was exactly that they had. For lack of better word, ' _frenemy'_ might suffice for the moment. They were both friends and enemy at the same time, if that even made any sense at all.

"With regard to your second question, there is currently no available director who can take Director Zhang's movie contract except you. It might be true that we can take care of the legal consequences of the breach of contract that this unfortunate event may result to. However, the company's reputation or more importantly Director Zhang's reputation as director might be compromised." the elder raven haired woman continued while looking at the raven haired young woman who seemed to be in deep thought in front of her.

If she cannot convince the raven haired young woman by appealing to her emotion then, she had no choice but to result to rational reasoning. She cared about Nao's welfare but she had a company to manage. She cannot afford to lose the contract. Not when the company's name was at stake. Besides the project involved a certain actress with raw talent fit for Hollywood that she had been eyeing for quite some time now.

"But if you have already made up your mind of not doing it then, I think we have nothing more to discuss." The elder raven haired woman said as she went on settling behind her glass office table. Her chin rested on her intertwined fingers as her emerald orbs squinted at the rooted raven haired young woman. "You can proceed with your vacation. Rest assured those gentlemen will not bother you again. You have my word." She finished but a ghost smile appeared on her beautiful feature when the raven haired young woman snapped her head to her, meaning to say something.

"I'll do it but you have to give me another vacation after this project. This time I want it to be two months instead of my cancelled one-month-vacation. Do we have a deal?" Natsuki proposed giving in but not without a good counter bargain to her benefit.

"Yes, deal. Now, you may want to sit down unless, you want to keep standing as I proceed on giving you a few details." The elder raven haired woman said gesturing at the plush sofas in front of her glass office table. She proceeded to settled herself on one of them as the raven haired young woman decided to settle on the sofa opposite her.

Now, that the most pressing matter had been taken care of, she cannot help but to notice the raven haired young woman's choice of clothing. Her emerald orbs scanned the young woman's body up and down with a hint of disapproval on her feature as she slightly shook her head.

Seizing the rare opportunity to talk to her busy daughter, she intended on giving her a lecture as the raven haired young woman was always evading the subject. She had another agendum in mind unbeknownst to the unsuspecting raven haired young woman in front of her. This discussion will lead to that whether the other party liked it or not.

The appraising look did not go unnoticed by the raven haired young woman who just rolled her eyes before speaking to break the elder raven haired woman from her little audition game. "Mom, I am not here to audition for any of your stupid leading lady movie role. So, stop staring at me and let's get to the details instead."

"Natsuki, I still do not approve your choice of clothes. You will look more beautiful in those lovely dresses I sent you." The elder raven haired woman voiced out her apparent disapproval. This was not the first time that they had this discussion. She cannot comprehend her daughter's choice of clothes that gave her the androgynous look. Her daughter was undoubtedly beautiful but her choice of clothes was marring her beauty. Hiding those feminine curves and porcelain skin behind tight black jeans, loose gray v-neck t-shirt and black zip up jacket matched with black boots. At least that was the case in her motherly concerned opinion.

"Mom, I am a director, remember? I stay behind the camera. There's no need for me to be swirling around in those uncomfortable frilly dresses that you sent me." Natsuki retorted crossing her arms as she huffed, her slender legs crossed.

The elder raven haired woman considered her point for a while. Knowing that the raven haired young woman was _quite_ right, but not absolutely right, she decided to drop the first case and went on to the second one.

"I quite understand that but what I can never comprehend is your choice of transportation. Can't you not just use car instead of driving that heinous Ducati of yours? Not to mention you drive like a mad woman who is being chased by God knows what. It's dangerous, Natsuki. You might be caught in an accident. Oh, God forbid!" The elder raven haired woman addressed the matter that kept her worried all the time.

"Mom, you're over reacting. I'm doing fine with my bike. I keep it on scheduled maintenance. Besides, it helps me get away fast whenever I wanted to or whenever I'm forced to." Natsuki justified her choice of vehicle, giving her mother a knowing look as she wiggled her slim eyebrows. Her Ducati was one thing that she'll never give up no matter what.

"That's exactly one of my reasons. Don't even think for a second that I don't have any idea with what you do with those ladies, Natsuki. You shouldn't be playing around with their emotions. As your mother, I suggest you find yourself a fine young man…" the elder raven haired woman paused when she was shot with a freezing glare but again, she ignored it before continuing. "or a fine young woman. Whatever you prefer, I don't mind. Just find someone who will stand beside you. You know how the world we are in works, Natsuki. Nothing is permanent. Even the brightest stars will eventually lose their shine and glimmer before dying out. The same is true for being a director." The elder raven haired woman keep her emerald orbs glued to the raven haired young woman in front of her.

"Mom, for heaven's sake I'm still 21! It's too early for me to get tied to some shitty romantic relationship that I don't even want to give a damn. Don't get me wrong, Mom. I appreciate your words of wisdom but as of this very moment, let me enjoy my life. So, why don't we go to the details of this contract that we are already forgetting?" Natsuki tried to revert back the conversation to the reason why she was dragged there in the first place. She was here for business and not for little chitchat. They had this kind of conversation for the nth time that she already lost count. She did not know why her mother kept bothering her about finding someone when she did not see the need for one.

"Fine, I will stop for now." The elder raven haired woman relented knowing that it was a lost case. She went back to her business mode and straightened up after letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"You need to fly to Japan this afternoon. The flight has been taken care of. They are just waiting for you in order to depart." the elder raven haired woman paused when she was shot by another freezing glare. "I knew you would agree which you thankfully did, by the way." she continued, waving her hand to dismiss the unnecessary retort that may come. The raven haired young woman had agree, did she not? She was just saving them the time. Not wanting to be engaged in an unproductive banter with the impulsive raven haired young woman in front of her. "Unfortunately, the project preliminary briefings will start at 1:00PM tomorrow. Japan time. I don't want you to be late. That's very unprofessional and will not help you in gaining good impression."

"Who cares about good impression? I get there, do my job then, I'm out." the raven haired young woman snorted as she turned her head to the side.

"Natsuki…" the elder raven haired woman sternly said with a warning tone. Emerald orbs were glaring as the temperature in the room seemed to drastically drop to a negative degree Celsius.

The raven haired young woman stiffened in her seat as she visibly gulped upon witnessing the aura emanating from the elder raven haired woman in front of her. She felt goose bumps on her skin as chills ran down her spine. Her death glare was put to shame when compared to the one she was receiving at the moment. Well, you cannot beat a master in her own game, can you? This was her mother that she was facing so, it should not come as surprise to her. Unlike her mother who was immune to her faux version of freezing death glare, she on the other hand was unfortunately not.

"I...I…w-will…co-come… o-on… t-time." Natsuki found herself stuttering her agreement in front of the intimidating elder raven haired woman.

"Good." The elder raven haired woman smiled with mirth in her voice as she once again proved who was in control. For the moment, that is.

Suddenly, the room temperature was brought back to its normal comfortable warmth. The menacing aura was gone in an instant like it had never occurred. The raven haired young woman released a breath that she did not know she was holding.

"The full details will be discussed to you during the preliminary briefings." The elder raven haired woman informed. A thought crossed her mind. She hardened her face as she glued her emerald orbs to the raven haired young woman ones. "And Natsuki, I don't want you to be fooling around with _any_ of those young artists that you will be working with. Do I make myself clear, Natsuki Kruger?" The elderly raven haired woman emphasized each word of her last sentence.

"Y-yes…M-mom…I…I…w-won't." Natsuki was once again reduced to a stuttering fool as the temperature in the room dropped drastically for the second time that morning. The dark aura was swirling back around the elder raven haired woman in front of her.

"Now, you are free to leave." The elder raven haired woman started to get up and move to her office table where loads of works awaited her. The uncomfortable aura dissipated into nothingness.

Natsuki was also starting to move out when an idea crossed her brilliant mind. She was out of the door when she decided to pop her head in and called out the attention of her mother who immediately snapped her attention to her head which was the only visible body part as the others were already out of the door.

"Hey, Mom. What if ' _they'_ fool around with me? You know. Like ' _they'_ will initiate the advances? Not ' _me'_ but ' _they'._ Does that count? I mean I will be the innocent victim." Natsuki said as she flashed her faux innocent look of a wondering child. A slim eyebrow rose for added effect.

"Oh. Why did I not consider that, Natsuki? Of course, you can." The elder raven haired woman said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

" _Got you!"_ Natsuki thought, giving herself an imaginary tap on the shoulder.

Natsuki was about to celebrate her little success in outsmarting her mother. But her victory was short-lived when she suddenly saw an evil grin plastered on her mother's beautiful face. " _. something is totally not right with that so out of place overjoyed expression."_ She braced herself for the imminent retort which was more likely than not unfavorable to her.

"Just be prepared to walk down the aisle in an elegant white wedding gown when you come back. Don't worry yourself about the preparation. I'll clear my schedule to personally take care of them. I'll make sure it will be the _happiest and most memorable day of your life._ " the elder raven haired woman said with a maniacal smile on her beautiful face. She sounded too happy imagining her idea for Natsuki's taste.

"Arrgghh! Forget it, Mom! Bye!" Natsuki blurted out before hastily letting her head out of the door.

The elder raven haired woman was left staring at the empty door as it flapped back after being slammed shut with a loud thud. A victory grin was plastered on her face as she turned her emerald orbs to the flat screen computer in front of her while shaking her head lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime does not belong to the Author but to Sunrise. Author owns nothing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

JAPAN: DAY 1; 10:00AM

A red haired young woman clad in a black mini dress that flowed down few inches before her thigh was standing before a freshly covered grave. A pair of dark colored sunglasses was concealing her eyes as they longingly stared on the encryption of the gravestone. A barely noticeable frown was marring her delicate and young face. Her facial expression remained stoic as condolences were offered to her by the few souls who came to mourn for her loss. But just like any other funeral, the living souls will continue to live their lives while the dead one will be left to its eternal sleep thus, the people eventually went their own ways leaving her to her much needed privacy.

" _Mama, you are fine now. No more pain. No more suffering. You are finally free from your boring white hospital room. I am sure you'll have a better view there. I heard heaven is beautiful. I'm sure that old man in white robe with divine light behind him will allow you entry there. You know, the man who looks like Dumbledore of Harry Potter. If not then, I don't know what level of righteousness people must have to gain entry there. You can take a stroll. You love taking me to one when I was a small brat, remember? I'm sure Pops will be there to be your tour guide. I'll give him a good kick in the ass if he won't when I'll meet him. I just don't wish it to be too soon. I love you, Mama. I will miss you. Me? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll manage. You know your Nao-chan is a big girl now. Just go wherever it is that you must be."_ The red haired young woman spoke to the soul resting in the grave.

She closed her eyes as a lone tear finally slid down her beautiful and delicate young face. For a moment she thought that she felt someone engulfed her in a cold embrace and lightly pecked her right cheek. She felt goose bumps when she heard a hollow fainting voice calling her name. It sounded like her mother's voice four years ago before the woman went into comatose.

She quickly wiped the lone tear away when she heard the very familiar roar of a motorcycle before it came to a complete halt and the engine was finally turned off.

Natsuki dismounted her personalized black Ducati bike which was now in the private cemetery's parking lot. She immediately proceeded there right after her private airplane had touched down Japan. Fortunately, her mother knew the details of the funeral which was willingly given to her after a short phone call. With a bouquet of white flowers that she fortunately acquired from a flower shop on her way to the cemetery, she started treading towards the lone figure standing before a grave. She went on placing the bouquet of white flowers on the foot of the gravestone before standing closely beside the lone figure clad in black attire.

"Hey. I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss." Natsuki said softly as she regarded the grave before her with a forlorn look.

"People die. That's how life works." Nao muttered, her eyes still glued on the encryption. She wore a sad smile when her gaze went down to the dates of birth and death written below the name of her deceased mother. "Those two sets of years do not matter. It is the bar between them that matters most. Living a short life free of suffering is better than living one full of it." Nao finished as she cannot anymore control the stream of tears that came flooding down her cheeks. For whatever reason beyond her comprehension, she suddenly felt vulnerable being in the presence of the raven haired woman. The tears that she forcefully encaged inside her came rushing forth like a dam overflowing with high pressured water. She felt like she can bare her soul to this raven haired woman despite the fact that she considered that raven haired woman as her sworn enemy.

The raven haired woman seeing the current state of the red haired woman, did what she thought was best without spurting out words that she might later on regret. She herself was never good with matters concerning emotions let alone to comfort a distraught soul with soothing words. She pulled the slightly shorter than her red haired woman towards her. Her right hand holding the red haired woman's head as she buried it on her strong left shoulder. The redhead woman gasped with the unexpected gesture as her body stiffened. But the raven haired woman kept her in place as she eventually relaxed to the warm embrace. Soft sobs reached the raven haired woman's ears as she started caressing the red haired woman's back soothingly in an up-down motion with her left hand.

" _Don't worry about her Yuki-san. I'll stick to her no matter what. You have my word."_ the raven haired woman spoke in her mind as her emerald orbs regarded the gravestone before her.

After a few minutes, the sobs subsided. The raven haired woman decided to speak to lighten the mood before it will turn into an awkward silence. "Hey, Nao. Why don't you just marry me? You know, you can live with me. We can make little Naos together. How does that sound?" the raven haired woman said softly with all her faux seriousness as she looked down at the red haired woman in her warm embrace.

The red haired woman abruptly withdrew herself from the raven haired woman before glaring at the raven haired woman. Well, it did not get its desired effect since she was still wearing her dark sunglasses on.

"Have you fuckin' lost what stupid little brain you have there, mutt!? I lost my Mom and not my brilliant mind. Last time I checked, I don't freakin swing your twisted way. And if ever I do, which is very impossible by the way, I'd rather be forever Virgin Mary or enter a god damn convent and be a freakin' holy nun than be with you!" the red haired woman fired with her voice laced with incredulity. Her slim pointer finger directed towards the raven haired woman's face.

" . So, Nao-chan is still a virgin huh?" The raven haired woman taunted, her slim eyebrows wiggling as a grin was plastered on her face.

"I'm still nineteen! I'm not you, old perverted sexually frustrated granny!" the red haired woman retorted, smirking when she saw her opponent starting to get flustered.

"Oi! I'm not that old. I'm still twenty one!" the raven haired woman huffed crossing her arms.

The red haired woman's eyes had a glint of mischief upon seeing another opening. "So, you are not denying that you are like an old perverted sexually frustrated granny?" the red haired woman inched closer as she drawled each word she spoke. She straightened up when she heard no retort before speaking like the raven haired woman in front of her just won a million dollar lottery."Congratulations, mutt! You passed the overrated denial stage of your pathetic life! That's quite a feat for someone stupid like you." Nao finished with a feline smile splitting her lower face.

The raven haired woman opened her mouth in an attempt for a retort but then closed them again before opening them but eventually decided to shut them closed for no rebuttal came to her mind. She proceeded on smiling instead when she once again saw her ' _frenemy'_ bounced back to her old self.

"What? Why are you grinning like a perverted old geezer there? Completely lost it, mutt?" the red haired woman tried to fire up their conversation when she noticed that their word battle was soon over when she was just warming up.

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought that you look ugly when you cry. You know." The raven haired woman said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder in the process.

"That did not happen! Here me, Kruger?" The red haired woman punched her left shoulder in a not so gentle way.

"Ow! Ow! Yes, Ma'am!" the raven haired woman relented as she nursed her abused left shoulder. "And Nao, you're welcome." She added before smiling, knowing the reason why she was punched in that area. That was the red haired woman's way of showing her gratitude though she will never say it out loud even if you will throttle her slender neck.

The red haired woman turned on her heels towards the private cemetery's exit without saying a word. She paused on her track, her back was turned towards the raven haired woman, before speaking. "I'll take over the project after a short break. Don't screw up before then."

"Don't worry about it. Slack off as much as you want." The raven haired young woman replied, without lifting her emerald orbs from the grave stone.

The red haired young woman smiled before continuing her strides out of the cemetery's vicinity.

* * *

STARBUCKS COFFEE SHOP, TOKYO, JAPAN: 12:02PM

A raven haired woman clad in white v-neck tee paired with denim jeans and black boots was queuing for her much needed daily dose of highly addictive caffeine. One more person in the line and it will be her turn.

" _Finally."_ The raven haired woman heaved a breath of relief when her turn came. She was in the queue for a good ten minutes. For whatever reason, the coffee shop was crowded than it should normally be on ordinary days.

"Welcome to Starbucks Coffee! May I take your order, Ma'am?" the beautiful brown haired attending crew greeted, words spurting from her mouth with ease expertise. She looked up and took the entirety of the beauty before her. Her cheerful demeanor suddenly shifted into a seductive one as she leaned forward her lithe figure and fluttered her long lashes slowly before speaking. "Actually, I don't want to take your order, Ma'am." She leaned a little bit closer before whispering seductively towards the raven haired woman whose hands were planted on the counter as she also leaned closer to the attending crew. "I want to take you." She finished hotly, biting the bottom of her lips as she undressed the raven haired woman in front of her with her lustful eyes.

"I like it dark hard fast." The raven haired woman whispered seductively in her husky voice, drawling each word painstakingly slow. She looked down at the brown haired woman's well-endowed chest before speaking continuing again. Still in her seductive husky voice. "and big." She looked up and inched her face closer to the brown haired crew's face until their lips where inch apart that they can feel each other's breath. The sexually excited brown haired crew was about to close the gap between their awaiting lips when the raven haired woman changed the course of her head and instead whispered hotly to the brown haired crew's left ear. "Caffé Americano. Venti." She finished, blowing hot air to the brown haired woman's left ear before abruptly pulling her body away from the frustrated brown haired crew and from the counter.

"Ahem! Ahem!" a dark haired handsome man clad in gray business suit coughed to get the attention of the two young women. "If you don't mind the interruption ladies, some of us here need to get our coffee." The handsome dark haired man clad in gray business suit spoke, a smile adorning his face. His impatience and irritation were well masked behind his charming smile. Not even perturbed with the event that recently transpired before him. He brought his left arm and looked at his wrist watch, a small frown was on his handsome face. "Fast." He finished looking at the clerk who went back to her normal professional behavior.

"I apologize, Sir." The brown haired crew bowed to the handsome young man before turning her attention back to the raven haired young woman. She retrieved a cup and a marker. "What shall I call you, Ma'am?" she asked professionally this time, looking at the raven haired woman. Her right hand holding the black marker ready to write the name of her customer on the cup held in her left hand.

"N.K." the raven haired woman replied shortly.

"Alright, it's Venti Caffé Americano for N.K. Please make yourself comfortable. It will be ready in a minute." The brown haired attending crew wrote the initials on the cup.

"Thanks!" the raven haired woman turned on her heels in hope of finding a vacant spot where she can lounge for the mean time. The coffee shop was unusually crowded that even before she found an unoccupied plush sofa, she heard her name being called. She started treading towards the claiming area when a heavily covered woman suddenly appeared in front of her.

The woman was sophisticatedly dressed in cream hue. Long cream jacket covering her entire body matched with a huge cream hat. A pair of dragonfly-eyes-like dark glasses was concealing her eyes. Only a few loose strands of tawny mane were visible. She stuck out like a sore thumb in that crowded coffee shop. She looked like someone who just came out from a Parisian fashion show.

" _What the hell!?"_ the raven haired woman screamed in her thought when she felt cold liquid splashed on her v-neck white t-shirt. " _Cold. Cold .Cold."_ She immediately held the wet part of her shirt out with her right hand to avoid further contact from her skin. She looked up at the offending figure with freezing glare.

Despite her almost mummified body due to heavy clothing, the raven haired woman can't help but noticed that the woman was beautiful. That was based from the seemingly kissable soft pink lips she was currently staring at. The woman had porcelain face that looked soft and delicate and her defined facial feature adding to her beauty.

"Out of my way." The sophisticatedly dressed offending woman barked. Her head held up high as she brushed the raven haired woman's left shoulder off to remove her from her path. Effectively dismissing the raven haired woman quickly like she was an appalling creature. She proceeded towards the coffee shop exit like nothing happened.

"Sorry for spilling your iced black tea on my shirt, Ojousama!" the raven haired woman yelled sardonically at the retreating offending woman, effectively halting the woman in her track for a moment but she unrelentingly continued her strides out of the coffee shop. Leaving the raven haired woman grumbling to herself.

"Beautiful but a stuck up bitch. Shame." the raven haired woman mumbled as she went on to the claiming area when her name was repeatedly called for several times. She looked down at her black tea-stained white v-neck t-shirt with a defeated sigh. "What a waste. Now, it's ruined." She grabbed her coffee before going to her next destination. "Better get my ass there on time." She did not have the luxury of time to enjoy her much needed caffeine dosage inside the comfortable and relaxing coffee shop for she had a quite long drive ahead of her.

* * *

The raven haired woman was traversing a long wide hallway inside an entertainment company in Tokyo, Japan. Pictures of famous stars flashing a pose in beautiful frames were decorating both sides of the hallway. She was a few more steps from reaching the conference room when her emerald orbs spotted a very familiar figure.

A busty orange haired young woman was leaning beside the entrance of the conference room. Her arms were crossed below her well-endowed chest as she purse her cherry lips. Her eyes found the white floor more interesting than anything else at the moment. A soft humming sound was heard from her. The sound of approaching boots as they met the floor broke her out of her bubble. She turned her head to her right and a spark of recognition crossed her feature. "Natsuki!" She greeted before enveloping the raven haired woman in a bear hug.

"Mai." The raven haired woman shortly replied as she tried to distance the cup of coffee in her right hand to avoid another accident involving spillage of coffee to innocent shirt. She returned the gesture using her free left arm, embracing the other woman in the process. "What are you doing here?" she asked the orange haired woman not expecting her to be there.

"Good to see you too, Natsuki." The orange haired woman released the raven haired woman from her almost suffocating embrace. "I'll be working with you." the orange haired woman replied with gladness in her voice.

"Huh? As what? Aren't you supposed to be out there doing talent scouting?" the raven haired woman asked wondering why the Head of the Talent Management Team will be working with her.

The 22-year-old orange haired woman was known for her uncanny ability to see through anybody. She was very efficient in selecting promising stars. She had her so called " _star-radar"_ that helped her determine when she met a raw talent awaiting to be harnessed into a bright shining star. Just one look at a candidate and it was like she can foresee that candidate's future. She had an unexplainable and mysterious instinct that contributed greatly to the success of the company where she was currently employed in sorting out future successful stars to be introduced to the limelight. She was a prodigy in her own way.

" _Well, that's exactly why I'm here, Natsuki. To scout a talent. Nope. Actually, to convince a talent to join us in Hollywood. But I can't tell you that yet. Sorry. Ms. SK's order. I can't go against the order of the Big Boss now, can I?"_ the orange haired woman replied in her mind but since she cannot divulge such information she went on telling what she was told to say.

"As your Manager, Natsuki!" the orange haired woman clapped her hands together in front of her as she beamed at the raven haired woman.

" . I am not a talent. I am a director. I don't need a manager." The raven haired woman retorted, her brows knitting together at the incredulity of the idea.

"Then, I will be your P.A. As in your personal assistant. I'll manage your schedule and your accommodation while you work on the movie project here. I'll be with you 24 hours seven days a week." The orange haired woman added, her eyes looking expectantly at the emerald orbs in front of her.

"Oi! You're making it sound like a babysitter's job. There's no need to stick that much to me. I can manage myself. You can go back to New York and do your stuff." The raven haired woman snapped her head back to the orange haired woman in front of her after drinking from her cup of coffee.

"But Ms. SK sent me here to help you, Natsuki. She might fire me if you'll not accept my assistance." The orange haired woman said in a faux panic-stricken voice like the end of the world was coming imminently. Her eyes darted to and fro like she did not know what to do anymore as her head snapped from left to right in a dangerously quick motion that she might snapped her neck for real. The orange haired woman went for her plan B since her original plan failed miserably. "Poor me. I'll be denied of my employment and my glamorous life. Oh! Where will I get the necessary finances for my dear brother's hospitalization? Director Kruger is awful." The orange haired woman said in her best actress award winning act. Her right hand was placed above her agonizing heart as she pulled out her act of faux distress as she took a step backward.

"Oi, Ms. Tokiha! Firstly, Mom will never fire you. Secondly, if she finally lost her mind and decided to kick you out of the company, a lot of companies are waiting for you. Oh, don't even think for a second that I don't know about our competing firms' dirty tactic of pirating you to join their lousy companies. Thirdly, you're not that broke. You can live for another century even without working. Lastly, what the hell is with your brother's hospitalization? Takumi caught a fever not some terminal illness!" the raven haired woman barked as visible veins popped out from the side of her head.

"Well, I think it can't be helped then." The orange haired woman relented. She sighed dejectedly as she straightened up and started walking towards the direction where the raven haired woman came from.

The raven haired woman just stood there, slim eyebrows knitting together in wonder of what the orange haired woman was doing. She knew how the woman can be so persistent and her giving up easily just like that. " _She's giving up already? Eh? Something's not right."_ She mused in her head. Unable to keep her curiosity, she spoke. "Where are you going, Mai?" the raven haired woman asked when she was shoulder to shoulder with the orange haired woman. Each facing the opposite direction.

"I'm going back to New York. You want me to do my stuff, right?" the orange haired woman turned her head to her right to face the inquiring emerald orbs that were focused on her. A pointer finger was tapping her chin like she was trying to remember something."Well, my next assignment from Ms. SK is to look for your future groom...or bride." She paused when she noticed emerald orbs bulged before continuing. "I was given the honor to do the job. Ms. SK was quite sure that you will be fooling around last time we talked." Her eyes flickered to the raven haired woman who stood there frozen, mouth slightly ajar. "Hmn… I guess you're right. I need to start my assignment immediately. I have a deadline to meet after all." She said nodding her head in agreement to herself. "See you in a few months, Natsuki. Bye!" She started moving but was immediately halted by a firm grip on her right arm.

"Like what I said where are you going, Tokiha?" the raven haired woman said through clenched teeth as she willed every ounce of control in her body to restrain herself from going berserk. "Aren't you going to be my Manager?" Her emerald orbs squinting as she coldly asked the unperturbed orange haired woman to her right.

" _Oh. Almost there, Natsuki. But not quite. Your Mom is way way way scarier than you."_ the orange haired woman spoke in her mind. Her heart was filled with butterflies when her last resort plan succeeded.

"Alright! Now, let's get inside. You're the only one they're waiting for." Mai beamed as she flashed her ear splitting grin.

The raven haired woman released her hold on the orange haired woman and sighed. " _What's with Mom and her minions always blackmailing me?"_ she grumbled in her thoughts.

The orange haired woman started her way towards the conference room entrance when she noticed that the raven haired woman wasn't moving. "Natsuki? Are you coming?"

"Yeah." The raven haired woman started trotting towards the orange haired woman with the coffee still held in her right hand.

"Natsuki, what happened to your shirt?" the orange haired woman inquired when she noticed the ruined innocent piece of clothing.

"Ah. This?" The raven haired woman glanced at the stain on her white v-neck t-shirt. The memory of the earlier unfortunate event came rushing to her as well as the feeling of irritation. "I bumped on some snotty bitch with iced black tea."

"Natsuki, maybe it was unintentional." The orange haired woman tried to offer a perspective, trying to appease the now irritated raven haired woman.

"Unintentional? That woman is so fucked up. Did not even say sorry. Tch!" The raven haired woman snapped her head towards the orange haired woman.

"That's bad." The orange haired woman commented with a small frown on her beautiful face. "Well, let's not cry over spilled milk or in this case not fuss over spilled iced black tea, right Natsuki?" the orange haired woman smiled at the raven haired woman who just huffed in response.

The two women went inside the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime does not belong to the Author but to Sunrise. Author owns nothing.

Additional warning: If the readers have not a slight idea about Mai-Hime, for the love of your curious mind, better not proceed with the story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

INSIDE THE CONFERENCE ROOM

The raven haired young director followed the lead of her orange haired manager. She found herself inside a rectangular conference room that can house a good fifty people inside without crowding it. Judging from the number of already seated occupants, the reason for the massive expanse of the room cannot be doubted. It was efficiently serving its purpose. The two seats in front of them were unoccupied. Perhaps reserved for the two additional occupants that just came in.

A detachable wooden table was currently arranged in an elongated form where the occupants were currently sitting behind. There was a hollow area in the middle. Directly on the farthest wall was a rolled down white sheet used for projection. The phrase "Welcome to the Crimson Assassin Movie Briefing Conference" was flashed on the white sheet.

The raven haired young director found herself rooted on her spot. It wasn't because she was overwhelmed by the unexpected crowd in front of her. Neither was it because those crowds' hungry eyes were all over her. Nor was it because some of the artists male and female alike looked like they were about to devour her the moment they saw the raven haired young director in her black-tea-stained v-neck t-shirt with denim jeans matched with a pair of black boots entered the conference room. All of these faded into the background of the raven haired young director's attention. Her focus panned and zoomed in like a camera to one of the occupants of the room.

" _Speaking of the devil."_ The raven haired young director thought. Her glaring emerald orbs were throwing daggers to a certain heavily clothed familiar figure who was painstakingly discarding her oversized cream hat and jacket. With those two pieces of clothing discarded, she was presented with the view of a gorgeous tawny haired woman with all the curves in the right places. The tawny haired woman removed her dark glasses and crimson orbs peeked behind eyelids. She bit the end of her dark glasses as her crimson orbs shamelessly undressed the raven haired young director with them. Her gaze fell on the raven haired director's ruined t-shirt and her crimson orbs twinkled with amusement.

" _The nerve! This is your damn doing!"_ the raven haired young director grumbled in her mind when an amused smile crossed the tawny haired woman's feature. She composed herself when she noticed a figure approaching towards her.

"Welcome, Director Kruger. I am Yukino Kikukawa, the producer of this movie. Pleasure to meet you." a spectacled mousy brown haired woman approached the raven haired young director, holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you. Pleasure is mine, Ms. Kikukawa. I will be temporarily handling the movie in the absence of Director Zhang." the raven haired young director took the offered hand before releasing them. Her emerald orbs were looking straight at the brown haired producer's eyes.

"Yes, we are well informed. We are sorry for the unfortunate event." The spectacled brown haired producer was quite glad that it will be the ever evasive genius young director who will be handling the project.

The raven haired young director was the only one in equal footing, if not higher, in terms of competence and excellence in cinematography with Director Zhang. A lot of projects were thrown at her feet but she was not one to just accept without taking matters into consideration. She was considered as one of those high-standard but very talented directors of the 21st century.

"Well, have a seat, Director Kruger. We will begin in a moment." The spectacled brown haired producer ushered the raven haired young director to her seat. The orange haired manager was already seated on her place.

The raven haired young director found herself seated on the head of the conference table. Next to her left was the tawny haired woman followed by the spectacled brown haired producer and a blonde woman. To her right was her orange haired manager. The other seats were filled by other people involved in the project who were mostly actors and actresses from various age brackets and crews.

Pile of thick white sheets of paper containing the details of the project were placed in front of each occupant. A microphone was also installed on the table to aid anyone who wished to speak raise the volume of their voice without straining their vocal chords. Refreshments were laid for anyone whose throat might scream for any liquid during the conference. An empty goblet and assorted beverages ranging from water to wine were also laid on the table.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the ' _Crimson Assassin'_ movie storyline briefing." The spectacled brown haired producer spoke through the installed microphone on the table, allowing everyone to hear her soft-spoken voice and effectively catching their attention that were currently glued to the raven haired young director. "Let us begin with the introduction first. I would like everyone to meet Director Kruger from SEARRS Entertainment Co. Ltd. based in New York City. She will be working with us on the movie."

The raven haired young director rose from her seat bowing to everyone. "I am in your care. Let us work together for the success of this movie." she flashed them her formal smile before settling back to her seat. The occupants applauded as she sat down.

"I will make sure you will be well taken care of, Director Kruger." The tawny haired woman purred as she emphasized the last two words. The volume of her voice was toned down to an almost inaudible volume that went unheard by the other occupants except for its intended recipient who was the raven haired young director whose head was now slightly tilted to her left, regarding the tawny haired woman a side glance.

" _Whatever."_ The raven haired young director thought, ignoring the comment and went on turning her attention to the conference instead.

This earned her a slight frown from the tawny haired woman beside her. _"Oh. The play-hard-to-get-at-first-but-will-later-on-give-in-type, aren't you Director? Typical."_ the tawny haired woman thought as a ghost smirk formed on her beautiful face.

"With Director Kruger is her manager, Ms. Tokiha." The spectacled brown haired producer further introduced, gesturing her hand to the orange haired director who was seated to the right of the raven haired young director.

"Work hard for the movie, everyone. As her manager, I hope you will not overstress Director Kruger. She can be like a grumpy old man when stressed. We don't want that to happen, right?" the orange haired manager of the raven haired young director playfully said to make everyone comfortable with her. She wasn't disappointed when soft laughter and giggles were heard from the other occupants of the room.

The raven haired young director snapped her head towards her orange haired manager and shot her with a freezing death glare which was easily dismissed by said manager's wave of hand and smile. Another round of soft laughter and giggles were heard when the other occupants noticed the reaction of the raven haired young director.

"Alright, now that our guests have been introduced, it is time to introduce our very own stars who will be casting the ' _Crimson Assassin'_ movie." the brown haired producer resumed to get everyone's attention once again. "Let's begin with the lead role. Our very own, Japan Superstar Ms. Shizuru Viola will be playing the character of Kiyohime."

The tawny haired superstar rose from her seat and bowed before offering everyone a polite smile and settling down without saying a word.

" _Make that Japan Rude Superstar. Yeah. Sounds a lot better. Perfectly suits her snobby attitude."_ The raven haired young director commented in her mind. Doing an imaginary nodding of her head in the process, agreeing to her snide comment. _" At least she knows how to be professional. Fake smile for the cameras. No surprise there. I've seen a lot in Hollywood."_ The raven haired young director rambled in her thought. Her emerald orbs glancing at the tawny haired superstar to her left as she took her cup of coffee and drank from it.

The tawny haired superstar glanced at the raven haired young director beside her. Her crimson orbs caught something written on the cup. She squinted her eyes to read what was written therein.

This did not went unnoticed by the raven haired young director whose slim eyebrow rose as her emerald orbs flicked towards the tawny haired superstar's squinting eyes before flicking it back to the cup that she held in her hand.

" _What's so interesting about a cup of coffee?"_ She examined her cup. " _N.K obviously my initial."_ Then, she tilted the cup a little for better view, her mouth forming an O _. "Wait. There's a name and a phone number below it."_ She examined the cup further and saw a message with a faded kiss mark in red lipstick. _"I like it darker harder faster and bigger. Ring me."_ the raven haired director read in her mind.

A smirk formed on her feature as she drank again from her cup of coffee before she intentionally placed the cup to her left where it was visible to the tawny haired superstar's eyesight.

"Charming." The tawny haired superstar commented dryly. The act of the raven haired young director was not lost to her. Her crimson orbs were now looking at the face of the raven haired young director whose emerald orbs were looking at anything but her.

"You look interested. Just making things easy for you." the raven haired young director retorted in a low volume, her emerald orbs were feigning focus on the continuous introduction happening in the room.

" _My, my. Director is the player type but what Shizuru Viola wants, Shizuru Viola gets. Let's see how far you can resist, Director."_ The tawny haired superstar thought as she turned her attention towards the conference. Hearing things but not really listening as she worked her brilliant mind for her seduction plan.

The brown haired story writer was currently discussing the movie storyline in her need-a-little-improvement American English. She was pausing every now and then as beads of cold sweat started forming on her forehead. The brown haired story writer who started her discussion with confidence was now reduced to a stammering nervous woman.

The raven haired young director, seeing the brown haired story writer's current predicament, decided to intervene. Knowing full well that they will be wasting their precious time if the current slow pace presentation will continue to drag on. "Ms. Senoh, is it?" the raven haired young director started unsurely. The brown haired storywriter nodded and the raven haired young director proceeded speaking in her fluent Japanese accent language. "Pardon the interruption, Senoh-san. But if I may request, I would like you to continue your explanation using your native tongue. You can speak Japanese. Tokiha-san and I can understand Japanese and speak it just fine." the raven haired young director finished, smiling at the brown haired story writer who breathed a sigh of relief.

The brown haired story writer felt like a heavy boulder had just been lifted off her shoulder. The oxygen in the room seemed to go back to its normal amount allowing her to easily breathe. Her reaction was relatively normal compared to the other occupants in the room whose heads snapped towards the raven haired young director. Eyeballs bulging like they wanted to come off of their sockets while their jaws were left ajar.

"You can speak and understand Japanese!? Why did you not tell us earlier!? You could have saved us the trouble of trying hard to speak in your American English!" a blond woman who was earlier introduced as the tawny haired superstar's manager blurted out the questions that were left hanging in the atmosphere. The sound of her yelling was amplified by the microphone in front of her causing everyone to cringe and instantly cover their ears in an attempt to save their eardrums from permanent damage.

"My, my. Haruka-san. No need to be loud." The tawny haired superstar commented with amusement in her voice when her crimson orbs caught the sight of the raven haired young director's expression.

The raven haired director was trying her best to resist the urge of covering her ears with her hands like what majority of the occupants of the room did. Instead, she went on concealing her emerald orbs behind her eyelids like it was the sensory organ that will be fatally damaged and not her eardrums. When she thought the ground was clear, emerald orbs peeped once again before she calmly answered the blond haired manager. "I apologize for the misunderstanding." She said addressing everyone.

"There is nothing to apologize, Director Kruger. We were at fault for assuming you and Tokiha-san cannot converse in our language." The spectacled brown haired producer interjected, wanting to proceed with the matters on hand. The raven haired young director just nodded at her.

The spectacled brown haired producer regarded the brown haired story writer who was standing near the projected PowerPoint presentation. "Shall we continue with the story line now, Senoh-san?"

The brown haired story writer nodded her head before starting her explanation with new found confidence and enthusiasm. "The movie is about a protagonist Kiyohime who was viewed as a ruthless and vicious assassin with the alias Crimson Assassin which is the movie title. She was known to be the one responsible for wiping out a number of population equivalents to that of a country. Her reason for killing was mistakenly attributed to her evil nature. She was perceived as a woman who killed for pleasure because she was not an assassin for hire. She worked alone. Unbeknownst to everyone, she was the female version of Robinhood who helped the poor at the expense of the abusive wealthy nobles after she sought out her revenge…"the brown haired story writer continued discussing the plots of the story.

The raven haired young director was pensively listening to the discussion before her. Her emerald orbs glued on the projected PowerPoint presentation in front. Her slim eyebrows were knitting together as her brilliant brain worked out how those scenes will be carried out effectively.

Unfortunately, this was not the case with regard to a certain tawny haired superstar whose crimson orbs were discreetly glancing at the stoic raven haired young director, having not a slight interest on the presentation before her.

" _My, my. Someone is serious with her business. A kiss for your thought, Director."_ the tawny haired superstar can't help but notice how the raven haired young director's serious face was a complete turn on for her.

"The objective of the movie is to show the audience the reason behind Kiyohime's vengeance which can be traced back to the death of her female lover. It will help the audience realize that not all things that appear to be evil are really evil by nature. There is always good in everyone's heart. Judging an iceberg when only its tip is visible is dangerous and will often lead to incorrect judgment. The movie will be tackling some moral issues like relationship between women, obtaining justice by depriving others with their right to life, and how society can encage a person and forced him or her to go against his or her very nature, to name a few. We will be treading on dangerous and delicate path here. The story has a sequel of which release will depend on the success of the first installation…" the brown haired story writer continued her lengthy discussion.

The discussion about the story line was finally over. The timeline of the movie's projected length of taping duration was now flashed in front.

" _Ten months!? Are they fucking kidding me!? Are we doing a TV series or a movie!? Who needs such a long time of taping? Two movies can already be shot in such long period!"_ To say that the raven haired young director was disappointed would be an utter understatement for the day. She found the projected timeline absurd and unnecessary, inefficient even. _"The longest period that I had for taping was only four months. Four freakin' months!"_ the raven haired young director yelled in her thoughts. She tried considering other factors. _"Okay, maybe they do things differently here. But I am the effin' director for crying out loud! I should be the one deciding the duration of the movie taping. Heck, I should even be the one deciding the schedule, shouldn't I?"_ the raven haired young director tried to calm her fuming nerves not wanting to be unprofessional and leave bad impression on the first day. Her mother's words were still engraved in her memory.

"If I may say my objective opinion concerning the length of duration of _Crimson Assassin's_ taping and its projected date for release, I believe that the time allotted can be slashed down to six months." The raven haired young director began catching everyone's attention. When she was satisfied that the occupants of the room were already listening to her attentively, she continued. "The six-month time period is a conservative projection giving allowance for some holidays, slack time, and fortuitous event that may happen in the middle of its filming. This can eventually lead to efficient cost cutting, trimming down the budget which can still be invested in other profitable projects." The raven haired young director glanced at the spectacled brown haired producer who seemed to be considering her proposition. She revert her attention to the movie casts and continued her speech. "Tying down the actresses and actors for such a long period of time when it can be cut down will not really help them in their career development. It will instead hinder them in venturing into other opportunities." The raven haired young director finished giving the occupants of the room time to think about her proposition.

"I am afraid I have to disagree with your proposition, Director Kruger. The budget for this movie is a trivial matter for me. All the talents involved in the project are aware of its long duration and they are allowed to take other projects that will not be in conflict with the taping schedules. The timeline is designed to accommodate our lead cast's schedule." The spectacled brown haired producer looked at the raven haired young director apologetically.

"I see." The raven haired young director nodded. _"Accommodate our lead cast's schedule huh."_ The raven haired young director added in her head despite her proposal being point blank rejected. "So, how many projects is she into now, Suzushiro-san? If the information is not very confidential." The raven haired young director inquired looking at the blonde manager, whose mouth was like a fish out of water, attempting to open them before deciding to close them again in hesitation to say anything. The loud blond manager was rendered speechless not knowing what to answer. This reaction pricked the raven haired young director's interest and curiosity.

"Is Director Kruger referring to me?" the tawny haired superstar looked at the raven haired young director whose emerald orbs passed through her, focusing on the blonde manager.

" _Not now, woman. I don't have time for your antics."_ The raven haired young director grumbled in her thought. The unexpectedly long conference was draining her especially when her food intake for the day was the single coffee that she bought from Starbucks earlier.

When the blonde woman seemed to be not planning on answering her query any time soon, she decided on dropping the matter. "I understand if that is confidential. I don't have any further proposition or inquiry for that matter." The raven haired young director finished before turning her attention on scanning the schedule of taping lying in front of her, completely ignoring the tawny haired superstar.

" _Was I just ignored?"_ the tawny haired superstar blinked her crimson orbs not believing that she was completely ignored by the raven haired young director. _"Oh. Nobody dared to ignore Shizuru Viola, Director Kruger. I mean nobody. You don't know who you are playing with, Director."_ The tawny haired superstar fumed in her mind.

Suddenly, the room dropped to dead silence as sinister dark aura started to emanate from the tawny haired superstar. The invisible dark power swirled around the room before eventually engulfing it in its entirety. Everyone felt chills ran down their spines. They felt like they were in the presence of some evil spirit as the aura inside the room turned ominous. Everyone turned frigid, afraid for the lives that they might lose if they attempted moving a muscle.

All these went unnoticed by the unperturbed raven haired young director whose emerald orbs were still focused on the pile of white sheets in front of her. _"This is freakin' impossible. Average of ten days scheduled filming per month!? Is she seriously that effin' busy? Why the hell take a lot of projects at once? And why is the number of project that she is currently into a confidential matter!? Since when did that trivial shit become confidential at all anyway?"_ the raven haired young director grumbled in her thought as she kept scanning the sheets of paper. The piercing crimson orbs staring at her started to make its presence known to her but she decided to ignore it.

"I believe this conference is over." The tawny haired superstar announced with finality before moving out of the conference room with bruised ego.

All the occupants in the room who were sensitive to what had just recently transpired breathed a sigh of relief. The atmosphere in the room returned to normal and everyone started packing up.

" _Brat."_ The raven haired young director commented albeit snidely in her thought, the tawny haired superstar's walk out scheme not lost to her.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. Your presence is very much appreciated. Thank you for your hard work." The spectacled brown haired producer formally ended the conference.

The walk-out drama of the tawny haired superstar was not something new to them. The tawny haired superstar was not one easy to handle. She was one of those difficult stars with a not so good attitude. Bringing her to the conference alone was quite a feat.

The spectacled brown haired producer's eyes turned towards the raven haired young director who was leaning on her seat with a pensive look. _"I hope you have the patience to deal with her, Director Kruger."_ She wistfully thought.

And just like that the conference came to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mai-hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

7:00PM

The raven haired young director was seated in a fine dining restaurant in Tokyo with her orange haired manager sitting opposite her. Their mouth watery exquisite Japanese cuisine dinner was neatly laid on the table before them.

"Wow, Mai. How did you find this restaurant?" the raven haired young director asked her grinning orange haired manager. She was planning on just dropping by at the nearest McDonalds for some drive-thrus. With her busy schedule, she was not one who fancied visiting fine dining restaurants. Her main reason? They took forever to be ready and she needed her food fast and on the go. It wasn't a surprise that most of her food intake was from takeouts.

"I happened to know the owner." The orange haired manager replied shortly, a light blush adorning her cheeks. Before the raven haired young director can further inquired she spoke again. "Let's eat, Natsuki. I'm starving." The orange haired manager retrieved a pair of chopsticks before starting to dig in. "Itadakimasu!"

"Hell, yes." The raven haired director retrieved her own pair of chopsticks before starting to also dig in. "Itadakimasu!"

"Where else can you find the best Japanese food but Japan itself? Nothing beats the original." The raven haired young director can't help but to commend the exquisite taste of Japanese cuisine. It was true that it wasn't her first time to be in one of those fancy Japanese restaurants. Neither was she that deprived of Japanese cuisine. But the food that she was happily devouring now was beyond exquisite. Either this or she was just hungry at the moment

Her mother was in fact a half Japanese but whenever the woman tried to prepare food, they always turned out having no food at all with the rare occurrence of some unscheduled visit to hospitals' emergency room or if they got fortunate, just a few trips to the bathroom. The result was always a kitchen disaster.

After a few minutes of dining, the orange haired manager turned her attention to the raven haired young director who was now chugging down her dark caffeinated drinks with gusto. "Natsuki, I don't think it's healthy for you to be consuming a lot of those." The orange haired manager gestured to the dark coffee in the raven haired young director's hand. "That's your third cup for the night. We've been here for like thirty minutes only." A small frowned marred the orange haired manager's radiant feature as a hint of disapproval laced her voice.

"It helps me think, Mai. Calms my nerves." The raven haired young director replied as she took another sip of her dark coffee.

"Why don't you take tea instead? It's healthier." The orange haired manager offered a suggestion.

"Tea is boring, Mai. It tastes like roots or grass or whatever it is." the raven haired young director cringed as she remembered the last time she was forced to drink all the flavors of tea there was during one of her meeting with a tea-enthusiast Japanese producer. _"Never again."_ The raven haired young director thought when chills ran down her spine as she reminisced the tastes of those tea leaves in her mouth. She retrieved her cup of coffee and emptied its content in an attempt to erase the taste from her mouth like she just consumed a cup of the offensive beverage.

"You should at least lessen your consumption, Natsuki. You're starting to get addicted to that. Before you knew it, you might not be able to go on a day without having that. The withdrawal effects aren't that good." The orange haired manager said, concerned for the unhealthy lifestyle of the raven haired young director in front of her.

"Can't promise you that, Mai." The raven haired young director called for her fourth cup of coffee.

When she noticed the concerned look and the frown forming on the orange haired manager's face which didn't have any intention of vanishing soon, she decided to relent to ease her for the moment.

"Fine. Fine. I'll try, okay? Happy now?" the raven haired young director gave in, rolling her eyes when the orange haired manager in front of her rejoiced like a child brought to a gingerbread house full of chocolates and candies.

"Hmn!" The orange haired manager nodded her head in agreement, flashing her toothy smile to the raven haired young director in front of her. Her cheeks flushed when her eyes caught a sight of a very familiar figure approaching their table from the direction where the raven haired young director's back was turned to.

A black haired handsome young man clad in black business suit was flashing his charming smile as he approached the orange haired manager. Walking beside him was a gorgeous tawny haired young woman wearing a purple dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Reito-san." The orange haired manager greeted when the two figures halted on their table.

"Good evening, ladies. I hope our accommodation here is to your liking." The black haired handsome young man politely bowed his head as he smiled at the two diners who were now looking at him. One was glad to see him while the other seemed indifferent with his existence.

A waiter came carrying the raven haired young director's fourth cup of dark coffee. He bowed his head before retrieving the item from the platter that he brought with him. "Pardon the interruption. Here's your coffee, Madam. I hope you enjoy it." He was in the process of placing the item on the table when he felt an unexpected push on his right arm causing him to lose his balance making the cup of coffee topple to the raven haired young director's lap, drenching her denim jeans in the process.

" _Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!"_ The raven haired young director screamed in her head before she abruptly stood up, screeching the chair in the process. The cup of coffee fell down the carpeted floor. " _Holy effin' mother of hell!"_ the raven haired young director cursed in her head as she glared passed through the waiter, who visibly gulped with fear as his face instantly paled into ghost white, to the smirking tawny haired superstar. _"You! I swear I'm gonna kill you, woman. Gaaahh!"_ The raven haired young director fumed before calming her nerves not wanting to entertain the tawny haired superstar further at her own expense. _"No way in hell I am giving you the satisfaction to laugh at me, woman! Never!"_ The raven haired young director concealed her emerald orbs behind her eyelids before inhaling discreetly and releasing it to calm her raging nerves.

Everyone watched in horror as the event unfold. Well, except for a certain tawny haired superstar who was actually the culprit behind such unfortunate event.

" _My, my. Director is surely soaking wet."_ The tawny haired superstar mused over her little handiwork as her crimson orbs twinkled in amusement, admiring the result of her little antic.

The orange haired manager's eyes bulged as she held her breath, expecting the imminent uproar of a furious raven haired young director. _"Natsuki…"_

"I a-am s-sor-ry, M-ma-dam! I-i a-apo-lo-lo-gize!" the waiter apologized profusely as he kept bowing his head towards the raven haired young director.

"Just be careful next time." The raven haired young director calmly stated. Her emerald orbs looking at the flustered waiter as she flashed him her polite smile. She picked up the fallen cup with the saucer before offering it to the waiter. "Here, take it with you."

"I am really sorry, Madam! I will just get you another one." The waiter breathed a relief as he took the outreached ceramics from the raven haired young director.

"Do not bother yourself. I am fine. I think I have enough coffee for the night." The raven haired young director calmly stated, looking at the waiter. She turned her emerald orbs to the orange haired manager who sat there dumbfounded with her eyes bulging and jaw dropping to the table, if that was even possible, before grinning at her. "Right, Mai?"

" _Eh!? Is the world coming to an end now!? Why is Natsuki not rampaging?"_ The orange haired manager screamed in her thought upon witnessing a very calm raven haired young director. The raven haired young director was too calm for her taste. She blinked her eyes a few times, not believing what she was witnessing. " _Are my eyes deceiving me?"_

"Yes, of course." The orange haired manager replied when she was pulled out of her stupor. She stood up and went to the raven haired young director's side to offer her table napkin to her. The raven haired young director took the offered table napkin to wipe her wet hands but not her soaking denim jeans.

"Are you sure, Madam?" the waiter asked once again, really apologizing for what happened and not wanting to lose his job especially when he screwed up big time in front of his boss.

"She's fine. You can go now, Mr." The orange haired manager dismissed the persistent waiter not wanting him to irritate the raven haired young director whom she was sure was using every ounce of control in her body to restrain herself from going berserk.

"I apologize for the unfortunate turn of event, ladies." The black haired handsome young man interjected, looking at the two diners. He casted his eyes to the retreating waiter who looked at him apologetically. "Rest assured that this will be addressed properly to refrain it from occurring again." A hint of awaiting severance from job laced his sweet voice as he looked the waiter in the eyes.

"There's no need to fire him. It was an accident." The raven haired young director calmly stated looking at the black haired handsome young man before turning her emerald orbs to the down casted waiter whose shoulders were slumped down. "I'm sure he'll try to do his job better next time. Right Mr.?" The raven haired young director finished, halting the waiter from his step.

"Well, if that is what you say." The black haired handsome young man smiled before gesturing the waiter to go his way.

"Arigatou." The waiter muttered to the raven haired young director in a tone so low that only the tawny haired superstar and the raven haired young director heard. His head turned towards the raven haired young director.

"Go now." The raven haired young director whispered, nodding at the now smiling waiter.

"To make it up to you ladies, the food is in the house. Do not bother yourself with the bill. Please accept my offer as my sincere apology for the mishap." The black haired handsome young man offered.

"Thank you, Reito-san." The orange haired manager interjected before it can be point blank rejected by the raven haired young director.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The black haired handsome young man brought his right hand to his forehead mocking disapproval of his rudeness. He straightened up before looking the raven haired young director in the eye and flashed his charming smile to her. "I am Kanzaki Reito. I presumed you are Director Kruger? Nice to finally meet you." The handsome young man introduced himself holding his hand out for a handshake. He learned about the orange haired manager's companion for the night from the orange haired manager herself when the latter made her reservation earlier which he personally took care of.

"Yes, I am." The raven haired director took the outreached hand before releasing it.

"And this is my cousin, Shizuru Viola." The black haired handsome young man introduced the tawny haired superstar.

"We know her, Reito-san. Director Kruger will be working with her on a project." The orange haired manager said when the raven haired young director seemed to be indifferent.

" _Unfortunately, yes."_ The raven haired young director imaginarily rolled her eyes. Her emerald orbs were looking at anywhere but at the tawny haired superstar.

"Really? That will be great, Director Kruger." The black haired handsome young man said before looking at the tawny haired superstar beside him. "Shizuru-san did not mention the matter to me. Perhaps she forgot?"

"My, my. Reito-san. Such matter is trivial for you to concern your already busy self." The tawny haired superstar replied before turning her attention to the raven haired young director who seemed not to care at all. "I don't think we have been _properly_ introduced, Director Kruger. I'm Shizuru Viola. _Pleasure_ to be working with you." The tawny haired superstar purred the last sentence as she held out her right hand for a handshake towards the raven haired young director, earning her a low chuckle from the black haired handsome young man beside her.

"Mai, I have to go now. Need to clean up." The raven haired young director turned her attention to her orange haired manager, completely ignoring the tawny haired superstar's outreached hand. She turned her emerald orbs towards the dark haired handsome young man and nodded her head gesturing her exit. "Kanzaki." She then turned on her heels and started her strides towards the restaurant's exit.

Awkward silence fell among the remaining occupants, each not knowing how to initially react.

" _My, my. She ignored me again. Well, there's no need to hurry. We have long months ahead of us."_ The tawny haired superstar thought darkly as evil schemes started running through her mind. She then turned her crimson orbs to the retreating raven haired young director's back. _"Until we meet again. I'll make sure you'll have fun working with me, Director Kruger."_ She finished with a glint in her crimson orbs, promising future interesting interaction with the raven haired young director.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Reito-san, Viola-san, have a nice night." The orange haired manager bowed her head before walking briskly towards the raven haired young director.

"Already in trouble with the director on your very first day, aren't you Shizuru-san?" The black haired handsome young man chuckled, his eyes looking at the retreating diners.

"You don't have to worry yourself about me, Reito-san." The tawny haired superstar replied as she turned her body towards the black haired handsome young man. "Shall we proceed with our dinner now?" She said as she began moving towards the VIP area.

"Director Kruger seems to be different from your previous ' _acquaintances'_." The dark haired handsome young man commented as he thought about the recent mishap and how the director reacted to it, not to mention how she ignored the tawny haired superstar's advances.

"Oh, believe me Reito-san when I say she is no different. She will soon yield to me." The tawny haired woman stated with confidence and certainty lacing her melodic voice.

"Perhaps. But you should not keep on playing with dangerous things as your entertainment, Shizuru-san. You might end up hurting yourself." The black haired young man replied, concerned for his cousin's welfare.

"I am just entertaining the director while she is here. We don't want to bore our foreigner visitor, do we now Reito-san?" The tawny haired woman said with a glint in her eyes.

"If that is what you say, Shizuru-san." The black haired handsome young man abandoned the argument, knowing that he can never make his cousin listen to him. "Just keep in mind that I had warned you." He continued before opening the door to the VIP room. "Here we are."

"Thank you, Reito-san." The tawny haired woman thanked the black haired handsome man who held the door for her before sauntering inside.

* * *

10:00PM

The raven haired young director found herself following her orange haired manager's red Porsche 718 Boxster S convertible car that was just pulled over near the entrance of a huge building. She dismounted her personalized black Ducati Panigale 959 bike after seeing her orange haired manager got out of the car. She removed her black helmet after shaking her raven mane for any disarrayed one.

"Why are we here, Mai? Aren't we supposed to be looking for a hotel to check-in for the mean time?" The raven haired young director asked as she followed her manager.

"We don't have to do that, Natsuki. Our accommodation here in Japan was already taken care of. This building is where the people involved in the project will stay for the entire duration of the movie production." The orange haired manager said glancing at the raven haired young director who was waiting to her left. "I think it's efficient. Keeping the actors, actresses, and crews together. Everyone goes to the taping venue together, avoiding unnecessary delay for the taping that may result due to tardiness." The orange haired manager explained as they strode towards the reception area.

"So, we will be stuck here for ten months, huh? Sounds like a prison to me." The raven haired young director commented, looking at the orange haired manager.

"It's not that bad, Natsuki. Their amenities here are good. At least that's what they say. Now, why don't we just see it for ourselves?" The orange haired manager said as they approached the reception area.

Three beautiful young women clad in purple business suit were seated behind the reception area. Three flat screen computer where installed inside the star-shaped reception desk where the three young receptionists were settled behind.

"Good evening, Director Kruger, Ms. Tokiha. Welcome to SFV Entertainment Company Residences!" The receptionists greeted in unison, expecting the two foreigners' arrival.

"Good evening, too ladies." The orange haired manager greeted back, smiling at the receptionists while the raven haired young director just nodded her head.

"Here's your proximity card and your access key to your unit, Ms. Tokiha. The red card is your proximity card that will allow you to gain access to the other common areas in the building aside from your room. The purple card is your access key to your unit in room 12 found in the 26th floor Building A." The receptionist who was positioned in the middle of the other two receptionists retrieved two cards and held it out to the orange haired manager.

"Thank you." The orange haired manager replied as she took the cards from the receptionist.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Ms. Tokiha. Feel free to call our help center for any concern. Our valet will guide you to your unit." The receptionist smiled as a valet dressed in velvet red approached the orange haired manager.

"This way, Ma'am. Please follow me." The valet gestured towards the elevator.

"I'll wait for Director Kruger." The orange haired manager announced.

"Director Kruger's assigned unit is in the annex building, Ms. Tokiha. It's the opposite building." The receptionist informed.

"Go ahead, Mai." The raven haired young director urged her manager.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Natsuki." The orange haired manager said, before following the awaiting valet.

"Director Kruger, your assigned unit is Wing B Penthouse in the 27th floor of the annex building. Here's your proximity card and your access key to your unit. The red card is your proximity card that will allow you to gain access to the other common areas in the building aside from your unit. The purple card is your access key to your unit." The same receptionist explained as she held out a set of two cards to the raven haired young director.

"Thank you. What room am I in?" the raven haired young director inquired when no room number was mentioned except the building floor. The two cards were already held in her hand.

"You're welcome. It is the 2nd room that you will see to your right upon entering the 27th PH floor, Director Kruger. There are only two units in the 27th floor." The receptionist replied. Then, remembering something she continued. "Ms. Armitage requested us to give you the access key to Wing A Penthouse in the 27th floor. It is the unit opposite yours. She also left a note. Here." The receptionist retrieved another purple card and a white folded paper from her desk and offered it to the raven haired young director.

"Thank you." The raven haired young director retrieved the note and card.

"You're welcome. Our valet will escort you to your unit, Director Kruger. Should you have any concern, please feel free to phone our assistance desk. I hope you enjoy your stay with us! Have a nice night, Director Kruger." The receptionist finished as another valet approached the raven haired young director.

"Hmn." The raven haired young director nodded her acknowledgment.

"This way, Ma'am. Please follow my lead." The valet ushered the raven haired young director towards the opposite direction where the orange haired manager was guided to.

The raven haired young director opened the note and read its content in her mind. _"It's the duplicate access key to Viola's penthouse unit. You'll be needing that. Good luck, Director. –H. Suzushiro._ "

" _Huh? Why would that loud mouth manager give me that woman's access key? The last thing I wanted is to be in her presence if I have the choice."_ The raven haired young director thought as she followed the valet's lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

True to what the receptionist had informed her, the raven haired young director found herself walking on a wide red carpeted hallway with a single door on each side of the wall proving the existence of only two units in that building floor. An array of small round luminous white spotlights was installed on the ceiling, lighting the hallway.

She casted her emerald orbs to her left where a steel star-shaped gold metal was installed on the wall next to the unit's entrance. She read what was embossed therein in silver writing with her mind. _"Shizuru Viola."_ She rolled her eyes upon seeing the name. _"Great. Just fuckin' great. That woman will be my freakin' neighbor. Not to mention ONLY neighbor. I guess it's time to say goodbye to the idea of having a good friendly neighbor."_ The raven haired young director thought dejectedly.

She halted near the entrance of her assigned unit where a steel square-shaped silver metal was installed beside it. She glanced at the embossed encryption therein and saw her name. _"Director ."_ She glared at the innocent and immovable accessory like it had offended her in an unimaginable way, willing it to melt with her deathly glares. _"Way to shout to the world who's inside. Hello security measurement? Never heard of living in incognito? Not everyone is as vain as that woman."_ The raven haired young director grumbled in her thoughts.

If there's one thing that she learned in her still short years of being a director, it was to never let anybody know her living quarter. She hated being pestered by those persistent and annoying talents and managers alike who didn't know how to take no for an answer whenever she rejected their request to direct their movie without even batting an eye.

"Ahem! Ahem!" The valet, whose existence was ignored by the raven haired young director, feigned coughing upon witnessing the raven haired young director's not so appreciative reaction to the accessory. As much as he wanted to keep ogling the beautiful raven haired young director before him, he needed to do his job, finished his shift for the night and be on his merry way home. He wasn't disappointed when the raven haired young director looked at his way but unfortunately for him her death glare was still on, making him gulp nervously.

"Ahm. Madam, you just have to swipe your purple access key card here." The valet gestured to a white swiping machine. "After that you can place either your hands or eyes for biometric scanning here." The valet continued, gesturing to a rectangular screen to the side of the swiping machine. "Or speak for voice scanning here." The valet gestured to another small box that looked like an intercom."You can choose among fingerprints, retinal, or voice scanning for identification purposes. You have the option to use either the purple access key card or the biometrics to access your unit." The valet continued before adding a comment. "Majority of the residents here forgets their access key card or worse loses it, keeping the help center unnecessarily busy. So, the management decided to do a two-way authorization access instead." The valet finished shaking his head lightly, remembering the unfortunate event when he had to skip lunch in order to attend to the residents who were locked out of their units.

"I see. Thank you. You may go now." The raven haired young director said dismissing the valet.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Madam!" The valet bowed before turning on his heels and going back to the direction of the elevator.

The raven haired young director did as instructed. After a few minutes of fumbling with the security system, changing some of its settings and entering the required fields. She finally decided to test her little handiwork. She stood in front of the blinking red light that identifies the presence of a human through the body temperature sensor.

"IDENTIFICATION" A monotone static voice came out of the intercom.

" ." The raven haired young director spoke in her husky voice. She decided to go for the voice identification.

"CONFIRMING VOICE." A monotone static voice announced before continuing after three seconds of delay. "IDENTIFICATION VERIFIED. WELCOME DIRECTOR KRUGER." A very sexy voice of a woman purred seductively in its lust filled voice, if that was even possible for a machine to be. What did the raven haired young director do to the security system settings for the intercom to sound like a perverted sexually aroused woman? Only heaven knows.

The entrance to the unit slid open. The raven haired young director smirked before entering her unit. She was horribly burst out of her happy bubble when the interior design of her unit was presented to her plain sight. She stood frozen on the now sealed entrance of her unit.

" _Oi, oi. The last time I checked, there are freakin' different colors of countless shades that exist! Why the fuckin' hell is this unit monochromatically designed with purple shits!?"_ The raven haired young director screamed in her thought as her emerald orbs caught the sight of the living area with plush purple sofas directly a few feet away from where she was standing. As if the interior designer is not yet satisfied with that, a purple coffee table was installed in the middle. A 51 inches flat screen TV was installed on the left wall to her left. Not to mention the walls were painted with the lightest shade of purple outlined with detailed dark purple swirls.

" _Why didn't they just go for safe colors like white or cream maybe or whatever boring color that those hotels used?"_ The raven haired director continued her nonsensical ramblings before sighing. _"I guess it can't be help."_ The director thought dejectedly before a memory crossed her mind. _"Can't wait to see spider's reaction to these shits when she'll take over the project. ."_ The raven haired young director snickered, knowing the red haired director's hatred for the color purple or anything that resembles the color violet. Whatever reason the red haired director had, she did not know and she did not give a damn. It was one of the things that she used to annoy said red haired director when she was losing an argument with her.

She casted her gaze to her left and she saw a balcony. A hint of joy fluttered in her heart, expecting it to be her little escape from the hilarious scenery of the unit. She decided to stride there and she wasn't disappointed when the view of the city lights welcomed her. The cold night air grazed her delicate skin. This somehow calmed her nerves and made her forgot about her new found hatred for the innocent purple color. Either she really hated the inherently unoffending color itself or just the memory of a certain tawny haired gorgeous superstar that crossed her mind the moment she saw the color purple.

She stood there basking at the calming cold night air when her emerald orbs caught a glance of another balcony to her left. Knowing full well who might emerge from said balcony and having enough sightseeing for the night, she decided to get in.

She walked straight and saw a five flight of stairs leading to a small area below where a curvy indoor swimming pool was installed. She went down and ignored the seemingly out of place swimming pool, not really in the mood to use it. She went straight to a room which she expected to be the bedroom. She wasn't again disappointed when she saw a queen sized bed draped in red blanket.

" _Fancy. Matrimonial bed? I wasn't informed that I was in for a honeymoon."_ The raven haired young director thought sarcastically when she saw red rose petals scattered on the floor leading to the queen-sized bed. At a closer look, she saw red rose petals arranged in a heart-shape on the velvet red comforter. Ignoring all these, she went on laying all the access cards given to her on the nightstand.

She discarded her black-tea-stained v-neck white t-shirt and threw the piece of cloth on the bed, distorting the perfectly shaped red rose petals formation in the process. She was on her way to her supposedly bathroom when she was frozen in her track. Her emerald orbs stared in astonishment at the very familiar figure who was sauntering towards her.

The gorgeous tawny haired superstar emerged from said bathroom in all her wet look glory. Her red bathrobe left untied revealing her creamy skin clad only in black lacy Victoria's Secret limited edition lingerie. Her wet tawny mane was left freely flowing down below her shoulder. Droplets of water visibly cascading down her neck towards the valley of her creamy ample mounds.

" _Beautiful…"_ The raven haired young director thought as she shamelessly glued her emerald orbs to the goddess' gorgeous body before her. Her mind went blank as she was enchanted by the mesmerizing beauty before her.

The tawny haired superstar was surprising herself with the things that her body was doing. The situation that she was in right now was something that she wasn't planning to do anytime sooner. She used to be the one being pursued. Gorgeous women and handsome men were throwing themselves at her feet. Just a word from her beautiful mouth and they were reduced to a worshipping fool who will do anything at her command.

But the raven haired young director, whose almost-naked upper torso she was lustfully devouring with her crimson orbs, was a different story. The raven haired young director ignored her twice in a row for that day alone. Not to mention that that said raven haired young director seemed to look at anywhere but her. Never was a Shizuru Viola been ignored before. For whatever reason, she felt challenged by the raven haired young director's indifference to her existence and that said raven haired young director's resistance to her enchanting spell.

" _My, my. What tantalizing eyes you have there, Director."_ The tawny haired superstar thought as she found herself lost in those emerald orbs. Her crimson orbs looked down and her eyes twinkled mischievously when she was presented with well toned abdominal muscles with blue piercing on the raven haired young director's navel. _"My, my. Director has some interesting accessory. Piercing? Sexy. I wonder whether she has that somewhere else. Perhaps below or up there?"_ The tawny haired superstar thought as she looked down towards the raven haired young director's denim jeans before her crimson orbs travelled upward once crimson orbs shamelessly stared at the raven haired young director's chest which was few sizes smaller than hers but perfectly matched her lithe and slender body. _"My, my. Someone's not gifted in that area. But still hot."_ The tawny haired superstar once again surprised herself. Never did she admire anyone's body before. Neither was she aroused by someone who was just barely naked. Unfortunately, the raven haired young director was still fully clothed down and still had her bra on.

"My, my. Does Director Kruger see something she likes?" The tawny haired superstar resumed sauntering towards the raven haired young director who seemed to be broken out of her stupor. Hips swaying seductively as her robe's flaps flowed behind her, revealing more of her creamy flesh underneath

" _Hell yes."_ The raven haired young director admitted in her thoughts then, realizing something. _"How did you even get inside my unit? Useless security system!"_ She thought but she will never admit that nor was she going to ask the very cliché question that people usually blurted out when an unexpected guest managed to get inside their quarter without permission. Lest she will be an entertainment to the tawny haired superstar again and that she refused to be.

"Last time I checked, I am inside my assigned unit." The raven haired young director stated matter-of-factly, still not moving from her spot as her slim eyebrow rose. Ignoring the tawny haired woman's insinuation.

"My, my. I am just giving Director Kruger a warm welcome. I am her _friendly_ floor mate after all. We don't want to give Director Kruger the impression that her neighbor is rude, _ignoring_ her presence _,_ do we now Director Kruger?" The tawny haired superstar stressed some words, still not happy about the fact that the raven haired young director ignored her twice that day.

" _Too late for that woman. Shizuru Viola will always be equal to Rude Viola in my vocabulary. Filed. Saved. Ready to be retrieved whenever I'll see your face again."_ The raven haired young director replied in her thought. But instead of blurting it out loud, she decided to close her eyes like that act will make the tawny haired woman in front of her vanish into thin air for good. She was seriously in no mood for word battle.

To say that the tawny haired superstar was unhappy about the raven haired young director's reaction was an utter understatement. She felt denied of the sight of those bewitching emerald orbs that she found enchanting just recently. She wished those emerald orbs to look at her and only her alone. Why was she so desperate for the raven haired young director's attention? Even she did not know the answer to that. All she knew was that as of the moment, she was willing to do anything just to see those emerald orbs again. Her body was craving and her mind was screaming for it.

Giving in to her unusual impulsiveness, she started weaving her way towards the raven haired young director. When she was a step away, she held the raven haired young director's delicate and smooth face in her hands as she slowly caressed her cheeks. The raven haired young director stiffened with the unexpected gesture but later on relaxed to the touch.

"Look at me." The tawny haired superstar whispered, looking up at the slightly-taller-than-her raven haired young director.

To hell with her planned seduction scheme and to hell with her image as the one being pursued. When the raven haired young director did not budge, she pressed her forehead to hers. Their faces inch apart as they can feel each other's warm breath.

"Look at me, please." The tawny haired superstar begged albeit desperately this time in her almost-inaudible melodic voice.

Again, the raven haired young director did not move a muscle. Eyes still held shut, denying her of her most wanted emerald orbs. Desperation getting the better of her judgment and logical reasoning, the tawny haired superstar once again surprised herself by her next action.

"I said look at me!" the tawny haired superstar blurted out, agitated. She released the raven haired director's face from her hold as she threw her arms to her sides.

Never did Shizuru Viola lose her cool. But again, she had never been this desperate in her twenty years of existence in her shining shimmering and glittering world. It seemed like meeting a certain raven haired young director brought a lot of first times to her almost perfect and luxurious life.

Nevertheless, this brought her the desired effect for the raven haired young director finally relented and opened her eyelids, revealing her emerald orbs from its concealment and allowing the tawny haired superstar the view of it.

She looked straight at those crimson orbs, stoically. She stepped closer to the tawny haired superstar who seemed rooted on her spot. Her right arm encircling the tawny haired superstar's half naked waist. Her left hand reached for the tawny haired superstar's right cheek as she inched her face closer to hers. The tawny haired superstar's lips parted and her breathed heaved in anticipation for the coming kiss. The raven haired young director dove closer, her lips almost grazing the tawny haired superstar's soft ones. Seconds passed by agonizingly slow as time seemed to freeze. A heart was beating with dangerously fast rhythm that it almost seemed like that essential organ was wishing release from its confinement. The moment dragged on for like forever waiting for their lips to finally touch each other. Unfortunately, the much anticipated kiss never came as the raven haired young director abruptly changed her head's course and instead went on placing it beside the disappointed tawny haired superstar's head. Her mouth inched near the tawny haired superstar's left ear.

"YOU. REPEL. ME." The raven haired young director drawled the phrase as she whispered them to the tawny haired superstar's left ear huskily. Emphasizing each word as if meaning them to be forever engraved in the tawny haired superstar's memory.

The raven haired young director abruptly released the tawny haired superstar from her hold, distancing herself.

"I'm sure you know your way out." The raven haired young director spoke stoically as she strode past the stunned tawny haired superstar towards the bathroom and closing its door in a not so gentle way. A loud thud echoing through the room was heard.

To say that the tawny haired superstar was shocked with the raven haired young director's reaction was an utter understatement. She was flabbergasted as she stood there with dilated crimson orbs and stiffed body. Mouth left slightly ajar. Her crimson orbs glistening with held tears. The word hurt will never suffice to describe what she felt at that moment. She was point blank rejected not to mention her already injured ego was once again bruised. To add insult to the injury, the raven haired young director insensitively told her how disgusting she was, shattering her heart in the process.

After a few seconds of spiraling down the pit of rejection which seemed like forever to her, she finally weaved her way back and emerged to the present. She closed her eyes as she breathed in a lungful of air before releasing it to calm her now furious heart. Her crimson orbs peeped again as her eyes squinted with anger before her expression changed into a serene one. Too serene for her own good. She calmly secured her robe around her perfectly carved body before striding out of the bedroom gracefully and eventually out of the raven haired young director's living quarter.

* * *

The raven haired young director found herself beneath the shower spray as cold water came rushing from above her. She allowed the water to graze her naked body in an attempt to calm her nerves and the burning desire within her. Human as she was, her body reacted to the tawny haired superstar's little seduction scheme just fine although she effectively concealed it from being noticed by said tawny haired superstar.

" _Throwing yourself to a stranger just like that. For what? For a little spot in Hollywood and to take your acting career to the next level? Trying to reach the top the easy way by sleeping with strangers huh. So, that's how it works for you. How low."_ The raven haired young director thought disgustingly as she looked up and let the water rushed to her delicate and smooth face instead. _"Why am I even surprised? You're no different from those Hollywood bitches."_ She released a sigh as she went on with her shower.

* * *

Room 12 26th Floor Building A, SFV Entertainment Company Residences

The orange haired manager sat on her dining area. A laptop flashing the information about a certain actress was laid in front of her. To her right was a cold cup of tea that was long forgotten the moment she started scanning the files before her. Her eyes were flickering from right to left as she read what was written therein.

" _Started appearing on kids' television shows at the tender age of four. Did some cameo roles for her superstar mother's movies appearing as the latter's younger version. Won her first best child star award at the age of six. Attended the Julliard School of Arts and Music and finished it with good citation. Series of awards won. Best supporting actress. Best actress. Became the United Nation's Ambassadress for women at the age of nineteen. Support's wild life preservation…."_ The orange haired manager paused reading some random information. She continued reading after a short break. The next classified information piqued her interest. _"Involved in a plane crash accident one year ago. Private plane crashed down near the South China Sea. Both parents died. Survived such accident but started developing fear for confined spaces and body of water. Diagnosed for having mild case of claustrophobia and a chronic case of aquaphobia resulting from the plane crash accident. Still currently on scheduled psychological therapy. Took five months off the camera. No news until later months. Left by her lover for career in Hollywood. Never been involved in any serious relationship since then but spotted with different celebrities in night clubs. Name started appearing on celebrity scandals. Known for her title as 'Bewitching Smile Amethyst of Japan' …"_ she continued scrolling down and she was presented with series of pictures captured by paparazzi. Majority of them were taken inside different bars. Bodies flushed together as they danced wildly.

The orange haired director continued reading the file. When she decided she had enough for the night, she leaned her tired knotted back on the backrest of the dining chair. Her right hand went up to massage her forehead as she can feel a headache coming. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as her mind pondered on things. _"A supernova reduced to a dwarf star. Such raw inherent talent should not be put to waste."_ A small frown crossed her feature at the thought. " _Damaged girl."_ Her brows furrowed as this thought crossed her mind. _"Natsuki, I hope you can see pass through her. She's more than what meets the eyes."_ She paused as she let her arms fell limply on her sides, still looking up at the ceiling. _"The mask that we are forced to wear everyday to fit in and to protect ourselves from getting hurt. Defense mechanism, is it? Not everyone is blessed to be brave enough to wear his emotions on his sleeves. People will always render judgment. That's our inherent nature…"_ She was brought out of her musing when her phone rang loudly.

She picked up her personalized orange-encased iPhone from the table and checked the caller ID before swiping on the screen to answer it.

"Good morning, Ms. SK." She greeted the person on the other line.

"Good evening, Ms. Tokiha. You sound tired. You should not overwork yourself. Take some rests." The person on the other line noticed the unusual lack of energy on the orange haired manager's voice.

"I am fine, Ms. SK. I went through the files that you sent me." The orange haired manager replied, straightening up and trying to be at her behest knowing the reason for the call she was receiving.

"I see." The person on the other line paused for a few seconds as if putting some consideration to her next words. Not meaning to sound imposing on her employee though she had expected her to work right away on the assignment. "What do you think of her, Ms. Tokiha?"

"Promising. She's perfect for Hollywood, Ms. SK." The orange haired manager replied, leaving some of her thoughts hanging in the air.

"I can sense a 'but' coming next to your sentence, Ms. Tokiha." The person on the other line commented, her keen ears and long years of working with the orange haired manager made it possible for her to read the orange haired manager like an open book.

"But convincing her to join us will not be easy. A good number of companies in Hollywood had tried recruiting her including our major competitors but she never showed even the slightest interest to any. At least that's what my informant said." The orange haired manager informed, her face hardened as she tried to plot some scheme on how she will carry out her task.

"But that wasn't the case the last time I talked to her more than a year ago. She seemed to be interested." The person on the other line said, her voice becoming distant as she looked back to a past memory.

"You tried _inviting_ her to join us in Hollywood, Ms. SK?" The orange haired manager asked unsurely, not believing what she just heard. For the Big Boss to take the matter into her hand there must be something special about the actress that they were talking about right now.

"Yes, Ms. Tokiha. During one of their vacation here in Las Vegas. Her late mother was a good friend of mine." The person on the other line paused as sadness laced her voice. She resumed talking after a couple of seconds after composing herself. "I never heard anything from her after the accident, though. I did not bother her seeing she needed her time to recover from the trauma caused by the plane crash."

"I'll see what I can do, Ms. SK." The orange haired manager said, not meaning to make a promise that she might not be able to keep. The task was no ordinary one seeing she can't think of any offer that can persuade her target.

"I believe in your capabilities, Ms. Tokiha." The person on the line spoke with conviction in her voice. "Just don't put unnecessary pressure on your shoulder. I want you to enjoy your stay there. Go out with Mr. Kanzaki, is it?" The person on the other line finished with a light note, meaning to lift the conversation to a lighter mood.

"H-how d-did y-you k-know a-abo-ut t-that, Ms. SK?" The orange haired manager stuttered as blush crept to her cheeks.

The person on the other line let a low chuckle before responding. "I happened to had a little friendly chat with your mother during my visit to Italy. By the way, congratulations on your new restaurant branch in Paris, Ms. Tokiha."

"Mom and her mouth." The orange haired manager grumbled before realizing she was still on the phone. "Sorry about that, Ms. SK. Thank you." She apologized for being tactless. She was still talking to her boss after all.

"Now, now, Ms. Tokiha. Your mother is just happy for you. She sounded eager to meet this Mr. Kanzaki the last time we talked." The person on the other line commented. Then, as if some realization struck her, she continued. "I don't want to keep you awake, Ms. Tokiha. Take your rest. I'm ending the call now." The woman finished.

The line went dead and the orange haired manager started moving from her spot.

* * *

It might take some times before I can update again. Regardless, I don't plan on leaving this story unfinished. It is still a work in process, though. So, be warned. Author has deadlines to meet. This is just author's past time (hobby). Hope everyone is having a great life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

JAPAN: DAY 2

TAPING DAY: 1

The raven haired young director clad in powder blue v-neck t-shirt found herself sitting on a foldable chair beneath a portable tent that was set up few minutes ago by the crews. Her denim clad legs were crossed as she sipped her dark caffeinated drinks.

She was one of those people who prefer comfort over fashion. Her main reason being she stayed behind the camera so, she did not see the need for fancy dresses that might only get in the way of her job. Add the fact that her choice of transportation was not quite convenient for someone who was wearing skirt or dress.

Her emerald orbs were scanning their taping area. They were currently in the outskirt of Tokyo but the venue wasn't that far. It was a small laid back town where it seemed like modern civilization and technology had not reached this place. Small traditional Japanese houses were lined in an array. Crowd control was also not an issue since there were only few residences in the area. Movie crews clad in black shirt with the word "CREW" printed in bold white letters were scampering around setting tents and preparing the set. Cameras were already in place. Everything was ready. Well almost ready because as of the moment they were still waiting for one soul to arrive. Unfortunately that one soul was too important that they cannot start filming without its presence.

Emerald orbs retrieved her personalized bluish-green-cased iPhone from the front pocket of her denim jeans. She slid the phone to check the time. "It's 8:09AM already. She's more than an hour late and yet it is still the freakin' first day of taping. Way to be unprofessional." She grumbled as she uncrossed her denim jeans clad legs and stomped her boots on the ground before standing.

"Where are you going, Natsuki?" The orange haired manager asked when she noticed the raven haired young director standing abruptly. She was sitting next to the raven haired young director, fumbling with her iPad until she was brought out of her reading by the sudden jerking of the raven haired young director.

"We've been delayed for more than an hour. I'm going to ask her manager where the hell that woman is. She's freakin' irresponsible." The raven haired young director replied looking at the still seated orange haired manager to her right. She returned her phone back to its confinement before scanning the area in search for a certain blonde manager.

"Natsuki, she might have been caught in traffic or probably lost her way here." The orange haired manager tried to be the voice of reason, her iPad settling on her lap as she looked up at the raven haired young director.

"I doubt that, Mai. Why didn't she even come with her manager? Besides, there's GPS so, there's no way in hell that she will be lost." The raven haired young director retorted, emerald orbs still scanning the area.

"Don't be too hard on her, Natsuki. It's still the first day." The orange haired manager replied before turning her gaze towards the busy crews in front of her.

"Exactly, Mai. It's the first day and she's effin' late! She's the one being hard, Mai. Not me." The raven haired young director replied, her husky voice rising in volume. Her emerald orbs finally caught a glance of the blonde manager and the brown haired producer who seemed to be in a heated discussion. "There they are. I am going, Mai." She finished before striding towards the two women.

"She's getting worse." The blonde manager hissed as she kept dialing a number in her personalized iPhone.

Her irritation was elevating when only recorded voice mails were heard from the other line. "Viola Shizuru. I cannot attend to you at the moment. Kindly leave your message after the beep." It was the nth time that she tried calling the tawny haired superstar but not a single one was answered.

Had that tawny haired superstar not happened to be her childhood friend, she wouldn't give a damn with whatever the tawny haired superstar wished to do with her life. That tawny haired superstar can kill herself or waste her showbiz career for all she cared. Unfortunately for her, she had made a promise that she had no intention of breaking anytime soon. Especially when that promise was made to an already deceased man whom she had regarded highly. Though she might not admit it to anybody even if her life depended on it, she cared deeply for the welfare of said tawny haired superstar. She had her own personal reasons for sticking to her childhood friend no matter what happens.

"Haruka-san, we need to be more patient. She might be on her way now." The spectacled brown haired producer tried to pacify the blonde manager who might explode soon, judging from the profuse tapping of her foot on the ground and the gritting of the teeth as she gripped the phone dangerously on her hand that it will not be a wonder if the innocent item will break any time sooner.

The spectacled brown haired producer was also getting alarmed by the tawny haired superstar's behavior but unlike her childhood friend before her, she handled things calmly. She had a cool head lest she might have already given up on their childhood friend. She was doing her best to keep the tawny haired superstar's career stable. This she was willing to do at any cost. She never cared whether the movie will be a blockbuster or not. She just had to make sure that such tawny haired superstar will be kept busy lest the latter will completely fall into the pit of darkness which might lead her to losing her career or worse be like those celebrities who drowned themselves in dangerous vices. She had witnessed a lot of young celebrities that had fallen into the evil claws of alcohol, smoke, sex, heroine, narcotics, and other prohibited drugs. The last thing that she wanted was to see her childhood friend shrunk into wasted talent.

"She's not picking up her phone, Yukino! She might have switched it to silent moan again. That woman is really passing me off!" The blonde manager yelled, snapping her attention towards the ever composed producer. Her iPhone gripped tightly on her side now.

"It's 'silent mode' and 'pissing me off', Haruka-san." The spectacled brown haired producer corrected her childhood friend. The blonde manager mixed up some of her words often times. Her doing the correction was not something unusual.

"That's what I said, Yukino!" The blonde manager blurted, crossing her arms.

"Where's Ms. Viola, Suzushiro-san?" The raven haired young director asked when she reached the two women.

"That woman might still be scooping in her penthouse! She's not picking up any of my calls." The blonde manager replied looking at the raven haired young director.

"Suzushiro-san meant 'snoozing', Director Kruger." The spectacled brown haired producer interjected when she saw the confused look on the raven haired young director.

"Why weren't you with her? Aren't you supposed to arrive here with her?" The raven haired young director asked the question that she had in mind since the moment she saw the blonde manager came to the venue without any trace of the tawny haired superstar's existence.

"She usually comes to the set on her own. She's never been this indispensable before! I don't even know what's going on in that head of hers!" The blonde manager fired, this time she was really agitated.

"It's 'irresponsible', Haruka-san." The spectacled brown haired producer corrected.

"That's what I said, Yukino! That Viola." The blonde manager roared, huffing as she looked at the spectacled brown haired producer.

"Calm down, Haruka-san. Let's just wait for a little more." The ever patient spectacled brown haired producer tried soothing the now fuming blonde manager. She turned her attention to the raven haired young director who now looked pensive with slim eyebrows furrowing. "I apologize for the delay, Director Kruger. Viola-san might be on her way as we speak."

"Does she always come this late to the taping?" The raven haired young director inquired no one in particular as she pondered on some thoughts.

"No, Director Kruger. She seldom does but when she does, it is usually due to some circumstances beyond her." The brown haired producer spoke, recounting those times when the tawny haired superstar was late.

"I see." The raven haired young director muttered before an idea struck her. "Can I have her number?" She asked but the two women just looked at each other before looking at her direction as if hesitant. "I am going to fetch her. I just need to know her location. I need her number to track her." The raven haired young director explained.

"Here." The blonde manager offered her phone towards the raven haired young director, the tawny haired superstar's mobile number flashed on the screen.

The raven haired young director retrieved her phone before tapping on its screen to input the numbers before returning the blonde manager's phone. "Here, thanks!"

"Hmn." The blonde manager hummed her answer as she retrieved her mobile phone back.

She saved the number under the name 'Shizuru Viola'. She fumbled with her tracking application and after a few seconds the location was flashed on her phone's screen. "She's still in her penthouse. I'm going to get her now." She announced before turning on heels towards the other direction.

"Do you think Shizuru-san will allow her to enter, Haruka-san?" The spectacled brown haired producer mused out loud, looking at the raven haired young director's retreating back.

"Viola has no choice." The blonde manager replied shortly albeit vaguely as she returned her phone to its confinement.

"What do you mean, Haruka-san?" The spectacled brown haired producer asked, not understanding what the blonde manager meant. Her head turned towards the blonde manager beside her.

"I gave her Viola's address key to her penthouse." The blonde replied as a matter-of-factly, looking at the surprised brown haired producer beside her before continuing. "I know she'll soon get worse. I just didn't expect it to be this soon." She paused before continuing. "That director is something. I just hope she won't disappoint me." She finished, her eyes glued to the raven haired young director's retreating back.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed, Haruka-san." The spectacled brown haired producer replied without correcting the blonde manager's mixed up of the word 'address' and 'access'. She knew the blonde manager to be a very careful person. She was not a very trusting woman. For the raven haired young director to easily earn the confidence of the blonde manager, the latter might have really seen something in her. Whatever it is, the brown haired producer did not bother to ask for she knew that she'll never get any answer to that.

* * *

After a few minutes of over speeding, some swift overtaking here and there, and death defying ride, the raven haired young director reached her destination. She dismounted her bike and discarded her helmet before striding towards the building, a purpose in mind. Ignoring the receptionists, she immediately proceeded to the elevator punching the floor number 27.

The elevator was fashioned in a cylindrical-shaped glass making it possible for anyone inside to see the view around and down below. This elevator was highly discouraged for anyone with fear of heights lest they might end up fainting even before reaching their desired floor. But the raven haired director wasn't even in the slightest perturbed by it. She liked playing with danger after all. That was judging from her choice of vehicle and her mad driving speed.

After less than a minute of being suspended in the air, she reached the last floor of the building. She made a quick stop at her unit to retrieve the item that she needed. Now, she was standing in front of the entrance to the Wing A Penthouse in the 27th floor, a purple access key card in her right hand. She swiped the card hastily and the door creaked open.

" _The same interior design with my unit huh."_ She commented as she regarded the unit interior a glance. Her emerald orbs scanned the unit in search for a certain tawny haired superstar but she was disappointed when she saw none in the living area nor in the balcony. _"Not here. Not there. That left me with the…bedroom."_ She thought before going down the five flights of stairs, the same curvy-shaped swimming pool welcomed her but knowing where the bedroom should be, she continued her strides forward. She reached the bedroom door, swinging it open without even bothering to knock.

The raven haired young director got her first surprise for the day, for immaculately settled on the velvet red queen-sized bed was the tawny haired superstar in all her majestic glory leaning on the headboard of the bed. A small book held in her right hand as her crimson orbs were poured on it. She was still clad in her Victoria's Secret limited edition black lacy lingerie, her last night's clothing when she paid the raven haired director's assigned quarter a visit. The velvet red comforter was draped down her waist covering her lower half but exposing her bra-clad upper torso.

The view would have been admirable and enchanting had it presented itself in any other circumstance. For the tawny haired superstar was leisurely reading her book without a care in the world like she was in some kind of a summer escapade where time did not matter at all. Unfortunately, this time was different for the raven haired young director was now fuming upon seeing such display of irresponsible attitude. It also did not help that said tawny haired superstar did not even bat an eye on her direction, giving no acknowledgement to her presence.

" _Is this woman fuckin' kidding me!? We're waiting for her for more than one god damn freakin' hour and here she is lazily bumming around like she does not have a fucking taping to do!"_ The raven haired young director grumbled in her thought as her emerald orbs glared at the unperturbed tawny haired superstar. _"And now she's freakin' acting like I don't even exist! Aarrgghh! Just how fucked up could she be?"_ She paused when a realization struck her. _"I don't fuckin' have the time for these little shits!"_

The raven haired young director, having wasted enough time, decided to calm her raging nerves knowing that the tawny haired superstar was a lost case. Desperate case requires desperate measures.

"Get up." The raven haired young director ordered sternly, her husky voice filled with authority leaving no room for argument. She started approaching the tawny haired superstar as she glued her emerald orbs like her stare could make the tawny haired superstar move from her bed.

But the tawny haired superstar ignored her as she continued turning the page of her book to another.

" _Now, giving me the cold shoulder huh? Brat."_ The raven haired director thought disapprovingly, her face hardening as her slim eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't make me repeat my words, woman." she continued as she calmly stood to the left side of the tawny haired superstar who was still not looking at her.

" _Really testing my patience, huh."_ She thought as she grabbed the book from the tawny haired superstar's hand, effectively making the woman look at her with glaring crimson orbs.

"You have read enough for the day. Now, get dressed." She ordered as she hovered above the tawny haired superstar throwing the book towards her left. The book landed perfectly on the nightstand of the bed. Her emerald orbs were glued to that of the tawny haired superstar's crimson ones.

Where did these long patience of hers come from? The raven haired young director did not know. Had it been other person she would have barked at her the moment she entered the room.

"My, my. Here I thought the _righteous_ Director Kruger is _appalled_ by me."The tawny haired superstar stated, looking at the raven haired young director's emerald orbs. "I wonder what she is doing in the presence of a _repelling_ woman like me." She finished, a hint of bitterness lacing her voice.

"So, this is about what happened last night, huh?" The raven haired young director fired as her patience and self-restraint started getting loose, slipping from her hands like loose sand.

When the tawny haired superstar did not reply but instead just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, she burst. "Look, woman. I don't fuckin' care if you hate my guts now. Hell, you can even loathe me all you want for all I care. I don't mix my professional business with my life's drama. But for God's sake be professional and take responsibility! Do you even have the slightest idea how many people out there are depending on this project!? Not every crew you have there has the luxurious life you have. They have families to feed. Time matters to them. To us." The raven haired young director fumed, her right hand was pointing to the open door's direction like those people that she was referring to was in their presence. "If you take this shit for your own little entertainment then, for goodness sake stop being a selfish brat!" She finished, her face hardening as she stared at those crimson orbs.

"Does Director Kruger really think that I am not aware of those matters?" The tawny haired superstar barked like her intelligence had just been insulted.

"You knew but you still chose to lay there while they freakin' wait for you for hours!?" The raven haired young director retorted, her husky voice filled with incredulity. "Fine! If you really hate me that much then, let me tell you. The moment Director Zhang will be capable of taking over this project, you'll never see my face again. Ever. You have my word. Do you really think that I want to be here? My life is in New York for crying out loud but for some unfortunate event I have to be here. For now you're stuck with me. So, please bear with it." She finished looking straight at those crimson orbs, meaning for her to understand and see reasons.

"I never asked for Director Kruger to come here neither did I want to take part in this movie!" The tawny haired superstar stubbornly fired, not backing up. Crimson orbs glaring at the towering raven haired young director to the right side of the bed. Although she felt a light tug on her heart upon hearing about the raven haired young director's being temporarily handling the project. She did not know much about the details. Neither did she care at all.

"Then, you're giving me no choice, woman! If I have to drag you there then, I will." The raven haired young director said with conviction in her voice as she purposely strode towards the tawny haired superstar.

Without any warning, she scooped the now startled tawny haired superstar from her comfortable bed. She carried the woman in bridal-style with practiced ease like she was carrying a light feather. Her right arm was wrapped around the tawny haired superstar's shoulders as her left arm supported the latter's folded legs. She had her fit lifestyle to thank for that and the superstar being inherently light weighed herself helped a lot.

"What does Director Kruger think she is doing?" The tawny haired superstar asked, her crimson orbs glaring at the raven haired young director's face which was now a few inches away from her.

"You hear me right, woman. I'm bringing you to the set." The raven haired young director said sternly as she strode out of the bedroom. "But before that, I need to give you a bath. We don't want you stinking in the taping set now, do we?" She said as mischievous glint crossed her emerald orbs, looking down at the now panic-stricken crimson orbs.

"Put me down!" The tawny haired superstar struggled from the raven haired young director's hold, realizing where they were heading to and the impending doom awaiting her.

"No. Will you fuckin' stay still!?" The raven haired young director barked, looking down at the wiggling tawny haired superstar as she strode purposely, her mind already made up. She secured her hold not wanting them to lose their balance lest they might end up toppling on each other.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" The tawny haired superstar pounded her fists on her captor's strong shoulder, legs wiggling. But her resistance was futile when faced with a very determined raven haired young director.

"Well, as you wish, Ms. Viola." The raven haired young director said before finally releasing the tawny haired superstar from her hold. A seemed-to-be-out-of-place smile was plastered on her beautiful face.

Fall*Splash!

The raven haired young director threw the tawny haired superstar inside the curvy pool. The tawny haired superstar was not making things easy for her. She doubted she can make the woman take a bath in the normal and ordinary way given how she reacted during their conversation. Her mind, in an attempt to come up with some quick solution, ended up with this. Add the fact that her little immature side shouted for some revenge against said woman.

"Enjoying your little bath, Ms. Viola?" The raven haired young director smirked as she looked down at the tawny haired superstar.

"Help!" The tawny haired superstar struggled as she emerged from the water before being drowned again. Her limbs flailing desperately to keep her head out of the water.

Bloc*Bloc*Bloc*Bubbles* Bubbles*Bubbles*

"Please!" She cried for help as she emerged once again before she found herself being pulled down again.

Bloc*Bloc*Bloc* Bubbles* Bubbles*Bubbles*

"Help!" She yelled again as water came rushing to her mouth making her swallow a lungful.

Bloc*Bloc*Bloc* Bubbles* Bubbles*Bubbles*

"Hel…" She once again tried but she was starting to lose the energy to keep herself afloat. Her state of panic was not helping her at all.

"Oh, come on, Ms. Viola. I've seen better acting than that." The raven haired young director said nonchalantly, not believing the tawny haired superstar even in the slightest. Arms on her hips as her emerald orbs looked down at the struggling tawny haired superstar.

When she did not hear any response but the constant struggling of the tawny haired superstar, her slim eyebrows furrowed. The tawny haired superstar stopped struggling as her body started drowning.

"Shit! She's not fuckin' faking it." The raven haired young director cursed before plunging herself to the pool without having any second thought. In a matter of seconds, she reached the now unconscious tawny haired superstar. "Viola! Viola! Wake up, Viola." She tried calling the tawny haired superstar as she secured her in her hold. "Damn it! Answer me, Viola." She cursed before hastily bringing the unconscious superstar out of the pool.

She gently laid her near the pool. With practiced ease, she started the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Removing some wet tawny mane that stuck to the woman's face before prying open the unconscious superstar's mouth as she blew air into it. "Come on, Viola." Her strong hands were exerting pressure on the lower region of the woman's body below her mounds in intervals in an attempt to get the water out of her system. "Damn it! Wake up!"She cursed as she kept doing her routine. Her body started to panic as her mind screamed for the worst outcome if she will fail in her task. She once again pried opened the unconscious superstar's mouth before blowing oxygen therein. "Viola, wake up." She kept exerting pressure on the lower region of the woman's body below her mounds. "Please wake up." She begged as guilt started eating her entire being. Her hands were still expertly doing their job despite the feeling of panic that started creeping into.

"Cough* Cough*." The tawny haired superstar later on jerked as she started coughing out the pool water that entered her system.

"Thank goodness." The raven haired director heaved a breath of relief upon seeing this, she herself was gasping for air. She tried gaining some energy as the resuscitation took a lot from her. Slowly, she guided the conscious tawny haired superstar to a sitting position. She stayed behind her as she helped the woman, allowing the superstar to lean her head on her right shoulder. The now weak tawny haired superstar was secured between her legs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the shaking tawny haired superstar in her arms. She looked down and her heart sunk at the sight as her emerald orbs dilated before a look of utter guilt crossed her beautiful feature.

There in her arms was the tawny haired superstar reduced to a cowering woman whose lips were quivering in fear as her crimson orbs dilated in panic and fear. Not knowing what to do, she pulled the tawny haired superstar closer to her, causing said woman's head to be buried in her neck.

"I'm really sorry." The raven haired young director whispered again, guilt lacing her voice as she held the tawny haired superstar closer to her. "I'm sorry." She whispered again as she held the tawny haired superstar's head with her left hand.

The tawny haired superstar remained unresponsive for a few seconds until she abruptly stood up, harshly pushing the raven haired young director's body away from her in the process.

"Director Kruger should never do that again." She said coldly as she tried composing herself. She did not expect the raven haired young director to have such magnitude of hatred against her. Not to mention the fact that that said director did not believe her when she tried asking for help.

The tawny haired superstar was now hovering above the raven haired young director who was looking up at her with guilty eyes. The raven haired young director's left arm that was swatted away was stretched behind her, pressing the tiled poolside. Her right elbow settled above her right folded leg as she sat there, not surprised at the tawny haired superstar's reaction. She was at fault after all.

"I wish to do nothing for the day. Help yourself in finding your way out." The tawny haired superstar said before turning on her heels. As if remembering something she halted in her steps, her back was still turned towards the raven haired young director. "Do yourself a favor and never mention this to my manager or my producer." And just like that she proceeded to her bedroom's direction, willing every ounce of energy that her weak body can provide to help her reach her desired destination without her body giving up.

The raven haired young director was left looking at nothingness as the tawny haired superstar finally got inside her bedroom. Dejectedly she stood up and weaved her way out of the tawny haired superstar's living quarter.

* * *

The tawny haired superstar collapsed on her bed, not giving a care about her drenched body as it hit the red velvet soft bed. Her body was drained of all energy as she shivered in fear. Flashbacks of airplane crashing down to the deep blue ocean came rushing to her. Suddenly she felt like she was brought back to the time when the accident happened. She found her lungs shouting for much needed oxygen as she seemed to relive being drowned in the vast ocean. Her crimson orbs stared at the ceiling as her arms were lying limply to her sides, chest heaving fast. Slowly, out of her own volition, her body succumbed to oblivion as she lost consciousness once again.

* * *

The raven haired young director found herself inside her living quarter. She changed her drenched clothes to a new set of dry ones before proceeding back to the taping venue. As much as she was sorry for the unfortunate event, she still had a job to do. Not wanting to make those crews wait any further, she grabbed her miraculously still functioning iPhone and keys from the nightstand before going her way out of her unit and eventually out of the building towards her destination.

"Where's Viola?" The blonde manager inquired when she saw the raven haired young manager walking towards them without any sign of a certain tawny haired superstar anywhere near her.

"She's not feeling well. We'll start shooting the scenes where her appearance is not needed." The raven haired young director answered, looking at the blonde manager.

"Did something happen, Director Kruger?" The perceptive spectacled brown haired producer inquired, noticing the raven haired young director's different set of clothing.

"Nothing, Kikukawa-san. We'll start shooting now. If you'll excuse me." The raven haired young director answered before turning on her heels towards her tent, effectively evading any further inquiries from the spectacled brown haired producer.

"That woman! She could have at least answered one of my calls." The blonde manager grumbled, crossing her arms in the process.

"Haruka-san, maybe Shizuru-san was resting. Now, let's give her the time to recuperate." The spectacled brown haired producer replied to ease the blonde manager. Her eyes turned towards the raven haired young director who was now barking orders.

* * *

The raven haired young director stood behind a screen showing all the views of the cameramen's captured frames as they were stationed on different spots. Headphones on her head for her to hear what was being recorded and a microphone attached to her mouth that served as communicator to those cameramen who were wearing the same filmmaking equipment.

What made Director Natsuki Kruger different from other directors? This genius young director was not just an ordinary director for aside from being the creative tyrant who oversaw and approved any aspect of the film production, she was also a cinematographer or director of photography who was the head of the lighting and camera department. Being the director of photography, she was the one who made crucial decisions about the feel and look of the movie. Whether it would be colored or black and white and whether the color will be vibrant and saturated or dull and faded should she preferred it to be colored. Will the movie be shot in digital or film? Will the cameras be omniscient and be wherever they need to be or will it be tied to a character, showing only a first person point of view thus, limiting the audience perspective to what the character was seeing. Will the movie go for a more realistic tone or an expressionist one? The roles of the creative tyrant director and cinematographer were merged inside the gorgeous body of this raven haired young director. That was why she was now facing a huge rectangular screen, her emerald orbs focused on the different angles and shot sizes that were captured by the different cameras installed on various location of the set.

"Camera lights, ready!?" The raven haired young director began. "Light reflectors!" She continued before. "We're rolling in three…two…one…Action!" She barked over the microphone.

"Scene 56. Take 1." A cheerful young lady holding a black rectangular-shaped film clapper announced.

Cameramen went behind cameras as they focused them on the scene in front, moving the equipment in slow motion whenever needed. They were currently taping a flashback scene.

 _The set was a small town where people were going on in their ordinary life. A small busy market was shown as people started moving. It was a scene depicting the daily lives of a small town where the protagonist of the movie lived._

 _A parade of black vehicles came screeching to a halt as people started scampering around, fearing the men that came out of the black vehicles._

"Camera 10, focus on the distance view of the vehicles. Camera 4, zoom in to the gang members. Camera 8, standby to focus on the group leader. Zoom in when he is out." The raven haired young director commanded over the microphone.

 _Men clad in black suit with samurai swords secured on their waists came out of the three black vehicles. Hands were on their samurai swords as they stood there with stoic face, facing the village as the villagers kept running for their dear lives, waiting for their leader to come out of the vehicle._

The camera zoomed in to the gang leader.

" _Are you certain this is where Kiyo's whore lives?" The leader of the gang asked the man, who was currently in a bowing position, to his left and was holding a samurai sword in gold sheet above him for the leader to take._

" _Yes, master!" The gang member replied, still bowing as her hands held out the offered weapon._

" _Find the whore and bring her to me! Kill anyone who will get in the way." The gang leader ordered as he took the samurai sword and unsheathed it._

" _Master, the Big Boss did not order for killing." One of the gang members interjected._

" _You, fool! I will be your Big Boss soon. Father will be stepping down." The gang leader yelled before slashing the gang member's throat, leaving him bathing in his blood. Cold dead._

" _Nobody dares to deny me of my desire! Kiyo rejected me because of that whore." The gang leader seethed as he wiped the blood from his samurai sword with his minion's cloth. The same gang member who offered him the samurai sword in gold sheath. "I'm certain Kiyo will come back to me when that whore is dead. Now, go find that bitch!" He barked once again._

" _Yes, master!" The gang members yield in unison before striding forward._

 _Villagers scampered around some more as they parted like the red sea, giving way to the gang members before hiding in the safe confinement of their homes._

"Camera 1, 5, and 8, be on standby. The gang members are coming in. Zoom in after they kick the door open." The raven haired young director ordered as the view on the screens she was facing changed.

 _The screen showed doors being harshly kicked as the gang member broke into the villagers' houses._

"Camera 6, they're getting to Kiyo's lover. You're view is too close. Zoom out a little. Pan in to the gang member's face when Kiyo's lover will turn her head towards the door." The raven haired young director ordered over the microphone, her emerald orbs flicked to and fro the three screens showing the screen shots.

" _There you are. You're coming with us, young lady." One of the gang members said before grabbing the teal haired young woman who was dressed in powder blue Yukata harshly out of the house._

" _Don't touch me, bastard!" The teal haired young woman yelled as she wiggled from the hold._

"Cut!" The raven haired young director yelled over the microphone before striding hastily to the scene.

Everyone halted and the gang members released the teal haired young woman.

"Ms. Marguerite, that's not your line! Kiyo's lover is a fine young woman who does not curse! Have you forgotten your script!?" The raven haired young director barked. Everything was going well until the teal haired young woman screwed up in her script.

"This bastard is hurting me!" The teal haired young actress fired, pointing at the gang member who was scratching the back of his neck.

"I apologize, Marguerite-sama!" The extra, acting as gang member apologized, bowing his head.

"There's no need for that. You're just doing your job." The raven haired young director looked at the extra who was acting as the gang member before turning her attention back to the teal haired young actress. "That's not an excuse. They're gangsters. You don't expect them to be gentle on you. Besides how can you effectively be able to act out the hurting Kiyo's lover if they will not do that? Now, let's get back to shooting. Deliver your right lines this time. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Marguerite?" She said looking straight at the teal haired young actress.

"Yeah. Whatever." The teal haired young actress replied nonchalantly, hands gesturing like she did not care at all.

" _Damn! Another bitch."_ The raven haired young director grumbled in her mind before continuing. "Camera lights, ready? Light reflector, focus on Kiyo's lover. All cameras set? We're resuming in three…two…one…Action!" The raven haired young director ordered as she stood behind a camera this time. The view of the scene flashed to her via a small rectangular frame.

"Scene 57. Take 2." A cheerful young lady, holding a black rectangular-shaped film clapper, announced.

" _There you are. You're coming with us, young lady." One of the gang members said before grabbing the teal haired young woman who was dressed in powder blue Yukata harshly out of the house._

" _Gentleman, I do not comprehend the reason behind this violence. Would you mind enlightening me?" The teal haired young actress said calmly as she tried to stand her ground without resisting._

" _Master's order." The gang member replied shortly, eyes still focus in front as he kept dragging the woman by her left arm._

 _They reached the gang leader and he threw Kiyo's lover to his master's feet._

" _Stupid bastard! That hurts!" The teal haired actress yelled, glaring at the gang member._

"Cut!" The raven haired young director once again interjected. She strode forward and hovered above the teal haired young actress, eyes narrowing. "Ms. Marguerite! How many times should I tell you to stay on the script? Don't keep wasting our time. Now, let's start again. Get up." The raven haired young director ordered before looking at the extra that was portraying the gang member. "Let's pick up where we paused. Throw her to the leader's feet again. I want no hesitation. Make it looks like real."

"Yes, Director Kruger." The extra acting as gang member bowed.

"Okay, everyone get ready! We're resuming in three…two…one…Action!" The raven haired young director barked again before going behind the camera, emerald orbs staring at the frame.

"Scene 57. Take 3." A cheerful young lady, holding a black rectangular-shaped film clapper, announced.

 _They reached the gang leader and he threw Kiyo's lover to his master's feet._

" _Finally, our paths have crossed again, whore!" The gang leader fired as he towered above Kiyo's lover._

" _I see. So you are the gentleman who is pursuing my lovely Kiyo." The teal haired young actress calmly spoke as she gracefully stood, facing the gang leader_.

" _Kiyo is mine! She will be mine once you are cold dead!" The gang leader yelled as he raised his samurai sword above the teal haired actress._

" _You may send me to the underworld but you will never have my lovely Kiyo's heart, gentleman. May you find acceptance in your heart." The teal haired young actress said as she closed her eyes, resigning herself to the impending doom that awaited her._

 _The gang leader finally lowered his samurai sword, slicing through Kiyo's lover._

"Camera 1, zoom in the gang leader's face. Camera 3, focus on his full body." The raven haired young director ordered through the microphone.

 _The camera zoomed in to the gang leader's face as he laughed maniacally. Another camera captured him as he looked up the sky, his samurai sword in his right hand, as he spread his arms around him. Basking in his triumph and laughing evilly._

" _Kiyo is mine! Mine. Mine. Mine alone." The gang leader uttered in a mantra before abruptly composing himself and looking at his minions. "Our business is done here. Let us depart. I want to prepare for my beloved Kiyo. I am certain, she will come to me and I will welcome her in my arms." He finished before getting inside the car once again._

" _Yes, master!" The gang members replied in unison before bowing then, proceeding to their car._

"Camera 11, keep your top shot. Wait till the cars are out of the village. Camera 3, hold standby for the villager's post reaction. Pan in to different windows and houses. Camera 7, capture the marked citizen's reaction." The raven haired young director ordered to the cameramen who were on high elevation and on the ground.

 _Soon, the vehicles were out and the villagers started opening their windows and door, eyes peeping. Villagers looked in utter horror as they caught a sight of Kiyo's lover who was lying dead on the ground. The camera captured some of the villagers' reaction to the horrible sight in front of them. Eyes bulging, mouths being covered by hands, hands above their hearts and frozen faces were captured._

"Keep it rolling…and…Cut! Saved!" The raven haired young director barked through his microphone. "Good shot, everyone! Thank you for your hard work! We'll resume after a short break." She announced and everyone released a breath of relief.

* * *

The shooting continued for the entire day, filming all scenes that did not require the presence and appearance of a certain tawny haired superstar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

JAPAN: DAY 3

TAPING DAY: 2

The raven haired young director was on her way out of her living quarter. She did a last minute check to ensure she did not forget anything. " _Phone. Check. Keys. Check. Alright, good to go."_ She made a quick turn from her bedroom, passing a glance at the curvy swimming pool on her right before ascending the five flights of stairs. The memory of yesterday's unfortunate event still not lost to her as a small frown marred her beautiful feature. "No. It's too early for that." She muttered as she shook her head like the act will drive the memory away. She breathed a lungful of air before releasing it again, preparing herself for the long hours of taping ahead. She was a director because she loved doing what she was good at. She was doing it for passion above all else. "Let's get the camera rolling!" She cheered before finally going out of her living quarter.

The sight on the hallway made her halt in her movement. For there stood near the Wing A entrance was the tawny haired superstar who was once again heavily clothed but this time it was the color of white. She was wrapped in white stylish coat that flowed down below her knees. A white oversized hat on her head and a pair of dark eyeglasses was held in her right hand. Her stylish fashion screamed sophistication and fabulousness, putting to shame the raven haired young director's choice of clothing which was composed of skinny denim jeans that stopped few inches above her ankle and a loose white tee that was cut diagonally exposing her well-toned abdominal muscles and piercing. A pair of fashionable sunglasses was hanging on the low-neck of her white t-shirt.

Unbeknownst to the raven haired young director, the tawny haired superstar was discreetly admiring the view of her exposed torso but the woman composed herself before starting her way towards the elevator.

The raven haired young director seemed to be pulled out of her ogling stupor when she noticed the tawny haired superstar's movement. She followed suit, walking a few steps behind the tawny haired superstar, not wanting to invade the woman's private space. The guilt of yesterday's event that she had pushed down a while ago started gnawing at her again.

The two women reached the elevator and the raven haired young director pressed the 'down' button.

" _Say hello to an awkward elevator ride."_ The raven haired young director thought dryly as the elevator door opened with a ding. " _How I wish I could just take the next ride but I can't waste my time standing here for god knows how long. That would be inefficient."_ She thought before entering the glass cylindrical elevator after the tawny haired superstar entered.

She went to the farthest arc of the glass-cylindrical elevator and leaned her back on the transparent glass wall. The elevator shut and her emerald orbs look at the only other occupant of the elevator. " _Okay, this is more awkward. Why is she facing this way? Shouldn't she be facing the other way?"_ She mused when the tawny haired superstar did not move where she was the moment she entered the elevator a while ago.

The tawny haired superstar stood in the middle of the glass-cylindrical elevator, her crimson orbs were looking at the scenery before her as she held her dark glasses in her right hand.

The raven haired young director glanced at the screen display where the elevator will be stopping. " _Great. Now, this ride will be longer than I thought. All the elevator floor numbers are pressed."_ She thought before casting her glance on the floor, finding it more interesting than anything else inside the confinement. Her boots tapping the transparent glass as she can literally see what was down there. " _Shit! Good thing I don't have fear of heights. Is the architect of this building insane? Way to be considerate of those who pissed on their pants with heights."_ She rant unnecessarily as her slim brows furrowed. She was brought out of her rambling stupor when the elevator opened at the 26th floor, a ding was heard. Her emerald orbs looked up to see the incoming additional loads.

"Good morning, Viola-sama!" Two women greeted the tawny haired superstar, whose back was turned towards them, bowing their heads in the process like the gesture can be seen by said superstar.

" _Huh?"_ The raven haired young director wondered when the elevator closed and the two women did not get in.

The elevator went down and opened upon reaching the 25th floor. A group of two women and three men came into view. They were chatting among themselves as soft laughter can be heard.

"Finally. Yes, time to go!" A black haired young man said before stepping inside, her foot already on the elevator before he was harshly pulled out on the back of his collar by one of his friends. "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked not knowing the reason, looking at his friends who were looking at the tawny haired superstar. He followed their line of sight and his eyes bulged. "Shit! Gomen! Gomen! Viola-sama!" He apologized profusely bowing his head a number of times than necessary.

"Good morning, Viola-sama!" The five other residents greeted the back of the tawny haired superstar.

"G-good m-morning, V-viola-sama!" The man greeted a little bit late.

" _What the hell? This elevator's capacity is fuckin 25 people. Why the hell are they not entering?"_ The raven haired young director wondered as her emerald orbs stared at the sealed elevator door after glancing at a small plate where the elevator's capacity and other details were written.

The elevator stopped on the 24th floor and three women came inside.

" _Finally. Thought everyone's not taking this ride."_ The raven haired young director thought like she was just given oxygen after being trapped inside an elevator which was very ironic since the elevator was almost empty of loads. Well, except for the two of them and the additional three women.

One of the three women caught a glance of the original passenger of the lift and she went frigid for a second before she hurriedly held out her hand to stop the elevator door from finally closing. "I-I a-apolo-gize, V-viola-s-sama! Girls, let's wait for the next ride." The woman announced as the two girls also went rigid before scampering out.

"We're sorry, Viola-sama!" The two other women apologized, bowing profusely at the standing tawny haired superstar whose back was turned towards them.

"Good morning, Viola-sama!" The three greeted in unison, bowing their heads.

" _What the fuck!?"_ The raven haired young director cursed in her head, her mouth was left slightly ajar. Her emerald orbs turned to the serene tawny haired superstar before flicking it back to the sealed elevator door. " _So, she does not like sharing elevator with the commoners, huh. She's more stuck up than I thought."_ She thought quite disapprovingly.

The elevator stopped on the 23rd floor and the same thing happened. None of the residents got inside but just greeted the tawny haired superstar before the elevator door got sealed.

The raven haired young director casted a glance at the tawny haired superstar who was still rooted in the middle of the elevator, slightly to her right. She snorted before crossing her arms below her chest as she closed her eyes, hiding those emerald orbs behind eyelids. Knowing that the same incident will just repeat itself, she chose to wait until they reached the ground floor.

This action did not go unnoticed by the tawny haired superstar who proceeded on covering her crimson orbs with her fashionable dark sunglasses. Crimsons hidden behind those dark glasses were looking at the raven haired young director in front of her as an unreadable expression crossed the tawny haired superstar's beautiful feature.

The elevator kept stopping on every floor and the same case of residents greeting or apologizing happened everytime the elevator door opened before once again closing.

" _five…four…three…two…Finally!"_ The raven haired young director muttered before opening her eyes, revealing emerald orbs. She was counting the number of times the elevator door opened in her mind.

After a seemed to be forever elevator ride but actually just a three-minute one, the elevator reached the ground floor. The tawny haired superstar turned around before walking out of the elevator with the raven haired young director following suit.

" _Oi, oi. Just what the hell is she?"_ The raven haired young director wondered in her thoughts when staffs and residents parted like the red sea upon seeing the tawny haired superstar.

"Good morning, Viola-sama!" The staffs and residents greeted the tawny haired superstar who just gave a slight nod as she continued sauntering towards the exit of the building.

* * *

The raven haired young director was sexily riding her personalized black Ducati Panigale 959 behind a red Ferrari 149 California convertible car of which roof was rolled down. Black helmet was protecting her head and her hanging white t-shirt was being blown by the wind, exposing her well-toned abdomen some more.

Inside this luxurious and fast vehicle was the superstar whose tawny mane was being blown by the strong wind behind her. Her oversized hat was placed on the empty passenger's seat of her car. Slender fingers were gripping the steering wheel as her dark-sunglasses-covered crimson orbs glanced at her car's side mirror where the raven haired young director's reflection can be seen. She hit on the gas and her already fast car accelerated some more.

"Oh? Want a race huh? Not backing off." The raven haired young director muttered in her muffled husky voice as she gripped on the handle bars and accelerated her Ducati bike.

Just like that their little race towards the shooting venue started. The raven haired young director turned her head to her right when her Ducati bike was side-by-side with the tawny haired superstar's red convertible Ferrari car. "You picked the wrong game, woman." He muttered in her muffled voice as a smug smile crossed her face before she accelerated some more, leaving her race competitor behind.

The tawny haired superstar hit on the gas causing her red Ferrari convertible car to accelerate. She was now driving at max speed. In a few seconds, she was again driving side-by-side withthe raven haired young director, a smirk was on her face when she noticed the raven haired young director snapped her head towards her.

" _Well, not bad yourself."_ The raven haired young director commended before her emerald orbs glanced at her speedometer wanting to accelerate some more. Her personalized Ducati speed was still not at maximum but it was closed to it. " _Shit! That means she's driving at maximum speed right now. Fuck! Need to slow down before she got into an accident."_ She panicked before slowing down her speed until she was driving at normal pace, not wanting to add another accident to yesterday's mishap. As normal speed as her fast Ducati bike can go without boring her.

The tawny haired woman noticed this but still continued driving at the dangerous maximum speed. The raven haired young director was left behind.

"Fuck! Is she trying to kill herself!? She's not a god damn drug racer!" The raven haired young director grumbled in her muffled voice as her emerald orbs stared at the fast speed driving car in front of her. "I already gave up. Why is she still driving that freakin fast!? Damn woman!" She cursed before gripping on her handlebars and going on maximum speed. Within seconds, she was once again driving side-by-side with the tawny haired superstar.

She flicked her visor opened as she turned her head towards the tawny haired superstar whose slender arms were still outreached, hands gripping the steering wheel. "You already won, okay!? Now, slow down!" She yelled in her muffled voice as she reduced her speed to match her previous competitor's speed. "Hey! I said slow down, woman!" She yelled again when she was ignored. "Damn it!" She cursed before increasing her speed to maximum.

Within seconds she was in front of the tawny haired superstar's car as she expertly maneuvered her Ducati bike to her right, halting it horizontally in front of the red Ferrari car. Effectively blocking the car's way.

The tawny haired woman hit on the break with practiced ease causing the car tires to screech on the pavement before it went to a complete stop. Causing some smoke to come out as smell of burning tires attacked her sensitive nose.

The raven haired young director dismounted her bike hastily before discarding her black helmet revealing a scowling face. Her raven mane was being blown by the strong wind behind her.

"What does Director Kruger think she is doing?" The tawny haired superstar asked, eyes narrowing at the approaching raven haired young director after she discarded her dark sunglasses and throwing it to the passenger's seat.

"No. What are you doing, woman!?" The raven haired young director fired back, as she held on the red Ferrari car's windshield. "I told you to slow down. You might kill yourself with your overspeeding." She said sternly as she towered above the tawny haired superstar, inching her body closer to her as her emerald orbs stared directly at the woman's crimson ones.

"Why would Director Kruger care about my welfare? I see no reason for her to do so." The tawny haired superstar fired back, her face hardening as her expression started to show displeasure.

"Because I care!" The raven haired young director blurted out, surprising both of them in the process. Emerald orbs dilated as it stared back to crimson orbs which were in no different state.

The tawny haired superstar sat there with surprised crimson orbs as she was frozen from her spot.

"Shit!" The raven haired young director cursed before blinking her eyes several times. "I-im y-your Director. I-I d-don't want you to be dying while we're still shooting the movie." She stuttered explaining herself. " _Yeah. That's why. I just don't want anyone dying on my movie."_ she added in her thoughts as if convincing herself. "Now, drive slowly." She finished, emerald orbs looking at crimson ones as she distance herself from the red Ferrari car.

" _Does Director Kruger really… no! Impossible. She almost drowned me yesterday."_ The tawny haired superstar thought as she composed herself. A blank expression on her face. "No." She said sternly.

"What!?" The raven haired young director snapped her head back towards the tawny haired superstar, a look of incredulity on her face.

"Director Kruger perhaps has some problem with her hearing? I am not repeating my word. Now, if Director Kruger will be so kind as to step away. I wish to proceed to the taping venue. After all, time matters to us, am I right Director Kruger? Let us not waste it any further and be there _fast._ " The tawny haired superstar answered, emphasizing her last word.

"Move to the passenger's seat." The raven haired young director sternly stated as she opened the door to the driver's seat of the red Ferrari car. "I will drive you there." She stated leaving no room for argument.

"No." The unperturbed tawny haired superstar stubbornly stated.

"Then, I will make you." The raven haired young director said in her husky voice before scooping the tawny haired superstar out of her seat. Carrying her bridal-style out of her red Ferrari convertible car before starting to move around the car front.

"Director Kruger surely likes disrespecting me. Rudely forcing me to do things out of my own will. Is this how she always treat women whom she so-called _repelling_?" The tawny haired superstar fired back with venom and bitterness lacing her voice as she stared at the raven haired director's emerald orbs.

This effectively halted the raven haired young director from her track, causing her to snap her attention towards the woman in her arms. A frown marred her delicate face as she released the woman and let her stood on her feet upon reaching the car's front but before finally being able to proceed to the passenger's seat side.

"I thought so." The tawny haired superstar said when she was finally released from the raven haired young director's strong arms. She was starting to tread back towards the driver seat of her car when a strong hand held her right arm. Her crimson orbs snapping towards the stoic raven haired young director.

"What is…" She started but wasn't able to finish her question when she was pulled by the raven haired young director and her lips was captured in a rough kiss.

Crimson orbs dilated as she was flushed towards the raven haired young director's body. Breaking out from her startled stupor, she struggled from the kiss, effectively breaking away from it but the raven haired young director held her in place by wrapping her right arm around the tawny haired superstar's waist as she held the woman's neck with her left hand and dove again for another forceful kiss. The raven haired young director kept striding forward until the tawny haired superstar felt herself backing up and eventually felt the car's closed hood hit her lower back. She kept struggling out of the kiss, pounding her fists on the raven haired young director's strong shoulders.

The raven haired young director did not stop her onslaught. Emerald orbs were staring straight at those crimson orbs that she found enchanting making her lost in those pools. She was reacting out of her pure bodily desire now, her rational mind betraying her.

After a few struggles, the tawny haired superstar gave in. Her arms were thrown around the raven haired young director's neck as she pulled her closer, causing herself to lie on the car closed hood, kissing back with more passion and fury. Lips clashing as their tongue fought for dominance, neither of them yielding. Each had a point to be made.

" _You are not repelling, Viola. You're anything but that."_ The raven haired young director thought as she kissed back. This time allowing the tawny haired superstar to dominate the kiss.

" _You don't know who you are playing with, Director Kruger."_ The tawny haired superstar thought as she kissed the raven haired young director furiously. Her tongue exploring the raven haired young director's mouth, tasting everything therein before biting the latter's lower lip harshly and sucking it afterwards when blood came oozing from it.

The raven haired young director hissed in pain before a suppressed moan escaped her lips. She was rendered breathless when the kiss was broken. Both women's lips were slightly parted as they both took in their much needed oxygen. Their breathing was labored as their chest heaved. Both faces were flushed from their earlier activity.

The raven haired young director released the tawny haired superstar from her hold as she instead went on trapping the now lying tawny haired superstar as she pressed her hands on the car's closed hood.

"You are not…" The raven haired young director started after recovering from the heated kiss but was interrupted when a hand came in contact with her left cheek, forcing her head to be turned towards her right.

The tawny haired superstar slapped her hard on the face. "I believe Director Kruger knows what sexual harassment is. I am certain it is prominent in New York where she came from. Now if Director Kruger would be so compliant, I wish to be released from my current _uncomfortable_ position." She finished as her crimson orbs bore into the stunned face of the raven haired young director whose face was still turned to her right.

"Don't over speed. I'll see you at the venue." The raven haired young director turned her attention back towards the surprised crimson orbs before abruptly withdrawing herself and turning on her heels, striding towards her awaiting Ducati bike.

The tawny haired superstar found herself staring at the morning sky above her. Her hands spread around her as she closed her eyes, hiding her crimson orbs beneath them. The roar of the Ducati bike's engine came to life before it revved away until her keen ears heard no more of it. She stayed like that for a few seconds, calming her raging heart before willing herself to move. She went to her car's driver's seat before starting the car's engine and hitting on the gas. She put back her dark sunglasses on as her expert hand maneuvered the car towards her destination.

* * *

The tawny haired superstar was sitting on a swiveling chair as her hair stylist fumbled with her hair, donning it into a neat bun with few loose strands left hanging on either side of her face. The encryption "Viola Shizuru" was written in gold letters behind the chair. She was facing a rectangular vanity mirror with light bulbs outlining said mirror. Huge collection of make ups were laid on the vanity platform as her makeup artist started applying some enhancements on her already beautiful face. Her designer's stylish white coat was long discarded, replaced with a purple Kimono. Her crimson orbs were scanning the thick movie script on her hands.

The raven haired young director came in to the tawny haired superstar's tent, the same movie script was held in her hand. She halted in her track when presented with the side view of the beauty before her. Emerald orbs were glued to the superstar's body as she took in the goddess' entirety, entranced by her glorious and bewitching beauty.

"Director Kruger, Viola will be ready after a movement." The blonde manager spoke upon noticing the presence of the raven haired director in her talent's tent. She was standing at the far end of the tent, a few steps away from the tawny haired superstar.

"It's 'moment', Haruka-san." The spectacled brown haired producer, who was holding a cup of tea while sitting on a foldable chair in front of her, softly corrected her.

"Ah.Y-yes." The raven haired young director started before clearing her throat and gulping. "I came here to give her some pointers for the scene." She continued after breaking out from her ogling stupor, striding towards the tawny haired superstar.

She took a foldable chair and settled herself behind the tawny haired superstar, the tawny haired superstar's make-up artist was still working her magic on the superstar's face.

"Director Kruger, what happened to your lips? Your left cheek is swearing." The blonde manager blurted out upon taking a closer look at the raven haired young director's state.

"Suzushiro-san meant swollen, Director Kruger." The spectacled brown haired producer offered after taking a sip of her delightful beverage, noticing the raven haired young director's confused expression.

"That's what I said, Yukino!" The blonde manager huffed, crossing her arms before turning her attention to the raven haired young director once again. "So, what happened to that?" She finished, gesturing her hand to the director's face.

"Just a small accident with my bike, Suzushiro-san. Anyway, I came here to brief Ms. Viola of her scenes." The raven haired young director replied, dismissing the blonde manager.

"Nina-san, kindly bring some ice pack for Director Kruger." The spectacled producer talked to one of the personal assistants of the tawny haired superstar. She turned her head towards the seated raven haired director, a few steps away from her. "Are you sure you are fine, Director Kruger?"

"Yes, Kikukawa-san. No need to worry about me. It's nothing, really." The raven haired young director replied, nodding at the spectacled producer.

The tawny haired superstar faced the raven haired young director who was now sitting opposite her. Her crimson orbs caught a sight of the raven haired young director's swollen left cheek and gashed lip. Crimson orbs dilated for a moment that the raven haired young director could swear she saw a flicker of guilt passed across the superstar's immaculate face before it instantly vanished into thin air as the superstar composed herself.

"Here is your ice pack, Director Kruger." A raven haired young personal assistant came with an ice pack held towards her.

"Thank you, Nina-san." The raven haired young director took the offered ice bag from the personal assistant.

"You're welcome." The raven haired young personal assistant replied before going her way and continuing her tasks.

The raven haired young director then, turned her head towards the spectacled brown haired producer to her right, nodding. "Thank you, Kikukawa-san." Before dabbing the ice bag on her gashed lips, hissing as it first made contact with her abused lips.

"Don't mention it, Director Kruger." The spectacled brown haired producer replied as she looked up from her teacup, eyes were focusing towards the seated raven haired young director.

The raven haired director placed the script on her lap as her left hand held the ice pack to her lips. She started browsing the script and when she came across the page that she was looking for, she lifted her emerald orbs towards the crimson ones that were now focused on her lips. Uncomfortable with the attention, she decided to nurse her swollen cheek before speaking as emerald orbs looked at crimson ones.

"Ms. Viola, we'll be shooting the scene where Kiyo found her lover's lifeless body." She paused when she saw an emotion flickered on the tawny haired superstar's feature before it was gone in second. She continued. "I want you to appeal to the audience emotions. Make them sympathize with Kiyo's loss. Make them understand why Kiyo did all those killings. They should hate Kiyo's victims and be able to forget how brutal and ruthless Kiyo was in executing her revenge. You can do that, right?" The raven haired young director asked the tawny haired superstar in front of her but before she can hear any response from said superstar, a voice came in making them turned all their attentions.

"Shizuru-oneesama!" A voice from the tent's entrance came in sing-song as the cheerful brown haired personal assistant of the tawny haired superstar came. "Here's your iced black tea!" she chirped as she held the beverage in her right hand out, showing it to the tawny haired superstar as she skipped towards her.

As if in slow motion, she tripped on her foot. Her eyes bulging as the held out beverage started to fly towards the tawny haired superstar.

" _Shit! She's gonna ruined Viola's Kimono."_ The raven haired young director thought as she abruptly stood and went in front of the tawny haired superstar who was frozen on her seat. The script on her lap fell to the floor and the ice pack was thrown to her side.

The last thing that the tawny haired superstar's crimson orbs caught was a blur as the raven haired young director blocked her view. The beverage splashed on the raven haired young director's white t-shirt, drenching her in the process. The disastrous catastrophe did not end there as the cheerful but clumsy personal assistant's head bumped on the already-injured raven haired young director's lips.

"Ow!" The raven haired young director hissed in pain as her right hand held her injured lips. Her left hand was holding the clumsy personal assistant's body in place lest they might find themselves on the floor.

The spectacled brown haired producer stood frozen while the blonde manager's eyes bulged.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" the clumsy personal assistant apologized profusely as she lifted her body off the raven haired young director's hold, bowing her head.

"Hmn." The raven haired young director hummed, still nursing her lips.

"Arika-san." The spectacled brown haired producer muttered as she massaged her forehead like a head was coming.

"Director Kruger, you're feeding!" the blonde manager blurted out while pointing at the raven haired young director's mouth.

"Director Kruger, you're bleeding." The spectacled brown haired producer stated, not minding to correct the blonde manager, when her eyes caught the current state of the raven haired young director who was now facing them.

"Huh?" The raven haired young director asked, slim eyebrows furrowing, before removing her right hand from her lips and looking at it. Emerald orbs stared at her blood smeared hand.

The tawny haired superstar abruptly stood up from her swiveling chair when her crimson orbs caught the horrible state of the raven haired young director. White t-shirt drenched in black iced tea while blood oozed from her bleeding lips. Her right hand flew to the raven haired young director's left cheek as she pressed her thumb on the latter's bleeding lips, applying pressure therein.

Her action surprised the occupants of the tent in the process, including her. The blonde manager blinked her eyes a few times before looking at the spectacled brown haired producer who was sitting in front of her. The spectacled brown haired producer met her questioning gaze with a light shrug.

"Director Kruger should have not done that." The tawny haired superstar said looking at the still shocked emerald orbs. Her right hand held the raven haired young director's face as her thumb continued pressing on the latter's gashed lips.

"It's fine. No big deal. Just a scratch." The raven haired young director replied when she was brought out of her startled stupor. She held the tawny haired superstar's right hand with her clean left hand. "You're gonna stain yourself with my blood." She removed the woman's hand from her lips before speaking once again. "We're start shooting in ten minutes. Get yourself ready." The raven haired young director finished before turning on her heels and walking towards the tent's entrance where she came from.

"Director Kruger." The tawny haired superstar called out at the retreating back of the raven haired young director, effectively halting the latter from her steps. "Your script. You have forgotten your script." She finished after a long period of pause, thanking the object for she did not know what to say next when the raven haired young director halted because in the first place, she did not even know why she called her out.

"I'll get it!" The cheerful but clumsy personal assistant volunteered, retrieving the fallen script from the floor and jogging towards the raven haired young director before offering the item. "Here's your script, Director Kruger!" She finished, the unfortunate event that had just occurred did not spoil her overly-cheerful mood even a bit.

"Thanks, Arika-san." The raven haired young director muttered before finally letting herself out of the tent.

* * *

The raven haired young director was behind a camera. She took it to herself to do the filming. Emerald orbs focused on the camera as the scene in front of her registered. Headphones on her head. Her gashed lips were already taken care of, thanks to the on-site medical team that they had. But her stained white t-shirt was still on. Though, dried already.

In front of her was the tawny haired superstar clad in purple Yukata cradling the supposedly lifeless body of the teal haired young actress who was clad in powder blue Yukata.

"Camera lights, ready?" The raven haired young director began looking at the crews who were flashing the camera lights, earning her nods. "Light reflectors focus on the two ladies." She continued looking at the crews who were holding a round light reflector. "All cameras in position. We'll start rolling in three…two…one…Action!" She finished before looking at the screen in front of her.

"Scene 58. Take 1." A cheerful young lady, holding a black rectangular-shaped film clapper, announced.

* * *

"Cut!" The raven haired young director barked. They just started rolling a few seconds ago when her emerald orbs caught a sight of an out of place focus and camera angle registered on the huge screen to her right. "Camera 6, I told you to get the top angle. Why did you pan down and zoomed in on Viola's chest!?" She barked, looking up at the cameraman who was elevated a few feet off the ground.

"G-gomen. G-gomen, Director Kruger." The cameraman flustered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Get back to your focus and angle and stop being a stupid pervert!" The raven haired young director barked, irritated.

"Yes, Director!" The cameraman straightened up before complying what was instructed with him, eyes on the camera in his hand.

* * *

"Cut!" The raven haired young director barked. Lifting herself from the camera and facing the actresses in front of her. She turned her attention towards the teal haired young actress. "Ms. Marguerite, will you stop grinning like an idiot there!? Kiyo's lover is dead. You hear me? Dead. A dead person does not move neither does it grin like a mad woman! Stay still. Give me a serene expression as Viola kisses you. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Marguerite?" She paused looking at the lying teal haired young actress who was cradled by the tawny haired superstar in her arms. "This is our seventh take already. Get your act together." She finished before going back to behind the camera.

"We're rolling in three…two…one…Action!" She barked as her emerald orbs focused on the scene registered on the camera screen.

"Scene 58. Take 8." A cheerful young lady, holding a black rectangular-shaped film clapper, announced.

" _Shizuru-oneesama will kiss me. She will kiss me. A kiss from my Shizuru-oneesama."_ The teal haired young actress giddily chanted in her head as her soul soared high in ecstasy of the thought of the tawny haired superstar's soft lips making contact with her own.

* * *

Behind the young director, off the screen, the blonde manager and the spectacled brown haired producer looked at each other with a questioning gaze.

" _Do you think Viola will do it!?"_ The blonde haired manager asked in her thought while looking at the spectacled brown haired producer when the tawny haired superstar started dipping down her head towards the teal haired superstar.

" _Hmn. I don't think so."_ the spectacled brown haired producer replied in her thought shaking her head lightly before turning her attention towards the scene in front of her.

These two women had been together for a very long period of time that sometimes just a single look at each other, each knew what the other one was thinking. Add the fact that they can't be loud while the taping was going on.

* * *

 _Kiyo was slowly dipping her head down to meet her lifeless lover's awaiting soft lips. Crimson orbs looked with adoration as she caressed the serene face of her lover. Seconds dragged on like forever as she slowly inched her face closer. Their lips were inch apart that her breath can be felt on her lover's lifeless face. Just a little more and their lips will finally meet until she abruptly withdrew her head and straightened up._

"Huh?" The raven haired young director blinked her eyes at the screen in front of her before barking on her microphone. "Cut!" She finished as her face darkened in agitation. Just when she was finally able to get the teal haired young actress to do the act right, the tawny haired superstar decided to screw up her act. "Just what the fuck is wrong with these actresses!" She cursed as she strode forward towards the scene where the two actresses were.

"Ms. Viola, care to explain to me just what the hell did happen just now?" The raven haired young director asked through gritted teeth as she loomed over the two actresses. When she heard no response, she continued. "You are supposed to kiss Kiyo's lover. Your lover just died and the only way to show the audience that you really loved her is by kissing her. We have to show them your affection towards your lover. People love romantic scenes at whatever circumstances the characters are and we are giving them just that. Now, do as I say Ms. Viola." She finished before turning on her heels but she was immediately halted when she heard a stubborn reply.

"No." The tawny haired superstar firmly said with conviction in her voice as she stood up.

"Are you kidding me!?" The raven haired young director snapped her attention towards the tawny haired superstar as she turned her body towards said superstar.

"I believe Director Kruger heard me well. My word is final. I am not doing it." The tawny haired superstar replied with a sound of finality in her voice, holding her ground.

"What the hell is the big deal with kissing her!?" The raven haired young director barked, pointing at the teal haired young actress on the ground. Her emerald orbs were focused on the tawny haired superstar in front of her. "It's just a damn kiss. You are an actress. A freakin' superstar even! Now, I don't see any reason for you to fuss over a light gentle kiss." she finished as her face hardened, looking at the crimson orbs in front of her.

"Perhaps for Director Kruger it is just a kiss and nothing more however, for me that is not the case." The tawny haired superstar responded calmly as her crimson orbs stared back at the now enraged emerald orbs.

" _Says the woman who threw herself at a stranger whom she barely knew at the very first night she met her! Hypocrite."_ The raven haired young director fumed in her thought before throwing her hands in the air in utter surrender. "Why are you being so hard?" She continued, emerald orbs looking at the actress in front of her as she massaged her forehead with her right hand.

"Viola doesn't do real kissing scenes, Director Kruger." The blonde manager announced as she strode towards the two women, her eyes were looking at her charge before flicking towards the raven haired young director as she stood beside the actress.

"What are you saying, Suzushiro-san?" The raven haired young director snapped her attention towards the blonde manager, her slim eyebrows were furrowing in confusion.

"Director Kruger, one of the things that the audience is anticipating to see is who will be the first person to be kissed by Viola-san on screen. All her previous kissing scenes were done with the aid of camera tricks which the audiences are well aware of." The spectacled brown haired woman interjected as she started approaching the women, knowing that the blonde manager might again stumbled on her words causing more confusion than clarification. "We respect her decision whatever her reasons might be behind it and we intend on leaving her just like that." She finished with finality, looking straight at the emerald orbs in front of her.

Surprised emerald orbs snapped at the calm tawny haired superstar standing beside her manager. "I see." Then, realizing something she put back her headphone on her head before speaking on her microphone. Her emerald orbs were still glued at the superstar's face.

"Camera 4, did you take the back angle of Ms. Viola?" She waited for seconds before a sound came over her headphone.

"Yes, Director." A man's voice came in.

She nodded and resumed talking. "Is our shot for Ms. Viola side angles good, Camera 5?"

"Yep. As beautiful as Viola-sama is." The light-toned reply came.

"Camera 6, your top view?" She spoke through the microphone again, ignoring the comment.

"Yes, Director. Just the right shot." The voice replied, drawling her last sentence in approval of his shot.

The raven haired young director removed her headphone and placed it back around her neck before addressing the women in front of her. "We'll proceed to the next scene, Kiyo lamenting over her lover's unfortunate demise." She finished before turning on her heels and going back behind a camera and placing back her headphone.

The area was once again cleared, leaving only the two actresses in front with the villagers on the background.

"We'll start rolling in three…two…one…Action!" The raven haired young director announced over the microphone.

"Scene 58. Take 9." A cheerful young lady, holding a black rectangular-shaped film clapper, announced.

* * *

"Cut!" The raven haired young director barked over her microphone as she harshly discarded her headphone and let it hung on her neck before striding towards the scene.

"Ms. Viola, this is our eleventh take already. Which part of my instructions did you not understand?" The raven haired young director asked in annoyance, emerald orbs were looking at the tawny haired superstar. When she heard no response she heaved a breath and released it before resuming."Let me repeat myself again for what it's worth, Ms. Viola. Stop projecting that damn blank look as you cradle the lifeless body of your lover. I want to see agony in that face. Convince the audience that you are in great grief and sorrow. Show some tears. Show them how broken you got when those bastards killed your lover. Your stoic look will come later after you grieved not before. Kiyo is a kind-hearted and weak woman who was forced by circumstance to be strong and ruthless. So, it is expected for her to break down like any other normal human will do. Getting hysterical is a normal reaction. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Viola? Or do I still have to give you a spontaneous acting workshop here just for you to get the act right? We don't want to do that, right? Since, it will insult your competence as a _superstar._ " The raven haired young director finished before turning on her heels and walking towards the camera.

"Everyone, on standby. We'll start rolling in three…two…one…Action!" The raven haired young director commanded before staying behind the camera once again.

"Scene 58. Take 20." A cheerful young lady, holding a black rectangular-shaped film clapper, announced.

* * *

"Haruka-san, I don't think Shizuru-san can pull this scene out effectively." The spectacled brown haired producer said, her voice laced with worry as she looked at the tawny haired superstar in front of her. They were far from the taping scene, making it possible for them to talk without disturbing the on-going shooting.

"Hmn. That woman never dried after that day."The blonde replied, nodding her head in agreement.

"It's 'cried', Haruka-san." The spectacled brown haired producer corrected.

"Whatever, Yukino. I'll stop this before it goes out of hand again." The blonde manager replied as she started to move towards the scene.

* * *

"Cut!" The raven haired young director barked again, removing her headphone and left it hanging on her neck before striding towards the tawny haired superstar.

"Damn it, Viola! Why are you not crying?" She said, towering above the two actresses in front of her. "Fine! Then, let me help you visualize things if ever you haven't experienced losing anyone you love dearly in your happy luxurious and glamorous perfect celebrity life. Imagine yourself being alone in this world. Your sibling's gone, parents gone. You alone in a cold harsh world with no mother to cradle you in her warm embrace whenever you feel scared. No father to guide you whenever you feel like you don't know which path to tread. No sister to share late night chats with. No brother to protect you from perverts. Imagine all those you love gone in an instant. What would you feel, Viola? What would you do if all these happened right in front of your eyes?" She paused but she saw no reaction but instead a cold stare and a blank expression were directed to her.

"Alright! I get it." She relented throwing her hands in the air in surrender before facing the tawny haired superstar again. "I should have known. Ms. Viola lives in a carefree life with a perfect family by her side." She announced nonchalantly to no one before looking at the tawny haired superstar again. "You don't know how that feels. Then, just imagine your precious designers' shoes or dress getting ruined. I don't care whatever shining shimmering material things that you harbored strong attachment with or valued deeply in your merry little heart free of any worry. If imagining losing them will make you cry then, do it!" She finished with annoyance, her tone laced with mockery.

"Director Kruger! Enough!" the blonde manager roared as she grabbed the raven haired young director's right arm harshly, turning the latter's body towards her. "You're going overboard, Director." She hissed on the raven haired young director's face, her voice filled with venom and threat.

"This is why she's being a brat! You're patronizing her!" The raven haired young director retorted, emerald orbs glancing at the tawny haired superstar before glaring at the blonde manager.

"You don't know what you are saying, Director Kruger." The blonde manager hissed again before turning her attention to the crews. "This taping is over! Everyone, pack-up!" she finished before releasing the raven haired young director's right arm from her firm grip.

"No. This taping is not yet over. I'm the bloody director here and I got the say whether this shitty taping is over or not and I am saying that this is not over." The raven haired young director said firmly, her fury and annoyance towards the tawny haired superstar's stubbornness in following her instructions getting the better of her judgment. She turned towards said tawny haired superstar. "You are doing what I say, Ms. Viola. We are not ending this taping until you pull out this scene perfectly. I don't care if we'll take forever in this set."

"Touch a strand of Viola's hair and don't say I didn't warn you, Director." The blonde manager hissed with threat in her voice as she clenched her fists dangerously, her knuckles were turning white as she flexed them. Clenching and unclenching her hands on her sides.

"Haruka-san…" The spectacled brown haired producer muttered, seeing the enraged state of her childhood friend. The blonde manager can be as protective as a wolf to her pup. The fact that she was not mixing up her words meant that she was serious with her business and when she was in that mode that would only result to broken ribs and blood bath.

"Director Kruger, that's enough. Apologize to Ms. Viola." The orange haired manager intervened, holding the raven haired young director's left arm, knowing that she will explode anytime soon. It did not help that the blonde manager was also in no let-just-talk-things-over-a-cup-of-tea mood. Looking at the blonde manager's stance, she was ready to snap the head off the raven haired young director's neck.

"I'm not apologizing for doing my job, Mai." The raven haired young director hissed through gritted teeth, emerald orbs stared at crimson ones before turning on her heels and walking back towards her tent, leaving her orange haired manager behind.

The orange haired manager sighed before facing the women in front of her. "I apologize for Director Kruger's unbecoming behavior." She bowed before turning around and following the raven haired young director.

"Everyone, taping for today is done. Thank you for your hard work." The spectacled brown haired producer announced to the crews and talents.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the tension in the atmosphere was finally lifted off. The crews had held their breaths the moment they heard the director ordered the halting of their taping. The tension got worse when she started unknowingly underestimating the tawny haired superstar's emotional endeavor in life. It also did not help that the crews were torn as to whose instructions must be followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise. Author owns nothing.

Warning: This fanfiction contains themes that are inconvenient for those readers with innocent and untainted mind. Readers must proceed at their own risk.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

12:34PM WING B 27TH FLOOR SFV ENTERTAINTMENT RESIDENCES

The raven haired young director was beneath a shower head. Cold water was running through her naked body as it washed away her foul mood due to the earlier incident that happened in the set. Her iced-black-tea-stained t-shirt was already discarded. Her right hand instinctively travelled to her previously gashed lip and memory of the earlier rough kiss involving a certain tawny haired superstar came rushing to her.

"Soft lips…taste like jasmine…" She muttered reliving the moment as she tapped her lips with her slim pointer finger. "But kissed roughly…then, slapped me…hard." She groaned at that. "But she kissed me back, right?" She asked no one in particular before she looked up at the shower head above her and closed her eyes. Allowing the water to attacked her delicate face meaning it to wash away the slight tug that she felt in her heart upon remembering the hard slap that she received from the tawny haired superstar. Then, realizing something. "She never did a real kissing scene on screen. Why? She doesn't look like the innocent type to me. After what she did that night…" She continued musing out loud before turning her face forward and punching the tiled bathroom wall in front of her. "Aaaarrgghh! I really don't understand her! Damn it! Why do I even fuckin' care!?" she paused in her thought, punching the innocent tiled bathroom wall again. Getting agitated as confusion blurred her thoughts. "She's freakin' stubborn…but beautiful especially in that kimono. Her inviting soft creamy neck…" She continued before another realization hit her. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Get a hold of yourself, Kruger. That woman is complicated. Yeah, she's a brat. An annoying selfish brat! Not to mention a stuck up one who does not share elevator with commoners. Yeah. She's nothing but trouble." She paused. "But I like trouble. Does that mean that I like her?" She mused, her brows furrowing as she contemplated on that thought and a small frown marred her beautiful feature. "Fuck! Hell no! I don't like her. Yeah. I certainly absolutely completely undeniably definitely don't like her!" She nodded her head vigorously in agreement, convincing herself. "Okay, stop thinking about her. Think about shower. Shower. Shower." She uttered in a mantra before continuing her bath.

* * *

The raven haired young director was now clad in her black Victoria's Secret limited edition lacy lingerie. A navy blue bathrobe was secured around her. A hair blower was in her hand as she dried her wet raven mane. She was seated behind a vanity. Suddenly, she heard the sound of her phone ringing. Turning off the machine, she retrieved her personalized blue-case iPhone from her bed. She looked at the caller ID before sliding the screen to answer the call.

"Mai." She answered shortly.

"Natsuki, join me for lunch? I know you haven't eaten yet. So, please have lunch with me." the person on the other line begged like a child, earning her a chuckle from the raven haired young director.

"Fine. Fine. I'll join you. Anyway, I'm also starving. So, where to?" she asked before she remembered something. "Anywhere but at Kanzaki's, Mai. That's one hell of a long ride from here" She added.

"I know. I'm not planning on going there, Natsuki. I saw a decent mall ten minutes away from where you are. We can do some of your shopping there. I'm sure you haven't brought much clothes with you." The person on the other line replied.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." She agreed before remembering what the person on the other line said. "From where I am? Aren't you in the building, Mai?" She finished, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I was Natsuki but I am on the road now . Knowing how long you take a shower, I don't want to wait for you. I know you can come here in five minutes with your mad driving so, I went ahead." The person on the other line replied, knowing full well how the raven haired director loved staying in the bathroom when preoccupied with her thoughts.

She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. _"Huh? It's 1:20PM already. How long have I been in the shower?"_ She spaced out then, remembering that she was still on the phone she spoke again. _"_ Okay, I'll be there. Just send me the coordinates."

"Alright, see you, Natsuki! Drive safely, okay? Bye!" The person on the other line replied cheerfully before hanging up.

* * *

The raven haired young director was now sitting inside a restaurant corner located at the third floor of a five-storey mall. A light green zipped-up hooded jacket was covering her upper torso matched with a pair of denim jeans and a pair of navy blue Chuck Taylor's shoes. Opposite her was her orange haired manager who was wearing a light pink dress shirt with matching denim jeans and a pair of high-heeled shoes on.

Their chosen wardrobe was for them to blend in with the crowd, not wanting to attract attention. It failed miserably though in serving its ultimate purpose judging from the number of onlookers that were glancing at them every now and then. It also did not help that the orange haired manager's well-endowed chest was accentuated by her choice of clothing. Add the fact that that said manager was offering the onlookers her polite smile thus, encouraging them further. Her cheery aura and attitude were attracting more attention. Not to mention these two young women were dazzling in the real sense of the word.

"I swear if you will not stop smiling like some kind of a stupid politician there, I will leave you here and just grab some burger there." The raven haired young director spoke in a threatening manner as she thrust her right thumb to her right where a fast food restaurant was located. She pulled her jacket hood over her head, to cover herself from the curious eyes of those onlookers.

"Come on, Natsuki. I'm just being friendly. Besides they're not doing any harm. It's good to feel at home." The orange haired manager tried cheering up the now scowling director in front of her.

"At home? Oi, you've been here for like what? Three days? And you already consider Japan as your home? Just how easily can you be persuaded?" The raven haired young director asked, as she leaned her back on the backrest of the soft plushy chair.

"Unlike you who have never stepped on Japan until recently, I come here often times, Natsuki." The orange haired manager explained then, noticing the bored demeanor of the raven haired young director in front of her. "Don't slouch, Natsuki. It's bad for your posture." She finished with a disapproving mark, reprimanding the raven haired young director in the process.

"Yeah. Yeah. You come here often to see that Kanzaki guy." The raven haired young director taunted before straightening up once again. Her emerald orbs were looking at the now blushing orange haired manager.

"I don't." The orange haired manager denied as she reached for the glass of beverage laid on the table and drank its content to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh? Is that why you are lighting up like a Christmas tree there? You're putting Rudolf's red nose to shame and it's not yet even Christmas, Mai." The raven haired young director continued with her taunting, amused at the color that her manager was sporting on her face.

"Natsuki, you're mean." The orange haired manager pouted her lips childishly, earning some more attention from the other diners.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. Don't do that." The raven haired young director relented when she noticed that the onlookers' eyes were on her.

"Here's your order, lovely Ojousama." the waiter came with a trolley filled with food. He carefully laid all the exquisite cuisine on the table. "I hope you take delight in them." He finished before going his way.

The two dug in merrily after giving their thanks to the hardworking waiter, enjoying their food. After a few minutes the orange haired manager spoke.

"So, what do you think of Ms. Viola, Natsuki?" The orange haired manager asked out of nowhere while still poking on her food, earning her a groan from the woman in front of her.

"Snotty brat." The raven haired young director replied without even batting an eye, continuing with her food.

"What made you say that, Natsuki? I don't think she is that bad." The orange haired manager asked, a small frown was forming on her beautiful feature. She wasn't expecting such quick reply neither was she expecting such offensive remark.

"That woman does not share elevator with anyone, Mai. Everyone avoided her like a plague." The raven haired young director replied with displeasure lacing her voice, pausing from her food.

"Natsuki, you don't know?" The orange haired manager asked tentatively, her eyes were focused on the woman in front of her.

"Know what, Mai? That she's stuck up? Yeah. I completely know." The raven haired young director snorted, now completely leaving her food. Her appetite vanished into thin air with the topic they were currently discussing.

"She has a mild case of claustrophobia, Natsuki. Everyone knows that. It's a common knowledge." The orange haired manager informed the woman in front of her, her eyes were focused on the young director's face that showed surprise but immediately recovered.

"Then, why does she always wear those suffocating clothes? Besides you've seen how hard she was during this morning's taping." The raven haired young director fired back, although she felt a little guilt gnawing at her for rendering unfair pre-judgment on the tawny haired superstar.

"She is a superstar, Natsuki. You of all people must know how difficult it is to live when you are chased by paparazzi. She needs those clothes to somehow hide her identity." The orange haired manager paused, looking at the raven haired young director who looked like a scolded child who was caught red-handed while snatching a cookie from a jar. "I think you should really apologize to her for what happened earlier, Natsuki." She finished with a note of encouragement.

"Mai, I already told you. I won't apologize for doing my job. She's being hard." The raven haired young director retorted. She had her ego to protect after all.

" _I guess there's no helping then. I really want you to know this from Ms. Viola herself, Natsuki. That would only mean that you have earned her trust but I need to do my job. A little tip won't hurt, right?"_ The orange haired manager contemplated on her thought.

"Oi, Mai. You in there?" The raven haired young director snapped her fingers to get the orange haired manager's attention. The latter seemed to be spacing out all of a sudden.

"Ah. Yes, Natsuki. Like I said you really have to apologize to Ms. Viola." She started but continued before she can be interrupted again. "Natsuki, Ms. Viola lost her parents in a plane crash accident one year ago which caused her to suffer from a chronic case of Aquaphobia. She has no immediate family member now." The orange haired manager finished. A look of concern crossed her feature when she saw emerald orbs dilated in utter shock before its owner paled visibly and was frozen in her spot.

The raven haired young director felt like a bucket of freezing ice had just been poured unto her. She went rigid as memories of the pool incident came to her mind and the earlier taping incident.

"Are you alright, Natsuki? You look pale." The orange haired manager asked when the raven haired young director seemed to stop from breathing.

"Holy shit! I think I just screwed up big time, Mai. I really mean fuckin' big time." The raven haired young director uttered in horror as she slumped on the chair and leaned her head on the headrest.

"What are you saying, Natsuki? You just have to apologize to her. I'm sure she'll understand." The orange haired manager offered, trying to sooth the now guilt-eaten raven haired young director.

" _I highly doubt that, Mai. I almost freakin' killed her with my stupidity!"_ The raven haired young director yelled in her thought before closing her eyes to calm herself, not wanting to worry the orange haired manager in front of her any further. After five seconds, she opened them again before straightening up and looking at the woman in front of her. "Yeah. I guess I can try that. Thanks, Mai."

"No problem, Natsuki." The orange haired manager replied then, remembering something she added. "Oh! By the way, you have an interview invitation from a late night show here. It's a courtesy call and Ms. SK wants you to show up. She also requested me to make sure you come in dress and not in your usual choice of clothing." She finished, earning her a groan and a glare from the raven haired young director.

"So, that's why we're here." The raven haired director's mouth formed an 'O' realizing the real motive behind why they were in the mall. "Shopping, my ass." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You got me there. Ms. SK called me this morning. Sorry 'bout that, Natsuki." The orange haired manager sheepishly said. Then, an idea popped to her mind. "I saw a Victoria's Secret outlet here. We can go there after we pick your dress." She finished, her eyes looking at the raven haired young director whose face brightened up instantly like she had just heard the greatest news of her life.

" _Got you, Natsuki."_ The orange haired manager thought, her damage control plan was working perfectly. She knew the woman's huge fascination for lingeries but the reason behind such obsession was still unknown to her. Not that it mattered at that moment.

"Alright, I guess it can't be help. Let's go now." The raven haired young director urged the orange haired manager with new found giddiness in her voice. Her earlier foul mood vanished into thin air replaced by anticipation of being surrounded by the object of obsession.

"Hai. Hai." The orange haired manager stood up not before leaving a wad of cash on the table. Albeit more than enough for the price of the food that they ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise. Author owns nothing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

11:56PM

The raven haired young director was sitting behind a glass bar counter as she chugged down the alcoholic beverage laid in front of her by the hardworking bartender. She was clad in black riding zipped up jacket matched with dark jeans and a pair of boots. The upbeat sound of club music around her fell into background as she got drowned in her thoughts. Emptying the content of cold beer in her hand, she signaled the bartender for another. A new one was immediately laid in front of her.

The bartender resumed with his task of serving the other patrons. The club was lively as usual which meant that business was doing great as well.

"What were you saying, Mai?" The raven haired young director asked over the loud club music, turning her attention to the orange haired manager who was sitting to her right. She took a sip of her beer before settling it on the counter.

"I asked if you are alright, Natsuki." The orange haired manager replied in a louder volume for her to be heard. The music was starting to get louder by the minute. "You seem to be out of it. We are here for more than half an hour already but you haven't move from that place." She continued as she sipped her cocktail. Putting down the beverage she resumed. "And you even ignored that gentleman who offered you a drink." She gestured towards the direction of the raven haired young director's left. Had the young director been in her usual self, she would have acted negatively on the advances made by the young man.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Mai?" The raven haired young director asked in confusion before turning to her left where a handsome young man was smiling at their direction. A glass of gin was held up towards them. "Jerk." She muttered before turning her back towards the grinning young man and faced her manager instead.

"He is just being friendly, Natsuki." The orange haired manager commented after smiling at the handsome young man behind the raven haired young director.

"And you are being too trusting, Mai." The raven haired young director retorted after gulping a huge volume of her cold beer. "He just wanted to get into someone's pants." She finished before leaning her left elbow on the bar counter and playing with the bottle of beer in her right hand.

"Not every man thinks like that, Natsuki." The orange haired manager replied with a frown on her face. Not liking the raven haired young director's negative perception about men.

"This is not the kind of place where you find stupid Prince Charming, Mai." The raven haired young director replied. "Look around you. Why do you think these people are here?" She gestured towards the wild crowd in the dance floor and the drunken patrons around them.

"They're here because they want to enjoy life and so are we, Natsuki." The orange haired manager replied before starting to get up from the bar stool. "Come on, Natsuki. Let's dance and enjoy the night!" She said merrily, grabbing the raven haired young director's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Mai, you're drunk." The raven haired young director commented as she reluctantly followed her manager's lead. "Just how many cocktails…" she glanced at the bar counter previously occupied by her manager and saw a number of glasses good enough to make the latter let loose. "tequilas have you taken?" She corrected herself, raising her voice as the sound of the music got louder the closer they got to the dance floor.

"I'm not drunk, Natsuki." The orange haired manager replied when they reached the dance floor. She leaned closer to the raven haired young director's ear before speaking. "Not yet." She added in her high volume voice before withdrawing herself and starting to sway to the beat of the music.

The club music got louder and the crowd surrounding them got wilder. Spectrum of lights danced to the rhythm of the music. Bodies were flushed together as sobriety started vanishing into thin air, leaving everyone for the time being.

"I'm sure you're so sober, Mai." The raven haired young director commented dryly, still rooted on the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance!" The orange haired manager yelled as she kept on dancing. "You don't have taping until next week. Loosen up, Director." She said before throwing her hands around the raven haired young director's neck.

"Here I thought you don't swing my way, Mai." The raven haired young director arched an eyebrow at her manager.

"I don't but you are being a party pooper." The orange haired manager yelled as she kept moving her body. "Come…" She continued but was interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss Tokiha but Ms. SK is calling you." A handsome young man dressed in black attire held out an iPhone to the orange haired manager. The name of the caller was flashed on the screen.

"Who's the party pooper now?" The raven haired young director chuckled.

"Thank you, Kazuya-san." The orange haired manager retrieved the phone from her assistant, ignoring the young director's comment. "Natsuki, I need to take this call. Excuse me." She said before going to the direction of the exit and away from the loud crowd.

" _What does Mom wants from her now?"_ The raven haired young director thought as she started leaving the dance floor. _"Don't tell me Mai is still into that stupid assignment of playing cupid."_ She groaned, not liking the idea of it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized something. "Hey, I thought you're on indefinite leave?" She addressed the assistant walking beside her when they reached the bar counter again.

The orange haired manager's assistant had submitted his resignation letter but the manager refused to accept. She instead offered him an indefinite leave. He can take as much vacation as he wanted and be back to working with the orange haired manager when he will change his mind.

"Yeah, I am." The handsome assistant answered after signaling the bartender for a drink and settling on the bar stool to the raven haired young director's left. "Miss Tokiha called me earlier this evening. She said you might need a driver for tonight." He said glancing at the director to his right.

"She does but not me. I can drive just fine." The raven haired young director said as if insulted. She signaled the bartender for another drink.

"Thanks." The handsome assistant nodded at the bartender before sipping a little from his drink, not really wanting to get drunk. "I don't think Ms. Tokiha is that wasted." He said before glancing at the director to his right and turning his bar stool to face the crowd. "But that lady will surely be if she continues doing that." He gestured his beer towards a direction on the second floor of the bar.

The young director grabbed her beer from the counter before following the assistant's line of sight. "Huh?" She asked before turning her own bar stool for better look. She took a sip from her beer before looking up.

* * *

The second floor of the bar housed some tables and plushy couches for those people who wanted to be seated with their friends or colleagues. The lighting was better and the atmosphere was less wild compared to that of the level below it. Attendees carrying drinks on silver platters can be seen roaming around. It was quite an exclusive place compared to the first floor of the bar. The first floor was for those who preferred to either dance the night out or just simply stay behind bar counters and drown themselves in alcohol.

Occupying one of the tables were three gorgeous and beautiful young ladies in their early twenties. These ladies happened to be celebrities. Bars were one of the places that they considered to be a peaceful and safe haven no matter how ironic it seemed. True, it was a loud place but when alcohol took control of everyone's system, societal status will never matter at all. They can mingle with anyone, celebrity or not. In that place, they can let loose without worrying about annoying avid fans or nosy paparazzi chasing after them although the latter always lingered almost everywhere. Those paparazzi were at least discreet and less aggressive since the bar owner herself made sure to limit their access knowing that some of her patrons were celebrities.

"Look what we have here, Anh" A beautiful woman who was actually a Hollywood singer and model commented, looking at the woman to her right. Amusement was evident on her voice as she glanced at her cousin who was chugging down glasses of tequila. A glass of wine was held in her right hand as she titled the glass, not really in for drinking.

"You really should not be bringing her here, Sara." A Japanese young actress said coldly, shaking her head in disapproval to the woman in front of her.

"Oh, come on, Anh. Don't you think it's time for our little Shi-chan to know how great life is?" The Hollywood singer/model replied as she continued watching her cousin.

"You know that she can't handle this much alcohol, Sara. She's not you." The Japanese young actress looked straight into the eyes of her cousin who was sitting opposite her.

"That's why we're here, Anh." The Hollywood singer/model replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean that's why I'm here. Sara Gallagher, let me just remind you how wasted you two got last time we came here." The Japanese young actress said, reminiscing the time when she had to drag her cousins out of the bar since the two can't even keep their grounds nor manage to get home by themselves.

"Don't you miss me, Anh? I only come here every once in a while. I just want to bond with you two." The Hollywood singer/model flashed her cousin a smile before taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm sure you do, Sara. Just make sure her manager won't see her face printed on the headlines of every Japan's newspaper tomorrow." The Japanese actress said, gesturing at her cousin who kept on chugging down tequila.

"Or be flashed on every shitty celebrity channels." A husky voice came from the direction of their cousin's back, making the two young ladies turned their attention to the figure behind their cousin who stiffened but smirked afterwards.

"NK?" The Hollywood singer/model asked, recognizing the figure. "Why are you here? I thought you're in Hawaii." She further inquired, mild surprise evident in her voice.

"I was. Aren't you supposed to be in Paris, Sara? I thought you have a concert there." The raven haired young director asked the singer whom she knew because the latter happened to be one of the talents of SEARRS Entertainment Corporation. The same company where she was working.

"Ah, y-yes?" The Hollywood singer answered unsurely, glancing at her cousin who shot her a questioning gaze. "It will be three days from now and my flight will be first thing in the morning." She answered defensively at her cousin's unvoiced question.

"And you came here to get wasted before your flight, Sara?" The Japanese actress interjected, looking at her cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, by the way. NK, this is my cousin Anh." The Hollywood singer/model introduced her cousin who was sitting opposite her, avoiding said cousin's question. "Anh, this is NK." She said, looking at the Hollywood director.

" _I think I know why Mom is calling, Mai. Someone's on the run again."_ The raven haired young director thought before offering her hand to the Japanese young actress for a handshake. "It's NK. Nice to meet you." She said as she stepped closer, making her stand beside the tawny haired superstar who was silently staring at the tequila in her right hand.

"Anh. Nice to meet you, too." The Japanese young actress took the offered hand and smiled at the young director. She glanced at her cousin, who halted in her drinking, before releasing the young director's hand.

"And this is my other cousin. Shizuru." The Hollywood singer/model gestured to her right where the tawny haired superstar was. "Shizuru, this is NK." She continued, gesturing at the young director. "I think she's out of it." She commented when her cousin did not move a muscle.

"I know her, Sara. We're working on a project." The raven haired young director said, looking at the tawny haired superstar in front of her.

"What does Director Kruger know about me?" The tawny haired superstar commented before grabbing another glass of tequila, making her two cousins turned their attention to her.

But before she can empty the glass of its content, the Hollywood director grabbed the glass from her hand and set it aside. "I know that you had enough and I'm taking you out of here, Ms. Viola." She said, lowering herself to look straight into the superstar's crimson orbs. "And you are coming with me." she commanded sternly.

"What I do is none of Director Kruger's business. We are not doing any taping. Director Kruger must know when business hours are over or did she perhaps forget?" The tawny haired superstar retorted as she signaled an attendee for another drink. She wasn't disappointed when the attendee immediately started to approach her.

The Hollywood director straightened up when the attendee was only a few steps away from reaching the tawny haired superstar's spot. "Stay where you are." She commanded coldly to the attendee who froze on his spot.

"Don't mind her." The tawny haired superstar dismissed the Hollywood director.

"I am sorry, Madam. But I have to do my job." The attendee approached his patron and started offering the drink.

The tawny haired superstar reached for the drink but before her hand could touch the glass, the swiveling plushy chair that she was occupying was abruptly turned ninety degrees to her right. Making her faced the young director.

The Hollywood director placed her arms on both sides of the backrest of the club's plushy chair, entrapping the tawny haired superstar. She looked straight into crimson orbs before speaking. "As long as I am your director, I am not letting you get wasted. I don't want to waste my effort in creating a movie that will surely turned into a flopped just because its main cast's reputation is crap. Now, pull yourself together and do everyone involved in the project a favor. Stop committing a career suicide." She whispered in her husky voice, putting emphasis on her last sentence.

"My career is none of Director Kruger's concern. I will appreciate if Director Kruger will move aside." The tawny haired superstar answered coldly.

"Where's your car key?" The Hollywood director asked, ignoring the woman's glaring crimson orbs.

"It's in her purse." The Hollywood singer/model interjected after remaining silent as the events unfold before her. "Here." She said, tossing the item to the young director who caught it just in time after straightening up.

"Thanks, Sara." The Hollywood director said, looking at the tawny haired superstar who took the opportunity to stand up.

"No, problem. Drive safely." The Hollywood singer/model said after taking a sip of her wine, dismissing her Japanese actress cousin's questioning glare.

"I am driving her back." She announced to the two women who were silent the whole time. Her emerald orbs were looking at the tawny haired superstar's retreating back. She breathed a sigh before turning on her heels but paused when she remembered something. "I think Ms. Tokiha is looking for you, Sara." She finished before proceeding to follow the tawny haired superstar who was traversing the crowd.

"What!? She's here!?" The Hollywood singer/model shrieked in panic as she started looking around her. Putting down her cup of wine.

"Yes, I am here, Ms. Gallagher." The orange haired manager emerged out of nowhere. "I just had a phone call with Ms. SK a couple of minutes ago. I believe we have something to discuss." She continued, looking at the carefree talent.

"Y-yeah. It's about my flight to Paris this morning. Yeah. I need to go there a few days before the day of the concert for rehearsal." The Hollywood singer spurted out words in fast speed.

The head of the Talent Management Team was friendly but the woman usually shifted into a totally different persona when work was involved. She was strict with adherence to schedules and made sure that every talent was doing what was expected of them.

"I believe you ladies have a _lot_ of important things to discuss. If you won't mind, I'll go ahead." The Japanese actress said, looking at the orange haired manager. "Do well in your concert, Sara." She said. This time she was looking at her cousin.

" _Traitor."_ The Hollywood singer/model thought as she looked at her cousin who started moving out of her spot.

The Japanese actress smiled at the orange haired manager before speaking. "It's good to see you again, Tokiha-san. I'll be on my way."

She had met the orange haired manager as the latter frequent Japan and the scene before her was not something out of the ordinary.

"Please do so. I don't want to hold you any longer." The orange haired manager smiled back before continuing. "I am sure Ms. Gallagher will do well in her concert, Anh-san and she will not miss her pre-concert _rehearsals_." She added, her eyes were glued at the Hollywood singer/model who seemed to have shrunken in her seat.

" _Uh. Uh."_ The Hollywood singer/model thought before reaching for her glass of wine and gulping its entire content in an attempt to prepare herself for a long talk that awaited her. _"Here we go again."_

* * *

The raven haired young director was silently following the tawny haired superstar as the latter continued traversing the crowd. The superstar was wearing a black dress matched with high heeled stilettos. The plunging neckline of the black dress did nothing in hiding much of her flesh. It also did not help that such dress' length was a good inches above her knees, exposing her long flawless legs to any perverts around. Her tawny mane though did its job perfectly fine in hiding her exposed back since the dress design flaunted its wearer's back flesh.

"Hey, that's not the exit's way." The raven haired young director grabbed the superstar's right wrist with her free right hand when the latter started going to the direction of the dance floor.

"I didn't say anything about going out, Director. You must be hearing something." The tawny haired superstar retorted before swatting the director's hand away and proceeding to the dance floor.

The raven haired young director was left staring at the superstar's back. She released a sigh before tailing again the superstar. Upon reaching the crowded dance floor, she found herself surrounded by people whose sobriety was long gone. Mixtures of perfumes, alcohol, smoke, and sweat attacked her nose. The loud club music was deafening her. Her emerald orbs never left the tawny haired superstar as the latter blend in with the crowd but her vision was blocked when a woman in her mid twenty threw her arms around her neck and started dancing, pulling her closer.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere private?" The woman asked suggestively as she inched her lips closer to the raven haired young director's left ear before nipping it. "I can show you heaven." She said, looking straight at the director's emerald orbs while biting her lower lip.

The raven haired young director held the woman's neck, her emerald orbs were still glued at the owner of crimson ones who was watching their interaction while dancing to the beat of the music. She inched closer to the woman's face and saw an emotion flickered on the tawny haired superstar's face but was immediately blocked by a man who danced dangerously closer to the said superstar. Making the latter uncomfortable with the sudden invasion of private space. She instead inched closer to the woman's right ear before whispering in her husky voice. "I think one of heaven's angels is in trouble, honey. Some other time maybe." She finished before abruptly withdrawing herself from the woman and going to the superstar's direction.

Her knuckles turned white upon seeing the man's wandering hands were starting to touch the tawny haired superstar's body. The latter was obviously trying to avoid the advances but was failing miserably as the man became aggressive and flushed his body to the superstar's, leaving no space between them.

"Hey, pal. I think you're hitting on the wrong woman." The raven haired young director said calmly behind the man.

"I don't think so, man. She doesn't seem taken nor does she mind." The drunken man said, ignoring the raven haired young director behind him whose husky voice he mistakenly took to be that of a man.

"I don't share the same opinion, pal." The raven haired young director said before grabbing the man's right shoulder and turning him around harshly.

"Who the hell cares about your opinion!?" The man yelled but was surprised when his jaw was met by a strong fist, making him fall to the ground. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem!?" He yelled, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Perverted man like you! Idiot." The raven haired young director yelled back as her blood boiled in agitation and fury.

She didn't know what was happening to her but the moment she saw how uncomfortable the tawny haired superstar looked a few moments ago, her mind cried for bloodshed. How she wish she could beat the hell out of the perverted man but she can't do that without attracting unnecessary attention to the tawny haired superstar which will surely not help the latter's reputation.

The crowd halted in their movements and stared down at the fallen man who immediately stood up and left the dance floor, trying to save her ego. It didn't help that he found himself sprawled on the ground from taking a single blow from a woman no less.

Turning her back from the man, she discarded her black zipped up riding jacket and wrapped it around the superstar's shoulders. "Are you alright?" She asked as she gently held the woman's shoulders and lowered her head since she was a good inches taller than the latter. She looked straight into those crimson orbs. Her face was inches apart from the superstar's. The superstar just looked down, finding the floor more interesting. The young director sighed before straightening up. She wrapped her left arm around the superstar's body and pulled the latter closer to her. Her right hand held the woman's head and guided it to her left shoulder. Burying it therein and hiding the latter's face from the inquisitive eyes that may take interest. "I'm taking you out of here, okay?" She informed as her emerald orbs glanced at the crowd that started to carry on with their previous activities. The club music had shifted from upbeat to a slow one thus, the dance floor became less crowded except for a few couples who started dancing to the slow and mellow sound.

"You shouldn't be going to this kind of place." She continued when she did not receive any response. "It's not good for someone who is claustrophobic." She said as she loosened her hold on the superstar who stiffened upon hearing that. "I didn't know. I am sor…" she started but was halted by a very familiar voice behind her.

"I am taking it from here, Director Kruger." The blonde manager said as she emerged from the crowd with the spectacled brown haired producer in tow.

The raven haired young director released the superstar from her arms and faced the new comers. "Yeah." She said shortly as she distanced herself.

"We are grateful for your assistance, Director Kruger." The spectacled brown haired producer bowed to the young director before facing the superstar.

The two women just came in when they noticed the commotion and the familiar figure that they were searching for.

"I am taking you _home_ , Viola." The blonde manager spoke to the tawny haired superstar, making sure that she emphasized a word.

"I am afraid we have a flight to catch, Shizuru-san." The spectacled brown haired producer said as she approached the tawny haired superstar who reluctantly joined them.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." The blonde manager announced before turning on her heels.

"If you will excuse us we will be on our way, Director Kruger." The spectacled brown haired producer said before turning her back. The tawny haired superstar was walking beside her.

"Ms. Viola." The raven haired young director called out. Effectively halting the superstar from walking further. Taking it as her cue, she approached the woman. "Your purse." She offered the item which was taken. She felt something weird at the pit of her stomach at the slightest contact that their hands made in split second but preferred to ignore it.

"Ookini." The tawny haired superstar replied before turning on her heels and following her manager and producer.

The raven haired young director was once again left staring at the retreating back of the superstar. "Ookini you say…" she muttered after a couple of seconds when the three women were finally out of her sight.

* * *

The young director was going to the direction of the bar's exit when she noticed her manager was descending down the stair with the Hollywood singer/model in tow.

"Natsuki, I am accompanying Sara to Paris this morning. I'll be back after her concert. Will you be alright by yourself." The orange haired manager informed her when the two finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom's order." The raven haired young director stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." The orange haired manager confirmed. "I am sorry, Natsuki."

"I can tour you around Japan if you want NK." The handsome assistant suggested after emerging from the back of the raven haired young director's direction.

" _Why does everyone love popping out of nowhere today?"_ The raven haired young director thought dryly. She left the assistant when she recognized who the latter was referring to a few minutes ago. "It's fine. I think I'll just go back to New York. Taping will not resume until next week. I have a lot of time on hand 'til then." She said looking at the assistant beside her before she remembered something. "Don't you have an upcoming wedding to prepare for, Kazuya?" she asked the assistant.

"Yeah." The assistant nodded her head in agreement. The phone he held in his hand suddenly rang. He looked at the screen to see who the caller was and a smile graced his handsome face. "Speaking of." He said flashing the phone's screen to the raven haired young director. "It's my cue. Just call me if you change your mind, NK." He faced his superior before speaking. "Miss Tokiha, I'll be on my way. Have a safe trip, Madam."

"Thank you, Kazuya-san." The orange haired manager replied to her assistant who nodded at her and went on his way.

The three women proceeded to the bar's exit. After a couple of minutes, they finally reached the parking area.

The orange haired manager faced the raven haired young director who was now straddling her Ducati bike. "See you then, Natsuki." She said before adding a reminder. "Don't fool around."

"Yeah." The raven haired young director answered before putting her helmet on and flipping the visor down. "Take care, you two." She said in her muffled husky voice before roaring the bike to life and revving out of the parking area, leaving the two women behind.

"Let's go, Sara. We have concert rehearsals to catch." The orange haired manager announced as she retrieved her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Author's notes: Due to author's busy schedules and deadlines that must be met, readers must be advised that updates will not be available as prompt and frequent as they wish. Author would like to emphasize that writing is just author's past time hubby. Author admits being inexperienced in the field of story writing. Faulty grammar is expected as no objective third party is proofreading this story. Facts stated herein may not be a hundred percent accurate. This is just a product of author's imagination thus, exaggerations and things beyond the realm of reality is expected to be encountered in this fanfiction.

Author would like to extend his/her gratefulness for the reviews be they constructive criticisms or compliments. To the readers who posted reviews, rest assured that author has read them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise. Author owns nothing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

NEW YORK CITY

"It feels good to be back." The raven haired young director smiled at the sight in front of her. Clad only in her plain light blue v-neck shirt and denim jeans matched with a pair of blue Chuck Taylor's, she started approaching her apartment's widely opened doorstep. She was still a few steps away from entering her apartment when a huge white Siberian husky leapt at her and started licking her face.

"Hey, boy." She said as she tried distancing her face from the dog that started its attack on her face. "Missed me?" She held the animal's head in her hands as she played with its fur therein. She wasn't disappointed when she heard the familiar bark that meant an agreement. "Well, I missed you, too." She ruffled the animal's head. "Come, let's get inside." She urged the animal that followed her with wagging tail.

"Good morning, Natsuki." An old woman whose hair was grayed with old age greeted her. The woman was standing behind kitchen islands with her hands busy fumbling with something.

"Good morning, too, Mrs. Madison." She greeted back the woman with a smile. She looked at the old woman's state of dress and her smile widened. "New apron?" She asked as she started approaching her small living room.

Her apartment's living room was composed of white sofas surrounding a small oak coffee table. On the far end of the wall was a 52' inch plasma television which was flashing early morning news.

"Yes, young lady. Your mother sent it." The old woman replied with a smile as she looked down at her kitchen wear. "How do I look?" She asked smiling at the young director who was now seated on the sofa while playing with her dog.

The old woman had been with her for more than six years since she left the comfort of her home. The former was one of the Kruger's housemaids and also her mother's attendant when the latter was still at a very young and delicate age. The old woman went with her without asking a single question when she decided to left her home.

"You look great as usual, Mrs. Madison." She smiled at her aid.

"You're a flatterer as usual, young lady." The old woman said before turning her attention back to what she was doing. As if remembering something, she spoke again. "Does your mother know that you are back?"

"No." She answered shortly, her hands paused playing with her dog's fur which earned her a curious look from the animal. "I need to go back to Japan in a week's time." she said looking at the face of a blonde woman flashed on the plasma television opposite her.

Flashed on the screen was a morning news.

" _Good morning, America." The morning show anchor who was seated behind a white arc-shaped counter smiled at the camera. He was clad in a black suit with a slim tie on. "For our health and wellness tips today, we are lucky to be granted with the presence of our special guest." He said, glancing at his iPad in front of him. "Today's topic is about taking care of your heart. One of America's alarming problems today is the increase in the number of people who are having problems with their heart." He continued but was interrupted by the interjection of her co-host._

" _I guess you really need to listen to our guest today, Josh." A beautiful young woman clad in an elegant cream colored dress said while facing the camera._

" _I am not talking about heart breaks, Olivia." The male morning show anchor said, dismissing his co-host._

" _So, the rumors about Josh being dumped are true." The female host said in mock mild surprise. "I am sorry about that, Josh." She said, looking at her co-host with false sympathy._

" _I'm sure you are, Olivia." The male host said, not really believing before looking at the camera again. "Moving forward, our guest for today is none other than the famous cardiologist who had recently saved the life of Saudi Arabia's Prime Minister." He paused. "That was quite a feat." He commented before continuing. "Ladies and gentlemen, let us welcome Doctor Alyssa Searrs of the American Institute of Cardiology Hospital." He finished as she gestured his right hand to the blonde woman who was seated beside him._

 _A blonde woman in her mid twenties was seating in the middle of the two morning news anchor. She was clad in a soft blue dress with her white hospital uniform on. The seal of the hospital was visible for everyone to see. "Good morning, Josh and Olivia." She said smiling at the two hosts before looking at the camera. "Good morning to all the audience watching this show. Wherever you are guys, always remember to grab an apple and an orange juice before starting your day. As the old saying goes, an apple a day keeps the doctor away." She winked at the camera._

"Alyssa..." The young director uttered as her emerald orbs stared at the face of the blonde woman flashed on the big screen. All her movements halted as she looked longingly at the face of the woman that she adored the most.

This did not go unnoticed by the old woman who was watching at her in the distance with sadness in her eyes. _"When will you have the courage to see Miss Alyssa again, young lady?"_ She mused in her thought but was interrupted when the Siberian husky barked loudly at its owner before turning its head on the screen.

"You missed her, boy?" The young director patted her pet's head as her emerald orbs were still glued at the screen. The dog barked at her while wagging its tail and pointing its nuzzle on the screen. "I missed her, too." She whispered in a voice full of pain and hurt. "But I don't have the right to see her again. Not after what I did." She finished as she continued staring at the screen.

" _Will that not affect your income, Doc?" The male anchor said playfully as he smiled at the doctor beside her._

" _I love seeing my patients but not in my clinic or inside the operating room, Josh. I hate to be the messenger of bad news." The blonde doctor said truthfully before looking at the camera. "So, take good care of your health, everyone." She said as if her audience was present when in fact she was just facing the rectangular lenses of the cameras._

" _That's why we have this segment, Doc. So, let's start giving them health tips to keep their heart at its best." The female anchor announced. "To our audience watching at their homes, offices or wherever you are guys, you can send us your questions via Instagram or Twitter and Doc Alyssa here will be answering them." She said gesturing at the doctor to her left. "Start tapping those gadgets and save yourselves from having trouble with your heart. Just use the #HealthyHeartTalkWithDocAlyssa. You can also visit us at our official Facebook page, Twitter and Instagram account found on the left side of your screen." She pointed at the said area. "There they are. They are flashed on your screen. So, let's begin with our segment…"_

The show went on and the young director was unconsciously planted on her seat. Listening to every word uttered by the blonde cardiologist who laughed heartily at some points of the show when some of the senders asked unrelated personal questions instead of the topic on hand. She can't help herself from smiling upon the sight. She missed the sound of the doctor's genuine laughter and the latter's smile that always reached her beautiful blue eyes. But before she knew it, the show soon came to its end.

" _Thank you for granting our invitation despite your tight schedule, Doc Alyssa. As much as we would like to invite you as our show's resident doctor, we don't think that's possible. We heard that you're part of United Nations' volunteers for a medical mission which will be held in rural India. You might want to advise your patients. This is your chance." The male anchor said smiling at the doctor._

" _No problem, Josh. Anything for our audience. As for my patients, they are informed and some of our great and experienced doctors will still be around to attend to them." The blonde doctor replied, smiling at_ _the two hosts_.

 _The camera zoomed in the face of the female anchor. "That's it for our health and wellness tips today. I hope everyone got something from that. We'll proceed with today's headlines. Josh." She finished and the camera zoomed out. The blonde doctor no longer in sight but instead an empty space was presented to the audience. The camera zoomed in the face of the handsome male anchor once again._

"Breakfast is ready, young lady." The old woman announced, effectively catching the attention of her ward.

"Let's go, Duran." The young director stood up and went to the dining area which was adjacent to the kitchenette where the old woman was. "Come on, boy." She urged the dog that was still looking at the plasma television with the same longing that its master had a few moments ago. It took a last glance at the screen before following its master's command and leaping off the comfortable sofa.

* * *

8:00PM

The young director was inside a huge training room. She was all geared up for a friendly tennis tournament which she was currently playing against a woman with a fiery hair opposite the net. She was bathing in perspiration as her long legs sprinted towards the left side of the court in an attempt to intercept the tennis ball that went on that side of the playing area.

"Oh, fuck! Damn it!" She cursed when she missed the ball, making her lose the game while her opponent got the pleasure of being victorious. They have been playing for more than an hour thus, both women's state was not a surprise to the other sports enthusiasts present.

Mouth still gasping for much needed air, she started to get up from the ground. Running after the tennis ball like her life depended on it was the reason for her state. Her opponent on the other side of the court started approaching her.

"You look like you're out of it, kid." The fiery haired woman who was actually a freelance newscaster approached the young director. "Are you alright?" She asked upon noticing the young director's unusual behavior.

The friendly tennis match that had just finished was one of the things that they did together to keep in shape but she seldom saw the young director in this tensed state. The young woman seemed to be aggravated about something. Her strokes were unsure and imprecise which was very unlike her.

"Yeah. Nice game, Midori. Congratulations." She offered a hand for a handshake as a gesture of sportsmanship.

"Thanks. That's 304-297. Still in my favor. Not bad." The freelance newscaster announced with a grin as she played with the racket in her hands. Twirling its handle.

"Not for long, Midori. Wait 'til I beat you." She said as she started approaching the bench where their gym bags were.

"Always ready, kid. I've been waiting for like forever for that day to come." The freelance newscaster retorted before following the young director to the bench.

"Don't be too cocky, Midori." She said after throwing a bottle of Gatorade to the freelance newscaster who caught the object without difficulty.

The two sat silently, wiping the perspiration off their body as they watched other sports enthusiasts around them.

"She's bound for India later." The freelance newscaster said suddenly as she looked at the young director to her left.

"Yeah. I saw her morning interview." She answered as she kept wiping her exposed neck. Her raven mane was kept in a ponytail.

"Are you not going to see her? It's been so long since that day." The freelance newscaster said as she turned her attention towards a pair of teenagers who were practicing judo. "The medical mission will take at least six months. Give or take. It's United Nations project. You know how serious that organization is with their philanthropic works. They don't do half an ass job." She continued before looking at the young director who seemed surprised with the details.

"Doctor Helen is with her. She'll be fine." She replied before grabbing a bottle of Gatorade and drank half of its content. Wanting the uneasy feeling in her stomach to vanish.

" _You really should stop blaming yourself, kid."_ The freelance newscaster thought sadly before speaking in her eager voice to get rid of the bad vibes that will surely come if they continued with their topic. "Yeah. You're right. Yohko will take care of her." she agreed before she leant her tired body on the backrest of the bench.

"Nothing much interesting happened to you lately?" She asked the newscaster, whose face was covered with a towel, beside her.

The newscaster was not like any ordinary one who loved staying in the comfort of studio rooms. The woman sitting beside her was definitely a peculiar one. Said woman loved putting her life on the line. She preferred covering news where there was _'adventure'_ as she called it. Said adventure involved wars between government and terrorists, natural calamities, human disasters, and anything where the word dangerous was attached to will be fine. She had literally traveled the world with the kind of job that she was in.

"The world is doing fine and being boring as hell." The newscaster replied dryly after discarding the towel from her face. She went on staring at the high ceiling above her instead. "You? Have you found something interesting in Japan?" She asked, catching the young director's reaction in her peripheral vision.

The face of the tawny haired superstar flashed on her mind but she preferred to ignore it. "Nothing really." She answered after a few seconds of delay which earned her a knowing smile from the newscaster beside her who just smirked.

"Oh. No beautiful and sexy Geisha in revealing robe or Kimono or Yukata or whatever they call it?" The newscaster arched an eyebrow at the young director beside her who instantly blushed at the word robe. _"That's quite a colorful yes, kid."_ She thought before straightening up and setting aside the towel. She once again grabbed the Gatorade that she sat aside a couple of minutes ago and drank it.

"None, Midori." The young director said as she leant on the bench and covered her head with the towel to hide her flushed face from the woman beside her. Her attempt was too late though. _"Damn. Stop thinking about Viola, Kruger. If there's one woman you should be giving a damn about now, that's only Alyssa."_ She thought as she smacked her right hand on her covered face.

"Oh, I don't think that is the case, kid." The newscaster taunted, trying her luck in making the young director spill some beans.

"That's the case, Midori." The young director replied with a sigh, looking at the white sheet that was covering her face. "I didn't meet anyone interesting there." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes and the face of a tawny haired superstar once again flashed in her memory.

"If you say so, kid." The newscaster gave up and just continued taking her much needed break. She was exhausted after all.

Their break was cut short when a sexy young woman with auburn hair sashayed her way towards the young director. She removed the towel from the director's face before bending her lithe body, exposing her cleavage for the director's eyes to feast on. The woman was wearing a sports bra on top matched with a micro short that exposed her flawless long slender legs.

"Hey, NK. You in for another _fun_ round. I am free tonight." The woman looked at the director's emerald orbs as she seductively purred on the latter's face.

"Sorry, Alice. Just got beaten by Midori a couple of minutes ago." She replied without even looking at the woman's body. "Can't afford another lose." She said at the woman who was actually the 2016 Rio Olympic US representative for tennis, women's division.

"I can always let you beat me." The woman continued as she traced the young director's jaw line with her slim point finger, her eyes were focused on the director's lips.

"Maybe when your coach is not approaching here and looking like…" the young director stated as a matter of factly. Her emerald orbs looked passed the woman and to a figure behind her. "a mad minotaur." She finished when a bulky man in his mid fifties hastily strode to their direction with his face flushed.

"30-minute break is over, Alice." The man announced in his intimidating voice, halting behind the woman. "Time to get back to the court. Rio Olympic is just a few weeks away. No funny business until it is over." He finished as he looked at the unperturbed woman's back.

"Getting a life doesn't hurt, coach." The woman said without moving from her current position.

"Get back to the court, Alice." The coach said, emphasizing each word. "Now." He finished, pointing to the tennis court where an athlete was waiting.

"Get your ass back here, Alice. We don't have forever." The athlete who was waiting on the tennis court shouted, a little bit irritated as she waved her tennis racket in the air.

"Fine." The woman said before straightening up. "Let's play when I get back from the Olympic, NK. It will be fun." She said before grabbing the young director's sport drink and emptying its content. "I can guarantee you that." She finished, winking at the young director who just looked at her with mild interest.

The woman, trailed by her coach, left the young director to her much needed privacy. This made said director released a sigh.

"Trying to live a celibate life, kid?" The freelance newscaster said after being silent during the entire interaction. "What causes the change in heart?" she asked before correcting herself. "I mean _who_ causes the change in heart?" she finished, looking at the young director with curious and interested eyes.

Right then, the image of a certain superstar with tawny mane flashed to the young director's memory making her slapped her face with the towel again. "No one, Midori." She said as she closed her eyes. "I'm just tired and not really in the mood for anything at all."

The freelance newscaster did not inquire further after hearing the young director's response. _"That's odd. Natsuki not flirting back."_ She thought before turning her attention away from the young director. She settled with watching the other sports enthusiasts around instead.

* * *

The young director found herself visiting the part of her apartment that she had locked away for many years. It was a small room adjacent to her studies. A small corner that was full of memories. Memories that she was afraid to recount but her heart still had not learned to let go for some reasons that only her knew.

Switching the lights on, her emerald orbs roamed around the four corner room. The room was still well kept. Pictures of her and a certain blonde girl made the left side of the wall almost impossible to see. It was as if there was no wall in there but instead collage of pictures taken during different periods and seasons dominated the said area. She continued her strides and felt like she was walking in memory lane as memories with a certain someone who was special to her started to play like film in her mind. Starting from their younger days when they were still free to do whatever they wished. Her fingers touched every single picture therein and halted on the last one. It was a stolen picture of hers opening a present during Christmas Eve. A ghost smile graced her feature as she remembered the memory behind it.

Proceeding, she went to the far end side of the room where a flat screen television was installed on the wall. Below it was a camera. She decided to settle herself on the lone sofa which was placed a few meters away from the television. She opened the device and played the lone video that was still saved in it. It was a video taken five years ago during the same Christmas Eve that the picture of hers opening a present was taken.

 _A sixteen year old Natsuki appeared on the screen of the camera with mirth and joy apparent on her feature as she held the camera away and held a blonde woman closer to her. "Come on, Alyssa. Let's try your present. Say Merry Christmas, everyone!" She said at the camera while wrapping her right arm around the woman beside her._

" _Merry Christmas, everyone!" The blonde woman flashed her genuine smile to the camera. A surprise expression was shown to the camera when Natsuki suddenly kissed the woman's left cheek. Soon, the sound of a man clearing his voice was heard and the camera's focus shifted to the doorway where a man can be seen standing with a small luggage beside him._

" _Merry Christmas, Dad. I am glad you made it." The blonde girl hugged a tall blonde man who resembled her in so many ways._

" _I have time for my lovely daughter." The man replied in his deep voice as he kissed the top of his daughter's head and engulfed her in a warm embrace. "I love you, honey." He said after releasing his daughter from the tight hug._

" _I love you, too Dad." The blonde woman replied after planting a kiss on her father's cheek. "Natsuki likes the camera we bought." She announced before turning her attention to Natsuki who was still holding the camera and focusing it on the interaction before her._

" _Yeah. I love it. Thanks, Director Alex." Natsuki replied while slowly tilting the camera up and down. Making it appeared like it was nodding._

" _Well, anything for my apprentice and soon-to-be Director Natsuki Kruger." The man flashed a warm smile towards the camera. "So, were you able to complete your first mission, kid?" he asked as he started approaching Natsuki who was now standing._

" _No chance, Director Alex." Natsuki said, tilting the camera left and right. Making it appear like it was saying no. "Alyssa already made up her mind. She will push through with her medical career."_

" _Dad! That's not fair." The blond woman protested as she sat down beside her father. "You shouldn't be using Natsuki. Besides you don't need a singer. What you need is a doctor who will take care of your heart." She said while poking her father's chest._

" _I have Doctor Helen for that, honey. You shouldn't give up your dream just because of me." The man replied, looking at her daughter. "You can be a great singer with the voice that you have and Natsuki can be your director. Right, kid?" He said looking at Natsuki who just tilted the camera up and down to show her agreement._

" _I already made up my mind, Dad. I can still sing for the two persons that matter most to me." The woman replied as she flashed a loving smile to the person who was holding the camera._

" _What I would do to change your mind, honey?" The man said dejectedly._

" _You can take it easy on your taping, Dad. Don't tire yourself too much. That would really help." The blonde woman said, concerned of her father's well being._

" _I can't promise you that, honey. You know how things go in our line of work." The man replied to her daughter as he took off his jacket and let it drape on the backrest of the sofa which was opposite where Natsuki was seating._

" _Don't worry, Alyssa. I'll keep an eye on him. I won't let him near any alcohol." Natsuki interjected._

" _Hey, whose side are you really in, kid?" The man barked playfully at Natsuki._

" _Of course, she's on my side, Dad." The blonde woman replied as she started approaching Natsuki and gave her a peck on the cheek._

" _Marriage first before babies, kid. That's my rule." The man said while sternly looking at the camera._

" _Don't worry, Dad. We always keep it safe." The blonde woman interjected before Natsuki could even utter a word._

" _Alyssa!" Natsuki barked in mild surprise, dropping the camera in the process. "It's not what you think, Director." She flustered. "Alyssa and I haven't…" she continued explaining but was interrupted by a boisterous laughter of a man followed by a mirth soft laughter beside her._

" _Dad was just messing with you, Natsuki." The woman said when her laughter died down. "You're so cute when you blush." She continued before standing and retrieving the camera that ended up on the floor. She focused the camera on Natsuki who was still blushing furiously before shifting it to her father and finally shutting the device closed thus, ending the video._

The young director turned off the device and returned it to its confinement. She took a deep breath before once again scanning the room with her emerald orbs. Deciding that she needed more time and courage before she can look at the other items in the room, she went to the door's direction and once again locked it. Not knowing when she will be able to muster the courage to enter the place that haunt her like a nightmare and yet make her reminisce what genuine happiness felt like. One of her life's ironies.

* * *

The young director was about to retire for the night when her phone suddenly rang.

"Who in the world would call me in this ungodly hour?" She said after glancing at the clock that blinked 2:31AM. She answered the phone without looking at the number registered.

"Good morning, young lady." The woman spoke in fluent French accent. "I hope I did not interrupt your beauty sleep." She continued.

"No, Madam. I was yet to retire to bed when you called." She answered in her fluent French accent, recognizing the voice on the other line.

"I am glad, young lady. Well, I will get to the point. I want you in my next collection. I heard from Ms. Tokiha that you have a week off and my sources say that you are in New York right now." The woman said, leaving no room for negotiation. "If my memory serves me right, we made a deal last time we met in…" She paused before continuing. "… let' just say the most unfortunate event."

The young director cringed at the thought as she remembered how she got tangled with one of the woman's models. Of all the people who could catch her in her wasted state, it happened to be the highly acclaimed editor-in-chief and owner of a famous fashion magazine in France.

" _Oh, great. Of course how can I forget such thing after just being reminded?"_ She thought sarcastically before remembering that she was also talking to the woman who for no reason offered to be her fashion designer, free of charge, whenever she had important events to attend to. It goes on without saying that the woman was her wardrobe sponsor.

"Of course, Madam. I haven't forgotten our deal." She replied in French.

"Excellent, young lady!" The woman on the other side of the line chirped. "I will be meeting you the day after tomorrow. Your lift will be there first thing in the morning. Don't worry about your beauty sleep. I made sure that your accommodation during your flight here will still allow you to rest well. " She said before taking a pause in order for the person she was speaking with to absorb the details.

"Thank you, Madam." She said shortly, having not much to say.

"I should be thanking you, young lady." The person on the other line said genuinely. "Before I forgot, I want you to know that you will be working with my granddaughter on this collection. You will meet her when you get here." She paused before continuing. "I won't hold you for long. I will hung up now, young lady." The woman on the other line said without cutting the line.

"Yeah." She said and right on cue the line went dead.

"Her granddaughter…" She mused out loud, looking at her phone's screen. "I don't remember her mentioning about her granddaughter." She continued before a yawn had escaped her. Deciding sleep will sooner claimed her; she hit the bed and in a few seconds she succumbed to deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

FRANCE

After long hours of flight from New York to Paris, the young director finally alighted the private jet plane, courtesy of the person who requested her present. A black trench coat that hugged her lithe figure just fine was being blown away by the wind, exposing her torso. Her inside dress was composed of a gray loose shirt paired with a tight black jeans and matched with a pair of high-heeled boots. Adding more to her height. The wind was doing the same to her raven mane thus, anyone who would see her right now will not wonder why France's well-respected editor-in-chief would trouble herself with ensuring such luxurious accommodation for a lone individual just for a few days pictorial.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Welcome to Paris." A man clad in black suit approached her as soon as her feet touched the ground. "I will escort you to your hotel." He continued, gesturing his hand to the three vehicles that were waiting a few feet away from the jet plane.

"Does she really have to be this extravagant? I could use a cab, you know." She replied in French to her escort.

"Madam Vi's order, Mademoiselle." The man explained upon sensing the young director's initial hesitation. "She wanted to ensure your safety and privacy. You're quite famous with the press here. Madam Vi doesn't wish you to get involved in any fabricated issue."

"I'm sure she'll take of it if I ever get myself into one." She said playfully before starting to walk towards her ride's direction.

"It is my duty to prevent that from happening, Mademoiselle." The man replied, opening the vehicle's door for her to enter.

* * *

After a few minutes of ride, she found herself in one of Paris' luxurious seven-star hotels. Not anymore surprised with her accommodation, she decided to just follow her escort. Fortunately for her, only the first black suited man who approached her was ordered to keep her safety and security thus, she did not have to be bothered being surrounded by numerous bodyguards which she found to be really unnecessary. They were walking on the long majestic hallway when the man halted in front of a unit.

"This will be your unit, Mademoiselle." The man handed her the key card. "I will be back to escort you to the venue tomorrow." He continued before retrieving a small piece of paper and a phone from his coat pocket. "Madam Vi instructed me to give these to you." He said, handing over the items to the young director who retrieved them. "Should you need anything, you can use the phone to contact me. I will take my leave now, Mademoiselle." He announced after giving a curt nod.

"Merci." She replied to her escort who left after uttering a you're welcome in French and offering her a smile.

Opening the note, she read what were written on it. The calligraphy was perfect. What else to expect from someone whose life revolved around art and design?

" _Bonjour, young lady! I am well aware of how much you regard your privacy. The phone is safe from wire tapping and your escort will be with you only when I deemed necessary. Have a lovely night and I will see you tomorrow."_

The note was signed with a letter "V" written in an elegant manner. She folded the paper and was about to enter her unit when she heard a very familiar voice calling her with urgency.

"NK!" A man gasping for breath halted before her.

"What the hell, Masashi? What are doing here? Don't tell me you're still stalk…"She started but was interrupted when she was shoved inside her unit in a manner she least like.

"I'm not here to stalk you, okay." He said and continued in panic. "Get dressed. We have a race to win." He continued but the young director just stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Look, I know you just came in and it's already past eleven in the evening and that I sound crazy but I will explain everything to you on the way." He explained with urgency and only paused when he started getting out of breath. "For now, get dressed and make sure no one will recognize you. Madam Vi's bodyguards are still around and they can't know that I lost…" he halted, realizing he was being too loud.

"Lost what?" She inquired, brows knitting together.

"Just. Just get dressed okay. We don't have much time." He said in panic, glancing at his wrist watch. "Just do this one favor for me and you won't see my face for a year. I will delete every picture I have of you and I will do whatever you want. That's a promise." He begged furiously.

"Alright, alright. Just get your ass out of here and wait for me outside. I'll be done in a minute." She said, pitying the man whom she knew for quite sometimes. She used to beat the said man on races for countless times when he refused to give up on her. The man was her _admirer_ to put it lightly.

* * *

The young director found herself in the middle of a crowd and a few meters away from where they stood was race track. She just changed her loose gray shirt into a black tight racer back and topped it with a black leather hooded riding jacket. One of the editor-in-chief's designs especially made for her.

"So, you're saying that you dragged me here because you lost Madam Vi's granddaughter and you just _think_ that she would be here?" The young director said, unbelieving what she just heard from Masashi. "You're not even sure if she's really here. It is just your instinct that says she might be here. Are you fucking kidding me!?" She raised her voice because the crowds were getting louder as spotlights started to dance on the stage. "Why didn't you stick a tracker on her!? That could've have saved you the trouble of guessing, idiot!"

"I did that, NK. But she's a brilliant woman. She had it removed and before I knew it, she was out of my sight. Ms. Vi will kill me if she finds out that I lost track of her granddaughter. So please race on behalf of me. You have a better chance of winning than me." He pleaded once again to the young director who was now pissed off.

"We're not even sure that she'll be part of the race! This is fucking insane and stupid!" She said but was interrupted with the howling of the crowd.

"NK! She's here! I am right. Look." Masashi pointed to the stage where five racers were standing with helmets on their sides.

The young director turned her attention to the stage and her first surprise of the night was presented to her. Standing in the middle of the five racers was a very familiar figure. "What in the world is she doing here?" She muttered under her clenched teeth and her grip tightened around her helmet.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to see some actions in the race track!?" The announcer started and the crowd got wilder. "I'll take that as a yes. Our rules will still be the same. Winner gets the prize and the privilege to command any loser of his choice with whatever he or she wishes. May I call the final racer to come up the stage now." He finished, looking at the crowd in search of the last racer.

"I'll take care of this, Masashi." The young director announced before she put on her helmet and strode to the stage with a single purpose on her head.

"Good luck. Remember you are M." Masashi yelled at the young director's back.

"Our last and quite mysterious racer is here." The announcer said when the young director had joined the other racers. "I assumed you are M. Would like to show your face to the crowd?" He asked the young director who only answered him with a tilting of her head to signal a no. "Alright, if that's what you wish. We respect each racer's preference here." He turned his attention back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you our racers for tonight!" he yelled to the crowd before addressing the racers. "Racers, you may proceed to the track now. Good luck."

All racers proceeded as instructed. Madam Vi's granddaughter was about to get in her black Ferrari convertible car when she felt someone held her right arm and turned her body around. The young director, with her helmet still in place, wrapped her right arm around the woman's waist and leaned her head towards the woman's right ear before whispering in her unrecognizable muffled voice. "Don't you dare lose to these idiots. I'll wait for you at the finish line." She said before withdrawing herself and grabbing the helmet from the woman's hand before gently putting it on her. She proceeded to the blue Ferrari convertible car that awaited her. Leaving the woman to her curiosity.

"Interesting…" Madam Vi's granddaughter muttered before finally getting in her car and fastening her seat belt.

All the racers were in position, gloved hands were wrapped around the steering wheel and feet were ready to hit on the gas at the signal of the sexy woman holding the checkered race flag. All the six Ferrari cars' hoods were rolled down. It was not an acknowledged race but instead a dangerous drug race organized by a few young sports enthusiasts. Paramedics were around though so, it was safe to assume that the organizers came from well-off family. Suffice it to say that the members of the crowd's financial status were the same with those organizers.

The young director tilted her head to the woman who was on the other end of the track. The woman was still looking at her direction which made her smirked before focusing her attention on the road. Her gloved hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as the countdown started.

The race started and all cars roared in full speed, leaving nothing but smoke behind. Several minutes have passed and they were down to the last and final lap. The weather started to get bad as loud clapping of thunders were heard. Soon enough, heavy downpour came thus, reducing the track's visibility to almost zero. The young director was in third place with the woman in black Ferrari in first place. A racer in yellow Ferrari car was in second place.

"Playtime is over, buddy." The young director muttered before hitting on the gas and going full speed but the racer in front of her was giving her no chance. Minutes passed and they soon came to a curvy track.

"Eat my dust." The racer in yellow Ferrari smirked upon seeing the racer behind him slowed down. He was too preoccupied with looking at his opponent on the side mirror that he did not notice the curvy track ahead of him. "Shit! Shit!" He cursed in panic but was too late to drift her car to the right thus, he ended up out of the track. The slippery track didn't help her in any way at all. "Damn." Quickly, he maneuvered the car back to the track but with the time he lost, the young director had advanced.

"That's one down. Now, for the final lap." She said when the screen flashing the words "FINISH LINE" came to her sight. She increased her speed and in a few seconds, she was driving side by side with the woman who was unperturbed by the heavy raindrops pouring on her. She casted glances at her left before turning her engine on full speed thus, leaving the woman behind. Just when she thought she was winning the race, the woman's car started to gain speed.

"Not going to let you have an easy win, honey." The young director muttered before gripping the wheel tighter and abruptly maneuvering it to the left, making the car turned around ninety degrees. Blocking the woman's way with the car's front and at the same time effectively surprising her lone competitor who was just in time to hit the break. "Good reflex there, honey." She muttered when her competitor car's halted just a few inches away from her bumper. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, she hit the gas once again and drove the car backwards thus, reaching the finish line. "Unfortunately, it's game over for you."

A gunshot was fired signaling the end of the race. The young director let go of the steering wheel and relaxed in her seat while gazing upon the furious night sky, allowing the raindrops to attacked her helmet's visor.

"NK! Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" Masashi came in to her side in panic-stricken voice.

To the crowds' perspective, it was as if her blue Ferrari convertible had collided with the black one and was only forced to the finish line with the latter car.

"Yeah. I am fine." She answered before unfastening her seatbelt and getting off the car. "I'll take care of her. Tell Madam Vi that she's with me if she will ask you." She said as she started approaching the black Ferrari car.

Right when she was a few steps away from the black Ferrari car, the announcer popped out of nowhere and grabbed her left hand before raising it to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's race winner is M!" He announced to the crowd who were unperturbed by the rain. "You may claim your prize later, M but for now…" he started but was interrupted by the young director.

"Actually, I was about to claim my prize but you got in the way. So, if you'll excuse me." She said before proceeding to the black Ferrari car whose owner was calmly leaning on the cars closed hood with her helmet taken off. She allowed the raindrops to pour at her beautiful and delicate face as she stayed there with her eyes closed and her face facing the sky. The young director halted in her steps upon seeing the sight before her.

"I prefer warm shower over cold rain, if you were to ask me." The young director said to no one in particular before removing her helmet and halting a few steps away from the woman.

"Unfortunately, I don't share the same sentiment with…" The woman slowly opened her eyes and was halted in her speech upon seeing the very familiar figure in front of her. "Director Kruger…" she finished, a little bit surprised.

"Your body does, Ms. Viola." The young director said before setting her helmet beside the superstar's trembling body. She removed her black hooded leather jacket and wrapped it around the woman before wrapping her arms around her and closing what little gap their body had.

"What does Director Kruger think she is doing?" The superstar asked stubbornly.

"I am just taking care of my prize. I don't want it to be ruined by the rain nor by its very self." The director whispered as she slowly put on the jacket's hood over the superstar's head and buried the latter's head on the crook of her neck. "Let's get you out of the rain, okay?"

"No, let me go." The superstar protested and tried to wiggle out of the warm embrace but the young director held her in place.

"Stay still, Shizuru." The young director said which effectively halted the superstar's movement. Surprised with the director's way of addressing her in such a familiar manner. She held the superstar's neck and looked into her eyes. "Look, I am sorry. I didn't know and still don't know anything about you. I was an idiot and I am sorry." She yelled over the pouring rain. "But please stop doing this to yourself." She inched her face closer before once again talking. "Please stop ruining your life. You didn't lose everything, Shizuru. You still have your grandmother. Your cousins and friends are still there. Please stop making them worry about you." she paused, looking straight into crimson orbs.

"I didn't ask them to…" The superstar stubbornly fired back but she was silenced by a pair of soft lips. The kiss was gentle and not dominating which was in direct contrast to their first encounter. The young director gently held the superstar's head in place. There was resistance at first but the latter gave in later on. The superstar closed her eyes and followed the young director's gentle and slow rhythm. Soon, they ended the kiss and the director planted a kiss on the superstar's forehead before whispering in a reassuring voice. "And I am here now, Shizuru." She finished before gathering the superstar in her arms once again.

The superstar melted into the warm embrace and allowed herself a moment of weakness when she let her tears fall freely on the young director's strong shoulder. The heavy rain veiled them from the inquisitive eyes. The young director just allowed her to cry her heart out and soon the sobs subsided.

"I'll take you with me, okay?" The young director said, wiping the superstar's face with her thumbs. "You're grandmother knows that you're with me. So, you don't have to worry about ditching Masashi." She smiled to the superstar who seemed surprise.

"How did Director Kruger know my grandmother?" The superstar inquired.

"That's a long story for Natsuki to tell, Shizuru. For now let Natsuki take you to a safer place where we can talk without letting ourselves killed by being struck with lightning." The director said as she started leading the superstar to the driver's seat of the black Ferrari car. It was her way of indirectly introducing herself to the superstar.

"I'll be driving. Get in." She commanded which was gladly obeyed. She closed the door and jogged to the other side of the car.

"I will use the hood. Will you be alright with that?" She asked the superstar to her right who seemed hesitant. "I will try to get there as fast as I can, okay." She added and the superstar nodded her head, still a bit hesitant. She started the engine then, reached for the superstar's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "You'll be fine." She finished before maneuvering the vehicle to their destination without letting go of the superstar's hand.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the hotel. They were lucky that only a few souls were still awake at that hour. Mostly were hotel staffs which mean that they are quite safe. The young director adjusted the superstar's jacket hood before entering the hotel.

"Good morning, Mesdemoiselles." Two staffs approached them and handed them towels.

"Merci." The superstar replied with a curt smile after retrieving the towel.

The staffs just gave a court nod before proceeding their way.

"Come, Shizuru." The young director guided the superstar to the empty elevator.

In a matter of seconds, they reached the young director's unit.

"You go in first. I will take my turn after you." She said, gesturing to the bathroom's direction.

"Thank you, Natsuki." The superstar said in her melodic voice which halted the young director. It was the first time that the woman had called her by her first name. For some reasons unknown to her, it felt and sounded right.

Minutes later and the superstar came out of the bathroom, just in time when the call that the young director was taking ended.

"You take the bed. Don't wait for me." She said before entering the bathroom, knowing full well that she usually takes longer than necessary.

After more than forty minutes in the bathroom, the young director came out clad only in a black short and loose white t-shirt. She didn't expect to see the superstar elegantly cocooned on the couch despite her instruction.

"Stubborn as ever. Aren't you, Shizuru?" She said, sighing, before carrying the woman and taking her to the bed instead. She was about to proceed to the couch to take her much needed rest when she heard a small whimper and saw the superstar's pained expression.

"Okaa-sama." The superstar called in her sleep.

Deciding against her initial plan, she settled beside the superstar and gathered her in her arms. She planted a soft kiss on the woman's forehead which effectively calmed the latter. Sooner, she herself succumbed to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

The superstar woke up to the soft sound of someone's breathing beside her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and two crimson orbs peeped. She wiped away the sleep in her eyes to focus her vision. She was presented with the sight of the young director's serene sleeping face upon tilting her head up which was resting on the young director's left shoulder. She blinked her eyes a few times in an attempt to make herself lucid of any hallucination.

She shifted in her position, right elbow on the pillow thus, elevating her head a little, before slowly lifting her left arm and tracing the young director's feature with her finger. Starting from the latter's forehead down to her nose. "I must be dreaming…" She whispered as she continued tracing the young director's face until she reached the latter's soft lips where she felt warm breath coming out. "for Director Kruger will never wish to be near someone like me." She said with sadness laced in her voice as she looked at the director's face.

"Like what, Shizuru?" The director suddenly spoke, surprising the superstar in the process. Slowly she opened her eyes and emerald orbs stared at the startled crimson ones.

Unbeknownst to the superstar, the young director was already awake even before she did. The superstar was about to withdraw herself but all her movements were halted by the young director. The latter wrapped her left arm around the superstar's see-through clad body, making the latter hover above her. The superstar's left hand was left planted on her right shoulder.

Right then, a clearing of the throat was heard from the direction of the door which was a few feet away from the king-sized bed's direction.

"Shit." The young director muttered, recognizing full well the voice of the person entering. How she wish that the earth will tear apart and swallow her existence in.

Emerging from the door was the editor-in-chief followed by the same escort who met her the day before. Her aura of elegance and style betrayed her age. No one would ever think that the infamous editor-in-chief of Paris' top fashion magazine was already in her mid sixty.

"You really love meeting me while you are in such compromising position, young lady. A simple bonjour will do in my opinion." The editor-in-chief, who was clad in a stylish outfit befitting her status, greeted in French as she entered the spacious hotel room.

"I can explain that." The young director spoke to the superstar whose slim eyebrows rose upon hearing her grandmother's way of greeting the young director.

"Director Kruger does not have to." The superstar said before completely withdrawing herself from the young director who was left with no option but to let her go.

The young director released a sigh before sitting up and facing her guest. "Good morning, Madam Vi." She greeted in French.

"You may wait for us outside." The editor-in-chief commanded the escort who obediently followed. She discarded her oversized black hat and shades, revealing chestnut and crimson orbs. Gracefully, she walked towards the small living area where a few plushy couches were set. It was a few feet away from the king-sized bed and just a few steps from the doorway. "I would love to return the pleasantries if only you are not with my lovely granddaughter in the same room for quite some times. Not to mention in a position I least wanted to be a witness of." She said, giving the young director an inquisitive look. A look that commanded an immediate answer.

"Lovely morning, grandmother." The superstar interjected in her pleasant French accent as she sauntered towards her grandmother who was in the process of putting down her hat and glasses on the sofa. "I can assure you that nothing of what you are thinking happened between Director Kruger and me." She said before giving her grandmother a warn hug which the latter reciprocated.

"I am afraid I have to disagree with her." The young director said with all seriousness in her voice as she sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed while facing the two women. "If I am not mistaken, I kissed her last night." She said, looking at the superstar who looked back at her like she had grown another head. Her left arm was placed on her crossed legs as she leaned forward in anticipation of the superstar's retort. "or was it this morning?" She continued rhetorically as if she was unsure when no retort came.

"Director Kruger might have been imagining things. Perhaps due to the stress caused by long hours of flight?" The superstar finally retorted after disentangling herself from her grandmother.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think you're right." The young director agreed before uncrossing her legs and standing up. "Anyone will dream of having kissed your desirable granddaughter, Madam Vi. Given how much she had taken from you." She said, smiling at the editor-in-chief instead, knowing full well that arguing with the superstar was another lost case. "How I wish I was born in your generation and met you instead. I would have done anything to win you. A million-mile-distance will be of nothing if it will mean getting closed to your frozen and guarded heart." She said those lines with her eyes lingering on the superstar before diverting it to the editor-in-chief.

"Oh, young lady. How cruel?" The editor-in-chief said as she started approaching the young director. "It is not fair for you to be using my favorite lines like that." She said as she enveloped the young director in a warm embrace like the latter was her own grandchild.

"I mean them." The young director said, looking at the superstar who was still rooted on her place. "Every word." She finished before returning the editor-in-chief's warn gesture.

"You're still a flatterer, young lady." The editor-in-chief commented before releasing her but not yet completely letting her go. "I think you gain a lot of inches since the last time I saw you, young lady." She said examining the director closely. "Stay still." She commanded before circling the young director, looking at the latter's long slender legs which were exposed. No thanks to her short. She lifted the young director's loose white shirt to examine her well-toned abdominal muscles. "Still doing a lot of those dangerous things. I see."

"You mean hobby." The young director corrected but stayed as instructed. Her eyes were focused on the superstar who was also examining her body.

"I would not call it that, young lady. Would you be so kind to remove this piece of clothing?" The editor-in-chief instructed as she held the young director's cloth up a little.

"Ahmn. Madam Vi, I don't want to be rude but I think that I should remind you that I am not one of your models." The young director said, looking at the editor-in-chief.

"Just be a darling, young lady and take this off. Are you perhaps uncomfortable with my granddaughter around?" The editor-in-chief inquired, looking at the young director. "I can request her to turn around."

" _Why am I not surprised with the Violas' inherent stubbornness?"_ The young director thought dryly before relenting. "No need for that, Madam Vi." She said before taking off her shirt and allowing the editor-in-chief to examine her closely.

"I am glad you don't have any scar on your body. That would be a shame." The editor-in-chief said as she examined the young director's back. "Posture is good." She said as she pressed the young director's mid back before going around the young director and holding her face, tilting it to the side. "You're not too feminine. Not to mention your quite androgynous look." She said, letting go of the young director's face before settling her eyes on her chest. "Just perfect." She finished with a smile as she stepped a few centimeters away from the young director, regarding the latter's whole feature with a look of approval. "Just the perfect model I am looking for my next theme."

"Model? I thought you will need me for photography purposes." The young director asked with confusion evident on her voice.

"I wouldn't bother you for such a trivial matter. I have a good number of photographers at my disposal but have only a few models that fit my next collection." The editor-in-chief said before starting to walk towards the sofa.

"But I didn't agree to this." The young director said as she followed the editor-in-chief.

"And I thought we spoke about this, young lady." The editor-in-chief gathered her discarded clothing and accessories before facing the young director again. "I will see you at the venue a few hours from now. Your escort will bring you there." She said with finality before addressing her granddaughter, not waiting for the director's response. "And you, my dear, will be coming with me. Now."

The superstar followed as instructed and started to walk towards the door when suddenly the director called her thus, halting both women.

"Shizuru." The young director called before grabbing a white robe from the couch and jogging towards her. "I don't think you would want to go out wearing just that." She said, looking at the superstar's see-through night gown.

"I don't mind at all." The superstar said, dismissing the young director.

"I do." The young director said before wrapping the robe around the superstar's body. "Your arms, please." She said when the superstar seemed to have frozen from her spot. When the latter complied, she reached for the robe's lace around the superstar and gently tugged her closer, leaving only a few spaces between their bodies. "I don't want any pervert out there to have a pleasant sight." She whispered while tying the robe, looking down at the superstar who was just staring back at her.

"Okay, you're good to go." She said after tying the robe securely around the superstar's body. She once again planted a soft kiss on the superstar's forehead, totally forgetting the presence of the latter's grandmother, before stepping away.

"Merci." The superstar said shortly before following her grandmother.

"You're welcome, Ojou-sama." The young director whispered in Japanese, offering a smile to the superstar's retreating back.

* * *

The young director found herself inside one of the studios of Paris' top fashion magazine which was recognized all over the world. All the models were gathered in an arc form and in the middle was the editor-in-chief who looked very pleased. Everyone was wearing casual clothing of their choice. A runway can be seen behind them but this was of no use at the moment.

"Hey, NK." Masashi, who was standing beside the young director, whispered in German language to catch the latter's attention. "I think you got taller." He said, unable to contain his observation. This fact was ignored the night he met the young director again because of an urgent matter on hand.

"Can't trim myself down like a tree to preserve your ego, idiot." The young director replied in German, dismissing the topic. "What's the captain of an elite special force doing in a runway, anyway? Why are you even on a babysitting mission? If you can even call it a mission." She whispered back.

"General Kruger's order. How can I say no to that?" Masashi replied back, his eyes were still focused on the editor-in-chief who was still checking all her models. "I am on a private mission."

"You better be because you are in a freakin' French land protecting a foreign person not of your own nation. This can be considered a betrayal." The young director replied, glancing at Masashi while her eyes were focused on the superstar who was standing opposite her on the other end of the arc.

"I didn't know you have such high regard with patriotism. You should've accepted your grandfather's offer to join us, NK." Masashi replied before letting out a sigh. "I am still half Japanese and my ward is also one. So, I can still say that I am protecting my own people." He looked at the superstar who arched an eyebrow towards his direction before continuing. "Unfortunately, I failed and ended up here instead." He finished, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Will you man-up, idiot?" The young director whispered as he jabbed an elbow to Masashi beside her. "It's not like you will be doing this forever and you are attracting unwanted attention." She said when the editor-in-chief glanced their way.

"Thanks." Masashi straightened up and offered a small smile to the young director who just nodded her head.

"Alright, everyone is present. I shall start now. For the upcoming collection, the theme will not be disclosed yet. The same is true with its date of release. This is in order to avoid unnecessary information leakage. We have professional photographers of great caliber and they are instructed of the emotions that I want the pictures to be taken to depict. Most of you have worked with them and I am sure that this time will be of no difference. I will highly appreciate everyone's cooperation. Did I make myself clear, my lovely ladies and handsome gentlemen?" She paused, addressing the models around her who responded with an affirmation. "Good. I will not be confining you in studios but instead allow you to breath the fresh air of nature. As usual, your safety is of utmost importance. Rest assured that I will take it as my top priority more than anything else. On top of it, I want everyone to enjoy and not treat this as a dreadful work. I will keep my instruction short because we need to proceed to the location now. Does anybody have any concern or question?" she asked the models around her but received none. "We shall proceed then."

* * *

The venue for their pictorial was set on a beautiful white beach on a private island. The current subjects of the pictorial were the young director and Masashi whose lower bodies were submerged in the seawater. The young director was wearing a two-piece white bikini while Masashi was in his ripped denim jeans, leaving his half body naked thus, showing his muscled abdomen and well built body. The photographer together with some of the crews who were holding the reflectors were surrounding them. Other models can be seen on the other parts of the island with photographers and crews around them.

"Alright, NK. Wrap your hands around his neck and pulled him closer." The photographer named Dominique instructed which was obeyed by the young director with a little hesitation. "Good." He said, capturing the image with his camera. "Now pull him closer and look at him like he is the most wonderful thing your eyes have ever laid on. Masashi, wrap your arms around her." He further instructed. "That's great." He clicked his camera a few times. "Perfect. You two are doing great." He said while still clicking on his camera. "Now, get a little closer, NK. Like you are about to kiss him. Tilt your head to the left a little."

The young director did as instructed and she saw an expression crossed the superstar's feature as she did so. The superstar was also shooting on the other part of the beach, away from the water, but the latter's focus seemed to be on her than on the matter on hand.

"That's great. Nice. Perfect. You guys are doing great." The photographer praised as he kept taking shots. A few more poses were taken before he got satisfied and called for a break. "We'll take a short minute break." He said before walking back to a set-up tent.

"How was it on your end, Edmond?" Another photographer came in, the one in-charge of the superstar's photo shoot.

"I don't know. The pictures look great but something is missing." Dominique said while viewing all his shots and showing it to his co-photographer.

"Yeah. Same case on my end." Edmond said and to prove his point, he showed all his captured images to his co-photographer. "Shizuru seemed to be too distracted with something. I don't see any chemistry between her and her partner. Not even a spark. This is hopeless." He released a sigh before lowering his camera down.

"I believe a change of partner is necessary in this case, gentlemen." The editor-in-chief interjected after observing the whole photo shoot and her granddaughter's behavior. "Let's try pairing my granddaughter with young lady NK." She said smiling at two of his best photographers.

"Alright, then. We'll do that, Madam." The two photographers said in unison.

* * *

A few minutes passed by and the change of partners was announced. The young director's clothing was changed to a skinny ripped denim jeans matched with a black bikini bra and topped with a cropped loose white shirt that exposed her well-toned abdomen. The superstar on the other hand was still in her two-piece white bikini.

The two were lying on the wet sand with the superstar on top. Their legs were tangled and the young director's right elbow was perched on the sand, supporting both their weight as she inclined herself a little. Lifting her free left hand, she held the superstar's cheek and gently caressed it.

"You're too stiff, Shizuru. Loosen up a bit. Try to relax. Focus on me and not on the water, okay?" The young director said as she looked up at the superstar above her.

"Alright, NK. Put your bended elbows on the sand and bend your left leg. Shizuru, place your left hand on NK's abdomen and your other hand should be pressing on the sand behind NK's head." Dominique, the photographer instructed. "Good. Now show us some passion and love. I want to see intimacy between the two of you. Give me an image of two lovers getting intimate with each other." He finished as she started clicking his camera. "That's right. You two are doing fine."

"Stop thinking and just feel." The young director whispered and soon after she felt the superstar's hand travelled down her abdomen, making her closed her eyes for a few seconds before once again opening it. Just in time to see the superstar's head descending with a look that she was so familiar with.

"That's great. Get a little closer, Shizuru. Hook your fingers on NK's jeans like you are about to remove it." The photographer instructed which the superstar followed, exposing a little of the young director's black bikini underneath her jeans. "Now, hold her neck, NK." He instructed once more. "Good. Tilt your head a little like you are about to kiss her, Shizuru."

The superstar once again did as instructed and as she descended down, she felt the same emotion that she had while watching the young director did the photo shoot with Masashi. It wasn't a pleasant emotion. One that can bring someone to the pit of darkness unconsciously. An emotion that she kept feeling whenever someone got in close proximity to the young director. One that she knew full well but will never admit. Her emotion got the better of her and became apparent in her demeanor. Her right hand curled angrily around the sand.

The photographers kept clicking their cameras and halted when they noticed the superstar's change in expression.

"Alright, we'll proceed to the next one." One of the photographers instructed.

It was the same photographer, Dominique, who was previously in-charge of the young director's photo shoot. He had enough experience to notice even just a little discomfort in his models and what was about to happen was something that will be of no help to the collection that he was trying hard to work on.

"I believe we are done for the day, ladies." The editor-in-chief interjected, patting the photographer's shoulder. She turned around and faced the models and crews who immediately gathered upon seeing her infamous pursing of lips signifying her little disappointment. Anyone who worked for her knew that gesture too well. "It is almost sunset." She continued, looking at the horizon where the sky was starting to be painted with the beautiful hue of red. "We have time on our hands. No need to overwork yourselves. I prepared a little party for everyone but I am afraid that I cannot join you for the rest of the night. I have things to attend to. All of you did your best today. You deserve some entertainment." She finished, offering a smile to her models and crews.

"It's party time!" A joyful male model yelled and all the others smiled, knowing how generous the editor-in-chief can be.

"I am sorry, Madam Vi." The same photographer said in a very apologetic tone. Looking at the editor-in-chief like he had failed her miserably.

"It's not your fault, Dominique." The editor-in-chief said while looking at the two retreating women who were walking with a good distance between them. "Some things must be given time." She said in a distant voice to no one in particular as she looked at her granddaughter before returning her attention back to the photographer. "You did your job well today. Now, go and join the rest. Entertain yourself."

"I will, Madam. Thank you." The photographer said before following where the crowd went.

* * *

The venue was an open-air rest house where a small stage was set for the band playing wholesome music. Drinks and foods were served to everyone's contentment. It wasn't a wild bar-like party that will allow anyone to be completely loose but instead it was just a party with good music and delicious food to relax. Allowing the models and crews to loosen up a little without getting wasted. They had work to do after all.

Away from the crowd was the young director who was walking with her bare feet on the wet sand. She allowed the splash of the small waves to tickle her submerged limbs. Wearing only a short and a bikini topped with a loose white shirt, she enjoyed the cold wind as she let it touched her skin. Her solitude was disturbed when Masashi came with two bottles of cold beer in his hands.

"NK, what are you doing here? There's party in there, you know?" Masashi said as he walked beside the young director. "Oh, here." He offered the bottle to the young director.

"Thanks." The young director accepted the offered drinks and chugged a few drops before resuming her stroll. "Just not in the mood for it." She answered before she remembered something. "Aren't you supposed to be looking out for Ms. Viola?" she asked when she saw no hint of the said woman anywhere.

"It's alright. Madam Vi ordered me to keep her safe without limiting her freedom." Masashi answered as he drowned a good volume of beer that he was holding. "Besides, it's not like she can go anywhere from here on her own." He continued, looking at the city lights on the other side of the island. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey, NK."

"What is…" The young director was cut in her sentence when Masashi released a powerful right punch. She was just in time to sway her head to her left to evade the assault. "What the fuck, Masashi!? Are you out of your fuckin' mind!?" She said but Masashi attacked her again, releasing a side kick with his right leg. She was just in time to block it with her left arm. "Fine, if that's what you want." She said before going in a fighting position and throwing the beer away.

"Show me what you've got, NK." Masashi said before going into full fighting position and heightening his senses. The cold beer previously in his hand was long thrown to the sand before he made his first attack.

"Don't get too cocky, captain." The young director said, emphasizing Masashi's rank before throwing punches which were avoided by Masashi with practiced ease.

"Is that all you've got, NK?" Masashi said with a grin as he kept evading the punches. "You disappoint me." He said in mock disappointment. "I would really love a wife who can fight beside me or who can stand me." He taunted the young director.

"Who said I want to be your wife, idiot?" The young director said before releasing a round kick with her left leg.

Unfortunately for her, Masashi easily dodged it and disrupted her balance when her feet landed the sand thus, making her fall backwards. Just when she was about to get up, Masashi went down and pinned her arms above her while keeping her body locked between his legs.

"I did." Masashi said before slowly lowering his head.

"Get off me, idiot." The young director hissed between her teeth as her fists clenched beside her. Her emerald orbs stared angrily at the man above her. "Or else…"

"Or else what, NK? Huh?" Masashi taunted as he lowered his head, leaving a few distance between their lips. "What will you do?" he asked while his eyes looked into emerald orbs, unperturbed with the evident anger on them.

The young director just turned her head sideways to avoid Masashi's attempt to kiss her.

"Madam Vi's granddaughter is more fun than you. Quite rough and wild, though." Masashi said with a smirk. "But I love it. Any man would love it." he said in a maniacal tone filled with lust.

These words fuel the young director's anger more. She became still and quiet before abruptly turning berserk. Masashi didn't know how and when he ended up facing the sand with his left hand locked behind him and his right hand on his stomach. The young director's right hand was holding his head in a not so gentle way as she buried his face on the sand.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on her?" The young director said in clenched teeth as she twisted the man's hand behind him.

Instead of writhing in pain and begging for her mercy, Masashi let out a boisterous laughter.

"Have you finally lost it, huh captain?" The young director said as she increased the pain she was inflicting on the man.

The young director did not get her desired result because Masashi's laughter got louder instead.

"You love her." Masashi said in a tone mixed with hurt. "You love her, NK." He repeated again as he relaxed his body. Admitting defeat.

"Did you touch her!?" the young director asked, ignoring the man's statement. "Answer me, idiot!?" she repeated as she twisted the man's wrist forcefully.

"No, NK." Masashi said as a matter-of-factly. "My duty is to protect her at all cost." He continued before letting out a low and sad laugh. "Funny, isn't it? I have to protect the person who just stole the heart of the woman that I love the most. Isn't that a betrayal to myself?" he said in a distant voice as his left face was still buried on the sand.

"Idiot." The young director said before completely releasing the man and settling on the sand instead, facing the massive sea.

"How I wish it is just another man who I can punch in the face." Masashi said wistfully after turning his body around, looking at the starry dark night sky above him. "That would have been easier." He said before retrieving something from his short's pocket. "Here." He threw a key to the young director's direction.

"What's this for?" The young director asked after catching the key, looking at the man who started to get up.

"It's a duplicate copy of Ms. Viola's room. She didn't come out since the party started. You might want to personally check on her." Masashi said before thrusting his thumb to a direction opposite where the party was. "That way."

"Thanks." The young director said shortly before getting up and dusting off the sand from her body.

"NK." Masashi called and looked at her. "I love you." He suddenly confessed before giving the director a sad smile. "Just want to say it out loud. Mom said women love to hear it from their important person. Not in my case though." He finished, scratching the back of his neck a bit awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." The young director said, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't be. Go now." Masashi urged the young director who just nodded her head before turning on her heels and going to the direction he pointed minutes ago. He was left staring at the back of the person that he loved the most, unable to do anything.

* * *

The superstar just came out of the bathroom with a white bathrobe securely wrapped around her. She decided against spending the night partying but instead went on enjoying a warm bath to relax her tired body. Not to mention her raging heart that kept skipping a bit whenever she see the young director and the sudden tightening of her stomach whenever she saw someone near the said woman.

She was drying her hair with a white towel when all her movements suddenly stopped. For there, calmly leaning on the door was the young director who offered her a genuine smile before starting to approach her.

"Enjoyed your bath, Shizuru?" The young director asked in Japanese as she held the towel and started drying the superstar's hair.

"What is Director Kruger doing here?" The superstar asked in a low tone as her heart started skipping bits again. Her crimson orbs were focused on the young director who was a good inches taller than her.

"It's Natsuki, Shizuru." The young director said as she kept drying the superstar's hair. The latter just stared at her. "Just call me, Natsuki. We're not at work anymore." She said, smiling at the superstar.

"Why is Natsuki not on the party? I am sure she will enjoy the company of Masashi-san. From what I saw earlier, Natsuki is quite comfortable with him." The superstar said, unable to hide the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh. I see." The young director let a low laugh. "Is that why you suddenly got mad earlier? I am sorry. I didn't know you like him." She said, halting her drying of the superstar's hair before looking at the woman's crimson orbs.

"I wasn't mad." The superstar retorted after grabbing the towel from the director and turning her back towards her. "And I don't like him either." She said as she continued drying her hair on her own.

"You were and you are still mad." The young director said as she wrapped her arms around the superstar. Gently, she held the woman's hands in her own and brought them down, her fingers filling the gaps between the superstar's fingers, before planting a kiss on the woman's covered right shoulder. "I'm sorry, Shizuru."

"Why is Natsuki apologizing?" The superstar asked in low tone as her heart went out of her control. Perfectly reacting to the young director's gesture.

"There's nothing going on between Masashi and I, Shizuru. We just happened to know each other for quite some times but not the way you think." The young director explained, ignoring the superstar's question.

"How did Natsuki meet my grandmother?" The superstar asked the question that kept bothering her the entire day.

"Can I say pass to that?" The young director said sheepishly as she planted another kiss on the superstar's side of the head.

"No. Natsuki must answer my question if she's sincere with her apology." The superstar said with finality.

"It's as what your grandmother said. She met me in a compromising position." The director replied vaguely as she tightened her hold on the superstar.

"Can Natsuki be more specific?" The superstar probed further, getting more curious by the minute.

"She caught me on top of her model. Your partner during this morning's photo shoot. Giabiconi" The director finally said after loosening her hold on the superstar and completely withdrawing herself. The woman faced her with arched eyebrows. "We attended the same party and I got wasted. I couldn't keep my ground and he tried helping me but he was wasted too. We ended up on the ground with me on top. Just in time for the paparazzi to arrive and were about to make the juiciest headline in Paris the next morning. Your grandmother came and took care of things. She was able to stop the publication of the issue about Paris' top model's girlfriend to be finally revealed. But of course, some still leaked. So, I am still the mystery girlfriend." She explained to the superstar. "Satisfied now, Shizuru?" she said playfully to the superstar.

"Not yet, Natsuki." The superstar said as she approached the young director. "Natsuki was so irresponsible that she deserves a punishment." She continued as she wrapped her arms around the young director's neck and pulled the latter closer before capturing her lips. The young director followed her lead after wrapping her arms around her slim waist. "But I would rather give her a reward for her honesty with me." She said after breaking the kiss and embracing the woman thus, burying her head on the young director's shoulder.

A few minutes passed and the two just stayed in that comfortable embrace before the superstar broke it.

"I think Natsuki needs a warm bath as well." The superstar said as she disentangled herself from the young director. "Natsuki has sand all over her." She said as a matter-of-factly, looking at the young director.

"Yeah." The young director said before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I should probably go now. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before starting to proceed to the door.

"Where is Natsuki going?" The superstar held her hand, stopping her from proceeding further. "I believe the bathroom is that way." She said gesturing to her bathroom's direction.

"I am going to my unit, Shizuru. I will take my shower there." The young director smiled.

"Natsuki is in her unit." The superstar said before sitting down on the queen-sized bed.

"What do you mean, Shizuru?" The young director asked and just then, her phone rang.

"I believe grandmother can answer your question, Natsuki." The superstar said, urging her to take her phone which was on the pocket of her shorts. It was the same phone given to her by the editor-in-chief.

The young director looked at the number registered on her phone and it was indeed the editor-in-chief. "Hello." The young director spoke in French.

"Good evening, young lady." The person on the other line spoke in French. "I hope you will not mind your accommodation tonight. There are only few rooms in that rest house so, I decided to put you in the same room with my granddaughter. I know that you will take care of her. Yes?"

"Oui, Madam Vi." The young director replied in French. "Did she agree with the arrangement?"

"I don't have to ask for her agreement, young lady. You know my granddaughter for quite some times now and I believe you already have an idea of how she can be. I wish you have the patience, young lady." The person on the other side said.

"Don't worry about it, Madam Vi. I understand." The young director replied, looking at the superstar who continued drying her hair while looking at her.

"Thank you, young lady. Rest well. I am hanging up now." The person on the other line said before the line was cut off.

"I am taking a shower. Don't wait for me and don't sleep on the couch, okay?" The young director ordered as she bent down to be on the same level with the superstar who was sitting on the bed. "Okay, Shizuru?" She asked again when she received no reply.

"Yes, Natsuki." The superstar answered, smiling at her.

"Goodnight." The young director said before walking towards the bathroom's direction.

After long minutes in the bathroom, the young director was finally done. She smiled upon seeing the superstar who was serenely sleeping on the bed or so she thought.

"Natsuki is done now?" The superstar said in her sleep-filled voice.

"Why are you still awake?" The young director asked as she approached the bed.

"I am waiting for Natsuki. I don't want her to sleep on the couch." The superstar said before tapping the empty space beside her. "Come now."

"You're really impossible." The young director shook her head before releasing a sigh and doing what the superstar wanted. Knowing that there was no way she can argue with her plus the woman was obviously sleepy.

She settled on the empty side of the bed and the superstar snuggled closed to her before wrapping her arms around the young director. The young director retrieved the blanket and covered their bodies.

"Goodnight, Natsuki." The superstar slurred in her sleep-filled voice.

"Sleep now, Shizuru." The young director said after kissing the superstar's forehead.

A few hours later and the young director woke up to the sound of the superstar's pained voice. She looked at the woman's pained expression and saw traces of tears on her delicate face. The superstar was mumbling incoherently as her face contorted like she was writhing in pain.

"Okaa-sama, no!" The superstar suddenly jerked up, extending her right hand as if reaching for something.

Beads of sweat were apparent on her forehead. She was having the same nightmare over and over again and it was the day when the plane crash accident happened. Everything was so vivid like she was again back into the same place on the same time. She could feel the sensation of seawater filling her lungs and disabling her to breath. She could see her mother smiling at her before she was roughly pushed out of the aircraft's emergency exit.

"Shizuru, it's just a nightmare." The young director said soothingly as she gathered the woman in her arms.

The superstar held tightly unto the young director's shirt as she tried to calm herself. "Kannin na. I woke Natsuki up." she whispered in a voice devoid of any strength.

"It's alright." The young director said soothingly as she held the superstar's face and gently wiped the tears off the woman's face with her thumbs. "You're alright now, Shizuru." She said, looking at the superstar's crimson orbs. "Let's get you back to sleep."

The young director guided the superstar back to bed but this time she used her shoulder to cushion the woman's head and pulled the latter closer to her. "You're safe now, Shizuru. Sleep." She said as she started humming a tone to lull the superstar to sleep. She caressed the woman's back in an up-down manner in an attempt to make her sleep.

"Ookini, Natsuki." The superstar said as she closed her eyes.

Minutes later, the superstar finally lost consciousness of the world around her and succumbed to sleep.

" _I wish_ _I could do something to keep your nightmares away, Shizuru."_ The young director thought sadly as she planted a soft kiss on the top of the woman's head.

* * *

This is Author thanking you for reading and leaving some comments. Have a great life, everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 13**

It was the second day of photo shoot. All the models and crews involved in the project found themselves on the other side of the private island where a magnificent waterfall can be seen. Its clear water rushed down the huge boulders found below. The sight was a total complete opposite of the cramped and busy Paris.

Models gathered around two photographers who were explaining their schedule for the day. Some were clad only in their swimming bikinis while others were still wrapped in their robes. Make-up artists were everywhere and crews had their hands full of preparing the necessary equipments needed.

"Alright, gorgeous ladies and hot gents. All your attention here, please." Felix, a gay fashion designer, clapped his hands together to divert everyone's attention to him. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, Dominique my love." He said, flashing his beautiful lashes to the photographer who just shook his head in amusement. "I just want to make this special announcement to boost everyone's energy up. I received a phone call from Madam Vi and she said that..." He paused, looking at both models and staffs whose curiosity intensified by the minute. "that everyone got a VIP ticket to Sara Gallagher's concert tonight!" He paused when excited roars and whistles from the crowd were heard as their response. "Uh uh. There's more." He continued, wiggling his pointer finger to the crowd who looked at him with expectations evident in their eyes. "Everyone is also invited to the exclusive after-concert party." He once again paused, knowing full well what his audience's response will be. He was not disappointed when a much louder cheer was heard. "Oh. Madam Vi is on the line." He said, looking at his iPad. "She has a message for everyone." He faced the iPad to his audience who immediately pulled themselves together and stood with posture.

"Bonjour, my beautiful ladies and handsome gentlemen. I am certain that Felix had announced to you the details of this evening's activity." The editor-in-chief spoke in French and smiled at her audience. Her eyes caught the sight of the young director who was standing between her granddaughter and Masashi. The three were still in their robes. "Of course, anyone who does not wish to attend may do so. It's an invitation after all." She paused when a man came and whispered something to her. "I will make this message short. I _want_ everyone to work well today. I want your full cooperation with our photographers. Let's be on schedule and finish everything that must be done there. I hope I made myself clear." She paused looking at everyone who nodded their head in agreement. "Fantastic. Dominique, Edmond, I am leaving them in your care." She finished and the video call ended.

"Alright, everyone's attention here again please." The photographer, Dominique, called out and everyone diverted their attention back to him. "Good. As I was saying, we will be dividing you into groups again. Some will be doing the photo shoot on that waterfall." He gestured to the beauty behind him. "While the others will be on dry lands. Not everyone will do the same shot, alright? We will maximize the aesthetic of this place and as much as possible capture all its aspects and beauty. Same photographer will be assigned to you. Just follow their instructions and everything's going to be fine. If you don't have any question, we will start now."

All models and crews alike dispersed, each had a task to finish.

Dominique approached the young director and Masashi. "NK and Masashi, ours will be on the waterfall. You guys, okay with that?" He asked the two who just nodded.

"Shizuru and Giabiconi, we'll do your shots on dry lands. Madam Vi's order." Edmond, the photographer said, not giving the superstar the chance to protest.

They separated ways and started to proceed to their respective venue when Giabiconi suddenly turned around and jogged towards the young director's group.

"Hey, can we swap partner?" He asked, looking at Dominique who looked back at him with confusion. "I want to work with NK." He said, looking at the young director who just arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't get me wrong. Shizuru is great and all and I love working with her. It's just that I want to do something exciting today and today's shots will include jumping off that waterfall, right?" he asked, looking to and fro the photographer and young director, completely ignoring Masashi.

"Right, Giab. But being Madam Vi's number 1 model does not give you the privilege to choose your partner, dude. Don't get things to your head. Go join your group now." Dominique said, dismissing the male model before turning towards the young director and Masashi. "Let's keep moving."

"Wait." Masashi called out, halting everyone from proceeding.

"Guys, we actually don't have a lot of time in our hands. If we want to finish this we need to get started. And I am saying now." Dominique said in an exasperated tone but was interrupted by Masashi before he can proceed with his lecturing.

"He's right. It will be better if we will swap partner. I kinda' have fear of heights." Masashi said untruthfully which made the young director snapped her head towards him. He knew the young director for quite some times that he can tell when she's not comfortable and that time was one of those instances.

" _What the hell is he blabbering about? He's a captain of a bloody elite special force. He's used to skyscrapers."_ The young director thought and tried looking for answer by looking at Masashi's eyes which never met hers since the day started. The man kept avoiding her.

"Well that settles it. If I am not mistaken, one of Madam Vi's top priorities is everyone's safety, right?" Giabiconi asked rhetorically.

"How about, Shizuru? She might feel like you don't want to work with her, Giab." Dominique said, looking at the superstar's direction.

"I will explain the situation to her. You should get going now." Masashi said before going to the direction where Giabiconi came from to join the superstar's group. Not even a single glance was casted to the young director's direction.

No more protest was heard as they went to the venue.

* * *

The young director and Giabiconi, were on the edge of the waterfall and a few feet from where they were standing was deep blue water.

Dominique, on the other hand, was aboard a square-shaped platform connected to a customized submarine-like amphibian truck. A long expandable steel connected the platform and the truck thus, providing Dominique the elevation that he needed to capture his desired angle. Inside the control room was his assistant who was facing a screen which showed the frame that his camera was capable of capturing. The same assistant was the one in-charge of adjusting the height of Dominique's elevation. To make communication smooth, a device was connected to the photographer's ear with a micro mic connected to it.

"We'll do an individual shot. NK will go first before Giab. Just jump naturally." Dominique instructed the two before looking at the young director who was standing near the edge of the waterfall. "Are you read, NK?" He asked as he readied his camera with high quality lens capable of zooming in at impossible percentage.

"Yeah." The young director who was only clad in her bikini nodded at the photographer who was standing on the platform a few feet away from her.

"You jump on three, okay? Let's do this. One...two...three." The photographer counted and right on cue, the young director jumped.

The photographer kept clicking on his camera until the young director's body made contact with the water and left a splash. He didn't pause taking shots of her even after she hotly emerged from the water and flipped her wet hair backwards in an attempt to get rid of the excess water in them.

"Whoa! Way to go NK!" Giabiconi yelled, making it possible for everyone to hear. The architecture of the area made it possible for echo to travel across. "That's my girl!"

"You did great, NK. That was awesome." The photographer yelled from above. "Just move a little farther away to your right." He then looked at Giabiconi "Your turn, Giab. Jump on three, okay?"

"Roger that. It's show time." Giabiconi said as he prepared himself. He was only clad in his swimming trunk and his muscled and toned upper torso was left exposed for anyone to ogle at.

"One...two...three..." The photographer once again counted and just like his previous subject, it went well.

"Whoa." Giabiconi emerged from underwater in his hot wet look. He shook his head to remove the excess water in them before sexily combing his hair and looking at the young director seductively. It did not help that his godly body was exposed for the nature to see since, everyone was busy with their own shooting. Well, except for a few eyes there who can't help but look and two of these eyes were the shade of crimson whose owner was shooting not far away from where they were.

"Nothing less from him. What to expect from Paris' highest paid model? Perfection." The photographer mumbled as he looked at the shots he had taken.

He captured almost every second of the dive. From the point where the young model was about to jump, when he was on air, when his body made contact with water and made a huge splash and until he sexily emerged from it with his seductive look directed at the young director.

"How was that, NK?" Giabiconi asked the young director in front of him who looked not even slightly impressed.

"Show off." The young director rolled her eyes.

"Show off, huh?" Giabiconi said before an idea popped in his mind. Without warning, he splashed water to the surprised young director. He continued his assault as he laughed heartily at the young director who did nothing but to shield herself from the water attack.

"You are really asking for it, Giab." The young director said as she made a counter attack.

"Bring it on, NK." Giabiconi challenged. He was about to add some remarks but the young director's assault did not allow him to do so.

After a few seconds, the assault suddenly stopped. What came next surprised him. The last thing he felt was the young director behind him trying to playfully drown him. The young director was riding him at the back. To counter the attack, he lowered himself to loosen the young director's hold of him. When he succeeded, he finally emerged from the water with the young director on his shoulders. The young director held on her head to avoid herself from falling but she was late when Giabiconi suddenly pulled her arms and threw her forward. The sound of a loud splash was heard followed by a hearty laughter from the male model.

"Victory!" Giabiconi proclaimed as he raised his hands in the air and smiled at the young director who was still recovering from her fall.

The photographer, Dominique, signaled for his elevation to be lowered and did not allow the opportunity of taking genuine moments to slip away. He kept clicking on his camera as the two kept going on with their little play. From a third person perspective, the image before him was the perfect image of two couples enjoying their break. However, for an expert photographer like him who was used to seeing emotions and eliciting them, it was a perfect image of two friends who were just comfortable with each other. It was overflowing with happiness and playfulness. Two of the themes that he was tasked to capture.

"Alright, guys. That's enough. Time to proceed." Dominique cut the two after being satisfied with the shots he captured.

The young director and Giabiconi were at the foot of the waterfall. Water was cascading down their bodies. The male model was behind the young director as he wrapped his hands around her slim upper torso. The young director's hands were placed above his as she tilted her head to the right, exposing her long neck.

A few more intimate poses were taken before the photographer called for a break. "Time for lunch break. Great job, everyone."

Two assistants immediately handled two black robes to the two models as they started to feel the cold atmosphere after emerging from the water. They descended down and went to join the others at the base camp where tents can be seen. Each tent was occupied by models, make-up artists, and assistants assigned to each models. The crew in-charge of the lighting and cameras had their own tent.

* * *

Inside the photographers' tent were four flat screen monitors installed on the wall. Edmond was viewing his shots of Shizuru and Masashi on the two monitors installed on the left when Dominique came and started viewing his shots on the other two monitors installed on the right.

Dominique kept waving his hand a few centimeters away from the monitor to view all his shots in a bigger screen. The monitors were equipped with sensors that need not be touched to scroll the images. One just needed to do the gesture in the air and the images flashed on the screen will change either from left to right or top to bottom, depending on the operator's preference who in this case was Dominique.

"How was it on your end, dude?" Edmond asked as he looked at his frames with scrunched face.

"Playful, happy, sexy, and seductive, off the list." Dominique said as he kept scrolling at his shots with satisfaction. "How about yours?" he asked without even looking at his co-photographer like the images he captured minutes ago will suddenly vanish at the blink of an eye if he will not focus on them.

"Awkward, angry, blank, and uncomfortable added to the list." Edmond said hopelessly before releasing a sigh of defeat.

"Don't worry, Ed. We still have half day. We'll work it out." Dominique comforted his co-photographer, patting the latter's shoulder.

Just then, a clearing of the throat can be heard and the two photographers turned their heads to the source of the sound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." The young director said, addressing the two photographers before looking at Dominique. "Dominique, will our shoots later include water?"

"No, NK but are you alright? You are shaking." Dominique asked, concern was evident on his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The water is just cold. That's all." She answered as she tightened her hold on the robe.

"Are you sure? We can delay our next shoot for another hour?" Dominique suggested as he took a closer look of the young director's state.

"I'm fine. Really. An hour break is enough. No need to extend it." She said, dismissing the photographer's unnecessary concern. She then, turned her attention to the other photographer. "Edmond, do you know where Shizuru's tent is?"

"Yeah. It's the one to the left of yours." Edmond thrust his thumb to the said direction.

"Thanks." The young director said and was about to turn around when she suddenly halted and addressed Dominique. "Dominique, can I swap my partner?"

"You are doing fine with Giab, NK. Why do you want Masashi back? You seemed to be uncomfortable with him before the shooting." Dominique stated his observations because in all honesty, he thought that it would be another disaster.

"I'm not referring to Masashi. I want Shizuru to be my partner in the next photo shoot. That is if you two will agree." The young director said, looking to and fro the photographers.

"Of course, you can NK." Edmond suddenly interjected, surprising both the young director and his co-photographer. "That will be fantastic."

" _What?"_ Dominique mouthed at him.

" _Theme."_ Edmond mouthed back.

An enlightenment crossed Dominique feature like that magic word had explained everything. _"Of course, Madam Vi's ultimate purpose for this photo shoot."_ He thought before looking at the young director who was waiting for their answer.

"So? Can I?" The young director asked once again when the two photographers seemed to have a telepathic conversation.

"Oui, Mademoiselle NK." Dominique answered with a smile.

"Merci. I'll be on my way." The young director said before going out of the tent and proceeding to her next destination. She tightened the robe around her as she started feeling colder like the temperature had dropped to freezing negative degrees.

* * *

The superstar, clad only in her white robe, was standing in front of a vanity mirror when her eyes caught the reflection of the young director entering her tent. "I think Director Kruger is in the wrong place, isn't she?" She asked coldly.

The young director just calmly approached the superstar, trying her best to mask the coldness seeping to her bones. Ignoring the superstar's coldness, she enveloped the latter from behind. "No." She said as she snuggled closer to the superstar's body. "I feel cold and you're warm. I think I am on the right place." She continued, teetering as her body started to shake visibly. She looked at the superstar's reflection in the mirror and tried to smile at her.

The superstar felt her shaking body and started to get concerned. All the uncomfortable emotions she had from witnessing some of the young director's photo shoot with Giab were tossed out of the window and completely forgotten. "Is Natsuki alright?" She asked, looking at the young director's reflection in the mirror.

"Hmn." The young director nodded. "Just give me a few seconds and a few warmth." She whispered as her body continued shaking.

The superstar turned around to face the young director who flashed her a forced smile. "Natsuki is not alright. She's trembling." She said as she held the young director's face in her hands.

The young director leaned in to the touch and placed her cold hands on top of the superstar's warm ones. "I have a favor to ask you, Shizuru. Will you do it?" She said as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stabilize her breathing that started to get ragged.

"Yes. Natsuki just have to tell me. Does Natsuki want me to get a medical person to help her?" The superstar asked as she searched for any sign of pain on the young director.

"No. Don't do that." The young director shook her head as her breathing started to get uncontrollable. "I want you to get something from my tent. It's a small white case on top of the bed. Use my phone and call Doc Helen when you reached my tent. She'll give you instructions." She finished as she tried to muster all her strength to move her body to the bed near her. "I'll wait for you here."

"I will be right back, Natsuki." The superstar said as she immediately proceeded to the young director's tent.

The superstar walked briskly and upon entering the young director's tent, she immediately saw what she was looking for. She retrieved the small white box and the iPhone that were lying on the same bed.

Following the young director's instructions, she immediately searched for a certain Doc Helen in the list and called it.

* * *

RURAL INDIA

Doc Helen was seated in her office inside a medical tube stationed in India. The environment was anything but white. Emitting the same aura of a hospital. Sitting in front of her was Doc Alyssa who was enjoying her tea. The two were currently having their break and were seated on steel-made sofas cushioned with soft foam. Comfort was not the furniture's' main purpose but sanitation is.

Doc Helen was reading a few cases on her iPad when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the screen and casted a glance at Doc Alyssa who was calmly seeping her tea.

"It's Natsuki. I will put her on speaker." Doc Helen said, waiting for her apprentice's approval. Knowing full well how the woman loved hearing the caller's voice.

"Thank you, Doc." Doc Alyssa smiled at her as she put her cup of tea down. "I wonder when she'll ever call me on my phone. She seems to have forgotten my number. She calls everyone but me." She said, ending her statement with a sigh.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Just be patient with her." Doc Helen said before answering the phone. "Hello, Natsuki. Did you miss my health lectures?"

"Hello. I am sorry but this is not Natsuki. She instructed me to call you, Doc." The person on the other line spoke in fluent English which made the two women looked at each other before a realization struck them.

"My mistake. May I know the name of the young lady I am speaking with?" Doc Helen said calmly as Alyssa stood and panic started to cross her feature. Doc Helen gave her a hard look that she was familiar with. _"Calm down."_

"I am Shizuru Viola, Doc. I apologize but at this moment exchanging pleasantries is not of my interest. I have an urgent matter on hand concerning Natsuki. I was told that you will give me instructions." The person on the other line replied with a sense of urgency.

"I know, Shizuru. Tell me. How good are you with needles? Do you know how to use a syringe?" Doc Helen asked calmly as she kept her eyes on Doc Alyssa.

"Yes." The person on the other line replied shortly.

"I assume you are not with Natsuki right now, am I right?" Doc Helen further asked.

"Yes." The person on the other line replied again.

"Can you tell me what Natsuki's condition was the last time you saw her?" Doc Helen asked the question that Doc Alyssa was dying to ask.

"Natsuki was shaking. She said she felt cold." The person on the line replied.

"I see. I know this might sound irrelevant to you but can you tell me what Natsuki's height might be? Based on your estimate. No need to be précise." Doc Helen further probed.

"Around 5'11'', Doc." The person on the other line replied, making the two women conclude on their hypothesis.

"I want you to keep this in mind. Stay calm. Can you do that, Shizuru?" Doc Helen instructed as she stared hard on Alyssa like she was giving her the instruction instead of the person on the other line.

"Yes. " The person on the other line once again replied.

"Good. Now, by the time you will reach Natsuki she will be most likely unconscious. Inside the box that you are carrying are two vials and two syringes. Extract the liquid from the first vial with the labeled XY1 and inject it on Natsuki's left arm. Do the same for the other one labeled XY2 using the other syringe but this time, inject it on her right arm." Doc Helen gave the instructions calmly.

"I am with her now and she's unconscious, Doc." The person on the other line said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Just stay calm, Shizuru. Natsuki will be alright." Doc Helen said, looking straight at Doc Alyssa. "Now do what I instructed you."

After a few seconds of silence, the person on the other line spoke again.

"I already did what you said, Doc. Natsuki is still unconscious and her body is so cold." The person on the other line spoke.

"It will take around thirty minutes for the drug to take effect. Unless…" Doc Helen paused as she looked at Alyssa for her approval.

"What is it, Doc?" The person on the other line asked.

"Unless you share with her your body heat. I believe you are Natsuki's _trusted_ friend. Direct body contact will serve as a catalyst for the drug to take effect and for Natsuki to stop from freezing. The drug will effect in seven minutes. That is if you are comfortable doing that." Doc Alyssa interjected, flashing a sad smile to Doc Helen who nodded her approval.

"Thank you, Doc…" The person on the other line spoke, waiting for the intervening doctor to give her name.

"It's Doc Alyssa, Shizuru." Doc Alyssa supplemented as she settled down on the sofa.

"Thank you Doc Alyssa and Doc Helen. I am hanging up now." The person on the other line spoke before the line went dead.

"It must be another case of hormonal imbalance. No need to worry, Alyssa." Doc Helen looked at her apprentice on the opposite side of the sofa.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Doc." Doc Alyssa said as she stared at the picture flashed on her phone. It was the picture of her and the young director together.

* * *

The superstar zipped locked the tent after setting aside the young director's iPhone. She then went to the bed where the young director was lying and untied the latter's robe before untying her own. She wrapped the young director in an embraced and tried to close any distance between them. Both their robes stayed. She waited for a few minutes before calling out the young director.

"Natsuki. Natsuki, wake up." She whispered as she leaned her forehead on the young director's. "Please." She begged. "Natsuki should wake up now."

A few more minutes passed and the young director slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." She whispered weakly to the superstar whose eyes were held shut. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." She reached for the superstar's face and held it in her hand.

"No. Natsuki did not." The superstar replied as she snuggled closer to the young director.

"You did a great job with the needles. Thank you." The young director said upon casting a glance at the discarded syringes on the table.

"Is Natsuki feeling well now?" The superstar asked, looking at the young director's eyes. Despite the millions of questions bugging her, she decided to ignore them for the mean time.

"Yeah. Thanks to the beautiful instant-doctor with me." The young director said as she planted a soft kiss on the superstar's forehead.

"Natsuki is very much welcome." The superstar answered and continued to assess the young director's state. She lifted her body a little which made her hover above the young director and exposed more of her half-naked body. "I can inform the photographer to cancel Natsuki's photo shoot this afternoon. I don't think Natsuki is well enough to proceed." She paused before continuing. "Natsuki seems flushed. Is she alright?"

"Damn." The young director muttered as she closed her eyes to stop her raging hormones. She could feel her face heating up at the sight of the superstar's body which in any other instances would not elicit such reaction from her. It did not help that she started feeling the direct body contact now that she had gained some of her senses back. All of these urges that she suddenly felt were no thanks to her still about to be neutralized hormones. "I am sorry, Shizuru. Could-could you gi-give me a few minutes." She said as she shut her eyes firmly and took deep breaths. "And…and c-can you p-please fix your r-robe."

The superstar did not expect the words that came out from the young director. "Kannin na." She said shamefully as she started withdrawing herself from the young director and tying her robe's lace. "It was not my intention to make Natsuki uncomfortable." She said as she hugged the clothing tightly around her body like it was an offensive thing to show to anyone. Slowly, she got off the bed and started walking towards the tent's door to give the young director some more space.

"Screw it." The young director cussed as she got up and grabbed the superstar's wrist before pulling the latter towards her still exposed bikini-clad body. Her robe was still untied. "I don't understand the phrase that you first said but if you're apologizing, I don't think that's necessary." She said as she wrapped her arms around the superstar's body. "You didn't do anything wrong and it's not what you think, okay?"

"Natsuki is confusing me." The superstar spoke as a matter-of-factly. Her face was still buried on the young director's exposed shoulder.

"There are things that I don't want to do without your consent, Shizuru. And there are things that I want to do with you when I am completely me and not just because of some uncontrollable _impulses._ " The young director replied albeit with ambiguity. She held the superstar's face in her hands as she caressed the smooth skin thereon with her thumbs. Those crimson orbs looked at her for more answers than she was willing to give right at that moment. "For now, you should trust me when I say you're a desirable woman and anyone will be lucky to have you." She paused as she wrapped her arms around the superstar's slim waist and pressed her forehead to the latter's. "I'm sorry if I made you feel the opposite, Shizuru."

"There is no need for Natsuki to apologize." The superstar said as she went on hugging the young director instead. They stayed like that for a few more seconds of comfortable silence before she spoke again. "I think Natsuki should call Doc Helen and Doc Alyssa to inform them that she is already well."

"You spoke with Alyssa?" The young director asked, looking down at the superstar in her arms.

"Yes, Natsuki. She gave suggestions on how to make the drug take effect faster. That is why Natsuki's robe is in this state. She suggested direct body contact but I didn't think Natsuki will agree to it." The superstar answered, looking at the young director who started to show unreadable expressions.

" _So, she's alright with me sleeping with just anyone huh? She knew how I am after those shitty attacks and yet she suggested that."_ The young director thought disappointedly before remembering who she was with. "You don't have to go that far, Shizuru. The drug will take effect in thirty minutes and I will be fine after that. I don't want you to force yourself to do things you're not comfortable with for my sake. I'm sorry."

"No." The superstar said shaking her head. "I did that because I want to. I want to help Natsuki."

"Thank you, Shizuru. I will call Doc Helen later." The young director said, smiling at the superstar.

"Natsuki should call Doc Helen now. You will not have time later." The superstar persuaded, knowing how busy they will get for the afternoon shooting.

"About that, Shizuru. I will be your partner for this afternoon's photo shoot. I talked to Dominique and Edmond. They're fine with it. Will it be alright with you?" The young director asked, dreading the superstar's answer unnecessarily.

"No, until Natsuki make the call now while I prepare our lunch." The superstar said as she distanced herself from the young director to tie the latter's robe.

"Ouie, Mademoiselle Shizuru." The young director said before playfully bowing her head like a butler to her master. "Your wish is my command." She said after standing straight and doing a beeline towards her phone. Grabbing her phone, she searched for the doctor's contact in her list and pressed call. After a few rings, the phone was finally answered.

"Doc Helen, thanks for your help. I'm feeling better now." She informed, not even waiting for the person on the other line's greeting.

"I'm glad you're fine, Natsuki." The very familiar voice on the other line replied which made the young director froze. It had been years since she last spoke to the said person. "Doc Helen is in an emergency operation as we speak. She left her phone with me." The person on the other line stated as a matter-of-factly. "Do you have anything more to say…" the person on the other line struggled but immediately recovered. "to Doc Helen, that is."

"None. I'm hanging up now." The young director said, wanting to end the call.

"Natsuki, I miss you. Every single day." The person on the other line spoke in a voice filled with longing.

"Bye." The young director said before ending the call and letting out a breath. _"I'm sorry, Alyssa."_ She thought, looking at the phone in her hand. She released another breath before turning around and walking towards the superstar's direction.

"Doc Helen is on an emergency operation, I will just call her later." She explained when the superstar arched her slim eyebrows towards her direction. The unspoken question not lost to her. Her emerald orbs caught the sight of food laid on the small round table inside the tent. "Uh, Shizuru. I think I have something edible in my tent. I'll go and grab them. Be back in a minute." She finished before dashing towards the tent's exit, not waiting for the superstar's response.

A few minutes later and the young director was back with her so called edible food in hand. Said food was consisted mostly of meat. She smiled at the superstar and went on sitting on the chair opposite the latter. "Let's dig in."

"Itadakimasu." The superstar uttered before starting with her meal.

"Yeah. Itadakimasu." The young director imitated which made the superstar smiled.

The two women ate their food in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Faulty grammar and spelling errors may be observed in this chapter as this was not proofread. Thank you for reading and dropping some comments. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

Afternoon came and the second part of photo shoot began. Contrary to that morning's venue, this time not a single droplet of water can be seen as they were taking the shots on wide greenery. The atmosphere's vibe was yelling summer and hotness. Hot not only due to Mr. Sun's doing its job perfectly fine but also because two young women, clad only in lacy summer bikinis which almost did nothing in hiding their perfect curves, were in the middle of a semi-arc formed by photographers and staffs alike.

The superstar was wearing a pair of white lacy bikini and her hair was done with beautiful curls falling on both sides of her face. A few accessories were worn by her matched with some light make-up on. Her stylist did her job perfectly fine in creating an image of a sweet care-free angel sent directly from heaven. It also did help that the model was a superstar which meant that she can looked like she was the happiest soul on earth even if she was falling apart inside.

Contrary to the first model, the young director was wearing a lacy bikini of the darkest shade of blue. Her hair wasn't done in curls but in a stylish messy way like she had just ran her fingers through them. Her make-up was done in such a way that made her feature emanate a fierce aura. A perfect image of a seductive succubus who emerged from hell. Her taunting emerald eyes and sexy smirk at the camera were really helping her case at that moment. For someone who loved to stay behind the camera, she seemed to be too comfortable staying on its frame.

The shots did not require too much intimacy thus; there was a comfortable distance between them. Their task was to pose for the cameras and project the image that they were told.

"That's too much light on NK, please adjust your reflector a bit." Dominique, the photographer, gestured at one of the crews handling the reflector. "Alright, ladies. Just be natural." He continued. His attention was back on his subjects. If there was something that could make his art-obsessed heart leap in joy, it will be capturing goddesses-like models in his camera's frames. "Perfect. Now, give me some interactions, ladies." He said while looking at the young director. "I want to see harmony between peace and discord." He paused to allow his words to sink in.

"Ladies, casually walk like you have just arrived at your summer escapade destination. You are happy, giddy, and excited. Show me all those, alright?"

"Follow my lead." The young director said softly, smiling at the young superstar. Her movements were subtle as she shortened the distance between their bodies, leaving a good few inches. Her left hand ghostly brushed the superstar's right hand before slowly intertwining their pinkies. The gesture made the superstar looked her way which she just met with a warm smile, earning her a soft look and small smile from the other woman. The superstar closed the gap between their bodies as she leaned her head on the young director's shoulder for a few seconds like she was appreciating the gesture and was just happy about it. The normal thing that a sweet young lady would do. This did not last for longer than necessary as the two shifted their attention to the sceneries around them.

"Hey, Shizuru." The young director called, gently tugging the superstar's hand before whispering something to the woman's right ear. A melodic laughter filled her ears once she was done which made her smile in return. It was a rare sound for her and she realized how beautiful and addicting it could be as she kept looking at the superstar who was still caught in the hype of what she had whispered.

The photographer did not interject this time for he was too busy with his camera, not wanting to miss any moment. _"NK is really good at this. I can pair her with anyone and she will still deliver excellent results. What a shame she prefers to always be in incognito."_ He thought behind his camera as the two continued with their acts and him with capturing those moments with his lenses and preserving them in his memory card.

"Great shots, ladies." Dominique clapped his hands together to show his appreciation and smiled at the two young women.

"Thank you." The superstar said while the young director just gave him a nod.

"Now, show me some jamming time. You are listening to a great eargasmic music and you are enjoying it." He continued as he lowered his camera and gestured his left hand to a crew. "Give them the headphone and the phone please." He addressed the crew who held out the requested props.

"Thanks." The young director received the headphone and phone from the crew before looking at the superstar. "We're gonna share it."

"Whenever you are ready, ladies." Dominique said as he readied his camera.

"Spotify. Today's Hits." The young director uttered as she swiped on the phone's screen. She moved closer so that both of them will hear the music from the headphone which was connected to the phone. "Let's see what we got here. Shakira's Chantaje. Not bad." She said as she tapped the play button.

The headphone emitted the loud music and the two just naturally sway to the song's rhythm. A few shots were taken before Dominique decided that he got what he needed.

The next shot was a little bit crowded as the other models joined the two women. It was a picnic scene with mat laid on the grassy ground and baskets full of picnic goodies were everywhere. Everyone had a change of wardrobe. For the ladies, their bikinis were topped with see-through overlays while the gentlemen wore shorts and casual cool-colored shirts. Some of them were shirtless, though.

"I see. Madam Vi's theme is quite unconventional this time." The young director muttered to herself upon examining the other couples with them. Masashi and Giab were paired with the other female models while she was paired with the superstar. Behind her was another couple consisted of both men.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all ears here please." Dominique clapped his hands to call everyone's attention. "We will be doing the shots for the magazine's cover. The front page. All of you may be on that page or… may be not." He paused, looking at the models who regarded him with confusion.

It was a rarity that models were told when shot for the magazine's front page was being made. It was always a surprise for the models and they only learned of it upon the magazine's publication. Being on the front page meant having articles about the lucky model/s written in the succeeding pages. This could also mean fame and more career opportunities. Sometimes it can be an exposure where the models' hidden talents were unveiled and they were given the opportunity to explore on them.

"Of course that will depend on Madam Vi so, let's give our best shot. Shall we?" Dominique finished as he lifted his camera and prepared himself.

"You made it sound like it's a competition, dude." Edmond elbowed his co-photographer.

"Reverse psychology always works, Ed. Watch and you'll see what I mean." Dominique said in a hushed voice as he went to his spot.

"Alright, everyone show me some romance under the hot midday summer sun!" Edmond yelled playfully as he went to his post and readied his camera.

The superstar's head was cradled on top of the young director's folded right leg while her left one was left bended in an upright position, serving as a makeshift headboard to the superstar's head. The superstar's mane was partly splayed on her folded leg.

"Just imagine you are with someone you truly love. That should work." The young director advised, looking at the superstar.

"I don't have to." The superstar gave her a small smile before lifting her left arm and placing it behind the young director's exposed neck which made the latter bent a little so as not to strain her arm for reaching. "Natsuki can take a time-off from being a director today, can she not?" she continued, staring into emerald pools that seemed to suck her up. There was always that effect that she was yet about to have a name for whenever she looked at those emerald orbs. She can feel the tightening of her stomach but it was not an uncomfortable one. Her heart would also skip beats like it wanted to come out of its confinement.

"Sorry." The young director uttered softly as she reached the hand on her neck and gave it a light squeeze, her emerald orbs were still locked on crimson ones.

Unbeknownst to these two women, the photographers had started working on their camera angles the moment they were in position. Not a single interaction escaped their lenses.

More poses were made and more shots were taken. Everyone was a natural so, it ended with the photographers having an earsplitting grin on their faces. Praises were thrown at everyone like salutations. A few more shots on different venues were taken before they finally called it a day.

* * *

AT SARA GALLAGHER'S AFTER-CONCERT PARTY

If the concert was loud, the post-concert party was louder. Another successful concert was being celebrated at that moment. Ear-deafening music filled the venue. Drinks, both hard and light, were served. The dance floor was crowded with flushed bodies grinding against each other. Everyone was halfway in losing their sobriety. Securities got tighter due to the presence of Paris' highly acclaimed magazine's models there. The party got more exclusive, restricting entrance for paparazzi or any one with no invitation at all. It was not an event where gatecrashers can freely invite themselves.

The woman of the hour, Sara Gallagher, was in no better state than the rest of her guests. Surrounded by the yelling crowd was her and her superstar cousin, Shizuru Viola.

"Someone surely knows how to party." A very familiar voice interrupted the young director from behind.

"Nao? What are you doing here? I thought you were…I don't know. Somewhere else." She asked when the red haired woman joined her and leant on the wall. She was holding a goblet of weird-colored liquid. By the look of it, it didn't seem like a light punch.

"I invited her, Natsuki." Mai interjected as she came to join the two. She went to fetch some drinks for her and the young director. "She's in town and I think it will be safer if she will go to a _supervised_ party like this and not go on roaming anywhere." She continued, looking at the red haired young lady like she was reprimanding her.

"I'm legal, Tokiha!" Nao said defensively. "Besides where do you expect me to be? In some monastery living a boring life? No way. That will suck." She continued as she sipped on her goblet. Her feature contorted, giving away the strength of what she was consuming.

"Are you sure you are alright, Nao?" The young director asked genuinely concern because it wasn't long ago when the woman lost her mother.

"Whoa, Kruger. Tokiha surely rubbed you with her motherly concern." Nao said, rolling her eyes. "It's a party, guys. Mom's funeral was over long time ago. Why don't we just get wasted tonight and party like Sara and…" She paused as she tried to get a better look at the singer's companion. "Viola?" She continued once she recognized the woman's face. She wasn't really that surprised to see the woman there. After all, she had read some information about the woman. She usually did research with the talents that she worked with. "… over there." she gestured her head towards the dance floor which was far from where they were standing.

"I did not come here to party, Nao. I have a New York flight to catch." The young director explained, not even bothering to turn towards the dance floor. Her back was turned towards it and she was once again wearing her black hooded jacket on. With everyone busy with their thing, she shouldn't be able to catch any unnecessary attention. "I came here to return Masashi's car keys. I forgot them." She explained before turning her attention towards Mai. "Hey, Mai. Can you give these to him?" She fished out the keys from her jacket's pocket. "I can't find him anywhere and I don't want to waste any more time searching. Can't miss my flight back." She offered the keys and Mai was about to take them when Nao interjected.

"You mean you haven't noticed that weird man on your seven o'clock who had been staring at you since the world came to existence, Kruger? Your density will put a ball of iron to shame." Nao commented sardonically as she played with her drinks.

The young director glanced towards that direction and saw the man she was looking for. "I will just give him these, Mai. I'm on my way, anyway. I'll see you in Japan." She addressed Mai before turning her attention towards Nao. "Take it easy, Zhang."

"I'll look after her tonight, Natsuki." Mai said in assurance.

"Jesus! I'm not a child, Tokiha. I can handle myself." Nao whined exasperatedly.

"We're sure you can, Zhang." The young director said, unconvinced, before turning around and started walking towards her seven o'clock. She was a few steps from the two when Nao suddenly interjected.

"I will be taking over the project soon, Kruger." Nao said in her normal volume. The music was coming to its end so, she heard the words clearly. Making her halt in her steps. For whatever reason she can't point out at that moment, she felt hesitation but tried to ignore it. "Hmn." She turned her head sideways for the red haired woman to see the small nod that she gave, acknowledging the latter's words.

She adjusted her jacket's hood as she continued her way towards Masashi. The disco lights started to slow and the music started to fade. Just not her luck that she had to traverse the now crowded dance floor before she can reach the exit. She had no plan at coming to the after-concert party at all had it not for the keys that she had to return to its owner.

Parties in Paris were one of the things that she tried to avoid as they sometimes resulted to her being on every newspaper's headline the following day. It did not help that the world knew about her bisexuality hence, rumors about her and anyone she was currently working with, regardless of gender, sprouted almost every time she was spotted together with them. Which was why she tried to avoid being anywhere near the superstar tonight. The latter also did not know that she was coming as she wasn't able to talk to her due to their busy schedule that afternoon.

She was halfway towards Masashi when a flushed Giab suddenly appeared in her face.

"Hey, NK. Fancy seeing you here. I didn't expect you to come." Giab slurred while trying to keep his ground.

"Fuck. You're drunk, Giab." The young director halted, her annoyance was apparent on her voice.

"Fuck… I'd love to do that but shouldn't we start with this first?" Giab said as he pulled the young director's hood down and claimed her lips passionately.

The young director stood there frozen, her hands were still slid in the pockets of her jackets. Her mind suddenly stopped from functioning, not because of the sensation that the kiss was giving her but because of the widened red orbs that her emerald orbs caught. The owner was directly standing a good few inches beside Masashi. There was no music and the lights were on. No more disco lights. Next thing she was aware of were flashes of cameras toward their direction.

" _Damn."_ Her mind cursed as she was about to teach the drunken man a lesson that he won't forgot. Fortunately, she didn't have to do that as the man was ripped away from her by none other than Masashi who gave Giab a good punch in the face.

"I don't give a shit about his million-dollar face's insurance." Masashi said as he looked down on the man who had passed out on the floor. "Are you alright, NK?" He turned his head towards the young director's direction.

"Shizuru." The young director muttered as she tried scanning the crowd but flashes of cameras were blinding her.

"Natsuki, it will be best for you to leave." Mai suddenly appeared from behind her and put back her hood on. "This way." She said, guiding the young director to a different direction.

The rumor about the director being involved with Giab hadn't subsided yet and that night incident will just fuel it. In all honestly, the young director did not care about rumors highlighting her romantic involvements until that time.

"Shizuru. Damn! Where is she?" She kept searching, squinting her eyes in an attempt to ignore the camera flashes and hoping that she could at least catch a glimpse of the superstar. By the look that the woman had given her, she surely had tons of explanations to do.

"She's under my guard. I'll take care of her, NK." Masashi said after grabbing the fallen keys on the floor. He went to the opposite direction where the young director was heading to, ignoring the camera flashes directed on him.

How on hell were there paparazzi given the tight securities? This they did not know and did not anymore bother to give a thought. The damage has been done. They had accepted the fact that tonight's incident will surely put them in the spotlight and in every social media's newsfeed if not on the trending topics

"Well, that's quite a scene. Interesting to say the least." Nao nonchalantly spoke to no one as she played with the half-filled goblet in her hand. She stayed on her spot as per Mai's instruction. The woman gave her the look that told her to stay put or else it will be hell for her. She felt like a scolded child and that hurt her ego but the scene that she witnessed was a consolation to that. The young director's struggle to search for someone in the crowd which Nao was not certain of who exactly it was until she saw the look on the superstar's face tickled her imagination. Deciding that the fun was already spoiled, she chugged down the remaining liquid in her goblet and went her way out.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hello readers! Apologies for the delayed update. Life happens and work-life balance is not an easy feat to master. The shift in the tone of A/N is hard to ignore. These happen when there's time lag in writing chapters. Consistency is hard to maintain. I hope the lack of it can be forgiven. I also hope that you, readers, are doing well. Please don't dwell too much on this fanfiction. Explore other options. Speaking of other options, does anyone know CAMREN? It's not like I'm writing anything about them any time soon or at all for that matter. Just wanna hear a few thoughts/insights from you. You may also try searching Rose and Rosie on YouTube if you are into the unconventional type of romance. Just suggesting a few things to preoccupy you.

PS: This chapter did not have the benefit of proofreading hence, grammatical errors and misspelled words are expected to be encountered.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

JAPAN. A FEW DAYS LATER.

The young director was inside a designers' clothes section of the mall. Her manager, Mai, was busily scavenging around huge collection of dresses on displays while she just stood there, waiting for said manager to find her a dress for her interview. Their last attempt wasn't successful, no thanks to an urgent phone call received by Mai. She was never fond of the idea of shopping for dresses, though she loved shopping for a specific type of garments. Getting more bored by the minute, she casted her emerald orbs to the section's glass wall which made it possible for her to see the Victoria's Secret outlet just opposite where they were now.

"Is that…" She muttered when she saw a very familiar heavily clothed figure. Slim eyebrows were furrowing as her emerald orbs zoomed in the figure. "Why is she acting like…" Her emerald orbs looked behind when the figure seemed to check for something. "Damn nosy paparazzi!" She cursed when she saw a group of men with cameras seemed to be chasing the figure. By the look of it, these men were about to be successful in their pursuit as the distance between them and their subject was closing. Without having any second thought, she purposely strode towards the entrance.

* * *

The superstar who was clad in the same attire she had that morning, which consisted of oversized hat, fashionable cream-colored coat that flowed few inches above her knee and dark sunglasses, was walking briskly in her high-heeled shoes in an effort to lose the persistent paparazzi that spotted her. She was startled when out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and twisted her body around. In a matter of seconds, she found herself being engulfed by the strong arms of the unknown person. Her head was buried on her could-be-savior-or-capturer's lefts shoulder while her oversized hat was removed from her head, exposing her tawny mane. She was about to look up when said stranger spoke in her low volume husky voice.

"Stay still." The young director whispered as she held the superstar's head to her left shoulder, burying said woman's face therein. Her left arm was wrapped around the superstar's slim waist, the oversized hat was held in her left hand. Their height difference was aiding her greatly in hiding the superstar since, she was a good inches taller than the latter woman.

They were behind an array of clothes that were hanging on display racks. Her back was facing the transparent glass wall where the paparazzi were now passing as she saw their reflection on the glass mirror installed to her far left.

"Quite a runner, huh." She commented lightly when she felt the superstar's ragged breathing and felt her rapid heartbeats. "They're gone." She announced when she saw the last paparazzo disappeared.

"Director Kruger can release me now." The superstar lifted her head and looked at the young director.

"I will if you will tell me why you are here and alone." The young director said. Her emerald orbs were looking at those crimson orbs that were staring back at her coldly.

"My reason for being here is none of Director Kruger's concern." The superstar replied calmly albeit coldly.

"Well, it is now and I'm not letting you go until you tell me." The young director replied and as if to show her point she held the tawny haired superstar firmly, closer this time.

Right on cue she heard the woman's stomach grumbled.

"Damn it! How long have you been running from those bastards?" The young director barked in annoyance as the woman looked down in embarrassment, her face was flushing.

"Look, I found…" Mai started but wasn't able to finish her sentence when she noticed the two women. A dress was held in her hand, meaning it to be shown to the young director. "Ms. Viola?" She inquired when it finally dawned on her who the woman was.

"Mai, I'll take whatever dress you pick. For now, can you get me a hooded jacket, a cap, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of sneakers? I'll call you for the sizes." The young director addressed her manager.

"Sure thing, Director Kruger." Mai replied using the young director's formal name as per their implied agreement whenever they were in the presence of other people. Though she wasn't a hundred percent sure for whom, she had an idea.

"I don't think you'll get her sizes by doing that, Mai." The young director commented upon noticing that the calculating eyes of her manager were starting to scan the woman in her arms like some kind of a biometric scanner. Although the woman had good perceptive and critical eyes, the superstar's state of clothing might be a hindrance for her to get the right measurement. "Mai, where are the changing rooms?" she asked as her emerald orbs glanced at the shoppers whose attention they were starting to attract.

"It doesn't hurt to try, Director Kruger. The changing rooms are in that way." Mai replied gesturing to her right.

"I'll see you in a bit. Thanks, Mai." The young director said, dismissing her manager who took the cue and went her merry way of instant full-gear-clothing shopping spree.

"Let's keep you hidden and wait for Mai to come back." The young director said while looking at the superstar in her arms.

"I don't see the necessity for the trouble. I am quite alright. Now, if Director Kruger will hand me back my hat, I wish to proceed to my next destination." The superstar answered as she took a step back.

"Oh. Are you referring to this paparazzi magnet?" The young director held out the oversized hat which was on her left hand and examined it closely. Flipping it in her hands after finally releasing the woman from her hold.

"I would appreciate it if Director Kruger will hand it to me." The superstar said, her right hand was held out. Her palm was facing up in anticipation of the object's return to her possession.

"I will if you can get it from me." The young director said before holding the hat up over the woman's head with her slim eyebrows rising in mock challenge to the superstar to reach for the said accessory.

"I don't have the time to entertain Director Kruger with her foolish game at the moment. Now, my hat please." The superstar commanded as she held out her opened palm again. Her impatience was starting to get apparent.

"Nope. Not a chance." The young director said before trotting towards the changing rooms' direction. "You want it? Come and get it." she said waving the hat in the air before entering a changing room.

"Isn't that Viola-sama?" One of the shoppers said when she caught a sight of the superstar.

"Oh, my! I think that's her. Come, let's go and take a picture with her." Another shopper said giddily.

"I want an autograph. Do you have any pen there?" a teenager shopper said, looking at her shopping buddies.

The superstar walked briskly upon hearing the conversation and in a matter of seconds, she was inside the same changing room where the young director went into. Avid fans flocking around her was the last thing that she wanted at the moment. She slid the changing room's door locked and leaned against it.

The young director was currently leaning on the far end of the spacious white changing room. Gone was all the playfulness in her feature as she got contemplative. Slim eyebrows were knitting together as she wrapped her left arm around her stomach; the oversized hat was still held by her left hand. Her right hand was cradling her chin as her emerald orbs assessed the woman standing opposite her.

"I need your pants and shoes sizes." She announced, looking at the superstar in front of her.

Suddenly, her iPhone began to ring even before her question was answered. She fished it out of her hooded jacket front pocket before sliding it to answer.

"Natsuki, I need the sizes now." The person on the other line spoke with a tone of urgency in her voice.

"Your sizes, Shizuru." The young director looked at the superstar who just stared back at her. Knowing that she won't be answering soon, the young director went to making guesses. "Pant's probably 24'. You've seen her height, Mai. Shoes, just one size smaller than mine. For the hooded jacket, I think it's the 36'-24'-36' BMI. Not that it matters. I'm guessing here. What do you think?" she asked the person on the other line for good measure without lifting her eyes from the stoic superstar who was standing opposite her.

"Exactly my thought, Natsuki. I'll be quick." The person on the other line spoke before hanging up.

" _Now, I need to keep her attention from focusing on the enclosed space."_ The young director thought as she put back her mobile phone to its confinement and hang the oversized hat on one of the hooks installed to her left.

"Take your coat off." She commanded as she started approaching the superstar in front of her, emerald orbs were looking at the woman's seemed to be suffocating choice of clothing although in reality that wasn't the case.

"Is Director Kruger trying to harass me _again_?" The superstar spoke as she tried to compose herself. She was starting to feel uncomfortable inside the suffocating small cubicle. Feeling like her lungs was starting to get deprived of its much needed oxygen. As much as she wanted to address some issues about the post-concert incident, her claustrophobia seemed to be the more pressing issue at that time.

"Keep your eyes on me, Shizuru." The young director commanded as she hastily closed the distance between them after noticing the superstar started darting her eyes to and fro the cubicle.

"What is Director Kruger doing?" The superstar asked when she felt her coat being tugged before it was completely untied by the young director's expert hands.

"Freeing you from this. Need to get you some air." The young director answered as a matter-of-factly as she tried holding those crimson orbs with her emerald ones. "Eyes on me, Shizuru." She said as she removed the long coat off the superstar's shoulders and tossed it to her left. She noticed the woman started sweating and hyperventilating. "Hey, let's play a game." She whispered as she cradled the superstar's smooth face in her hands. "But you have to keep your eyes on mine, okay?" She whispered again as she started caressing the woman's cheeks gently. "We'll play creative visualization. You know that, right?" She whispered as she inched her face closer to block the superstar from seeing anything but her. She continued when the woman nodded. She started speaking in a dragging manner like she was talking to a four-year old kid and doing a late night story telling. Only this time she was whispering in her husky voice. "Good. Now, imagine you are on a hill top…green grass… on your bare feet…wind blowing…grazing your skin…clear blue sky above you…birds freely flying…a tree behind you…its shadow sheltering you… from the sunlight…you…lying on the grass…a little butterfly came…it fluttered above your face…landed on your nose…" she paused as she placed a small kiss on the woman's nose. "on your forehead…"she kissed her forehead. "on your right cheek…" she kissed her right cheek. "on your left cheek…" she kissed her left cheek. "it fluttered above you again…where do you want it to land next?" she asked as if begging for permission, her voice went huskier and sensual as she started to feel something unknown inside her.

"Where does Director Kruger want it to land?" the superstar asked in a dazed. Everything faded to background the moment she stared back on those emerald pools that made her lost in them.

"Little butterfly might stay for a while in her next landing. Are you sure you want it to land again?" The young director whispered as she pressed her forehead on the woman, her breathing started to get ragged with anticipation.

"Little butterfly has my consent." The superstar replied, knowing the unvoiced want of permission behind the young director's words.

"Little butterfly will be landing now. Here." The young director whispered before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She kissed her slowly and gently. The woman kissed back following her rhythm. Her hands were clutching the front pockets of the young director's jacket as she pulled her closer to her. The young director darted her tongue out begging for entrance which was gladly welcomed by the superstar's mouth. Her tongue explored the superstar's mouth as it tasted everything therein, leaving her intoxicated with the addicting taste. The kiss went on for longer than necessary until they finally decided to break it. Both faces were flushed as smiles were plastered on them. Each was gasping for much needed fuel for their lungs to function and not give up on them.

"Little butterfly loves her short trip. It wishes to land back some other times." The young director whispered as she continued gasping for air. Her emerald orbs were looking at crimson ones which were few inches away from her, giving its owner space to breath.

"Little butterfly is naughty." The superstar answered, smiling at the woman in front of her as she tried catching her breath.

"Little butterfly is sorry for what happened at the party." The young director explained as her breathing started to get normal again. The woman was really being hard during their taping earlier that day. Not a word she spoke was listened to. Add the fact that she kept ignoring her during the taping's entire duration.

"Little butterfly did not tell me she was coming to the party." The superstar replied, a small frown was on her face as her breathing finally stabilized. She was not the type to directly throw questions.

"Little butterfly is sorry about that, Shizuru." The young director said apologetically. "I wasn't planning to. I just had to return Masashi's keys. The car I used for the race was his."

"Little butterfly seems to like Giab." The superstar stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice which was almost a whisper.

"Giab was drunk, Shizuru. He is just a friend just like..." The young director began but was interrupted when the woman's stomach in front of her grumbled again in complaint. "You haven't taken your lunch, Shizuru." She stated and the woman in front of her just looked down in embarrassment as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Ara, I had difficulty losing them, Natsuki. But I am fine." The superstar spoke in an almost inaudible volume. Her were eyes still down casted.

"Those fuckin' nosy bastards are really a pain in the ass." The young director grumbled, agitation and worry about the woman's current predicament getting the better of her judgment and rational mind. It was past three in the afternoon and the woman must really be starving.

"Ara, Natsuki, they are just fulfilling their job. Natsuki should not blame them. They are at no fault at all." The superstar spoke, trying to be the voice of reason.

"There's limit to freedom of the press, Shizuru. Those bastards always cross the line. They never learn their lesson. Just how many celebrities should be put to dangerous circumstances or worse die before they stop harassing them?" The young director rambled unnecessarily as she started massaging her forehead. She snapped her attention back to the woman in front of her when she heard a soft laugh filled with mirth. "What's funny, Shizuru?" She asked with a little annoyance, emerald orbs were narrowing at the superstar who was covering her mouth with her hand to hide her amusement.

"Ara, I never thought Natsuki holds such strong sentiment. I just find it endearing of her." The superstar replied, her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

And just like that the topic about the after-concert party's disaster disappeared into thin air.

A sound of a phone ringing interrupted the young director from retorting. She fished her iPhone from her pocket before hastily answering it.

"Mai." She said shortly.

"Natsuki, I'm here now. Which cubicle are you in?" the person on the other line asked.

"Mai, your background is so loud. What's going on there?" she asked, her emerald orbs were looking at the woman in front of her.

"A lot of shoppers are crowding outside the changing rooms, Natsuki. Don't worry, though. I don't think they know where _she_ is or whether she is really in there or not. So, which cubicle are you in?" the person on the other line spoke.

"Shit! We're on the first to your right, Mai." She replied as she began to panic.

"Okay, I'm here. Open up." The person on the other line spoke.

"Wait a second, Mai." She replied before hanging up and putting back her mobile phone to her hooded jacket.

She approached the superstar who was sporting a light frown that should not belong to her dazzling face.

"You kinda' have an on the spot meet-and-greet-with-the-fans event going out there without your knowledge, Shizuru. Stay behind the door. I'll open it. You okay with that?" The young director asked looking at the woman who moved to stay behind the door.

" _What the fuck!? Just how many fans are here now? How did they even get this many in just a short period of time? There's no way in fuckin' hell that they're ordinary shoppers!"_ The young director grumbled in her thoughts upon seeing the huge crowd outside the changing rooms.

Unfortunately, the rumor about Japan's Bewitching Smile Amethyst being inside the mall had reached the ears of the shoppers therein. The chasing incident with the paparazzi did not help in any way to dispute such rumor.

"Here are your _TWIN SISTER'S_ clothes!" Mai chirped, emphasizing some words. Her voice was raised to an almost yelling volume, wanting all the crowds to hear her.

"Thank you. I'm sure my _TWIN SISTER_ will really appreciate these!" The young director played along, raising her voice in the process.

 _The crowd talked indistinctively as they dissipated._

" _Aarrgh! It's not Viola-sama."_

" _I thought I saw her. My mistake."_

" _You just wasted my time."_

" _Let's go."_

" _We'll still see her some other times."_

"Enjoy your date with your ' _twin sister'_. I'll just send you the dress." The manager said in her normal voice volume as she held out the shopping bags to the young director.

"Thanks, Mai." The young director said before gathering all the shopping bags in her hands and retreating back inside the changing room, leaving the winking manager outside.

"Stop laughing there." The young director said, rolling her eyes upon seeing the superstar state of trying to hold her laughter but failed miserably as soft melodic sound filled her eardrums. "Here. Change into these." She offered the shopping bags in her hands.

"Ara, I never knew Natsuki is good at acting. Shouldn't she be working on screen rather than behind the camera?" The superstar commented lightly.

"Oh. I'm also good at dressing up talents, honey. Or in this case, I might consider _undressing_ her up if she won't take these clothes from me now." The young director spoke suggestively as she inched closer to the woman in front of her.

"Ara, Natsuki has a very tempting proposition. Would she mind if I take her on that?" The superstar approached as she threw her hands around the director's neck and looked her in the eyes.

"As much as I would love to feed on you, I think we should feed that starving flat stomach of yours, honey. Now, get these clothes and change into it." The young director retorted. Her hands that were full of shopping bags were on her sides.

"Ara, I would be more than willing to satisfy Natsuki's hunger before mine." The superstar retorted, slim eyebrow rising in a suggestive manner.

"Shizuru!" The young director blurted out before she can control herself.

"Ara, is Natsuki trying to give us away?" The superstar asked.

"Shit. Just change already. I'll wait for you outside." The young director announced as she laid the shopping bags on the floor and started moving away towards the door. She was about to open the door when she felt a tug on her jacket. "Shizuru, what's wrong?" She asked when she noticed the panic in those crimson orbs.

"I will change but Natsuki has to stay with me. I will be quick. Natsuki has my word." The superstar spoke in a pleading manner as the idea of being alone in an enclosed cubicle started to make her suffocated and uncomfortable.

"Hey. I'll stay, okay?" The young director said as she held the panic-stricken woman's face in her hand, earning her a nod. "I'll just stay here." She announced as she leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes as she looked down. "I won't sneak a peek. Promise."

"Ara, Natsuki is such a gentleman. Ookini." The superstar commented before picking up the shopping bags on the floor and started changing into them.

To distract herself from visualizing what was happening in front of her, the young director went on humming a melody. Rustlings of clothes were heard as they were discarded on the floor. Sounds of paper bags opening were heard afterwards. After five minutes, the cubicle was filled with silence.

"Are you done, Shizuru?" The young director asked tentatively without opening her eyes.

"Ara, I think so, Natsuki." The superstar answered with uncertainty in her melodic voice.

"You don't sound sure, Shizuru. Is something wrong with the clothes' sizes?" The young director asked. Her eyes were still kept slid shut.

"Ara, they fit just fine, Natsuki." The superstar replied as she looked down on her feet, crimson orbs were blinking as a small frown formed on her mouth.

"Can I open my eyes now, Shizuru?" The young director asked, her growing curiosity with the woman's vague answer did not settle well on her.

"Ara, yes, Natsuki." The superstar answered.

The young director opened her eyes and took the entirety of the superstar's gorgeous body in front of her. A smile crossed her feature when she saw the light purple hooded jacket that hugged the woman's curves perfectly but not too tight as to suffocate her. Her emerald orbs travelled down and saw a pair of skinny denim jeans that flowed below the superstar's slender legs and stopped right above her ankles, emphasizing her nicely-shaped ass. Emerald orbs settled on the superstar's feet and her mouthed formed an 'O'. Her gaze travelled up and went back to the woman's troubled look. Crimson orbs were staring in confusion at the purple Chuck Taylor's poorly-done shoelaces.

"Trouble with shoelaces, Shizuru-Ojousama?" The young director taunted, a slim eyebrow was rising as she chuckled while shaking her head lightly. She approached the woman and lowered herself before her to relieve her of trouble with the laces.

"Ara, Natsuki is mean." The superstar playfully whined as her crimson orbs looked down.

"Yeah. Yeah. Put some distance between your feet." The young director instructed which was gladly obeyed with. "So, Shizuru-Ojousama doesn't know how to tie shoelaces, huh." She mused out loud as her hands expertly worked on the right shoe before doing the other one. "There, done!" She announced before standing up.

"Ara, Ookini, Natsuki."The superstar said, relieved of her little trouble. In her defense, sneakers weren't her fashion. Although it wasn't the first time that she wore one, assistance was always available to her whenever she had to wear one during her tapings.

"Yeah. Now, to complete your incognito mode look." The young director announced as she stood up and put the cap and the hood over the superstar's head to cover her tawny mane. Putting aside some misplaced tawny mane from her face. She took the dark sunglasses from the woman's hand and put it on her. "There. Perfect." She said as she took a step away and admired her little handiwork. As she regarded the woman's entirety, a grin was plastered on her face.

"Ara, Ookini, Natsuki." The superstar said before flashing a genuine smile to her.

"Yeah. Let's grab some food for you." The young director said before grabbing the superstar's left hand, intertwining their slender fingers in the process. She grabbed the paper bag containing the woman's previously discarded clothes with her free left hand and started striding forward.

The superstar was startled, not expecting the gesture but followed the young director's lead afterwards. Her crimson orbs fell on their intertwined fingers before looking up at the young director's face. A smile was on her face.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I hope this will answer the question on whether or not I will discontinue writing this fanfiction. I honor my words, my dear readers. When I say I will finish this, I will surely do. That's certain. Only its completion time is not. Have a great productive weekdays ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

The two women were now queuing inside a coffee shop. The young director decided that fine dining was their last option at the moment and she had to feed the superstar pronto. Luckily, the universe conspired and they were only a customer away. The coffee shop was also not that much crowded with only a few patrons occupying the plush sofas situated inside.

"Hey, will salad be fine with you?" Natsuki asked the superstar to her left who just nodded her head in agreement. "Iced tea or hot? I think they have green tea." She further inquired in a volume loud enough for her companion to hear but not for the other patrons.

"Hot." The superstar whispered to her left ear sensually before continuing. "Green tea. Venti." Then, withdrew herself and stood calmly beside the movie director.

"O-okay." She stuttered as she gulped visibly and tried to will down the upcoming blush. She casted her emerald orbs in front just in time when the customer before them finished her transaction.

"Welcome to Starbucks!" The cheerful attending barista chirped. Her eyes fell on emerald orbs and all professional behavior was tossed out of the window as she leaned towards the young director. "May I take you, Ma'am?" she shamelessly drawled in a seductive manner as she bit her lower lip and let her eyes roamed over the young director's body like the act would undress said movie director in front of her.

"I would love…" Natsuki played along seductively in her husky voice as she leaned closer to the attending barista but before she could continue, she felt a not-so-gentle pinch on her left side. "Ow." She turned towards the superstar who was obviously glaring behind those dark glasses as ominous aura started to emit from her. The woman started to remove her dark glasses but was halted just in time.

"Don't do that, honey." She said pushing the dark glasses frame back with her free left hand before wrapping her left arm around the superstar's waist and pulled her a little closer to her. The gesture effectively calmed the woman which made the young director sighed in relief. She faced the attending barista once again, all playfulness set aside. "I want large salad, Venti hot green tea, and Venti Caffé Americano. All in quantity of one. Dine in." She finished quickly.

"That's one large salad, one Venti hot green tea, and one Venti Caffé Americano." The barista reiterated as she punched the order on the touch screen machine in front of her, albeit a little frustrated when her advances was quite ignored. She regarded the young director again. "That's 8.85 dollars in total, Ma'am."

"Here." Both women held out a platinum debit card simultaneously, making the barista blinked her eyes at the them with confusion.

"Here. Take mine. I made the order." The young director said as she held out her platinum debit card, dismissing the superstar's offer.

"Alright. Here's your card, Ma'am." The barista said after swiping the card, holding it out to the young director again of which the latter took. "Please make yourself comfortable. We will be serving your order in a moment. Thank you for patronizing Starbucks Coffee!" she finished merrily, smiling at the two women in front of her.

"Hey, what was that for?" The young director looked at the superstar to her left as they started treading towards a vacant spot near a glass corner.

"Ara, I was just trying to make Natsuki get our order fast. She seemed to be _distracted_ a while ago. I thought she might have forgotten the real reason why we are here." The supertstar replied, hidden crimson orbs were glancing at the young director to her right.

Contrary to what she was saying, she actually felt something uncomfortable at the pit of her stomache the moment the young director flirted back. If her glare could melt down the not-so-innocent barista and make her existence vanished from the world, she would have been charged of murder. She was starting to become unhealthily possessive of the young director's attention in just a short period of time that she had known her.

"Yeah. Yeah. I apologize, Ojousama." The young director playfully replied as they settled on a two-sitter couch found in the corner.

* * *

The two women were now settled in a quite secluded area, away from the other patrons who were busy in their own little worlds. Their ordered food and beverages were laid on a small glass round table. The young director was facing the coffee shop's entrance, her back was turned towards the glass wall behind her. The superstar was seated in front of her. Her back was turned towards the small crowd. She was still in her incognito mode get-up. Her purple jacket's hood was pulled over her head to hide her tawny mane and dark glasses were on her eyes to cover her crimson orbs.

The young director's state of dress was relatively less suffocating compared to the woman in front of her. Her jacket's hood was pulled down and she didn't have to wear any sunglasses on.

" _Perk of working behind cameras. No hungry mob chasing after me."_ She thought as she regarded the superstar who was eating her salad calmly like she had all the time in the world. _"She looks too relax for someone who's starving."_ She thought when suddenly a realization hit her. _"Oh. The classy type of diner. I see. Mom will definitely love her."_ She mused in her thought as she drank her dark caffeinated beverage. _"Wait! What the fuck did I just think of!?"_ Her emerald orbs dilated as she coughed on her drinks, catching the superstar's attention.

"Ara, is Natsuki alright?" The superstar inquired, a concern look was plastered on her face.

"Y-yeah. Coffee's hot. Don't mind me." The young director said, waving his hand and dismissing the woman's unnecessary worry before continuing with the caffeinated beverage that came in unhealthy volume.

"If that's what Natsuki says." The superstar said before resuming with her salad which she was savoring with delight.

" _No. No. No. No meeting with Mom else I'll be signing my freedom goodbye and definitely no girlfriend! No strings attached. No commitment. No problem."_ The young director thought as she kept nodding her head behind her cup of coffee.

"Did you say something, Shi-" she paused when a diner to her right snapped her head to her direction. The lady diner was eyeing the superstar the moment they sat on the plush couches, glancing at their direction more often than she liked. She caught the superstar mouthing something but she was too engrossed in her thoughts that she did not catch what the woman was saying. "I mean what were you saying, honey?"

"Ara, I said Natsuki's large consumption of that caffeinated beverage is unhealthy." The superstar commented with disapproving mark. She can't help but noticed the young director's addiction to the drinks during their previous unhappy encounters.

"Why does everyone hates coffee all of a sudden now? That tea of yours is no different. They're both caffeinated. Plus this tastes better than that root or grass or whatever it is thing." The young director defended her addiction to said beverage. And to prove her point, she took another sip.

" _And that evil tea brings back bad memories."_ She thought as memories of her acquaintance with the innocent beverage made her cringed. She gulped a mouthful of her coffee again to erase the memory.

It did not help that another series of unfortunate events involving an iced black tea, a tawny haired woman, and a drenched shirt had recently added to her traumatic experience that was filed with the label 'reasons-to-never-go-near-tea' in her mind palace. Although she liked its taste when mixed with a certain superstar's plump mouth but her ego will never let her admit that.

"Ara, I am not persuading Natsuki to switch preference. I am just trying to tell her that she should consume it with moderation." The superstar said as she sipped on her green tea.

"Another health freak. Why am I not surprise? Grass-eating woman." The young director commented dryly as she rolled her eyes. She really did not understand why people treated her large consumption of the beverage like a crime when she believed it to be the most amazing discovery that man had ever had.

"Ara, Natsuki is turning deaf ears to reason." The superstar commented as a small frown started to form on her beautiful face when her salad was insulted. "Vegetable salad is not grass, Natsuki. It's a one-dish meal that provides the body with the necessary nutrients that it needs. It has protein, carbohydrates, and minerals. And tea has more benefits than coffee. It helps keep the skin healthy. Different flavors have different purposes. Some aid in digestion problem…" She went on with her explanation though she tried to keep her voice volume in check.

The superstar's on the spot health lecture failed to background as the young director's focus was on her dazzling face while the woman passionately went on with her explanation. The young director's left arm was folded on the table as her right hand that was still holding the coffee was placed beneath her chin as she inched her body closer to the table. Her upper limbs were forming an L from the superstar's perspective. Her emerald orbs were fondly looking at the still-talking superstar who was engrossed in her explanation opposite her.

"Ara, do I have any dirt on my face, Natsuki?" The superstar asked when she noticed the emerald orbs of the woman sitting opposite her seemed to be glued to her face. The young director's lack of attention to her explanation was lost to her.

"Oh. Nothing, really. I'm just admiring the pleasant view as she proves herself to be a total health freak. That's all." Theyoung director said like she was just talking about the weather, not moving from her current position as she lightly shook the cup of coffee in her hand. A smirk formed on her lips when she saw a hint of blush formed on the superstar's cheeks but was immediately willed down. _"So, that's what it takes to shut her up. I should keep that in mind. Let's create a new folder for that. 'How to Shut Shizuru Up.' Okay, next folder. 'How to Make Shizuru Blush'. Filed. Saved."_ She continued in her thought as she kept saving the newly acquired information in her mind palace. Why was she bothering herself with the triviality about the woman? She did not know neither was she aware of what she was currently doing.

"Ara, I do not know whether to feel flattered or insulted by Natsuki's words." The superstar said after taking a sip from her cup of green tea. Her throat dried up from her quite lengthy health lecture. The incoming blush was adding to her need for the healthy beverage to cover it and calmed her soaring heart down after hearing the open declaration of admiration.

She was used to be on the receiving end of exaggerated compliments but never did she blush nor feel giddy about any of them. Those words of admiration had lost their meaning long ago and had been reduced to meaningless flowery words that used to be uttered by people who worshipped her blindly like some kind of a higher being.

"How about both, Ojousama?" The young director retorted playfully.

"Ara, Natsuki is mean." The superstar playfully whined.

Suddenly, the young director calmly stood up from her plush couch, grabbing the shopping bag containing the superstar's discarded clothes in her right hand before going to the superstar's direction and grabbing her right hand, urging her to stand up.

"Ara, I am not yet done with my tea, Natsuki." The superstar said as she followed the young director, their fingers were laced once again as she walked closer to her.

"That lady on your five o'clock kept glancing at you." The young director informed in her low volume husky voice. "Don't look." She added when the superstar was about to turn towards the said direction. "She kept looking at you. I think she recognizes you."

"Ara, kaninna, Natsuki. I must have attracted her attention with my talking." The superstar said apologetically with a bit of sadness in her melodic voice. She was actually saddened with the fact that she wasn't given the chance to finish her much loved green tea.

"It's not your fault, honey." The young director said, trying to sooth the superstar who seemed to be sulking, thinking that the woman was feeling apologetic for that. The real reason for the woman's gloom was actually her being deprived of finishing her green tea which was unfortunately unknown to her.

The two women continued walking towards the coffee shop's exit.

* * *

"Look! Look! Isn't that Director N.K?" Teenager one in her high school uniform said, pointing at a direction.

"Director N.K? As in the recent Oscar Award winner for Best Director? The one who directed the best Hollywood movie of last year. The gorgeous lady in gown that we saw on TV two months ago." Teenager two said as series of questions spurt from her mouth, excitement was evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Add the Palm d'Or Award, The Golden Bear Award, The Golden Leopard Award, Grand Jury Prize Award, Golden Globes Award, and Golden Lion Award. She won all of those for Best Director category." Teenager three with thick glasses on said as she counted them in her fingers like she was just counting numbers.

"How did you know about those? I thought you read nothing except those boring academic books." Teenager four snapped her attention towards teenager three, eyes blinking.

"I did my research. Besides, it's not everyday you see a beautiful young director not to mention a brilliant one. If my research is correct, she is still 21. Though her real name is unknown. So, she just goes with Director N. Kruger." Teenager three with thick eyeglass explained.

"Does she have any boyfriend or girlfriend?" Teenager five asked, her eyes were looking at the spectacled teenager expectantly.

"I read facts not some stupid celebrity rumors. I don't know." The spectacled teenager three replied as if she was insulted by the question before continuing. "But if that's her then, I think she has a girlfriend. That is judging from their intertwined hands. Well, unless it's a common practice among Americans to walk with their friends in that intimate manner." She finished as she adjusted her glasses, trying to get a better view.

"Oh my god! That's her." Teenager one said as she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes brimming with disbelief as they got a closer look of the figure.

"What is she doing in Japan?" Teenager two inquired as she looked at the two figures that were approaching towards their direction.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, let's take a selfie picture with her." Teenager one beamed as she urged her other friends to join her.

The young director was leisurely walking with the superstar to her left. They were traversing towards the mall's exit knowing that it was not safe for the superstar to stay long in the crowd. Her cover can be blown anytime if they won't be extremely careful. The woman was hard to hide, still shining in the crowd and sticking out like a sore thumb despite her casual attire.

Well, in those onlookers defense it was a rarity to see two dazzling women walking side by side with their hands intertwined. The superstar's incognito mode attire attracted more curious eyes. The young director's slim and tall figure was not helping in dissuading them from further looking at the two women.

" _What in the world?"_ The young director thought when she found five teenagers clad in their school uniform flocked around her. _"Don't tell me they recognized Shi…"_ She thought, dreading the implication of the small crowd flocking around them.

"Welcome to Japan, Director NK!" The teenagers bowed after greeting her in unison.

"Huh?" She asked, eyes blinking at the teenagers. She looked at the superstar to her left who just smiled.

"Director NK, can we take a selfie with you please?" Teenager one said with puppy dog eyes pleadingly.

"Just grant their request, Natsuki. I'll stay behind." The superstar whispered to the young director's left ear before unlatching her hand from her and stepping away.

If there's one thing she learned about dealing with fans from the teenage bracket, it was to give in to their request as they can be persistent. They can either be trouble or simply adorable.

"Don't stay too far." The young director whispered back at the superstar who just nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, ladies. Take out your cameras." The young director said as the teenagers went to her sides.

"One…two…three... Say cheese!" teenager one chirped as she held out a selfie stick with her camera phone on it.

"Cheese!" the teenagers, together with the young director, said as they flashed their signature smiles to the camera.

Flash* Snap* Captured*

"I want to take a picture with Director NK alone." Teenager one announced before looking at the raven haired young director. "Can I? Please?" she said in her pleading puppy dog eyes again.

"Sure." The raven haired young director agreed, wanting to get over it.

Flash* Snap* Captured*

"Thank you, Director NK!" Teenager one beamed, flashing her smile towards the young director who just nodded at her.

"Me, too!" teenager two chirped as she went to the young director's side. Her camera phone was ready in her hand.

"Okay, okay." The young director relented.

Flash* Snap* Captured*

After all the teenagers got a selfie shot with their admired Hollywood movie director, they finally started bidding their goodbye.

"Thank you, Director NK!" The teenagers bowed their heads in unison once again.

"Yeah. No problem, ladies." The young director said, smiling at the teenagers who went their merry way as they giddily showed each other the recently captured image while talking animatedly.

"Ara, Natsuki is popular with the young ladies." The superstar commented, amusement evident in her voice.

"Let's go before they realize who is the real Ms. Superstar here." The young director commented lightly, rolling her eyes.

"I told you that's Shizuru-sama!"A voice yelled from behind.

"Shit! Run!" The young director barked before grabbing the startled superstar's right hand. Her emerald orbs caught the sight of the same diner with suspicious eyes in the coffee shop and behind her were her friends.

The two rushed towards the mall exit where the paparazzi were awaiting them.

Flash* Snap* Captured*

"Dam it!" The young director cursed as she covered her eyes from getting blinded by the flashes of cameras that attacked her vision the moment they got out of the mall exit. "This way." She commanded before dragging the superstar to the right.

The paparazzi chased after the two women with cameras in their hand.

Flash* Snap* Captured*

"Shizuru-sama, over here!" Yells from different directions were heard, all clamoring to get a closer shot of the superstar.

"Shizuru-sama, who's the lovely lady with you!?" Press person one yelled with a microphone held out.

"I think that's Director NK from Hollywood!" Press person two yelled pointing at the two retreating women.

"Shizuru-sama, wait!" Press person three yelled.

* * *

"Wait a little more." The young director whispered as she leaned her forehead on the wall beside the superstar's head. Her arms were pressed on either side of the woman in front of her. To her left was a glass window pane where her emerald orbs caught the sight of paparazzi and media men who were rushing by.

The superstar's back was pressed on the wall. The two were breathing heavily due to exhaustion from their recent running marathon. Chest heaving as each tried to catch some much needed oxygen.

They found an antique shop when they rounded a corner and hastily went inside. Luckily, there was no customer inside. It was a four-cornered shop with the entire floor painted with an image of a clock that was set at 12:00. The clock's hands were currently pointing at the two women. Around them were displays of clocks of different sizes and designs. Some were hanging on the wall while others were laid on racks.

"Ladies, be at ease. Your pursuers are gone now." A small female voice devoid of any echo reached their ears.

The two women detached themselves from each other and faced the voice which actually came from the counter's direction.

"Welcome to Himeno Fumi Time Shop where you can buy the most luxurious thing that not everyone can afford. Time." A maiden that glowed like a goddess spoke with an aura of mystery and charm around her. She smiled at the two women with a knowing smile as her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I'm sorry but we are not interested with anything. Thank you for allowing us in." The young director said, bowing at the pink haired antique owner who was dressed in unusual medieval maid attire like she did not belong to the 21st century. Well, they were in an antique shop. Perhaps the woman was just trying to match the theme of her shop.

"Come, Shizuru." The young director said, grabbing the superstar's hand as she started going to the shop's exit. But she was immediately halted when she found herself being blocked by the shop's owner.

"At least take this with you, young lady. Accept this as my token of gratitude for being my first customer of the day." The antique shop owner held out a silver wristwatch to the young director. "You will need this in the future if not today. I believe you are a preoccupied young lady with a lot of things in her hand. It is always good to keep track of time seeing as you don't have any watch with you." She insisted, looking at the young director's wrist which was devoid of any accessory.

" _Oi. Oi. How did she come here that fast? Wasn't she behind the counter a second ago? Creepy magic trick."_ The young director thought.

"You might wish to be the one to strap this timepiece on her wrist, young lady." The antique shop owner said, turning her attention to the superstar who just stared at her with a questioning gaze. "In a place where I came from, we have this belief that strapping a wristwatch to one's important person will keep him or her by our side for the rest of our lifetime. I see no harm in believing in that." She informed in her distant voice like she was looking back at a far memory before offering the wristwatch to the superstar.

"Ara, Ookini, Himeno-san." The superstar said before accepting the offered item, earning her a nod from the antique shop owner.

"What are you doing, Shizuru?" The young director asked with slim eyebrows rising when the superstar grabbed her left hand and started strapping the wristwatch therein with ease expertise.

"Ara, I am just accepting the kind shop owner's generosity, Natsuki. It is impolite to turn down a token of appreciation." The superstar said as her expert hands worked on fastening the straps around the young director's left wrist. "Now, express your gratitude to Himeno-san." She commanded after successfully securing the timepiece around the director's left wrist, smiling at the latter.

"Fine." The young director gave in before turning her attention to the antique owner who was once again behind the counter. _"How did she do that again?"_ She asked, blinking her eyes a few times before composing herself. "Thank you, Himeno-san." She bowed at the smiling antique owner.

"That state of the art precious handicraft is durable and water proof, young lady." The antique owner informed before adding in her mind. _"and special just like you."_

"We are going, Himeno-san." The superstar announced.

"Use your time wisely, young ladies." The antique owner said to the retreating figures.

"My business is done for the day. I believe it is closing time." The pink haired antique shop owner announced to the empty room. "Customers are really a rarity these days. It seems like people are becoming less interested with time." She continued feeling a bit down before finding a new found hope and cheered herself up. "Well, tomorrow is another day." She finished before snapping her fingers and the shop's blinds were rolled down while the lights were turned off.

* * *

"That woman is creepy." The young director mumbled as they strode towards the busy road.

"Ara, that timepiece suits Natsuki well." The superstar commented, ignoring the young director's negative remark.

"We're hailing a cab. I don't think it's safe to go back to the mall. We can just have your car and my bike picked up." The young director announced, looking at the superstar to her left before realizing some drawbacks with her plan. "Shit! You can't be in a confined space and that's one hell of a thirty-minute walk from here plus it's already dark."

"Ara, I don't mind having a lovely late night stroll with Natsuki." The superstar said. The idea of being cramped inside a small cab was not at the slightest appealing to her. She would rather go on a three-hour mountain climbing hike than be on a ten-minute ride and be suffocated in that small cab's passenger seats.

" _I could try mind conditioning with her but that would be pushing my luck further. The probability of it working the first time is less likely especially in a very enclosed area. Damn it!"_ The young director cursed in her thought. _"I can't believe that weird woman is right."_ She thought as she lifted her left wrist to her plain sight and looked at the time. _"It's still 6:01PM plus estimated travel time of thirty minutes. We'll be there by 6:31PM or could be earlier if we get fuckin' unlucky and meet nosy paparazzi along the way. Why was I not informed that I am in for a running marathon today?"_ She finished dryly.

"Ara, Natsuki, I believe we can get to our destination early if we will start walking now." The superstar informed when the young director in front of her seemed to be spacing out.

"Y-yeah. Are you sure you're fine with going there on feet?" The young director inquired as she followed the woman who had already started walking to the direction of their building residence.

"Ara, will Natsuki carry me there if I will tell her I am not fine with it?" The superstar asked, glancing at the young director to her right.

" . What do you think of me? A carriage horse?" The young director snapped her head to the woman walking beside her, looking at her incredulously like she had just lost her mind. "Sorry to disappoint you, Ojousama but that's beyond my capacity." She finished before slinging the shopping bag on her right hand over her right shoulder.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki loves carrying me in her strong arms." The superstar retorted, remembering the time when she was abruptly swept of her feet without warning whose culprit was now walking to her right.

"That's because lovely Ojousama loves being a brat." The young director replied without batting an eye.

"Ara, Natsuki thinks I am lovely. I am flattered. Ookini." The superstar said, fluttering her lovely lashes towards the young director.

"Oi, I said you're a brat. Why are you hearing only the positive one?" The young director said.

"Ara, Natsuki never heard of selective hearing?" The superstar inquired.

"You just said it." The young director retorted but continued when the superstar started opening her mouth. Not wanting to hear another lengthy lecture, she continued. "Hearing what you only want to hear. Sounds like a perfect closed-minded brat attitude for me." she finished with all honesty.

"Ara, I believe that sometimes a person should not always entertain negative comments, Natsuki. It is true that there are those referred to as constructive criticisms which are good in aiding a person to improve and develop herself but sometimes there are those that are excessively unhealthy and offensive to even warrant an attention." The superstar spoke. Her eyes were focused on the pathway in front of her.

"Isn't that just being a coward? You know, not accepting reality?" The young director commented.

"Ara, Natsuki might think that it is an act of cowardice to ignore those offensive remarks but it takes a lot of courage to accept reality and not everyone is blessed with it. To be courageous means to feel secure and sure of yourself. In times of doubt and insecurity, it's hard to be brave especially if you don't have any strong grounds to keep you sturdy and up. Even the strongest mountain will erode when faced with recurring heavy downpour, Natsuki." The superstar continued, her voice becoming distant by the second.

"Y-yeah." The young director agreed, not expecting the superstar's reply. "A bruise on your knee might not hurt that much but bruising your entire body? Even gay Superman will piss in his disturbing inside-out-brief. Hurts like hell." She commented lightly, not liking the mood where their conversation was heading to.

"Ara, Natsuki I don't think Superman is gay." The superstar laughed lightly, hidden crimson orbs looked at the young director to her right.

"Maybe but I'm sure as hell that his costume designer was gay. I mean who will put pants before brief first? That's crazy." The young director said with incredulity lacing her husky voice, smiling at the now lightened up superstar.

"Ara, perhaps Superman was in a hurry to save the world when he first wore the costume, Natsuki." The superstar offered a reason, chuckling.

"But his brief is red, Shizuru. Bloody bright red. Yeah. The designer is surely gay. I'm 99.9% sure. 1% margin of error." The young director supplemented her argument.

"Does Natsuki prefer it if Superman wears no undergarment at all? I never knew Natsuki fancies men with no undergarments on." The superstar retorted with a light tease, a soft melodic laughter emitted from her.

"Oi, I don't fancy men." She blurted out before she can stop herself, not realizing the implication of her words.

"Ara, did Natsuki just openly admit that she is gay?" The superstar glanced at the young director who halted in her steps as her face became stoic. Believing that she might have offended said director, she started apologizing.

"Ara, I apolo…" she resumed but her next words were drowned in the young director's mouth as the latter captured her lips in a long passionate kiss. Her neck was held by the young director's free left hand as she was pulled closer. The kiss ended when their systems cried for much needed oxygen.

"Did I answer your question, honey?" The young director whispered in her husky voice as she gasped for much needed air. Her left hand was still holding the tawny haired superstar's neck.

"Y-Yes, Natsuki." The superstar answered in a dazed as she caught some air.

"Good. Now let's keep walking." The young director said after kissing the superstar's nose tip. She intertwined their slender fingers before urging the woman to resume walking.

The superstar glanced at their intertwined fingers before latching herself to the young director's arm and walking closely with her, leaving no space between their warm bodies. For some reason, she felt warm feeling inside her whenever she was near her. She could almost swear that butterflies have taken residency in her stomach and they kept fluttering inside.

* * *

6:38PM: SFV ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY RESIDENCES

"I think you're in trouble again, Ojousama." The young director chuckled upon looking at the blonde manager who was tapping her foot impatiently while crossing her arms on the reception area. Beside her was the spectacled producer who was just calmly standing in perfect contrast to the blonde manager's demeanor.

The young director released the superstar's left hand and distanced herself.

"Where have you been, Viola!? We've been surfing the entire Japan looking for you!" The blonde manager roared the moment the two figures sat a foot on the reception area.

"It's 'searching', Haruka-san." The spectacled producer corrected before facing the superstar. "Welcome back, Shizuru-san." She smiled at her.

"They mean the same, Yukino!" The blonde manager snapped her head to her left, looking at her childhood friend. "And why are you in that altar!?" She pointed at the superstar's state of dress.

"It's 'attire', Haruka-san." The spectacled producer corrected once again, her eyes were regarding the superstar's unusual attire.

"Ara, would Haruka-san prefer it if I expose my identity to the paparazzi?" The superstar replied as she pulled down her jacket's hood and removed her cap and dark glasses. She shook her tawny mane before running her left hand on them.

" _Did she just say, 'Ara'?"_ The blonde manager snapped her head towards the spectacled producer who also snapped her head towards her upon hearing the word.

" _I think so."_ The spectacled producer replied in her thought.

"Ara, if Haruka-san has nothing in mind. I wish to retire early for the night." The superstar announced.

"I'll let you go this time, Viola." The blonde manager said with a hint of gladness in her voice but she coughed it off. "Where's your car? I didn't you see in it." She inquired when the familiar vehicle did not come to her sight.

"We left it at the mall. Ten-minute ride from here. I'll have it picked up as soon as possible." The young director interjected, looking at the blonde manager.

"And how did you come here? Don't tell me you let her ride that mordacious bike of yours!?" The blonde manager roared at the young director.

"Mordacious?" The young director mouthed at the spectacled producer, waiting for some enlightenment that did not come.

"She said it right, Director Kruger. It's the synonym for dangerous." The spectacled producer offered an explanation although she herself did not expect the blonde to have such lucky mixed up of words.

"I always say it right, Yukino." The blonde manager huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ara, we took a stroll, Haruka-san." The superstar interjected when they started going off the track again.

"You what!? You could've been starnapped! Are you out of your sanity!?" The blonde manager once again roared at the superstar who was just calmly standing in front of her.

"Starnapped?" The young director looked at the blonde manager.

"Out of your sanity?" The spectacled producer mouthed, looking at her childhood friend.

"Yeah. Viola is not a kid so she could not be kidnapped. She's a star so, starnapped or superstarnapped if you don't like the aforementioned." The blonde manager explained, surprising everyone in the process before looking at the spectacled producer to her left. "Out of your sanity. Insane." She continued as a matter-of-factly

"Ara, as Haruka-san can see I am quite alright. No need to worry about me." The superstar replied when everyone seemed to lost track of the conversation again.

"Shizuru-san, would you like to join us for dinner?" The spectacled producer offered.

"Ara, Ookini, Yukino-san but I am afraid I have to decline. I wish to take some rests." The superstar offered her polite smile to the spectacled producer.

"Of course, Shizuru-san. I apologize for holding you further." The spectacled producer smiled at her childhood friend. _"Good to see you back, Shizuru-san."_ She added in her thought before urging the blonde manager beside her. "Let's leave Shizuru-san to her rest, Haruka-san."

"Don't do that again, Viola." The blonde manager replied before following the spectacled producer out of the building.

"Director Kruger, I am going to Reito-san's restaurant. Care to join me for dinner?" The orange haired manager invited upon seeing the young director. She just came in and was meaning to look for the young director since she had to keep her away from eating unhealthy fast food takeouts.

"Hell, yes! I'm starving. Let's…" The young director cheered but was halted when she felt a tug at the back of her jacket. "Ms. Viola, what's…" she started when she saw the superstar's hand was clutching her jacket but was soon released before said woman turned on her heels and went towards the elevator's direction without saying a word.

"Follow her. I'll just send some deliveries to your unit." The orange haired manager gestured her head to the retreating superstar, knowing full-well the reason behind the woman's behavior.

"But I am hungry, Mai." The young director complained.

"Do as I say, Director Kruger. After her, now." The orange haired manager ordered with finality.

"Fine. Don't forget my coffee." The young director groaned before turning on her heels and running after the superstar.

"Wait!" The young director called out as she extended her right hand to stop the elevator door from completely closing. "Just in time." she released a sigh of relief before getting in, the shopping bag was still held in her left hand.

" _What now? I don't even know why I have to follow her here. Aarrghh! That Mai."_ She grumbled in her thought when she was finally inside the elevator. The superstar's back was turned to her. _"I'm really not in the mood for another hard slap."_ She laid down the shopping bag before gently wrapping her arms around the superstar's waist and inching her body closer to her. The woman stiffened, not expecting the gesture before she relaxed to the hold.

"Hey, nice view." She whispered to the woman's right ear as she let her chin rest on the superstar's right shoulder, her emerald orbs were looking at the terrific city lights which seemed to be dancing.

"Ara, I thought _Director Kruger_ is going on a _dinner date_ with Tokiha-san." The superstar said, not even hiding her disapproval to the idea.

"Oh." The young director chuckled before adding in her thought. _"So, this is what Mai meant."_

"Ara, I am just a temporary entertainment for Director Kruger seeing as how she sees things to be laughable." The superstar said, her jealousy becoming apparent in her voice.

"Mai likes someone else, Shizuru. Don't ask me who. I will never tell even if you will pry my mouth open. Mai will kill me." The young director said not having any idea how to handle the current word sparring. In her defense, she was already starving and exhausted so, she just went on spilling beans. "I'm tired. Let's just enjoy the view. No talking." She finished as her emerald orbs went back to the majestic scenery in front of them.

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to stay in your unit and be your pillow, Shizuru." The young director said in mild annoyance to the superstar who was snuggling closed to her. Her left shoulder was cradling the woman's head.

"Because Natsuki exhausted me from walking and she's warmer than my pillows." The superstar drawled in her sleepy melodic voice as she started drifting off to sleep.

"Oi, I'm…" The young director started to retort but was halted upon looking at the superstar who was serenely sleeping like an innocent child. Her soft pinkish lips were slightly parted as she breathed slowly.

After thirty minutes of staying like that, the young director slowly and gently removed herself from the already fast asleep superstar.

"At least take your shoes off when you're going to sleep." She muttered before slowly discarding the superstar's sneakers and setting them aside. She casted a final glance at the sleeping figure on the bed before going out and proceeding to her own living quarter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

JAPAN: DAY 11

TAPING DAY: 5

The young director was leaning on the door frame of the superstar's bedroom door. She was clad in light green button up shirt with her black riding jacket on matched with a pair of skinny denim jeans and boots. Her dark glasses were left hanging on her shirt's collar. Arms were crossed in annoyance as she stood there. Emerald orbs were hidden behind eyelids as veins started bulging visibly on her forehead.

The reason for her foul mood early in the morning was a goddess in the guise of a certain superstar whose red Victoria's Secret limited edition lingerie clad body was immaculately laid on her queen-sized bed, with no blanket covering such display of gorgeous body. Her body was leaning on the bed's headboard. Crimson orbs hidden behind reading eyeglasses were focused on a small book in her hand as her slender fingers flipped the pages every now and then. Her long slender right leg was slightly folded while the other limb was left stretched out. The very pleasing and arousing view would have made any perverted man to have something sticking on their pants. The young director would have no complaint had she had no taping to do.

" _Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! She's just tempting you. You're mad. Everyone's waiting for her on the set and there she is being a brat again. You're mad, Kruger. Remember you are mad."_ The young director recited in her head like a mantra, willing every control in her body not to give in to the temptation presented before her and the superstar's antic.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Shizuru?" The young director said in mild annoyance as she started approaching the superstar on the bed. "We're waiting for you at the set. You're thirty minutes late of scheduled taping. Now, get up and get dressed." She ordered, looking at the woman on the bed.

"Ara, I was waiting for Natsuki. She's thirty minutes late." The superstar looked up from her book, settling it on her lap. She started to look somber, eyes downcast. "Natsuki is bad. She abandoned me after getting what she wanted from me last night. She is not taking responsibility for what she did to me." she continued in her distraught voice as tears started to pour down her cheeks. Light sobs were heard as her shoulders started shaking.

"Oi! Nothing happened last night, Shizuru!" The young director snapped her head towards the superstar, emerald orbs bulging at the accusation.

"Ara, Natsuki is denying it. I should have known, I am just a past time plaything for her." The superstar continued in her gloomy voice as her reading glasses' vision started to get blurred by her tears.

" _What the fuck is she talking about!? Aarrgghh! This woman is really freakin' impossible!"_ The young director grumbled in her thought, not understanding what the superstar was up to.

She took a lungful of air then, exhaled it to calm herself. She went to the left side of the bed and settled herself next to the crying woman. She slowly discarded the superstar's reading eyeglasses and set them aside. The woman was still looking down, not even glancing at her as tears continued flowing down her soft cheeks. She cupped the woman's cheeks with her two hands. "Look at me, Shizuru." She urged as she started wiping off the tears from the superstar's cheek with her thumbs. "We really need to go now. Everyone's waiting for us." She finished, trying to be the voice of reason.

Unfortunately for the young director that wasn't the assurance that the superstar expected to come from her beautiful mouth. Her not denying the previous accusation did not help her in any manner in pacifying the superstar.

"I see. So, I am just really a plaything for Natsuki." The superstar said, swatting the young director's hands away from her before lying on her bed. Her back was turned towards the young director. "Natsuki can go now. I am currently indisposed. I am sure my manager and my producer will not mind."

The superstar heard a sigh being released before the additional weight was lifted off from the bed. She closed her eyes knowing that the young director was going to leave the room any time soon. Not wanting to see her out of her unit and probably out of her life again, she kept her eyes closed. Whatever little moments that they had shared together might be vanished into thin air as they will resume again to being strangers to each other.

The young director had discarded her black riding jacket and dark sunglasses before settling them on the foot of the bed. She turned around to the left side of the bed and joined the superstar.

The superstar's eyelids snapped open when she noticed the young director had joined her in bed. The young director pulled her closer creating little distance between their faces.

"Ara, what is Natsuki doing?" The superstar said, her eyes were still brimming with tears.

"Joining you. You're not coming to the set so, I don't see any need for me there." The young director said but the superstar started to wiggle from her hold. She held her in place before whispering in her husky voice. "Look, Shizuru. You're not a plaything for me, okay? Besides you have just leashed me yesterday with this stupid wristwatch." she showed the timepiece to the superstar. "Whether you like it or not, you will be stuck with me and I am not letting you go." She held the superstar's left cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb. "Okay?" She finished before she found herself lying on her back while her lips were captured in a long passionate kiss.

The superstar hovered above the young director. Her slender bare legs where entangled with the young director's denim clad slender legs. Her hands were holding the director's raven mane as she dove in for another long passionate kiss. The young director's hands were on superstar's hips. She started unbuttoning the young director's shirt but her hands were halted.

"Shizuru, not now." The young director said in her husky voice filled with arousal. She broke the kiss when she felt the superstar's hand started unbuttoning her shirt."God knows how much I would love to do it with you the moment you came into my bedroom that very first night but it's too soon, Shizuru." She said as her slightly parted lips gasped for air.

"I am ready Natsuki." The superstar said in her voice filled with lust and arousal. Her darkened crimson orbs stared back at emerald orbs which were in the same state of arousal. Soft pink lips were parting slightly as they took in some air. Her face was inches apart from the young director's as her tawny mane blanketed their faces as if hiding them from unwanted audience which might be present inside the empty room that was devoid of other occupants.

"We'll take it slow, Shizuru. I want it to be special and not like this." The young director reached for the superstar's left cheek above her.

"But Natsuki had slept with a lot of women already. How is this different?" The superstar said, not giving up. Her elbows were settled on either side of the young director's head.

"It's a whole lot different, Shizuru. I slept with them to satisfy my carnal desire. It was just pure flesh and pleasure for us. Meaningless one-night stands. Nothing more nothing less." The young director explained in all honesty, not even bothering to hide anything.

"So, Natsuki did really sleep with other women?" The superstar said with a little hurt in her voice. She was just trying to make the young director confirmed some of her thoughts and unfortunately for her, reality always hurt.

"I'm just trying to be honest with you, Shizuru." The young director whispered before laying her arms around her in a manner of presenting herself "This is me. I am a package that comes with flaws. I am not perfect. I am a human with carnal desires. I am no celibate saint, Shizuru. I get tempted and more often than not, I give in. New York is not a place for closed-minded righteous people with their so-called high morals, Shizuru." She bore her soul shamelessly to the superstar above her.

"I like Natsuki. I don't care what she did but I don't want her to keep sleeping with other women." The superstar said before diving in for another long passionate kiss which was reciprocated when the young director kissed back with the same vigor as the latter held her in place.

"Hmn." The young director relented as she tried catching her breath, her emerald orbs stared at those crimson ones above her.

The superstar lay down on the young director's body. She buried her head on her neck before whispering. "I'm glad for Natsuki's honesty with me. But Natsuki should know that I still haven't slept with anyone." She confessed, her melodic voice fading to inaudible volume as she spoke. A small blush crept on her face.

"Holy shit!" Emerald orbs bulged out as she jerked up into a sitting position, carrying the startled superstar with her in the process. She held both the superstar's shoulders at arm's length before blinking her eyes and looking at crimson eyes. "Are you telling me that you are a virgin, Shizuru!? Just how young are you?"

"Ara, yes, Natsuki. I'm twenty." The superstar replied before casting her glance down and resumed speaking in her melodic voice filled with melancholy. "Is Natsuki disappointed?"

"Holy Virgin Mary mother of all celibate saints! Fuckin' hell no!" The young director cussed, caught up in her revelation of the year moment. "I thought that I would be sued for corrupting a minor!"

"Ara, Natsuki surely loves uttering profanities. Those offensive words should not belong to her lovely mouth." The superstar said disapprovingly, reprimanding the young director in the process.

The young director gathered the superstar in her arms. "I mean that's an admirable trait of yours, Shizuru." She whispered as her emerald orbs looked at the far end wall in front of her. She held the superstar's head closer to her as a memory crossed her mind. "Don't ever repeat what you did the first night we met."

"Ara, that was because Natsuki was ignoring me the entire day. Natsuki was mean." The superstar playfully whined.

"That was because my rude Shizuru-Ojousama drenched me with her iced black tea and did not apologize to me." The young director defended herself, remembering the unfortunate circumstance. Then as if remembering another she added. "Oh! Don't you dare think that I don't know what you did with my coffee at you dear cousin Kanzaki's restaurant, Shizuru."

"Ara, Natsuki is mean. She is accusing me of such ill-mannered behaviors." The superstar whined as she nuzzled the young director's neck.

"Oi, I am not accusing you. I am stating facts here." The young director said before continuing. "So, no apology from my rude Shizuru-Ojousama at all?" She asked glancing at the superstar in her arms. "It is better late than never."

"Ara, none at all." The superstar said firmly before withdrawing herself from the young director's arms. "Did Natsuki not say that we have a taping to do and that we are late?" she continued after giving the confused young director a quick peck on the lips before sliding off the bed and going to her bathroom's direction. "I'll be quick, Natsuki." She called out before shutting the bathroom door closed.

"Aarrgghh! Egoistic brat!" The young director grumbled as she hurled a pillow on the floor.

* * *

The young director, clad in her button up light green shirt, was seated on her foldable chair. Her denim clad legs were crossed as she took her time in drinking her caffeine dosage for the day. Her emerald orbs were scanning the set as the movie crews did some last minute touch up. She was waiting for the actresses to be ready for the scene that was scheduled to be taken. The scene was actually the continuation of a week ago's taping that was cancelled due to an unfortunate event involving an annoyed young director, an ecstatic teal haired young actress, a stubborn superstar, and some verbal sparring that went out of hand.

"Natsuki, your interview with the late night show will be this 10PM. They're taking it live." The orange haired manager, who was sitting to her right with an iPad in her hand, turned her attention towards the young director.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mai." The young director smiled at her manager, still engrossed in her cup of addictive highly caffeinated beverage.

"I'll be taking you there, Natsuki. You can't go there on your bike. You'll be wearing a dress, remember?" The orange haired manager paused when she heard a groan. "Your personal make-up artist and hairstylist will be arriving from New York at 6:00PM today. No funny business with them, Natsuki. Unless you want any of them to walk down the aisle in an elegant white gown." She finished with a hint of promising impending doom awaiting the young director should she do something not in accordance with her manager's will.

"Don't worry about it, Mai. I won't. They're diamonds and I don't play with precious things." The young director finished her sentence with a wink. She stood up when she noticed the two actresses were walking towards the set. "That's my cue, Mai." She gestured towards the figures in front of her. She smiled at her manager before walking towards the set.

The superstar, clad in a purple Kimono, was cradling a teal haired young actress in her arms. Cameras were positioned around them. Light reflectors were also projected towards them.

The young director, with her headphones on, roamed her emerald orbs around the set. Checking everything before starting.

"Actresses ready." The young director announced, nodding at the two actresses. "All cameras on standby." She glanced at the rectangular screen to her left that showed all the cameras' angles and frames. "Light reflectors, focus on the actresses. Camera lights, ready. We'll start rolling in three…two…one…Action!" She barked over the microphone as she went behind the camera.

"Scene 58. Take 20." A cheerful young lady, holding a black rectangular film clapper, announced.

Everyone held their breath as they stood in awed silence. Not a muscle was moved, afraid to interrupt the moment. There in the middle of the set, the superstar cradled the teal haired young actress in her arms as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. She seemed fragile like a glass that will shatter into pieces with even a single light touch. Her facial expression was in utter agony and grief like the world had just abandoned her and she saw not a speck of hope.

" _My love, to what do you deserve this untimely misfortune? You did nothing but to love me." Kiyo caressed the face of her lover as her voice cracked in pain. "My love, my sweet innocent love whose heart is as pure as ivory. Forgive me for not coming to your aid in your dire need. Forgive my foolish wandering. Oh, my love! Had I known this doom will come, I shall have not left you to your loneliness even if it is a mere blink of a second." She said with eyes brimming with tears as she held her lover closer to her chest. "Why have this world forsaken you? You of most do not deserve its cruelty, my love." She cradled the lifeless body of her lover as she rocked her back in forth like a mother lulling her child to sleep. "Rest your soul, my love. Ease your kind heart of worry of my welfare for I am not wandering this cruel world alone. You will forever be held in my heart, my love. Succumb to your eternal slumber. My eyes will always long for your smiles but I shall be patient until we shall meet again and be united for all eternity." She stood, cradling her lover in her arms. Her demeanor had its sudden shift to an enraged one as sinister aura swirled around her. Her crimson orbs glowed menacingly. "But for this lifetime, let their blood wash away the pain that they caused you. I shall not falter until I seek my revenge. I shall not rest my soul until their corrupted bloodline is annihilated. No lone soul from their generation shall have the right to walk this land. These I vow to you, my sweet love." She finished as she stood there like an empty shell._

Everyone was stunned as they were taken to a roller coaster ride of emotions of grief, sorrow, anger, and fear. Not a single soul dared to breath despite the fact that the scene was already done. Everyone seemed to be carried away by the act in front of them.

"Cut! Saved!" The young director barked over the microphone. "Great shot, everyone! Thank you for your hard work." She went to the scene before facing all the crews. "Time for pack-up! All scenes are done here." She announced and all the crews started moving. She faced the two actresses who were now standing on their feet. "Great job, ladies. Keep it up." She turned on her heels and walked towards the direction of her tent.

* * *

The young director was now inside her tent. She grabbed her coffee and was about to drink it when she was suddenly spun around.

"Shizuru, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get changed?" She asked gesturing at the superstar's Kimono clad body. She held out her coffee on her right hand to her side, away from both their bodies.

"Ara, Natsuki said that I did a great job, did she not?" The superstar interlaced her slender fingers behind the young director's creamy neck. Crimson orbs stared back at emerald orbs. Her slim eyebrow was rising, awaiting for confirmation.

"Yeah. I did. You two did a great job back there, Shizuru." She stated as a matter-of-factly nodding her head before wrapping her free left hand around the superstar's waist.

The superstar pulled the young director's body closer to hers until they faces were only inches apart before speaking seductively. "Ara, Does Natsuki not believe that it is proper for me to be rewarded?"

"Uh. Uh." The young director pressed her left pointer finger on the now frowning superstar's soft lips. Her head was shaking as if saying no. "We're setting ground rules, Shizuru. Rule number one: No fooling around at work. Personal life is different from professional one. Those two should not be mixed up." She paused detaching herself from the disappointed woman. She took a step away and drank from her coffee. "Rule number two: You will be calling me Director Kruger and I will be addressing you as Ms. Viola when we are at work. You can call me anything you want when we are in private." She sat her coffee aside and spoke. "For today, those are the only two rules that I am making. Of course, you can add to them." She walked towards the superstar in front of her and grabbed her hands before wrapping them around her neck. Then, she went on wrapping her arms around the superstar's waist before flushing said woman's body to hers. "These rules will be effective." She whispered as she inched her face closer. "tomorrow." She finished before capturing the superstar's lips in a long passionate heated kiss.

"Do we have a consensus, Shizuru?" The young director asked breathlessly as she pressed her forehead on the superstar's one.

"Ara, yes, my Natsuki. Is that irrevocable?" The superstar inquired breathlessly.

"Yeah." The young director replied shortly.

"Ara, can I overrule it, my Natsuki?" The superstar asked, a slim eyebrow was rising.

"No." The young director replied but her mouth was captured in another passionate kiss.

"Can I overrule it, Natsuki?" The superstar inquired again.

"Still no, Shizuru." The young director once again shook her head in disagreement, answering firmly. Her mouth was once again captured in a passionate kiss.

"Can I, Natsuki?" The superstar asked breathlessly.

"Fine. For now, it is still no. We'll see in the succeeding days, okay?" The young director relented before kissing the superstar's nose tip.

"Ara, so I can overrule it, Natsuki?" The superstar inquired again.

"Yes, Shizuru. But on a later date, okay?" The young director agreed, smiling at the superstar.

"Ara, ookini, Natsuki." The superstar said before she lunge herself forward and engulfed the young director in a warm embrace.

Cough* cough*

"Am I interrogating something, Director Kruger?" The blonde manager feigned coughing as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Eyes squinting in hawk like manner, ready to take on her prey.

"It's 'interrupting', Haruka-san." The spectacled brown haired producer corrected before smiling at the young director.

"Shizuru, I think you should distance yourself from me now. Your manager is ready to skin me alive." The young director whispered as she slid down her hands and let them settled on the superstar's hips instead, urging the latter to remove herself from being latched to her.

"No." The superstar stubbornly stated and to prove her point she secured her hold on the young director's neck and pulled the latter closer.

"Director Kruger…" The orange haired manager chirped from the tent door but was soon halted when she saw the two women locked in an embrace. She had seen the blonde manager and the spectacled brown haired producer long before she entered the tent. "Oh." She mouth.

"Shizuru, we are really gathering audience now." The young director whispered as she started sweating coldly.

" _Finally."_ The young director breathed a sigh of relief upon noticing the superstar detaching herself from her. Her relief was short lived when the superstar halted in her movement but instead laced her fingers around her neck before smiling mischievously. _"Oh, no Shizuru. Please don't…"_ Her panic thought was interrupted when she was pulled again into a long passionate heated kiss. The superstar was dominating the kiss.

The blonde manager stood there with her eyes bulging dangerously that it might come off its sockets. Her jaw was dropping wide that it might have fallen on the ground, if that was even possible. Contrary to her reaction, the spectacled brown haired producer's reaction was quite fine. Just a slight blush on her face, a few blinking of her eyes to check whether her already blurry vision was tricking her or she might need a new pair of eyeglasses pronto. Perhaps an upgrade to her lenses' grade.

The orange haired manager just covered her shocked mouth like a beauty pageant candidate who had just heard the announcement of her being the recently crowned Ms. Universe Beauty Pageant winner. Long eyelashes fluttering slowly that could've been mistaken as a gesture for flirting but was actually her way of expressing her surprise. Classy reaction.

"Do we still have those rules, Natsuki?" The superstar asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Shizuru. I'm not nullifying them. No more counter-argument this time." The young director said before turning her emerald orbs to the tent's entrance. "You may want to step aside, Shizuru. You're manager is ready to charge in any time soon." She finished upon looking at the furious blonde manager who had already recovered from her utter shock.

"You!" The blonde manager roared, pointing at the young director's face.

"Wait!" The orange haired manager interrupted, blocking the blonde manager's way by spreading her arms around her like a barricade.

"Mai." The young manager muttered.

"Suzushiro-san, you have my consent of beating Director Kruger endlessly but not today. Perhaps tomorrow or whenever you wish to. Just spare her today. I need her face intact for the cameras. I don't have ample time for instant cosmetic surgery operation." The orange haired manager reasoned out.

"Wow, Mai. Thanks for being a great friend. You really help a lot. I would give up the world just to keep you by my side for all eternity." The young director commented sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome, Director Kruger. You surely love digging up your own grave. Mind helping me a little here by shutting up?" The orange haired manager replied uncharacteristically. In her defense, she was already putting her life on the line and the young director's sarcastic comment wasn't helping at all.

"I understand your concern for Shizuru's welfare, Suzushiro-san. For that you have my respect." The young director said before detaching herself from the superstar and walking past her orange haired manager. She faced the blonde manager and looked her in the eyes with all seriousness. "I know it's too early for me to say anything today but my intention is pure with no hidden malicious motive. I don't intend on playing with Shizuru's feelings. I know these are just disputable words that you might turn deaf ears on but I wish to keep them. I can't promise you that I will always make her happy for I know that I will surely fail in fulfilling that. We have long years ahead and the future is uncertain. I might do things that might cause her pain or sorrow. I can't give her a utopian world when the world that I am currently in is anything but that." She paused before bowing before the blonde manager. "Please allow me to prove myself to Shizuru, Suzushiro-san." she finished and suspended herself in a bowing position, her emerald orbs were focused on the ground.

" _Natsuki…"_ The orange haired manager thought upon witnessing the young director's behavior.

"I'll be watching you, Kruger." The blonde manager said before turning on her heels and walking towards the tent's exit.

"Work hard, Director Kruger." The spectacled brown haired producer tapped the director's right shoulder lightly.

"Come on, Yukino!" The blonde manager called out.

"Take care of Shizuru-san." The spectacled brown haired producer finished before turning on her heels and following the blonde manager who was already out.

The young director finally decided to straighten up from her bowing position and turned around. She was immediately caught in a warm embrace as the superstar threw her arms around her neck. It was only due to the young director's fast reflexes that they were still standing and not sprawled on the ground.

Her emerald orbs caught the sight of her orange haired manager gesturing her right hand like it was a phone before mouthing. _"Call you later for your interview details."_ And finally letting herself out of the tent in tip toe mode.

"Hey." The young director whispered as she held the superstar's head with her right hand while her left arm was wrapped around her waist. She pulled the superstar closer to her causing said woman's head to be buried on her left shoulder. Her ears were attacked by soft sobs coming from the woman in her arms. She held the superstar in place as she started running her hands on her soft tawny mane in an attempt to sooth her as she hummed a soft melody.

After a few minutes of staying like that, the sob subsided and the superstar lifted her body off. The young director held the superstar's cheeks as she started wiping the remaining tears off the woman's face. The superstar held on to the sides of her button up shirt.

"These tears should only be for the cameras, Shizuru. I hate seeing them on your face if the reason is me." The young director whispered as she looked into crimson orbs.

"Does Natsuki really mean what she said to Haruka-san?" The superstar asked when her voice finally allowed her to speak.

"What if I tell you that I just said those words to save my ass from being kicked, Shizuru?" The young director asked playfully as she continued wiping the superstar's cheeks tenderly.

"Ara, Natsuki is mean." The superstar playfully whined.

"Yes, yes. Shizuru-Ojousama." The young director relented before looking at crimson orbs again. "I mean them, Shizuru. No more crying now, okay?" she cooed the superstar who just nodded at her before wrapping her arms around her neck again.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, another figure was lurking near the tent's entrance, seething in anger as her hand clutched her phone in a death-vice grip. She abruptly turned around, unable to tolerate the scene before her and searched her contact before speaking to the mobile device in her hand. "Start digging for Kruger's dirt. I want every single detail of them." She said through gritted teeth before hanging up. "Let's see what skeleton you got in your closet, Kruger. The nerve of you to lay a finger on what's mine." She stomped towards her tent with a purpose in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

10:00PM

Natsuki was inside a studio room where her interview with a late night show host was about to begin. She was behind the cameras waiting for her cue to walk to the small set in the middle. Everyone behind them was scampering around, doing last minute checks. All the crews were clad in black with big rectangular portrait identification card hanging on their necks. Cameramen were already behind their lenses as they focused on the show.

"Hey, Mai. Can I beat him up on camera if he tries to do anything funny?" She asked without taking her emerald orbs from the black haired handsome host who was seated behind a silver arc-shaped table and smiling dazzlingly at the cameras' direction.

Installed on the set was a silver arc-shaped table. To its right was a cream plush sofa with the maximum capacity of three guests. Behind these was a view of the city lights which was obviously a painting. Sitting behind the silver arc-shaped counter was the show host who was clad in silver tuxedo with black polo underneath matched with a slim silver tie that was clipped neatly in place.

"It's a she, Natsuki and no. I don't want you to trend on social media sites for being barbaric." Mai looked at the young director who snapped her head to her.

"What are you saying, Mai?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"She's androgynous, Natsuki. She's a female but can dress up like a male and looks like one." Mai looked at the host with her eyes squinting in an attempt to examine the host like an x-ray machine.

"How did you even know that? Did you stalk her?" She looked at the show host in front of her, eyes blinking before turning her attention to her manager beside her.

"I don't have to, Natsuki. This is the first time that I see her. At a distance, she might look like a man but take a closer look and you'll know what I mean." Mai squinted her eyes further like she was zooming in the image.

"I am seeing a perfect model for some stupid toothpaste advertisements, Mai." She squinted her eyes in an effort to see what her manager was trying to show her but failed miserably so, she just ended up saying what was visible to her.

"Looks can be deceiving, Natsuki. We should never rely on what our eyes are showing us. Our perceptions can always be distorted with our pre-notions." Mai spoke without taking her eyes off the host who was holding a paper on her hands. "You believe her to be a man because that's what she wants you to see. Her choice of clothing helps her in achieving that." She paused as she glanced at the young director who was looking at her with confusion apparent on her face. To provide some enlightenment and to prove her points, she resumed. "Look at her hands, they're too fine and slim to belong to a man." She said before casting her gaze up the host body. "Her black polo is hiding her chest well. There's still a slight bulge on her chest area, though." Her slim eyebrow furrowed as she pursed her lips. "Her shoulders aren't too broad. I think it's the foam behind her tuxedo that is making it appear like she had a broad shoulder." Her gaze went to the host's face and she frowned before murmuring. "Her smile doesn't reach her eyes."

"Oi, Sherlock Holmes, where's Mai? What did you do to her?" Natsuki held her manager's shoulders and shook her lightly. She noticed her manager's face got somber and that was the last thing that she wanted for the night.

"I'm just trying to tell you my observations, Natsuki." Mai looked at emerald orbs.

"Sometimes the brave ones are not always those who wear their emotions on their sleeves, Mai. Wearing masks is harder. Smiling when you are breaking and laughing when your heart is crying." She smiled at her manager. "I think it's starting, Mai." She informed when she heard the show director giving the cue.

"Alright. Don't be a party pooper, Natsuki. Cooperate, okay?" Mai took a last check on the Natsuki's dress which was a midnight blue long gown with a high slit on the right leg that reached her mid thigh.

The gown was hugging the young director's lithe figure as it exposed her entire back but left her front torso covered. A ring-like silver accessory with glittering diamonds on it was strapped around her neck to fasten the gown on her. The gown's design came with a slit on her chest area, exposing some of her flesh therein but not her entire cleavage. The gown's design made it inappropriate for her to wear any bra on without ruining it. Her long slender arms were left exposed. A pair of high-heeled shoes was strapped on her feet while a pair of diamond earrings glittered on her ears. Her hair had more volume than usual as a few inches starting from its tip was curled. Her already beautiful face was enhanced with make-ups. She was wearing designers from head to toe. Well, leave it to her manager who spoke Prada like it was second nature to her.

"Can't promise you that, Mai." She smiled at her manager who gave her a disapproving look but she continued before she got an earful of lecture. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The show director gave his cue by holding out his right hand on his side. "Everyone on standby. We're going live in three…two…one…" He finished, pointing to the late night show host who took her cue and started the show.

"Good evening, Japan! Welcome to the ' _Tonight Show Starring Harada Chie'_." The late night show host beamed, flashing her blinding toothy smile to the camera. "This is Harada Chie. Obviously. And tonight's episode is special. Keep those eyes of yours open folks. This is a rare opportunity for us to be graced by our guest's presence. I'm much honored to tell you that I will be the first host to interview our amazing guest for tonight." She paused, straightening up her tie. "Let's not keep the suspense hanging in the air. Our special guest for tonight is none other the Hollywood's genius director who won the recently held Oscar Awards for best director category. Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the dazzling lady in navy blue gown, Director N. Kruger." She announced as she stood up from her sit and walked towards the young director to escort her.

"Welcome to the show, Director NK." The late night show host said, holding out her right hand which was gladly taken.

"Thank you, Harada-san." The young director smiled at the late night show host.

"Have a seat, Director NK." The late night show ushered her to the cream colored plush sofa.

"Yes, folks. You're eyes are not deceiving you. The gorgeous young lady in front of me is the infamous Director NK of Hollywood and she is in Japan right now." The late night show host settled behind her counter again, eyes looking at the camera. "Why did you not inform me that she'll be wearing blue? I could've worn something to match her dress." She playfully glared at her crew which just earned her a round of laughter. She then turned her attention towards her guest, flashing her toothy smile. "Director NK is definitely sizzling hot tonight." She then turned her attention towards the camera, posing a challenge to her audience and to her crews. "I'll let anyone who will disagree with that to take over my show." She turned her attention to the crews behind the cameras. "So, anyone?" She asked but received no reply.

"Harada-san is a flatterer. By the way, nice wedding ring. Congratulations." The young director gestured towards the late night show host's left ring finger. A hidden smirk crossed her feature when the host in front of her stiffened before composing herself. _"Got you."_ She added in her thought before crossing her slender creamy legs, exposing her right one to the audience.

"Ah. Y-yes. Thank you. Cough*" The late night show host got flustered, suddenly remembering that she was indeed married because she had forgotten that important fact of her life the moment she saw the young director who was hidden behind the blinding camera lights before the show had started. "I love you, baby. Sleep early. Don't wait for me." She faced the camera and winked before composing herself again.

" _Whipped!"_ The young director thought dryly.

"Enough about me. Let's talk about you, Director NK." The late night show host recovered. "So, how do you find Japan, Director NK?" She smiled at her guest.

"I haven't seen much of it but Japanese cuisines are exquisite. They're great. I'm sure the people are as well." The young director replied casually.

"Yes, yes. You can never be wrong on that, Director NK." The late night show agreed, nodding her head before continuing. "So, what brought the infamous Hollywood award winning Director NK to Japan? Our reliable source informed us that you are working on something with our Bewitching Smile Amethyst. How true is this, Director NK?" The late night show host faced her guest.

"Yeah. I am co-directing a project with Director Zhang. I'm not telling anything about it though. It will be a surprise treat to everyone." The young director replied before smiling at the camera like she was talking to the audience. "So, just stay back and relax as we prepare our present for you."

"So, it is true that you are working on a project with Japan's pride Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Director NK?" The late night show host tried confirming.

"Yes, Harada-san." The young director replied, flashing a small smile to the host.

"How do you find our showbiz royalty and Superstar Shizuru Viola who is also known as Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Director Kruger?" The late night show host inquired but held her hand out to halt her guest from answering. "Before you answer that, let us welcome our second guest. Tonight must have been my luckiest day, folks. For our second guest is none other than our very own Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Ms. Shizuru Viola!" she announced with all the giddiness in her voice, her excitement was becoming apparent as her next guest walked towards the set.

The young director, together with the late night show host, stood to welcome the additional guest who was clad in a very revealing red dress that hugged her curves perfectly while accentuating her crimson orbs. Her back was quite conservative, exposing only a little of her flesh but her plunging neckline was doing nothing in hiding a generous amount of her creamy cleavage. The red dress flowed down slightly above her knee. Her tawny mane was done in a neat bun with a few strands left loose on both sides of her face, exposing her neck. A pair of seven-inches-high-heeled shoes was strapped on her feat.

"Welcome to the show, Viola-sama. You look stunning and amazing as usual." The late night show host escorted her second guest to the sofa before going back behind the arc-shaped counter.

"Ara, Ookini, Harada-san. You look handsome yourself, tonight." The superstar smiled at the late night show host.

"Thank you, Viola-sama." The late night show host flashed her earsplitting grin as she adjusted her tie once more for added effect although there was actually no necessity for that.

"Going back to my previous question, Director NK. How do you find our Superstar Shizuru Viola?" The late night show host flashed her charming smile to the young director.

"She's fine. Just like all the Japanese women I've met during my first few days here, Harada-san." The young director replied, glancing at the superstar who was sitting to her left before turning her attention to the late night show host.

"Oh. 'Fine' you say." The late night show host stated like she wasn't satisfied with her guest's reply. "How about now, Director NK? What can you say about Viola-sama? Don't you think she's stunning? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Mesmerizing? Enchanting? Enthralling? Fascinating? Captivating? Entrancing?" She went on giving some descriptive words which she thought will give justice to the goddess' beauty before her.

"I think she is…" The young director paused, tilting her head to the superstar who was smiling at her, before continuing. "bewitching. Yeah. That's her title, right Harada-san? Bewitching Smile Amethyst." She stated as a matter-of-factly, earning her a not so satisfied look from the superstar who immediately composed herself and went on smiling at the host instead.

"Of course, Director NK. What word to best describe our lovely Viola-sama but her title itself. Bewitching." The late night show host agreed, smiling at superstar before turning her attention to the young director. _"Evasive huh. Safe showbiz answer. Let's see what our Bewitching Smile Amethyst has to say about you, Director NK."_ She added in her thought before turning her attention to the superstar. "Viola-sama, what can you say about Director NK here?" she gestured towards the young director who turned her head to her right to look at the superstar.

"Ara, Harada-san, I think Director Kruger is looking amazingly stunning tonight." The superstar roamed her crimson orbs over the young director and took in her entirety before continuing. "Long slender legs. Mesmerizing eyes. Tempting neck. Sexy back…" She went on in her seductive melodic voice as she assessed her co-guest but she was halted when the young director interjected.

"Ahm. I-I d-don't t-think Harada-san is asking you to describe me in details, Ms. Viola." The young director started with a stutter as a blush started to visibly creep up her neck towards her face. She was just thankful for the blush-on that her make-up artist had put on because it somehow helped in hiding her embarrassment.

"Ara, but I am just telling Harada-san what I am seeing, Director Kruger." The superstar looked at the young director before turning her attention towards the late night show host who was smiling at her with a knowing smile on her handsome face. "Don't you agree with me, Harada-san?"

"I can never disagree with you, Viola-sama. Everything you said is right on the mark." The late night show host nodded her head as she held her chin, looking at the young director who was now visibly blushing before continuing. "Keeping that dazzling beauty and gorgeous body behind cameras should be considered a crime! I mean come on, folks. Any magazine model's body will be put to shame with Director NK's amazing physique." She whined playfully before another questioned popped up her mind. "Does Director NK have someone whom she has her eyes on? Like an important person maybe?" She asked with wiggling eyebrows and a grin while looking at the still-flushed young director.

The young director willed down her blush and composed herself before answering in a quite sensual manner. "Of course, Harada-san. I have." She drawled her words, with a mischievous smile on her face.

The late night show host faced the camera with eagerness on her feature. "Did you hear that, folks? Director NK has an important person. So, keep those ears of yours attentive if you don't want to miss the juiciest news of the year and don't switch channel as she answers my next question." Her face lit up with excitement before flashing her toothy smile again and asking her next questions. "So, who's the lucky important person that Director NK has? Could it be your boyfriend or your girlfriend maybe if you prefer it that way?"

"It's actually a woman, Harada-san." The young director smiled at the now overexcited late night show host.

"Oh. I'm sorry ladies but it seems like Director NK is already taken." The late night show host looked at the camera before turning her attention back to the young director. "So, who is it Director NK? The lucky woman who holds your eyes and perhaps even your heart."

"This woman holds both my eyes and heart, Harada-san." The young director looked at the late night show host in front of her. She turned her attention towards the superstar, who was looking at her expectantly, and smiled mischievously before turning her emerald orbs to the camera. "Hey, Mom. I hope you'll see this interview. I love you and see you soon." She smiled at the camera before turning her attention to the superstar who looked liked a kicked puppy but immediately composed herself.

"Ara, Director Kruger is surely a loving daughter. How adorable of her." The superstar commented with a smile on her face, hiding her disappointment perfectly.

"Viola-sama is right, Director NK." The late night show host nodded at the superstar. _"Damn! She's good."_ She grumbled in her thoughts, disappointed with the reply that she was given. Unrelenting, she persisted. "Of course, our mother is the most important woman in our life. I can never disagree with that, Director NK. But do you have some other important person? A boyfriend or a girlfriend maybe? Someone you have romantic relationship with." She spoke, a slim eyebrow lifting in a suggestive manner.

"I don't kiss and tell, Harada-san." The young director replied, smiling at the host.

The late night show host was about to insist again when suddenly a sound of the clock ticking was heard inside the studio room. "Oh! Save by the clock, Director NK." She announced with a hint of playful annoyance as she slammed her hands on her arc-shaped table. "That's our cue for our ' _One-Minute Rush with Harada Chie'_ segment." She turned her attention to the camera. "Want to know more about the infamous Hollywood Director NK? Don't switch your channel, folks. We'll be right back after a short commercial break. Stay tuned!"

"Welcome back to the _'Tonight Show Starring Harada Chie',_ folks! Still with me tonight are our Bewitching Smile Amethyst and the infamous Hollywood movie director, Director NK, who is currently on our _'Truth Chair'_." The late night show host gestured to the young director who was seated to her left.

A plush cream one-sitter sofa was placed to the left of the arc-shaped table. The young director was seated on it, facing the superstar who was still sitting on the three-sitter plush cream sofa. A flat screen was attached behind the sofa with the word _'Truth/Lie'_ flashing on it. Some wires were attached to her pulse points which will be calculated by the machine to show whether or not she was lying.

"Welcome to ' _One-Minute Rush with Harada Chie'_! As per tradition, we will be subjecting our guest to the _'Truth Chair'_. Since Viola-sama had done this previously with us, she won't be doing it again tonight. We only do this during our guest's first appearance here. You missed Viola-sama's episode? Don't worry about it, folks! You can still view her episode on our official site at Tonight Show Starring Harada . Just search the #TSSHC-BewitchingSmileAmethyst. Oh! By the way tonight's episode is #TSSHC-DirectorNK as seen on the left most part of your screen. Let me know your comments and reactions for tonight's episode by using that hash tag." The late night show host looked at the camera to talk to her late night audience before turning her attention towards the young director to her left.

She held a cue card in her hand before flashing her dazzling smile at her guest. "So, here's what we will be doing, Director NK. I have some random words listed on my card and I'll be saying it out loud to you. You'll tell me the first things that come to your mind. That screen behind you will flash either _'Truth'_ or _'Lie'_ depending on your answer. We have a minute. Just tell me whenever you are ready, Director NK."

"Let's get it on, Harada-san." The young director smiled.

"Alright, let the clock start ticking on the first word that I'll be saying. Ready, Director NK?" The late night show host glanced at her cue card before looking at the young director whose emerald orbs were looking at the superstar.

Late night show host: Your first word is Japan.

The sound of clock ticking filled the studio

Director NK: geisha

Late night show host: hobby

Director NK: skydiving

Late night show host: age

Director NK: twenty one

Late night show host: baby

Director NK: Ducati bike

Late night show host: submissive or dominant

Director NK: dominant

Late night show host: color

Director NK: red

Late night show host: slow or fast

Director NK: fast

Late night show host: summer or winter

Director NK: winter

Late night show host: lights on or lights of

Director NK: lights on

Late night show host: musical instrument

Director NK: guitar

Late night show host: top or bottom

Director NK: top

Late night show host: romantic commitment

Director NK: complicated

Late night show host: inner beauty or physical beauty

Director NK: inner beauty

Late night show host: Shizuru Viola

Director NK: iced black tea

Late night show host: love

Director NK: black coffee

Late night show host: number of past romantic relationships

Director NK: I don't keep record

Late night show host: girlfriend or boyfriend

Director NK: either

Late night show host: private or public

Director NK: private

Late night show host: longest romantic relationship duration

Director NK: three years and seven months

Late night show host: pet

Director NK: Duran

Late night show host: Beautiful

Director NK: Shizuru Viola

Late night show host: tea

Director NK: traumatic

Late night show host: Name of longest past relationship

Director NK: It's…

The bell rang signaling that time was up.

"So, who was it Director NK?" The late night show host persisted, not minding the signal that the time was up. She inched her body closer to the young director whose emerald orbs were still glued to the superstar's face.

"I think time is up, Harada-san. That's your cue, right?" The young director turned her head to the late night show host before flashing her smile.

"Oh! Now, I think we should change this segment to Two-Minute Rush with Harada Chie." The late night host grumbled before straightening up again. "So, that was it, folks. Now, let's find out Director NK's honesty level. Honesty Meter, show us the summary of Director NK's answers. Exclude the last question." She finished.

The set floor split open and a small black box came into view. The box projected a hologram which showed all the words given by the host with the corresponding answers.

"Checking answers… Verifying pulse rate changes… Calculating honesty level…" A monotone static voice announced as figures and random letters were flashed on the hologram like squabbles. "Honesty level: Exceptional. 22 out of 22 questions were answered with honesty. Congratulations!" The static voice finished before the figure of the young director was flashed on the hologram. Confetti's were raining down on her.

"Wow! You're the second guest to have that 'Exceptional' honesty level, Director NK. Congratulations!" The late night show host beamed at the young director before another question came to her mind. "How did you do that?"

" _Well, I just convinced myself that I was telling the truth even if I am not. Simple trick to stabilize my heartbeats and to put your lie detector to no use. But I can't tell you that now, can I?"_ The young director answered in her mind before composing herself again and relaxing her heartbeat, knowing that the lie detector machine was still attached to her. "I just answered with honesty, Harada-san."

"Oh. You have the same reason with the first person to have that honesty level." The late night show host commented.

"Who's the first one, if you don't mind me asking, Harada-san?" The young director asked, her curious slim brows arching up.

"Well, it's none other the showbiz royalty sitting in front of you. Our Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Ms. Shizuru Viola!" The late night show host announced with pride as she flashed her blinding toothy smile to the superstar whose crimson orbs were looking at the young director. A smile was plastered on the woman's lips.

"Oh. I see." The young director's mouth formed an 'O' before adding in her thoughts. _"Either she is a freakin' honest holy saint or she just knows the trick. Whichever it is, at least she knows how to get-away with this kind of clever interview set-up."_

" _Time for a commercial break, Chie."_ A voice was heard on the earpiece attached to the late night show host's right ear. She turned her attention to the camera and flashed her toothy smile. "Alright, folks! Our _'One-Minute Rush with Harada Chie'_ segment ends there. Our exciting _'I Dare You'_ segment will be coming up next. Uh. Uh. Don't dare switch your channel, folks. Find out what our guests for tonight will be dared to do. We'll be right back after the short commercial break. Stay tuned!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

"Welcome back to the _'Tonight Show Starring Harada Chie'_ , folks! We are now on _'I Dare You'_ segment. Yes, folks. Your eyes are not deceiving you. You are still watching my show and they are still my guests but no longer in their dazzling gowns. As you can see, our dare for tonight will be involving some musical instruments. I can sense a little concert vibe in the air." The late night show host said with excitement in her voice.

She was on a small elevated platform. It was like a concert stage with all the dancing spotlights on. Behind her was an ensemble of band musical instruments which consisted of electric guitars, drum sets, keyboards, two grand pianos, violin, and etcetera. Settled on the two bar stools down the platform to her left, were her guests who were no longer clad in their previous attires.

The superstar was wearing a red v-neck shirt with the print #TSSHC on paired with a pair black fitting skinny jeans. A black leather jacket was put over her red v-neck shirt while a pair of high-heeled shoes was strapped on her feet. Her tawny mane was freed from its bun and was left flowing down her shoulder in good volume.

The young director was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with the same print of #TSSHC on it. It was topped with a black leather jacket and paired with a pair of black fitting ripped skinny jeans. A pair of boots was on her feet. Her raven mane was in the same hairdo as before but her diamond earrings were discarded. Her silver wristwatch was strapped on her left wrist.

"I will explain the mechanics of our _'I Dare You'_ segment today. Our computer will be selecting who will go first. Then, after that a song will be randomly selected and our guest will be given the discretion to choose any of the instruments behind me. She will be singing the song to the other guest. If she will fail to do it, the other guest can choose what consequence she wishes the losing guest to do. It could be anything under the sun." The late night host explained, looking at the camera before turning her attention to her guests. "Are you ready, young ladies?" she asked which the two answered with a nod. "Alright, computer. Select our first performer for tonight."

The platform floor cracked open and a small black box came into view. A hologram of scrambled letters was flashed in front before a monotone static voice was heard. "Selecting first performer…First performer selected…Director NK." The static voice announced.

"Okay, it's Director NK, folks!" The late night show host beamed, looking at the young director to her left. "Now, computer, select the song!"

"Selecting song…Song selected… Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. Good luck, Director NK." The static voice announced before the hologram faded. The platform floor creaked open again and the black box was returned to its confinement.

"There you have it folks, the performer and song have been selected." The late night show announced before turning her attention to her guests down the platform. "Please join me on stage, ladies."

The two guests went to the late night show host's both side with the superstar to her right and the young director to her left. "Director NK, you may proceed to get your instrument there." She looked at the young director who nodded at her before going to the arrays of musical instruments. "Viola-sama, you'll be sitting there." She gestured to the bar stool which was now placed on the center stage. "And I'll be staying down." She finished after escorting the superstar to the seat.

"Ara, ookini, Harada-san." The superstar smiled to the late night show host who just nodded her head and went on her way down the platform.

"Folks, let's welcome Director NK with her guitar to sing Crash and Burn by Savage Garden to Viola-sama. Good luck, Director NK!" The late night show host announced before settling on one of the bar stools which was previously occupied by her guests who were now on stage.

The young director slung the electric guitar over her shoulder. She started to do some sound check with her guitar before securing properly her microphone which was attached to her head and positioned near her mouth. "Thank you, Harada-san. Here's a song for Ms. Viola and for all of you." She began strumming on her electrical guitar before singing the first part of the song.

Her emerald orbs were focused on the superstar whose back was turned towards her. She came from the left side of the platform and started striding towards the woman.

 _When you feel all alone_

 _And the world has turned its back on you_

 _Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

 _I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

 _It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

 _When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

She reached the superstar's side and gently turned the latter's bar stool towards her with her right hand before resuming her strumming and singing the chorus of the song. She was three steps away from the seated superstar who was now looking at her.

 _Let me be the one you call_

 _If you jump I'll break your fall_

 _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

 _If you need to fall apart_

 _I can mend a broken heart_

 _If you need to crash then crash and burn_

 _You're not alone_

She took another step closer and bent her body slightly forward to level her head with the superstar before singing the next part of the song in a whisper-like manner. Her hands were expertly doing their job, not missing a chord, without her having to glance at the frets.

 _When you feel all alone_

 _And a loyal friend is hard to find_

 _You're caught in a one way street_

 _With the monsters in your head_

 _When hopes and dreams are far away and_

 _You feel like you can't face the day_

She straightened herself up before singing the loud chorus, emerald orbs were still glued on the superstar's enchanting face.

 _Let me be the one you call_

 _If you jump I'll break your fall_

 _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

 _If you need to fall apart_

 _I can mend a broken heart_

 _If you need to crash then crash and burn_

 _You're not alone_

She bent her body a little backwards, raising her guitar as she raised her voice to a higher note and volume. She sang the next part of the song. Her head was nodding to the rhythm of the music. Eyes closing.

 _'Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

 _And when it's over you'll breathe again_

 _You'll breathe again_

She straightened up again and sang the next part of the song. Emerald orbs were once again looking at crimson ones as she bent closer towards her.

 _When you feel all alone_

 _And the world has turned its back on you_

 _Give me a moment please_

 _To tame your wild wild heart_

She once again straightened up and looked down at the seated superstar as she sang the last part of the song.

 _Let me be the one you call_

 _If you jump I'll break your fall_

 _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

 _If you need to fall apart_

 _I can mend a broken heart_

 _If you need to crash then crash and burn_

 _You're not alone_

The song faded and the young director faced the camera before bowing her head.

"Wow! That was fantastic Director NK! I never thought you have that hidden talent in you. Now, this is another side of Director NK that I am honored to discover. She can sing, folks. Sing excellently, I must add. I think you should really try releasing a music album soon." The late night show host said as she joined her guests on stage. She turned her attention to her crews behind the cameras who were clapping their hands vigorously. "Do you agree with me?"

"Yeah!" The crews replied in unison before applauding again, louder this time.

"Thank you, Harada-san." The young director said with a little embarrassment lacing her voice as she looked down, finding the stage floor more interesting than anything else at that moment. Her left hand was still holding the neck of her electric guitar while her right hand rubbed the back of her head bashfully as a light blush crept on her face.

"Ara, Director Kruger is a humble talented young lady. How adorable of her." The superstar commented in her melodic voice filled with adoration. She was already standing beside the late night show host.

"Thank you, Ms. Viola." The young director replied. A full-blown blush was covering her neck up to her face.

"Alright, Viola-sama. Let's not keep our audience waiting. Computer, start selecting the song for Viola-sama." The late night show host decided to interject, feeling sympathy for the young director who smiled at her and joined them.

The platform floor cracked open once again and the black box came into view, projecting random letters before a static sound was heard. "Selecting song…Song selected…Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Good luck, Ms. Shizuru Viola!" the monotone static voice came before the hologram faded. The stage floor creaked open and the black box was once again out of view.

The young director went back to the far left of the stage to return her instrument. The superstar on the other hand settled herself behind the white grand piano. While the late night show host went down the stage once more.

"Ara, will Director Kruger mind joining me?" The superstar tapped the empty piano seat to her right while looking at the young director who was standing near the array of instruments.

" _Uh, uh. Sitting beside her and doing nothing will just be totally awkward. I need to do something. That's gonna be freakin' three minutes and twenty seconds. More or less. Plus, that's Fifty Shades of Grey's soundtrack. I don't want any funny business on camera. Think, Kruger. Think."_ The young director darted her emerald orbs and saw the black grand piano opposite the white one. She looked at the host before talking to her. "Hey, Harada-san. Can I accompany Ms. Viola? I'll just play the black grand piano with her." she gestured towards the black grand piano.

"That will depend on Viola-sama, Director NK." The late night show host replied from down the stage.

"Okay, I'll just ask her." The young director said before jogging towards the superstar's left and whispered to her ears, away from the microphone. She covered her own microphone with her hands.

"Sorry, Shizuru. You can ask for anything from me later. Please just don't say no." The young director whispered before straightening up and talking with her microphone on. "Do you mind if I play the black grand piano as your accompaniment, Ms. Viola?"

"Ara, I don't mind at all, Director Kruger." The superstar replied with a mischievous smile on her face.

" _Why do I not like that smile of yours, Shizuru? Anyway, at least I saved myself from being awkwardly serenaded."_ The young director thought before looking at the late night show host and speaking. "She agreed, Harada-san." She said before settling herself behind the black grand piano which was opposite the white grand piano where the superstar was settled behind.

"Alright, folks! I hope you are still awake. It's our Bewitching Smile Amethyst behind the lovely white grand piano to sing Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Accompanying her is Director NK behind the black grand piano. Good luck, Viola-sama!" The late night show host announced to the camera.

The two women looked at each other before nodding then, simultaneously pressing the piano keys with practiced ease. Crimson stared at emerald orbs which were looking back at her. After a short intro, the superstar started singing in her flawless American accent. Her voice was filled with emotions.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Her crimson orbs were focused on the young director across her, not even glancing at the piano keys.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

She stood up from the white grand piano and sauntered towards the young director as she sang the next lines.

" _What is she doing?"_ The young director looked at her with questioning emerald orbs while her hands were still on the piano keys, expertly playing the melody.

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

She moved around the piano as she sang the next lines, her crimson orbs were still looking at the young director who was nodding her head in sync with the melody as she pressed the piano keys.

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

She sat beside the young director and played the piano with her. Her head turned to her right where the woman was seated.

" _She still does what she wants."_ The young thought in surrender as she kept playing.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

"Sing with me." The superstar said to the reluctant young director who shook her head.

" _No. Second voice."_ The young director mouthed, smiling at the superstar who went on singing the next lines of the song.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

" _My turn."_ The young director mouthed before singing the next lines of the song with the superstar doing the second voice. Her eyes were looking at the superstar whose hands were on the piano keys.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

" _Your turn."_ The young director mouthed to the superstar who sang the next lines.

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

" _Together? Second voice."_ The young director mouthed as they sang the next lines together and she did the second voice. Their hands were on the piano keys as they sang together, head nodding with the melody.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

" _Camera."_ The young director gestured her head to the camera, urging the woman to look at the cameras' direction before she stood up from the piano. She settled her hands on the body of the black grand piano as she looked down at the superstar who was playing the piano as she sang the last part of the song. Crimson orbs turned towards the camera.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

The song faded and the crews behind the cameras applauded and cheered. "Whoa! We love you, Viola-sama!"

The superstar stood and bowed her head to the crews behind the cameras. "Ara, Ookini, everyone." She gestured her hand towards the young director who was standing behind her. "Director Kruger is a good accompaniment."

The crews applauded again before cheering. "Nice one, Director NK!"

"Thanks." The young director said, smiling at the crews who were not actually visible due to the blinding camera lights that were flashed toward her.

"That was fantastic!" The late night show host came up the stage and joined her two guests. "You nailed it, ladies! That was an awesome performance from our lovely Viola-sama and Director NK. Let's give them a hand, folks." She said while clapping her hands. She was now in between her two guests with the young director to her left and the superstar to her right. She faced the camera again. "This is where our _'I Dare You'_ segment ends, folks. Our guests for tonight did a great job so, they're saved from any consequence. I hope our viewers…" she started bidding goodbye but was halted by the young director.

"Wait! Don't you think it's unfair if our host will not do anything for tonight? What do you guys say about me daring her to sing a song?" The young director addressed the crews behind the cameras as she looked towards them.

The superstar, together with the late night show host, snapped their heads towards her with a question mark on their face.

"Uh. Uh. I'm sorry, Director NK. But only Harada Chie makes the dare not the other way around." The late night show host wiggled her pointer finger at the young director.

"So, what do you guys say? Should Harada-san do my dare? Viewers?" The young director asked the camera and the crews behind it.

"Yes!" The crews yelled in unison.

"No. no. no. folks." The late night show host shook her head.

"I can't hear you. Help me boost Harada-san's confidence." The young director placed her left hand behind her left ear as if wanting to hear clearly while inching her body closer. "Come on, Harada-san! Harada-san! Harada-san!" She recited in a mantra while clapping her hands.

"Harada-san! Harada-san! Harada-san!" The crews cheered the late night show host.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it!" The late night show host relented before composing herself again. "Alright, computer…" She started but was again halted.

"No need for that, Harada-san. I'll be picking the song." The young director grinned, earning her a more confuse look from the superstar and the late night show host. "I am the one daring you. You're in my game now."

"Alright, what's the song Director NK?" The late night show host asked, feeling a little bit nervous.

"It's Sorry by Justin Bieber. Just sing. I'm sure they can provide you the background music." The young director said before looking at the crews. "Right, guys?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The crews yelled.

"Okay, let's do it. We'll stay behind you." The young director said, tapping the late night show host's left shoulder before whispering when she got near her left ear. "Give your best. She might forgive you." she said, covering her microphone before going to the superstar's side.

"I'll tell you later." The young director said to the superstar to her right.

"Okay, here we go. This one's for you, baby. I love you." The late night show host said and music started to fill the studio. She went to the center stage and look at the camera like she was talking to someone before singing with all her emotions.

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee?_

 _'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

 _And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times_

 _So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight_

 _'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances_

"Come, let's join her." The young director said as she ushered the superstar forward. They were now on both sides of the late night show host who looked at them before nodding signaling their cue for the chorus. Together they sang the chorus.

 _Yeah_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry yeah_

 _Sorry yeah_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah, I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

The next lines were sung by the late night show host alone.

 _I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to_

 _But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two_

 _I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth_

 _Can we both say the words and forget this?_

"Come on guys, join us." The young director urged the crews behind the cameras who immediately took the invitation and went to either side of the late night show hosts. Together they sung the chorus while dancing to the beat.

 _Yeah_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)_

 _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body (your body), oh_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _[2x]_

 _I'm sorry yeah_

 _Sorry, oh_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down (let you down)_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

"I'm sorry, baby." The late night show host sincerely said as she looked at the camera.

The song finally faded and everyone applauded and cheered.

"Thanks, everyone!" The late night show host said, looking at her two guests and crews. She spread her arms and looked at the camera. "Join me here, ladies." When her two guests were already on her sides and her crews were on her guests' sides, she resumed. "So, that's it, folks. Thank you for watching tonight's episode. With me again are our very own superstar and Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Ms. Shizuru Viola and Hollywood's award-winning young director, Director NK." She paused before smiling at her two guests. "Thanks for joining me tonight, ladies." She paused again as her two guests bowed at the cameras. "See you again on our next episode here on ' _Tonight Show Starring Harada Chie'_! This is your handsome host, Harada Chie, bidding you all goodnight." She winked at the camera before making a two-finger salute.

"Alright, time for a selfie picture with our guests, guys." The late night show host announced as a selfie stick with a camera on was held out to her by one of her crews. "Come, ladies." She urged her two guests. "Alright, is everyone ready?" She asked her crews at their back who replied with a yes. "At the count of three, say cheese. Okay, one…two…three…cheese!" She flashed her charming smile to the camera and so as everyone.

* * *

The young director who was clad only in a white oversized cotton shirt and shorts was lying on her queen-sized bed. Her emerald orbs glanced at her digital clock that flashed 2:30AM.

"That late already huh." She talked to no one before closing her emerald orbs. She was about to sleep when she heard the soft opening of her bedroom door and light footsteps started approaching her bed. _"Don't tell me…"_ She thought before opening her emerald orbs to confirm her assumption. "Shizuru…" She whispered when she made out the familiar figure despite the limited light that only came from her lampshade on her left nightstand.

"How did you get in?" The young director asked the question that she had been meaning to ask since the first night that the woman came in to her room.

The superstar was only clad in her black lacy Victoria's secret lingerie topped with a see-through night gown that did nothing in hiding her almost-bare state.

"Ara, I got this, Natsuki." The superstar sauntered towards the bed, waving a gold access card in her left hand.

" _Oi, that card is different."_ The young director thought when she was able to make out the glittering card's color. "Don't tell me…" She trailed.

"Ara, if Natsuki is wondering if this card can open all the units in this building then, my answer is yes." The superstar said before joining the young director in bed.

"Oi, that's a clear violation of privacy!" The young director protested and was about to sit up but was halted by the superstar's right hand which pushed her back to bed.

The superstar placed the gold card on the night stand before lying on top of the young director. She positioned herself between the young director's slightly parted legs. Her palms were planted on both sides of the young director's head.

"What are you doing, Shizuru?" The young director looked up at the woman hovering above her. Her hands were lying on her sides. Their faces were inches apart.

"Ara, Natsuki said that I can ask _anything_ from her if I will agree with her suggestion of playing as my accompaniment during the show instead of sitting beside me." The superstar said as she inched her face closer.

"I said that?" The young director asked, not remembering the moment when she said that.

"Ara, yes, Natsuki." The superstar said, crimson orbs were looking down at emerald ones that made her lost in them.

"Why can't I…" The young director started but her next words were drowned in her throat because the woman captured her lips in a long passionate hot kiss.

The young director's hands went to hold the superstar's hips to hold the latter in place.

"Does Natsuki still not remember?" The superstar asked hotly after sucking the young director's lower lip and ending the kiss. Her face was inches apart from the young director's.

"Not…" The young director answered in a dazed. Her mind went blank after the heated kiss. If she can't remember saying those words a while ago, the more her brilliant mind can't think about it or anything at all at the moment. All she saw were crimson orbs staring back at her and the feeling of soft body flushed against her which warmth she can still feel despite the clothes she was wearing on.

"Natsuki is forgetful." The superstar whispered in her lust-filled voice before diving again for another passionate kiss, her being the dominant again. Her right hand started roaming over the young director's clothed body, earning her a moan from the latter. She deepened the kiss as the woman's body arched towards her. Her right hand slid down towards the latter's short and started unfastening the button therein which she found no difficulty to accomplish. She went on unzipping the latter's short but her hand was halted in its movement.

"I remember now, Shizuru." The young director broke the kiss as she stared on crimson orbs. Her left hand was holding the superstar's left hand. "I also remembered saying to take things slow." She added in her husky voice as she kept gasping for much needed oxygen.

"I want to do it with Natsuki now." The superstar insisted and to prove her point, she dove in for another passionate kiss.

"Shizuru, listen to me." The young director said breathlessly as she held the superstar's face in her hands. Her emerald orbs were looking at the darkened crimson ones. "Honey, it's too soon and I know that you are tired. For now, let's just sleep. Okay?" She said before kissing the superstar's forehead. "No more buts." She said firmly looking at crimson orbs.

The superstar buried her face on the young director's neck as she nuzzled her. "Ara, Natsuki is mean." She said before a yawn escaped her, earning her a chuckle from the young director.

"And you are sleepy, Shizuru." The young director commented as she wrapped her arms around the superstar's body above her.

"Natsuki…" The superstar called out in her sleepy voice.

"Yes, Shizuru." The young director asked as her right hand started caressing the superstar's back, lulling the latter to sleep.

"How did Natsuki know about Harada-san's problem with her wife?" The superstar asked as she shifted in her position to make herself more comfortable.

"Ah, that. She kept twisting her wedding ring, Shizuru." The young director explained then, another memory flashed back to her and she continued. "Plus, I unintentionally overheard her talking on the phone during commercial break. She was saying sorry and bowing like an idiot. She's so whipped." She finished, smiling as she remembered the event.

"Ara, isn't Natsuki the same? She's not on top now as she prefers it to be. If my memory serves me right, she chose top when Harada-san asked her to choose between top and bottom." The superstar stated in her sleep-filled voice. The young director's ministration made her more sleepy and tired.

"Says the virgin Shizuru-Ojousama." The young director commented lightly before chuckling, her right hand was still caressing the superstar's back.

"Ara, that is still the case because the _experienced_ Natsuki does not want to do it with me now." The superstar retorted before another yawn escaped her.

"And that is because you are already tired and sleepy, Shizuru." The young director commented before chuckling. "Go to sleep now. Goodnight." She said before kissing the superstar's left cheek.

"Goodnight, Natsuki." The superstar replied with her eyes already closed.

"Shizuru?" The young director called out, looking at the superstar in her arms.

"Hmmnn?" The superstar hummed on the crook of the young director's neck.

"Are you really sleeping on top of me, Shizuru?" The young director asked as her emerald orbs glanced at the woman in her arms but the superstar just snuggled closer to her.

"Shizuru, I really don't want to die young of suffocation." The young director protested before gently guiding the superstar's body to the left side of the bed. Slowly turning her around and making herself hovered above her instead.

"Sleep now, Shizuru." The young director whispered to the superstar after gently kissing her on the forehead and lying on her side of the bed. She went on zipping up her short with her right hand and expertly buttoning it again.

"Natsuki is mean." The superstar drawled in her sleep-filled voice as she wrapped her left arm around the young director's upper torso and rested her head on the latter's left shoulder while snuggling closer.

"Yes. Yes. Shizuru-Ojousama." The young director closed her eyes as she herself succumbed to oblivion.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

JAPAN: DAY 32, 7:23AM

The superstar came out from her shower room. A velvet red bathrobe was wrapped around her lingerie clad body. Her tawny mane was still slightly dripping. A towel of the same shade of red with her bathrobe was held in her hand as she started drying her wet tawny mane. She was seated on her vanity when her personalized violet-cased iPhone suddenly rang. She retrieved her iPhone which was lying on the vanity counter and checked the caller ID. The name 'Director Kruger' flashed on the screen. The caller ID was courtesy of the caller's doing.

"Ara, I think I should change this soon. 'My Director' will be more fitting." The superstar frowned at the caller ID, not liking the registered name, before answering it. "Good morning, Natsuki."

"M-morning, Shizuru. You up already?" The person on the other line asked, seemingly startled, after a split second of delay.

"Ara, yes, Natsuki." The superstar answered as she continued drying her hair with the towel on her left hand as she faced her reflection on the vanity mirror.

"I'm outside your unit now. Can I come in?" The person on the other line asked unsurely.

"Ara, Natsuki is such a gentleman." The superstar commented, a smile graced her lips when she heard a groan on the other line of the phone. She sauntered out of her bedroom and carried the towel with her.

"Whatever. So, can I come in?" The person on the other line asked again.

"Ara, is Natsuki trying to do something indecent to me early in the morning? Why is Natsuki persistent on coming inside my unit?" The superstar inquired, trying to buy some times as she traversed the hallway and passed by the curvy swimming pool.

"Oi, Shizuru!" The person on the other line barked, earning her a giggle from the superstar.

"Ara, Natsuki has the access key to my unit. Why is she not using it?" The superstar asked, she was nearing the entrance of her unit.

"Well, unlike some well-mannered brat that I know, I fortunately know what privacy means." The person on the other line replied with sarcasm apparent on her voice.

"Ara, Natsuki thinks that I am well-mannered. I am glad. Ookini Natsuki." The superstar replied, giggling.

"Oi, I said you're a brat, Shizuru." The person on the other line barked before groaning. "Aarrggh! Forget it, woman. I'm going back now. Bye." She gave up before hanging up.

The entrance to the superstar's unit slid open and revealed a young director who was standing directly in front of it. Her personalized blue-cased iPhone still held in her right hand. She was clad in her navy blue bathrobe but her raven mane was dried up.

The superstar threw the red towel around the young director's neck before pulling the latter inside her unit. The young director immediately chucked in her iPhone to the lone pocket on her bathrobe before she was completely pulled inside.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki wishes to see me. Why is she going back?" The superstar asked as she stared at emerald orbs.

The young director wrapped her arms around the superstar's bathrobe clad body and pulled the latter closer to her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning, Shizuru." The young director whispered on the dazed superstar's face that was inches away from her.

"Ara,a _pleasurable_ morning to you, too Natsuki." The superstar purred hotly on the young director's face.

The raven haired director scooped the superstar in her arms and carried her bridal style as she walked down the area that led to the bedroom. She captured the superstar's lips once again as the latter wrapped her arms around her neck. The towel and iPhone still held in her hands. She put down the superstar when they reached a pool recliner chair, breaking the kiss in the process. She grabbed the towel and iPhone on the superstar hand before throwing them on the pool recliner chair. The towel being the first one to be thrown followed by the iPhone that perfectly landed on the towel.

"Ara, so, Natsuki came here to do something indecent to me?" The superstar stared back at emerald orbs in front of her as she felt her robe being tugged and untied by the young director's hands.

"Do you trust me, Shizuru?" The young director asked as she slid the bathrobe off the superstar's shoulders, revealing her purple lacy lingerie beneath.

The young director shamelessly roamed her emerald orbs over the superstar's body as she started discarding her own navy blue bathrobe and let it fall down and pooled beneath her. She was left with her navy blue swimsuit on.

"Ara, yes. I trust Natsuki." The superstar wrapped her arms around the young director's neck as she looked on those enchanting emerald orbs.

The young director swept the superstar off her feet again. She looked at the superstar in her arms before asking. "Do you entrust your life to me, Shizuru?" she asked as she started going down the curvy pool's stairs. Just one more step and they will be totally submerged in pool water.

"Yes, Natsuki." The tawny haired replied as she focused on the young director's face.

"Good." The young director said before totally submerging their bodies in the pool water.

"Natsuki." The superstar panicked as she held tighter on the young director's neck and buried her head on the latter's shoulder. Her heart started pounding rapidly as she started to panic. She can feel cold sweat coming out of her body anytime soon.

"I've got you, Shizuru. I'm not letting you drown again." The young director soothed the superstar in her arms as the water level rose above her waist. "Tell me, Shizuru. Did you know how to swim before?" she asked as she kept striding towards the deeper part of the pool. Her emerald orbs were focused on the superstar in her arms.

"Yes, before the accident." The superstar replied as she kept holding on to the young director for her dear life. Her heart started to beat faster than normal like it wanted to come out of its confinement any minute.

"You never swim after that, Shizuru?" The young director asked again, halting in her step when she was satisfied with the depth that they were in which was below her chest level.

"I don't want to." The superstar shook her head as she kept clinging on to the young director. Her head was still buried on the latter's shoulder, not wanting to see where she was. She felt herself being submerged in pool water.

"I'm putting you down now, Shizuru." The young director announced before gently releasing the superstar from her hold.

"Please don't." The superstar panicked as she wrapped her arms around the young director's neck but she was too late for the young director had already released her.

The young director tilted the superstar's body so that the latter will be facing the vast view of the curvy pool. "Let go, Shizuru." The young director instructed as she started prying the superstar's arms off her neck.

"No, please." The superstar begged as she clung and tightened her hold around the young director's neck.

"Shizuru, look at me." The young director urged the superstar as she held the latter's waist and started putting distance between their bodies. "If you really trust me, you will let go and look at me. Come on, Shizuru." she encouraged the superstar.

"I-I…" The superstar whispered as she finally untangled her arms from the young director's neck and stared back at the young director's face.

"You're safe with me, Shizuru." The young director reassured the superstar before holding the latter's head in her hands and diving in for a slow gentle kiss. When the superstar was distracted, she broke the kiss and held the superstar's right hand as she started treading backwards. The water level was rising to her shoulder as she kept walking. "Come, Shizuru."

"I can't." The superstar froze on her spot.

"You can, Shizuru. You still know how to swim. Come on. Take a step to me." The young director looked at crimson orbs as she encouraged their owner before continuing. Her husky voice was soft and gentle like she was talking to a four-year old child. "Tell me, what do you know about buoyancy, Shizuru?"

"I-It s-says human b-beings will a-always float o-on or n-near the top of the water due to the b-bone and b-body de-density." The superstar stuttered as fear crept to her heart.

"And that my brilliant Shizuru will not sink and her body will naturally rise to the top of the water, am I right?" The young director further encouraged the superstar as she nodded at her.

"Y-yes." The superstar uttered as she took a step forward after she mustered her confidence. Her right hand was holding on to the young director's left hand.

"That's my brave Shizuru. Now, take another step closer, Shizuru. I'm not moving anywhere. I'm staying here." The young director said as she kept looking at the superstar's face. "Don't be afraid Shizuru, it's just water. I'm here. I'm not letting go of your hand."

"But it's getting deeper." The superstar frowned as she glanced at the water level that had reached her chest area.

"Does my Shizuru know about self preservation instinct which is genetically inherent in humans?" The young director asked at crimson orbs which seemed to flash an understanding of what she was talking.

"I-it's like a guardian angel that protects us from dangers." The superstar replied with a little bit of confusion plastered on her face, not knowing what the young director was trying to say.

"Have you seen babies thrown to pools but did not drown, Shizuru?" The young director asked again.

"Yes." The superstar whispered as she tightened her hold on the young director, afraid that the latter might let go of her hands.

"That's because babies have diving reflex that prevents them from breathing underwater, Shizuru." The young director explained. "But my baby knew how to swim, right?" She paused as she looked at the superstar who nodded at her. "And she won't sink because humans are naturally born floaters plus I've got her hand and I'm not letting go of her. Now take one step forward, Shizuru."

"But…" The superstar uttered as she took another step forward, her crimson orbs were focused on the smiling young director.

"Just one more step, Shizuru. Remember, you knew how to swim. My brave Shizuru still knows how to swim. I'm here and I'm not letting anything bad to happen to my brave Shizuru." The young director cooed like she was talking to child. "Take another step forward, Shizuru."

The superstar took another step before latching her arms around the young director's neck again. "Natsuki…"

"See, Shizuru? You made it. You are still safe." The young director cooed as she wrapped her arms around the superstar and secured her. "Open your eyes and look at the water around you, Shizuru." she urged, knowing that the superstar will more likely than not seal her eyes closed. "Are you looking at it now, Shizuru? Don't lie to me. I can tell when you are lying."

The superstar opened her eyes and her hold tightened around the young director's neck. "Yes, Natsuki."

"It can't harm you, Shizuru. You know how to swim. You were not afraid of water. You still are and will never be afraid of it." The young director cooed before she retrieved her arms from the superstar's body and let them stay on her sides. "Show me that you are not afraid of it, Shizuru. Release your hold on me."

The superstar hesitantly retrieved her arms and faced the young director who was smiling at her lovingly. "Natsuki…"

The young director placed her right hand over the superstar's left chest, right above her heart. She felt the superstar's heartbeat which was still beating fast but not too rapid like it used to be the moment she brought the superstar inside the swimming pool. "Follow my instruction, Shizuru. Breath in." She inhaled some air to show the superstar who did the same. "Now, breath out." she exhaled the air that she took in. "Breath in." She inhaled some air again. "Breath out." She exhaled the air again. "Take a deep breath, Shizuru." She took another lungful of air. "Now, release it slowly." she released the air slowly. "Good." She said when the superstar's heart beat went back to normal. "Now, look at the water around you again."

The superstar roamed her crimson orbs at the pool water surrounding them. Her heart was relatively calmed. A ghost smile graced her lips when she did not feel the extreme fear that she used to feel when her crimson orbs caught a sight of any body of water. Her fear was still there but it was relatively at minimal level.

"Good." The young director praised the superstar as she lowered down her right hand from the latter's chest area. "Always remember to stay calm and relax when you are in the water, Shizuru. Panicking will not help you. Do you know how long an average person in a _totally relaxed state_ can stay under water without breathing, Shizuru?" She asked the superstar whose brows were furrowed in contemplation.

"It's approximately one hundred sixty to one hundred eighty plus seconds. If my memory serves me right, Natsuki." The superstar answered as she remembered her swimming teacher's lesson when she was seven years old.

"Do you think you can do that, Shizuru?" The young director asked the superstar who immediately shook her head in disagreement. She held the superstar's neck with her hands before speaking. "Do you trust me not to drown you, Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki." The superstar replied as she leaned in to the touch.

The young director glanced at her wristwatch on her left hand before speaking. "We're going down the water, Shizuru. I want you to keep your eyes open for as long as you can. Now, take a deep breath. Inhale." She ordered as she took a lungful of air before slowly guiding the superstar down the pool water. She kept her hold on the superstar's neck as the latter hold on to her wrists. Her emerald orbs were focused on crimson ones.

" _Beautiful."_ The young director thought when she saw the superstar's tawny mane floated around her. She started caressing gently the superstar's cheeks before nodding at her to assure her that she was safe.

" _Natsuki."_ The superstar thought as her blinking crimson orbs focused on the young director's face which was surrounded by her raven mane.

The young director glanced at her wristwatch when the superstar started releasing the air that she held in the form of bubbles. _"It's been eleven seconds. Not bad."_ She thought as she pulled the superstar's head towards her and gave her own air to her. Emerald orbs stared at the surprised crimson orbs which owner did not anticipate the gesture.

What was supposed to be just an act to prolong the superstar stay underwater turned into a heated kiss as the superstar kissed back with vigor. Her mind suddenly lost track of their current situation. Her fear had dissipated into thin air. The only thing her mind can think of was the emerald orbs that were staring at her and its owner's hands that went down and wrapped around her body instead to secure her and assure her of her safety. The superstar's arms were wrapped around the young director's neck as she pulled the latter's body closed to her. They broke the heated kiss after a few more seconds and the young director decided to emerge from the pool water.

"That's a total of twenty seconds." The young director announced breathlessly after glancing at her wristwatch. She looked at the superstar in front of her who was trying to catch her breath. "Not bad, Shizuru."

"Ookini, Natsuki." The superstar replied as she kept gasping for much needed oxygen.

"We'll have a five-minute break then, we'll start with floating. Do you think you can do that, Shizuru?" The young director asked as she looked at the superstar in front of her. She started guiding the superstar back to the pool stairs which was composed of four flights of curve stairs installed inside the pool.

"Ara, yes. I can do anything with Natsuki beside me." The superstar smiled at the young director, her breathing returning to its normal pace.

"You can always do anything even without me, Shizuru." The young director commented. They were finally outside the swimming pool.

"Ara, I was able to get in the water because I know Natsuki will not let me drown. Natsuki is a kindhearted beautiful woman. I trust her." The superstar looked at the young director who was picking up her navy blue bathrobe from the floor.

"You praised me too much, Shizuru." The young director looked down at the superstar who was settled on the pool recliner to her left.

The superstar was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a mobile phone ringing.

The young director fished out the iPhone from her bathrobe pocket and checked the caller before answering it.

"Natsuki! Good morning!" The person on the other line greeted with enthusiasm and high spirit.

"Mai, will you tone it down. You're killing my ears." The young director held out the phone from her left ear before returning it back.

"I have great news for you! Guess what it is, Natsuki." The person on the other line spoke with overexcitement on her voice.

"What? You won million dollars in a lottery? Is that why you're so hyper early in the morning?" The young director rolled her eyes before her face hardened and spoke through gritted teeth as she remembered her manager had went on a date with a certain restaurant owner man. "Don't tell me you let that guy get in your pants, Mai. That guy looks anything but good news, Mai."

"Natsuki! What are you talking about!?" The person on the other line shrieked before composing herself. "Reito-san is just a good friend of mine. He's a gentleman, Natsuki. Even if I will seduce him, I don't think that will work." She spoke with her voice losing its energy.

"Oi, Ms. Tokiha! Don't you dare do that. I swear to hell that I will kill him if he dares disrespect you in any manner, Mai." The young director threatened before she remembered how the person on the other line's energy had dropped drastically when she delivered her last sentence. "Listen, Mai. You're beautiful, okay? I mean it. You're amazing in and out. Sometimes I think you're too kind for your own good. Don't go on throwing yourself like that. Any guy who will ignore you is a freakin gay. That's a hundred percent guaranteed. I can bet my Ducati bike on that." She finished, nodding like the person on the other line was in front of her while completely forgetting the presence of the superstar to her left who was now arching a slim eyebrow.

"Oh. Does this mean that you have a thing for me, Natsuki? I can just marry you. It will save us both the trouble." The person on the other line spoke playfully.

"I can marry you anytime and anywhere you want, Mai. I'm sure Mom will be in cloud nine with the news. But when we're already married, I'll make sure that you won't get a single glimpse of that guy's face nor will I ever let you step on Japan land again. You'll be with me twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week just like how you want it to be." The young director smirked when she heard some sputtering on the other line.

"Natsuki! You just wasted my tea!" The person on the other line exclaimed before coughing and speaking again. "Anyway, I called to tell you that I found a good place where you can do your suicidal hobby of skydiving. I'll make the reservations now if you want. I'll have it on your free day this week. So, do you want to go, Natsuki?" She went on telling her agendum before their conversation can go somewhere else again.

"Hell, yes, Mai! I haven't done anything exhilarating lately. I thought I might die of boredom soon. You're the best, Mai. What will I do without you?" The young director spoke with all the giddiness in her voice like she just received the best news of her life. Well, she really did.

"Stop exaggerating things, Natsuki. I'm sure you'll do just fine without me." The person on the other line said, dismissing the young director's overt gratefulness.

"I'm just saying, Mai. Thanks." The young director smiled like the person on the other line will see it.

"You're welcome. Okay, I'll make the reservations now, Natsuki."The person on the other line announced before speaking again when she remembered something. "By the way, are you in your unit now? I'll send you some breakfast. I am currently busy so, I can't cook for you."

"No, I'm in Shizuru's unit now. Doing a little swimming lesson." The young director said before turning her emerald orbs to the superstar who was now glaring at her. _"Eh? Why is she suddenly looking at me like she was mad or something?"_ She mused in her mind as her emerald orbs blinked at the enraged superstar.

"Natsuki, don't tell me you are talking to me with Ms. Viola near you." The person on the other line said, dreading the answer that she will be receiving.

"Yeah. She's actually standing near me now and she looks like…" The young director trailed off as a towel was smacked on her face. "Ow!" she yelped before grabbing the retreating superstar's left hand with her free right hand, halting the latter from moving away.

"Mad." The person on the other line finished as a sound of dejected sigh was heard on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah. I think she's mad at me now, Mai." The young director said as her emerald orbs looked at glaring crimson ones.

"Natsuki, you're really hopeless. You might have given her the wrong idea when you talked about marrying me." The person on the other line tried to give some enlightenment, knowing how the young director can be a little insensitive sometimes when caught up in her expression of her overtly protective nature.

"Oh. I see. Thanks, Mai." The young director said as she kept her hold on the superstar's left wrist.

"I'll just send over your breakfast, Natsuki. I'm hanging up, now. Good luck, Natsuki." The person on the other line spoke before the line went dead.

The young director threw her phone on top of her discarded bathrobe before glancing at her wristwatch. _"Three more minutes."_ She added in her thought.

"Hey." The young director looked at the superstar who was trying to free herself from the former's hold.

"Let go of me." The superstar said as she tugged her wrist towards her.

"Later but now? Nope. Not a chance." The young director said as she pulled the superstar towards her and wrapped her left arm around the latter's waist. She inched her face closer to the superstar's face, smiling at the glaring crimson orbs. "Ready for you next lesson?"

"No. Let go of me." The superstar commanded coldly.

The young director jumped into the pool, carrying the superstar with her. She started letting go of the superstar's body but the latter held on to her neck for dear life when they emerged from the water. The young director chuckled when the superstar was looking at anything but her. The latter's head was turned away from her. She kept wadding her feet to keep them afloat.

"Ara, what does Director Kruger find funny?" The superstar said as she lightly pounded on the young director's left shoulder without looking at her.

"You, Shizuru. You're cute when you're jealous." The young director let out a chuckle as she held the superstar's waists.

"Ara, isn't Natsuki getting ahead of herself to think that I am jealous?" The superstar said without looking at the young director.

"Oh. So you don't mind if I will marry Mai?" The young director asked, a slim eyebrow was rising to the superstar who snapped her head towards her.

"Natsuki is mine." The superstar declared with finality before embracing the young director possessively. Her arms were wrapped around the latter's neck. "I'm not cute. I am bewitching." she murmured earning her a hearty laughter from the young director.

"Now someone's being vain." The young director commented as she wrapped her arms around the superstar's waists instead.

"Ara, but Natsuki said so herself during our interview with Harada-san. Did Natsuki lie then?" The superstar murmured again.

"Yes, Shizuru. I lied." The young director stated like she was just talking about the weather.

"Ara, Natsuki is mean." The superstar pouted as she loosened her hold on the young director's neck and looked at the latter's face instead.

"Because if I am to describe Shizuru-Ojousama it will be ' _without wax'_." The young director smiled before kissing the superstar's nose tip.

"Ara, Natsuki is a flatterer." The superstar said as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Oh. So, Shizuru-Ojousama knows what it means?" The young director looked at the blushing superstar in her arms.

"Ara, yes, Natsuki. It means pure." The superstar said as her melodic voice faded to inaudible volume. _"Digital Fortress written by Dan Brown."_ She added in her thoughts.

"So, Shizuru-Ojousama has already finished her book." The young director stated as a matter-of-factly, having seen the title of the book that the superstar used to read. "Does this mean that I'm relieved of my duty of having to pry the book off of you every morning?"

"Ara, if I remember correctly. I still have a collection of unread books with me, Natsuki." The superstar said with mirth in her voice, earning her a groan from the young director.

"Shizuru, I am your movie director and not some annoying babysitter." The young director said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "Read your book at night, Shizuru. Not first thing in the morning when we have scheduled taping."

"Ara, I don't find Natsuki annoying in any manner." The superstar retorted but continued when she was faced with a roll of the eyes. "I am too tired to read at night, Natsuki. I prefer doing my reading in the morning because that is the time of the day when my brain is active. Would Natsuki prefer it if I come to the shooting venue with heavy eye bags on for staying late at night reading?"

"Nerdy bookworm woman." The young director muttered, not having anything to say. She continued when the superstar was about to open her mouth. "Don't go on lecturing me about the benefits of reading, woman. I had an earful of them." She paused before getting serious again. "Let's start with your floating lesson. You ready?"

"Ara, yes, Natsuki." The superstar nodded her head.

"Alright. Let's make you relaxed first. I want you to be calmed. You can do that right? Just inhale then, exhale. Repeat that until you are relaxed." The young director released the superstar and started distancing herself from the latter while still holding both the latter's hands.

The superstar did what was instructed to her.

"Remember when we dove in? We were eventually pushed up and lifted from the pool water, right?" The young director asked as she wadded to a shallow part of the pool. She stopped when she reached the area where the pool water only reached up to her chest level.

"Yes." The superstar agreed. Her focus was once again on the young director's face that never ceased to entrance her.

"Now, stay still and let your legs float." The young director instructed which was followed without protest by the superstar.

"You're doing great, Shizuru. Hold your breath and try to float your entire body as I released your hands. Let them float beside you." The young director instructed before releasing the superstar's right hand. "The water is shallow and you will not drown. Just keep relaxed and let your body float." She finished before completely letting go of the superstar's hand. She went beside the superstar to prevent her from floating to deeper part of the pool.

" _Wow! She's a fast learner. Is she a freakin' mermaid?"_ The young director blinked her eyes looking at her wristwatch. _"It's been forty-two seconds. Don't tell me…"_ She thought dreading the implication of the superstar's behavior.

"Shizuru, you can stop floating now." The young director said as she went closer. "Shizuru?" She called once again. "Shit! She's not answering." She scooped the superstar who seemed to have passed out. "You should have stopped when you can't go on!" She barked at the unconscious superstar in her arms as she hastily laid her on the pool side and pried the superstar's mouth for resuscitation. She immediately blew air into the unconscious woman's mouth before applying pressure below the said woman's chest area. "Come on, Shizuru. Breath." She said before prying open the superstar's mouth and blowing air into it.

She was surprised when the superstar kissed back as the supposedly unconscious woman wrapped her left hand around her head and pulled her raven mane closer for a passionate kiss. Relief washing over her, the young director kissed back as she started hovering above the superstar's body. Their lower limbs were intertwined as her hand started kneading the superstar's bra-clad chest, earning her a moan as the latter arched her body forward. Her bodily desire getting the better of her, she started nipping on the superstar's neck and sucking the flesh therein, making the superstar turned her head to her right to give the young director more access. Her mouth travelled to the superstar's inviting collarbones and started sucking on it and showering it with wet kisses before something hit her. _"Shit! What am I doing? I am here to help her not to take advantage of her! Damn it! Get your head together, Kruger!"_ She cursed in her thought when things started getting out of hand. She halted in her assault and looked down at crimson orbs that were swirling with a lot of questions.

"Why did Natsuki stop? Did she find me uninteresting and lacking in any way?" The superstar asked in her hurt voice as she looked up at the young director.

"No, Shizuru. You're not. Don't ever think about that again. You're perfect, Shizuru." The young director firmly stated before kissing the superstar's lips gently. "I want your first time with me to be special and not like this." She paused before resuming. "You almost killed me of worry." She whispered as she started rising from her position and offered a hand to the superstar.

"Kaninna, Natsuki." The superstar said apologetically. She intended on playing around but forgot to end her antic when she was carried by the young director in her strong arms.

"Our session ends here. I don't want a repeat of this on our next sessions. We'll practice your swimming skill next time." she reached for the superstar's right cheek as she stepped closer to her until their faces were an inch apart before whispering. "I'm not mad, okay? Congratulations for today." She caressed the superstar's left cheek before kissing the superstar's forehead.

"Ookini, Natsuki." The superstar said, smiling at the young director.

"You're welcome, Shizuru. Now, go take your shower." The young director instructed.

"Ara, will Natsuki join me for a shower?" The superstar asked.

"No, Shizuru. I'll just have it in my unit. But thanks." The young director retrieved her navy blue bathrobe and wrapped it around her body. _"Besides, it might take forever before we finish if I will join you."_ she added in her thought as she looked at the superstar who was staring at her.

"Ara, Natsuki, it's rude to turn down one's hospitality." The superstar insisted, a little bit frustrated that her free show was cut short when the young director wrapped the navy blue bathrobe around her body.

"I believe you have a ten o'clock show that you should be in, Shizuru." The young director announced while glancing at her wristwatch. "It's still 8:24AM. You can get there on time if you'll hurry up." She looked at the superstar who seemed to be not so pleased with the news. "I think that's your manager calling, Shizuru." She added when the sound of the phone ringing was heard.

The superstar retrieved her phone and looked at the caller ID. She answered the phone after holding the item at a safe distance from her left ear.

"Viola! Get drown here! I don't want you to be late. You agreed to guest a ten o'clock show." The person on the other line spoke in a not-so-tolerable volume.

"It's 'down', Haruka-san." Another voice was heard over the phone.

"Ara, good morning, too Haruka-san. I'll be down in a moment." The superstar replied calmly as she moved the mobile phone closer to her ear while looking at the grinning young director.

"You still have to stake your breakfast, Viola!" The person on the other line barked once again.

"It's 'take', Haruka-san." Another voice was heard in the background once again.

"Ara, I am aware, Haruka-san. Ookini for your concern. I am hanging up now." The superstar decided to end the call, knowing that it will just cost her more time to listen to her blonde manager's ranting.

"I'm off, Shizuru. Don't swim alone until you're good at it again." The young director said as she started striding up the stairs. "Don't be late on your ten o'clock show."

"Ara, but the queen is never late, Natsuki. It is just that the guests are too early or in my case, the hosts are just too early." The superstar smiled at the young director's retreating back.

The young director turned her head to her left before speaking. "Oi! You're the guest, Shizuru. It's bad for your image to be late on interviews. Not everyone is as good as Harada-san with covering you." She paused, looking at the surprise crimson orbs that were staring back at her. "Yeah. I know you were late during our interview with Harada-san." She finished when she reached the entrance. She took a side glance at the superstar and waved her right hand in the air. Her back was facing the superstar, before finally going out.

The superstar was left staring at the sealed door. Deciding that no time must be wasted lest she will be late on her morning show guesting, she proceeded to her bedroom's direction.

* * *

NARITA Airport

5:07PM

A woman clad in designers of red hue slowly descended the private airplane. She was immediately greeted by men clad in black with sunglasses covering their eyes. A black sleek vehicle was parked few meters away from where she was.

"Good afternoon, Director Zhang. We are here to escort you to your temporary residence as ordered by Armitage-sama." One man announced in his deep voice after bowing.

"Nah. No need." She said, waving her hand dismissively as her eyes focused on the mobile device on her hand.

"I am afraid we canno-" The same man argued but was immediately cut-off by the woman.

"I got a place here." She explained as she continued tapping on her phone before looking at a direction with a plastered grin on her face. "Guess that's my ride." She gestured to a fast-approaching convertible red Ferrari car.

"Get your dumb ass here, Zhang!" The woman driving the car yelled in mild annoyance.

Director Zhang trotted to the vehicle as slowly as she can, fuelling the driver's annoyance further. She slowly opened the passenger's door before letting herself in.

"Cranky aren't we, Kruger? Did I just save an innocent Japanese girl from being devoured?" She smirked as she settled herself.

"Shut up, Zhang. Fasten your seatbelt." The driver barked as she gripped the steering wheel, ready to hit the gas.

"Oh. Guess I just hit the jackpot right. You fornicator!" She retorted, loving the driver's reaction.

Right then, the driver abruptly shifted in her seat as she slammed her left hand to the passenger's seat, settling it just near the woman's head. Her face was inches away from the woman that they can feel each other's breath. Emerald orbs stared into emerald orbs, neither backing up. "Or I could just devour your mouth to shut you up." She hissed as she looked at the woman's supple red lips. "I thought so." When she did not receive any reaction, she reached for the seat belt and fastened it around the woman before returning to the driver's seat and started driving away.

"What the fuck, Kruger?! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't fucking swing your way?!" The woman glared at here after seconds of being frozen. A good kick was delivered to the driver's direction later.

"Ow! Zhang, what the hell? That's a god damn heels and I'm driving! Are you trying to get us killed? Geez." The driver retorted as she tried to sooth her leg.

For whatever reason, her mood had turned a 360-degree after she received the woman's call earlier that afternoon. She was done with her skydiving when her phone buzzed and the news was delivered to her. She should be happy that she will be returning to New York, right? She wasn't even supposed to be in Japan plus the woman had already given her a heads up of her returned. Now, why was she in a foul mood? Why did she feel like she doesn't want to go anyway?

"You should really get your stupid ass back to New York, Kruger." The woman replied as she focused her eyes on the road. It was starting to get dark. "You know what?" She continued as she glanced at the woman whose eyes were focused on the road. "Why don't you take the earliest flight tomorrow morning? I'll be meeting the production team in two days for another status meeting. I'll just inform them that you got an emergency. Like it's an El Niño down there and you need to get laid ASAP." She retorted, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, Zhang!" The driver almost choked in thin air as the vehicle screeched to a stop, reaching a red light. "Don't tempt me to make you walk miles in those heels of yours." She threatened.

"Fine. Fine." The woman waved her hand as she looked at the red light instead. "But seriously, you can go back to New York. I can take charge now."

"Hmn." The driver just hummed and nodded her head, not really knowing what to feel now that she was finally free. Her mind wandered elsewhere.

"There's a lit club somewhere and I'll be hitting it tonight. You know? Need a little boost before shit gets down. Tokiha will be joining me. Just drop me a message so, I can send you the address if you want to come." The woman spoke once again, earning her a nod from the driver.

The drive went on in a comfortable silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

JAPAN: DAY 32, 9:09PM

After dropping Director Zhang to her humble home, as the woman preferred to call it despite it being anything but humble, Natsuki decided to just call it a day. She was exhausted from her sky diving activity plus she was yet to figure out what her next step will be given that she was no longer needed there. Obviously, she needed to get back to New York but when? She did not know and she sure as hell needed to talk to a certain woman that was the reason for her hesitation to go home.

The door to her unit opened and she immediately noticed pieces of papers scattered on the floor. Frowning, she examined them closely and she stiffened. Laid on the floor were not just some ordinary papers but they were pictures of her and different women in some compromising position. Most of them were not new to her. The angles looked like those taken by paparazzi. She had seen these pictures before.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she continued her stride inside the room, her emerald orbs were focused on the pictures below. Some showed her kissing different women who were obviously not sober. Well, not just the women but also herself. Mostly they were on bars, drinks on hands and disco lights behind. Some were just random pictures of her walking hand-in-hand with a woman. Picture of her and Giab were also there. They were lined up in patterns leading to her living area. It would have been romantic if they were rose petals. She also noticed some newspaper print-outs containing news of her romantic rendezvous. What caught her attention the most and made her clenched her fists were the next sets of photos. They were of her and Alyssa during their earlier years of dating. Obviously more pictures of her kissing the woman were on the floor and in perfect timeline until their last year together.

Her head snapped when she heard Alyssa's voice reciting a marriage vow. There playing on her huge flat screen television was her civil wedding which was officiated by a judge. Alyssa was wearing a simple white dress while she wore a tailored female version of a black tuxedo. The video was focused on them hence, guests were not seen. Her entire body snapped when she noticed something moved on the sofa and that was when she finally saw Shizuru who was looking at her with an unreadable expression, a document was on her hand.

"I believe a well-wish is necessarily at this moment no matter how late it is, right Director Kruger?" Shizuru said in a voice devoid of any emotion. She looked too calmed for Natsuki's liking.

"S-Shizuru, I-I can explain." Natsuki said as she tried approaching the woman.

"I do not see the necessity, Director Kruger." Shizuru replied coldly as she took a step back, avoiding contact from the young director.

"Shizuru, it's not what you think it is. Please let me explain." Natsuki pleaded as she attempted to close the distance between them.

"Are the things written on this document true?" Shizuru asked with cold crimson orbs as she lowered the marriage contract on the coffee table.

"Yes." Natsuki whispered, almost ashamed, after glancing at the marriage contract. She did not need to look at them closely for she knew their content by heart but instead she focused all her attention to the woman in front of her.

"I see." Shizuru said with a small nod as she wrapped her left arm around her torso and taking a breath to calm herself. "I should leave Director Kruger to her rest then." She continued calmly before starting to move towards the exit.

Natsuki grabbed her before she can even make a move. "Shizuru, please don't do this. Let me explain." She pleaded once again but the woman just wiggled out of her hold. Not a word was said.

"Shizuru, please talk to me." Natsuki tried again but all she got was a blank stare. And that scared her because the woman was obviously suppressing all her emotions. "Shizuru, please." She held the woman's hands in hers. "Yell at me. Call me names. Slap me. Punch me. Get mad at me. But please say something. Not like this."

"You are not worth the effort." Shizuru said coldly before retracting her hands and walking past the young director.

"Shizu-" Natsuki tried to grab her again but was immediately cut-off.

"I do not wish to be associated with you in any manner. I will have the contract terminated so, you can leave me alone." Shizuru said with her back facing the young director.

"Director Zhang is back. You don't have to do that." Natsuki said dejectedly as she watched the woman walked out of her unit.

"Fuck!" She muttered as she fumed and started throwing punches at the wall. To say that she was angry was an understatement. She was furious and right at the moment, all she wanted to do was murder the person behind the shitty little show. Not only was her privacy invaded when her exclusive photos and videos with Alyssa were accessed but the woman who started to mean the world to her just walked out of her unit and probably out of her life for good. "Shit. Shit. Shit." A few more punches were thrown at the innocent wall until her knuckles were raw and blood was smeared on the wall.

When her fists can't take the pain anymore, she decided to settle down and calm herself. A purple envelope placed on the coffee table caught her attention. She lazily reached for it and opened its content without much enthusiasm. Her breath caught when she realized what the envelope was for. "Shizuru's 21st Birthday." She whispered tiredly before leaning her head on the couch. "I fucking messed up."

* * *

JAPAN: DAY 35, SHIZURU'S BIRTHDAY

VIOLA'S MANSION, KYOTO JAPAN

The atmosphere that night was festive as guests littered everywhere around the huge and majestic mansion of the Viola family. Laughter was heard everywhere as men and women of the elite class talked among themselves, expensive and years-old wine held in their hands. Everything was lavish and screamed extravagance ranging from food, décor, sleek vehicles parked everywhere, and clothes worn by the guests. Celebrities, politicians, businessmen and high-ranking people of the society were present.

One might wonder with the mix of guests around. Wasn't it just a birthday celebration of a superstar? Unfortunately, it was not just a birthday celebration and the guests did not come for the celebrant herself. Each and everyone of them came with an agendum in mind. Be it business or politics. The celebrant, Shizuru, was not just a daughter of two celebrity royalties. She was a granddaughter to a business magnate who owned the FUJINO conglomerate which operated top companies in Japan. A cousin to the prime minister of Japan. A granddaughter of a well-known magazine editor-in-chief in France. A cousin to famous singers and celebrities in Japan and Hollywood. Shizuru might have lost her parents but her extended families' connection and influence seemed to be endless.

* * *

Natsuki found herself sitting in one of the benches adorning the garden. The area was quite secluded and only a few guests were around. She was dressed in classic black dress that revealed almost every inch of her body. A pair of high heeled black shoes was strapped to her feet. Her hair was left flowing down in nice curls. Her mask was still on. It was a masquerade party which she found to be very clichéd. Her attire was courtesy of her manager who insisted that she should go with them to the party because it will be rude not to. The woman had no idea what transpired between her and the superstar.

She tried calling Shizuru several times but none of them was answered. When she got tired of being directed to mailbox, she resulted to looking for the woman instead. Unfortunately, she was no longer in her unit. Later on, she found out from the superstar's manager that they were preparing for the birthday party which she was currently in.

She snuck out of the main hall and left her manager and Director Zhang who gladly socialized with the guests. Mainly her manager socializing and Director Zhang flirting around. She was really not in the mood for anything today. She released a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. She was left undisturbed for a few more minutes until a little girl, probably aged four, joined her. Or rather tried to join her as the little child was having a hard time climbing on the bench.

"Do you need any help there, little one?" She asked, chuckling to the little girl who gave her a nod and pleading doe eyes but did not say a word. Her chubby cheeks were starting to reddened. Perhaps because of embarrassment or just the light reflection.

"Ookini." The little girl replied as she shuffled herself next to Natsuki, leaving no space between them. Unfortunately, the child had no sense of private space.

"You're welcome." Natsuki replied as she took off her mask with her left hand and place her left arm around the little child to secure her. Her smile widened when she got a clearer look of the child. She was wearing a cute pink dress and her feature resembled someone she really missed at the moment. The resemblance was uncanny. Tawny mane and red orbs except for the chubby cheeks. The child kept bouncing her little feet as she fiddled with the ribbon on her dress.

"I want to see Mama." The little child pouted as she stared at the young director.

"Did you lose your way?" Natsuki asked, smiling at the child.

"No." The child answered simply.

"Ahm. Do you remember where you last saw your Mama? Was she in the hall?" Natsuki further probed.

"No." The child shook her head and as if remembering something, her face reddened and looked down. "I am Shizuki Fujino. Kaninna. I forgot my manners." She continued, looking down at her shoes.

This earned her a chuckle from the young director. "Shi-chan should not be talking to strangers." She reprimanded playfully. "I am Natsuki Kruger." She introduced herself in return.

"But you are not a stranger. You are Nat-chan!" The little child beamed, flashing her white teeth to the young director.

"Hai. Hai." The young director nodded before continuing. "Do you want me to help you find your Mama? We can go inside and look for her."

"No." The little child shook her head. "Obaa-sama said that Mama will not be around until later. I don't like to stay inside. I like to stay here. Mama loves garden and flowers. They make her smile."

Natsuki noticed the smile faltered from the little child's face. "What's wrong, Shi-chan?"

"Mama does not smile anymore. She is always sad. I don't want to see Mama crying. It makes me sad." The little child looked down as a frown marred her innocent face. "They don't let me see Mama too often. Last night, Mama was crying."

"Maybe you should give your Mama hugs and kisses. That will make her smile." Natsuki offered, smiling at the child.

"Yes." The little child nodded with enthusiasm.

Few more minutes past with them talking about random things from stars, universe, the child's friends at school, her passion for music, her dreams and everything. Natsuki just keep nodding at the little child, giving a few input every now and then. She was a good distraction after all. Soon a woman clad in a modest yet elegant attire approached them.

"Shi-chan. It's time for us to get inside. Obaa-sama is looking for you and Shizuru will be down in a moment." The woman announced before looking at the young director. "I hope she was not a handful."

"She's everything but that. Don't worry." Natsuki answered after clearing her throat.

"Come on, Nat-chan. Let's get inside." The little child grabbed her hand as she started to get off the bench. Natsuki was just in time to hold her and guide her lest she will fall. "Ookini. Come on."

"You're welcome." Natsuki replied as she allowed herself to be dragged by the child's little hand, the woman following behind them.

* * *

Everyone was already in the main hall waiting for the celebrant to come down when they arrived. The child dragged her until they were in front. Two huge staircases draped in red carpet were found on both sides with a little stage found in the middle. Projectors were installed on both ends of these staircases where sponsors and pictures of the celebrant were flashed with some random greetings from people every now and then. An orchestra was situated to the right most part of the hall.

Soon, the lights were dimmed and music flowed inside the hall. A powerful voice spoke introducing the celebrant. "Ladies and gentlemen, the woman of the hour, Ms. Shizuru Viola."

A sole spot light was seen and the superstar emerged in white long gown which sparkled when hit by lights. The woman was literally shining and sparking, leaving the guests speechless. The gown wasn't really that much revealing except for the plunging neckline that reached her belly button and her back which was left almost uncovered.

The woman sauntered down and in a few minutes she was finally on the foot of the staircase.

"May I request everyone to please join me in wishing our lovely Shizuru-sama a happy birthday?" The voice once again spoke as a lighted birthday cake was rolled from the left side of the hall.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday dear Shizuru." Everyone sang while clapping their hands, with background music played by the orchestra.

The superstar blew all the candles and the lights were slowly turned on, illuminating the hall. "Thank you everyone for coming. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." She said simply after the applause died down.

Her closed families joined her on the small stage as they gave her their well wishes and hugged her.

"Mama!" The little child yelled as she finally released Natsuki's hand and dashed towards the superstar who turned her attention towards her and spread her arms after lowering herself a little. "Happy birthday, Mama!"

"Thank you, Shi-chan." She engulfed the child in her arms before kissing her cheeks.

Natsuki stood there frozen after witnessing what happened. _"Mama? She's Shizuru's daughter? What the hell is going on?"_ She thought as her emerald orbs were glued on the two women.

The child was pointing to her direction and urging the superstar to look at towards her. Soon, she found herself staring at crimson orbs. Her mask was in her right hand. Before either of them can do anything, the master of the ceremony once again spoke. "Shizuru-sama, we have some video greetings from your fans."

Just like that the hall dimmed again and a video was projected on the two screens.

The first one was taken in a coffee shop. Quite an odd location but then again, fans can be creative. The camera was focused on two female on a coffee shop table, the one whose back was facing the entrance was obviously the superstar. The angle seemed to be taken from a third person who was sitting behind the superstar's companion.

"Oh please. Not everyone is under your spell, Viola."

"Want me to prove that?" The superstar raised an eyebrow after taking a sip from her cup.

"Be my guest."

"I can get the next person to enter be head over heels with me." She brought down her cup and played with its lid.

"Well here comes your next _acquaintance_ , Viola. Quite a catch."

Right then, the video zoomed in the entrance and showed Natsuki getting in.

"Watch and learn."

The next minute showed the superstar's interaction with Natsuki which include the little accident involving tea, drench clothed, and a pissed off woman.

The screen darkened and this time only voices were heard. It was a conversation between a male and the superstar.

 **Male voice:** _"Already in trouble with the director on your very first day, aren't you Shizuru-san?"_

 **Shizuru:** _"You don't have to worry yourself about me, Reito-san."_

 **Male voice:** _"Director Kruger seems to be different from your previous 'acquaintances'."_

 **Shizuru:** _"Oh, believe me Reito-san when I say she is no different. She will soon yield to me."_

 **Male voice:** _"Perhaps. But you should not keep on playing with dangerous things as your entertainment, Shizuru-san. You might end up hurting yourself."_

 **Shizuru:** _"I am just entertaining the director while she is here. We don't want to bore our foreign visitor, do we now Reito-san?"_

The video was stopped before the lights were turned on.

"Our apologies, Shizuru-san and everyone. Seems like we are experiencing some technical difficulties here." The calm voice of the superstar's producer was soon heard. "Everyone, please enjoy the rest of the night."

Natsuki stood there with her eyes unblinking. She seemed to be frozen and her mind was working at the speed of light as she tried to process what just happened. _"Of fucking course! It was just a god damn game. How fucking stupid of me?_ " She cursed in her mind as her fists clenched, breaking the mask in her hand. Her emerald orbs meet crimson ones whose owner seemed to be caught off guard. She noticed movement in her peripheral as she abruptly turned around and fled the hall.

* * *

"Natsuki! Natsuki, wait!" Mai called as she tried to adjust her pace and run after the enraged young director.

"Leave me alone, Mai!" She snapped before continuing her strides, they were already nearing her manager's car.

"Where are you going?" Mai held her arm when she finally caught the young director.

"To fucking hell, Mai! Now if you will excuse me." She said before harshly yanking the driver's door open.

"Natsuki, you can't drive when you're that mad. You're inviting accident to yourself." Mai reasoned out as she closed the car's door preventing the young director from getting in.

"I don't give a damn fuck, Tokiha!" She barked, getting more frustrated by the minute.

Just then, Natsuki's cheek was met by a hard slap.

"Nao." Mai uttered when she noticed the younger woman fuming.

Nao came running after Mai when she noticed the woman suddenly dashed off only to find out it was the young director that Mai was after. It wasn't rocket science to figure out what the little show was about.

"You really want to end your pathetic excuse of a damn life, Kruger?" Nao seethed as she looked into glaring emerald orbs. "You selfish motherfucker! Ending your life just because that bitch played with you? Do you have any slight idea just how many hopeless people out there are selling their soul to demons just to live another fucking day? Do you have any idea what your mom will feel when she will lose her only bitchy useless daughter? What about Alyssa, huh? Are you that fucking blind and moron to waste your life just because karma is after your dumb ass right now? This is life, Kruger. It's not always rainbow and sunshine. It's a bitch and you just have to suck it up."

"Nao, that's enough." Mai tried calming the young woman as she held her arm.

"You're a fucking coward, Kruger! You wanna die and numb all the pain while you leave all the people around you shattered? You die and move on while those who are left will forever mourn your lost. Because a part of them will be forever buried with you. Get that straight to your hollow heart." She shoved Natsuki's left shoulder before turning away and proceeding to her car.

Natsuki just stood there silently before abruptly turning to the passenger door and yanking it open to settle herself in." Whatever."

Mai was torn between following Nao and just driving Natsuki to wherever she wanted to go. A few more seconds passed by before she finally decided to do the former.

"Do you want me to drive you to a bar?" Mai broke the silence after a few minutes of driving.

"No, let's go home. Drive me to the airport, Mai." Natsuki answered before turning her attention towards the road.

"Your mom's private plane will be departing back to New York in less than three hours. I will call her to inform you're coming with her. Do you want me to get anything from your unit?" Mai asked, glancing at the young director.

For whatever reason, Natsuki's mother was at the party. Mai just dismissed it thinking that it was just another business-related matter. After all, almost all of Japan's influential people were present in the event.

"There's nothing in here worth bringing back to New York, Mai." Natsuki answered, almost a whisper. _"Not even memories."_ She added in her thought.

The drive just went on in complete silence. Mai was being careful not to trigger any unnecessary emotion while Natsuki was obviously not in the mood for small talks.

* * *

Just a little heads up my dear readers, I might not be able to update anytime soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 22**

JAPAN: DAY 33

VIOLA'S MANSION

Shizuru was lying on her queen-sized bed, crimson orbs staring blankly at the ceiling above her and having no intention of making a single move any time soon. She was exhausted in so many ways.

Physically exhausted for entertaining her guests last night. Shaking almost everyone's hands, plastering that perfect smile on her lips for hours that she might not wonder if her face will be stuck like that for days, and trying to feign interest to discussions she will never even bother listening to had it not been for her family's reputation that must be uphold regardless of her opinion. A few years ago, this might not even bother her. She can go for hours gliding in grace effortlessly just to accommodate her guests and she will even do it wholeheartedly. But now, things have changed. If given the chance, she would rather spend her birthday in a club with deafening music booming in the background and with sweaty bodies grinding and swaying around her without giving a damn about the world. She wanted to spend it with people who don't need validation from others. A couple of alcohol will also be much appreciated since, she was legal now and can do whatever she wanted.

Shizuru would have been fine if it was just physical exhaustion but unfortunately, there was the emotional exhaustion that drained her of all the reasons to get up and start her day. It was already past eleven in the morning and she had enough sleep after it finally gave her a visit at almost four in the morning. Given her present predicament, that was the most number of hours that she can get. Her mind was preoccupied with the image of a certain woman with piercing green eyes and the emotions that flickered upon their owner's face. It was not the sight that Shizuru wanted to see.

"But she is married…"Shizuru whispered as her right arm draped on her forehead lazily. "She was never mine and will never be. I was always just an entertainment to her. How foolish of me to think that I am different from the other women whom she played around with. I should have known."

She felt her heart clenched at the idea of starting to want someone who can never be hers. Just when she finally started to feel something other than grief and loss, the universe had a funny way of showing how much valued she was. It was either people were completely taken away from her or they just deliberately left her.

"Perhaps if I had met her earlier, it would have been different. She would not be married to her." She uttered wistfully, shocking herself in the process. Realizing this, her forearm kneaded her forehead in an attempt to make herself lucid. "And I am starting to be delusional." She shook her head and a thought came across her. "It should have just been a game. Initially, that is. It should have stayed just like that. But why?" she asked no one as she felt a small tug in her heart. Silent tears started flowing down her smooth cheeks. She heard her door creaked open and she lazily wiped her tears away before resting her arms over her eyes. Sending a signal to whoever had entered that she did not have the eagerness for any pleasantries at the moment.

"Lovely morning, my dear Shizuru!" The editor-in-chief chirped in a sing-song French as she opened the curtains to allow the blinding daylight to fill the room. "Don't you think that it is such a pleasant day to start enjoying your life as a twenty-one-year-old free woman, yes?" she continued but was only met with silence.

"Oh come on now, my dear. Your bed will not go anywhere. At least join your poor old grandmother for lunch before she departs home." The editor-in-chief tried again before settling herself beside the superstar.

"I apologize, grandmother. It slipped my mind. Just give me a few moments to prepare myself." Shizuru said as she lifted her arm and started to get up. "And good morning, too."

But before Shizuru could even stand up from the bed, her grandmother held her shoulders and turned her to face her. She immediately turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her puffy red eyes.

"Look at me, my dear." The editor-in-chief lifted Shizuru's chin and guided it to face her. "I am your grandmother and I love you wholeheartedly. You do not need to hide your emotions from me and pretend that you are well. I know you are not at this moment." She paused as she held her granddaughter's face in her hands and wiped the tears that started to flow therein. "You can talk to me about it. Tell me what is the matter."

Shizuru just shook her head. "I do not want to you hold you any longer than necessary, grandmother. You have a lot of things in your hand. I am happy that you came for my birthday and I love you, too." She said to dismiss her grandmother.

"I have all the time in the world for you, my dear Shizuru. Now tell me what is causing you this sadness. Talk to me, my dear." The editor-in-chief soothed but still received no response. "Is this because of what happened years ago? My dear, you still have us. I am here. Little Shizuki is here. Your other grandparents and cousins are still here."

"No, grandmother. It is not about that." Shizuru replied, shaking her head. Although it was true that her parents' loss was still making her sad, her reason at the moment was not that.

"Is this perhaps about a certain young lady with a beautiful pair of emerald eyes?" The editor-in-chief probed further, last night's event wasn't lost to her.

She was actually standing across the young director when the show unfolded and her motherly instinct had been telling her something which she preferred not to be bothered about before being confirmed. The confirmation that she was looking for came in the form of her granddaughter finding comfort in the warmth of her embrace as the young woman poured her heart out. To say that she was unhappy to see her granddaughter being that distressed would be an understatement. Her heart was ripped into pieces when she lost the young woman's mother and to see her like this just shattered her heart.

"Perhaps you can talk this over a cup of tea and some cookies, my dear." The editor-in-chief tried to lighten the mood as she placed a comforting hand on Shizuru's back and started soothing her. "Try to explain things to her and clear things up. She might listen to you."

"She lied to me, grandmother." Shizuru said simply.

"What did she lie to you about, my dear? I know the young lady for quite a while. She maybe _playful_ and fool around but she has a good heart. I am sure it is just another misunderstanding between the two of you." The editor-in-chief tried to reason out.

"She is _committed_ and yet she did not tell me…" Shizuru explained vaguely, not wanting to divulge everything.

"Oh." The editor-in-chief let out. She had no idea that the young director was actually in a relationship. "Perhaps she has her reason for holding the information, my dear. Did she explain to you why?" she paused before continuing. "The better question is, did you let her explain herself to you?" she asked, knowing how her granddaughter can be stubborn and cold sometimes.

"No, grandmother. There was nothing to explain." Shizuru said, proving what her grandmother thought to be right.

"Communication is important, my dear. Do not build walls around you." The editor-in-chief held her granddaughter at arm's length. "Do not forget that you might have also hurt her in one way or another. That video might have given her a notion. I know that you are intelligent enough to know what I mean, my dear."" She added, referencing to the abomination that came out of nowhere.

The event left her questioned her granddaughter's security and safety. That must be addressed very soon. Either by the people who were with the superstar twenty-four seven or by herself if she had to.

"I am not certain, grandmother. I do not know what to do anymore." Shizuru confessed dejectedly.

"Letting it out is a good start already, my dear. Take your time to think about things but do not take too long. Make smart decision and know that I am always here, my dear." The editor-in-chief smiled at her granddaughter. "Now, go and fix yourself. We will wait for you downstairs." She said, kissing the young woman's forehead.

"Thank you, grandmother." Shizuru replied after planting a soft kiss on her grandmother's cheek and giving the older woman a gentle squeeze.

She finally went to her bathroom while the editor-in-chief made her way out.

* * *

SEARRS Entertainment Company, New York City

"What's so important that she needs me to be here at fucking five in the morning?" Natsuki grumbled as she strode past the entrance of the huge entertainment company. She took a gulp of her Venti coffee to wake herself up. Her emerald orbs scanned the surrounding which barely had few souls in.

"Good morning, NK. Welcome back." One of the maintenance crews greeted her when she reached the elevator.

"Mornin', Bob. How's it goin'?" Natsuki greeted back the old man whom she knew for quite some times.

"Same old. Same old. Still making sure everyone would confuse the floor for a mirror." The old man winked as he continued cleaning the floor.

"You're doin' great then, Bob." She replied as she looked at her reflection on the floor, her hand instinctively running through her mane.

"Off you go now." He said as he continued cleaning towards Natsuki's feet direction, making her back-up inside the elevator.

The door closed before Natsuki could say anything in return. She hit the last button in the upper right panel before playing with the cup of coffee in her hand. It was too early in the morning for any companion in the lift so, she was alone. Not that she was complaining. A few more seconds of being trapped inside the metal cage before she finally heard the sound indicating that she had arrived at her desired floor.

"Fifty-seventh floor. Have a nice morning." A female voice came from the installed sound system in the elevator.

The elevator door opened, revealing a serious-looking Midori who was obviously in deep thought.

"Morning, Midori." Natsuki greeted as she stepped out of the elevator.

"I wish I could say the same, kid." Midori said as she paused her stride and halted in front of the young director. "Just a heads-up. _Boss_ does not have a lovely morning. You're in deep shit, kid." She finished, letting out an exhausted breath.

"I know." Natsuki said simply as she took another gulp of her coffee.

"Wait. You knew? Then, how are you so goddamn' calm about it?" Midori said in disbelief, blinking her eyes to check if she was indeed talking to the right person.

"I fucked up with Shizuru and Mom is about to give me the time of my life. Yeah, I know." Natsuki replied with a little remorse in her voice.

"Wait. Hold on a sec." Midori gestured her hand up, silencing the young director. "Who the hell is Shizuru?" She looked at the young director, confusion evident on her feature.

"What?" Natsuki replied with a question which did not help the matter at hand.

"Nevermind. Forget whoever that is." Midori said dismissively as she could feel a headache coming. She barely had sleep because she had to make sure that everything was taken care of before she can finally call it a day. "I'm talking about Alyssa."

"What about Alyssa?" Natsuki asked, more confused now.

"Get your ass there and you'll find out." Midori gestured her thumb towards the glass door which blinds were pulled down for some privacy. "Good luck, kid." She squeezed the young director's shoulder before passing by her and finally letting herself inside the elevator.

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki started walking towards the News Department's private room. Unlike the regular news studios and rooms found in the second floor of the building, this one was used only for discussions regarding some classified and confidential information. Decisions whether information will be released to the public or not and the extent of details to be given away were normally made in there. The room was usually accessible to authorized persons only. Usually those at the top of the hierarchy and not regular employees. The CEO seldom interfered with the matter as it was other people's job to handle them. So, what made this case an exemption? Natsuki was about to find out.

She walked in to the sight of the CEO pouring herself a drink as pile of papers were scattered on the huge table. Several flat screens were stalled on the wall making one wonder if there was indeed wall in there in the first place or did the brilliant engineers used the plasma televisions as substitute for concrete.

"Mom, don't you think it's too early for that?" Natsuki tentatively said, eyeing her mother.

"You don't question my preference, young lady." Saeko retorted in a harsher tone than she intended. Her emerald orbs were looking at the young director who was taken aback. "Take a seat." She ordered in a stern voice as she emptied the half filled glass before pouring herself another.

"Yes, Ma'am." Natsuki replied as if she was talking to a stranger and not her own mother. She took the nearest seat and looked straight into her mother. Not a single emotion was shown on her face.

"I'll get straight to the point. I can't be wasting more time than I already did." Saeko started as she took the seat opposite her daughter. The expansive table occupied by only the two of them, making the atmosphere in the room tensed.

She grabbed a small remote control and pressed a button on it. A projection appeared and a video was flashed to her right. "A few days ago, Alyssa's house was turned upside-down. Literally trashed and stripped down to nothing but chaos. Authorities thought it was a simple case of burglary but nothing of value was taken." She paused, looking straight at her daughter whose full attention was on the video. "Her bedroom was burned to ashes and had it not been for the quick response of the fire department the entire house would have been the same. Authorities were wondering why the alarm system did not work." She paused the video and instead handed the report to Natsuki. "Burglary was ruled out of the case when they found out that there was no forced entry. Alyssa was not home so, it definitely wasn't her. "

"Does Alyssa know about all of this?" Natsuki asked, looking at her mother.

"Yes. They had to ask her a few questions which include people who have access to her house." Saeko said, eyeing her daughter carefully.

"Did she mention any name?" Natsuki asked as she leaned forward.

"No, she didn't." Saeko simply answered before grabbing the remote and pressing play again. "But CCTV footage showed you lurking around her house a few days before the incident occurred. Now, tell me what were you doing there?" Her eyes narrowed at her daughter as she paused the video.

"I was just checking on her." Natsuki replied shortly.

"Checking on her when she was not around?" Saeko almost hissed.

"What are you implying, Mom?" Natsuki fired back almost irritated. Now, she felt like she was in an FBI interrogation room.

"You tell me, Natsuki." Saeko answered before pressing play. "Because this video clearly showed you entering her house like it was your own."

"Fine. I have the other key. So, what? I was her ex-girlfriend and she did not get the key from me. Alyssa had no issue with that. Why would it matter now?" Natsuki said exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because you were seen entering the house, tearing it apart, and burning her bedroom!" Saeko slammed her hands on the table as the CCTV footages showed a clothed figure which had uncannily similar figure to Natsuki trashing the room and turning everything on its way upside down.

Natsuki's eyes bulged as she looked at the figure in the footages. Even her eyes could not believe what she was witnessing. It was obviously her or at least it seemed to be her.

"Are you kidding me right now, Mom?" Natsuki hissed as she stood up and massaged her head. "How can I fucking do all of these bullshits when I was miles away?! I was in Japan Mom in case you forgot so, there was no way in hell that was me." She said, pointing to the figure in the video.

"Can I really take your word for it, Natsuki? Are you even telling me _everything_." Saeko narrowed her eyes as her emerald orbs stared hardly on her daughter.

"Of course I am telling you everything, Mom! Why would I even lie to you?" Natsuki fumed.

"I don't know, Natsuki. You tell me. Why are you still lying to me?" Saeko stood up, her emerald orbs never leaving her daughter.

"I already fucking told you that I am not lying to you, Mom. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Natsuki paused as she clenched her hands in anger, her knuckles turning white in return. "You know what is so fucked up about this? That my mother does not even fucking trust me" Natsuki was not only frustrated of their discussion but at the same time annoyed that her mother seemed to be accusing her of something she did not do. At least that was what she thought.

"Fine. Have it your way." Saeko said before pressing the play button again and settling herself down. She grabbed her glass and chugged down its content before interlacing her fingers on the table and watched her daughter's reaction intently.

Just when Natsuki thought that they will be over soon, she was again proven wrong. It was the second time that her face was drained of its color for the same reason. Her civil wedding projected to her right.

"Is this some sort of a sick joke? How in fucking hell did you get this video? Only Alyssa and I have this." She looked accusingly of her mother.

"Really, Natsuki? Is that your top concern right now? How I got hold of this footage?" Saeko said with hurt evident in her voice. "Well, to answer your question my loving _daughter_ who got so jittery during the biggest day of her life that she forgot to send her mother an invitation, I did not. That video was posted in YouTube with an IP address traced to your laptop. I didn't know that was how you wanted me to know about this. I thought I was at least important to be on the guests' list maybe."

"Mom, that happened a day after I turned eighteen. I was naïve and stupidly in love. It was supposedly be between Alyssa and I. We weren't ready to tell everyone yet but just when we were about to, the accident happened. Besides, I already filed a divorce." Natsuki explained to her mother.

"On the ground of vitiated consent and irreconcilable difference but Alyssa is not having it." Saeko finished for her daughter as she pondered further. "I talked to your lawyer."

"Why did you do that? That's confidential information and breach of clients' confidentiality." Natsuki said, unbelieving what she just heard.

"Nothing concerning my only daughter is confidential to me. Besides, I need to know everything if I want to help you in this case." Saeko informed her daughter.

"What case? I am not an arsonist, Mom. I did not do it. Why would I even do that? I loved Alyssa and I would never do anything to harm her." Natsuki said defensively.

"All the evidences are leading to you, Natsuki. I want you to be honest with me and tell me if you wrote this." Saeko said as she turned up a photograph of a piece of paper with a note.

" _Leave us alone."_ Natsuki read out loud. "This is impossible!" She banged her hands on the table as she abruptly stood up. Her fists were clenched as she glared at the picture.

"It looks like your penmanship, Natsuki. Did you write it?" Saeko asked when her question wasn't answered.

"I did, Mom. I wrote this when Alyssa and I were dating and some douche bag was annoying her. I threw this at that dickhead's window. But that was freakin' five years ago!" Natsuki roared, massaging her forehead. The threat had materialized and she was sure as hell that she was having a pounding headache now.

"Do you know where that man now, Natsuki?" Saeko asked tentatively although she had an idea what her daughter's answer will be.

"I don't know, Mom." Natsuki said, annoyed.

"This is going to be difficult. The lawyers are seeing it this way. You clearly have a motive to be a suspect. You filed for a divorce to severe your legal tie with Alyssa to be with someone else. Alyssa is not seeing thing the same way you do so, you threatened her to force agreement out of her. You will be charged with arson and even if you will be able to convince Alyssa to sign the divorce paper that could still be ruled out on the ground of undue influence. If not, you will be seen as a threat to her and other legal repercussion ensues." Saeko elaborated.

"Or I can just prove to them that I was in Japan while all this things happened. Problem solved." Natsuki replied as she leaned back.

"Not that easy, Natsuki. No one can prove that you were in Japan. Mai was not with you on that day and you don't fly via domestic flight so, we can't really prove that you were not in New York during the incident. Plus some of our private planes were used to fly back and forth to Japan on that day which could lead them to think that you sneaked out after you did it. Authorities can't also verify whether or not you were one of the passengers as we used a secured and complicated security system which does not use names but codes instead. They might not accept the random code assignment that we will be providing, taking into consideration that I might be doing act of obstruction of justice to protect you." Saeko looked at her daughter before taking a breath and exhaling it. "I'm also ruling out Shizuru as witness since, she was viewed as your affair. Anything that she will say will not be taken as hard evidence in court."

"I'm not dragging Shizuru into this mess." Natsuki firmly stated. "If I had to go into trial then, be it. I did not do anything." She hissed as she towered above her mother.

"Neither will I, Natsuki. Shizuru is nothing but a collateral party in this mess." Saeko stated as she leaned further on the seat and pondered for a moment. "Alyssa did not press any charges yet."

"Alyssa will not even if she knows that I actually did it." Natsuki stated as a matter-of-fact.

"She left everything in the hands of the authorities and Smith. Knowing that man, she will do everything to convict you, Natsuki. Alyssa still owns 32% of this company's shares which Smith is closely eyeing to be merged with his 11%. If she will be successful in convincing Alyssa to sell her shares to him, he will take over this company. Knowing Alyssa's disinterest in involving herself with this business and if Smith's lies will convince her to get rid of anything connected to you, it will be the end for this company."

"Alyssa will never do that." Natsuki defended.

"Alex' last will and testament explicitly appointed Smith as Alyssa's assets manager in case her disinterest in the matter does not change. He is also allowed to make decisions to protect her welfare. If worst happens, he can even make decisions on her behalf. That is until she gets married." Saeko ended her explanation with a knowing smile.

"Well, Alyssa is still married to me. Legally at least. Plus the world already knows that. Alyssa is not pressing charges and Smith is not even a threat. So, I don't see the problem, Mom." Natsuki said, relaxing a bit.

"No, Natsuki. Not everyone knows about your marriage. A few people perhaps but not everyone." Saeko announced.

"What do you mean, Mom? You just said it was on YouTube." Natsuki asked, confused.

"It was until I had _requested_ Midori's _special_ team to handle the matter and delete every single one on the internet. They had replaced it with an edited version to have your face replaced and made it look like a false news. They are also working on the real culprit. Behind authorities back, off course." Saeko said before standing up and getting a refill. She felt her throat dried as the dessert.

"You mean her team of hackers. That was why Midori looked like shit this morning. She looked like someone who did not sleep for ages for Christ's sake, Mom. That's horrible." Natsuki grumbled.

"It's only been three days, Natsuki. Stop overdramatizing things. And you're welcome." Saeko replied lightheartedly before getting serious again. "You do realize that our problem is not yet solved, right?"

"Yeah." Natsuki replied tiredly.

"Well, I do have a proposition if you are willing to listen." Saeko started as she settled back on her seat.

"Spill it out, Mom. I'm here already." Natsuki said, wanting to get over this rollercoaster of information and drama.

"You are calling off the divorce." Saeko started and raised a hand when Natsuki was about to interject. "You are going to India and make amends with Alyssa. There's no way for Smith to go through her if your relationship is working well. Your top priority is to ensure no charges will be pressed against you. I don't want Shizuru's name in this mess, Natsuki."

"Mom, Alyssa is working for the United Nations' project right now. I can't just pop in there and offer peace and harmony to her after years of avoiding her." Natsuki replied sarcastically.

"That has been taken care of. I am sending Midori's team to cover the documentation. It's a joint project with the United Nations and you will be part of that team. You will leave in four days time." Saeko paused before giving her daughter a stern look. "This time I am giving you the order to join the team NK. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Natsuki agreed to the glaring emerald orbs in front of her.

"This discussion is adjourned. All information discussed will be kept in utmost confidential manner and shall be disclosed on a need-to-know basis only." Saeko ended the meeting as per usual when dealing with confidential matters.

"Off to India I go then." Natsuki muttered before standing from her seat and going out of the seemed to be suffocating room. She was never a fan of that kind of room.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 23**

TOKYO, JAPAN

4 DAYS LATER

Director Zhang was walking painstakingly slow in front of Mai as they traversed the long hallway leading to the meeting room. The director decided to call for another storyline debriefing before taking over the project. She had a few things in mind that will determine the project's fate.

"Nao, we'll gonna be late. Hurry up." Mai urged as she grabbed Nao's elbow and started dragging her.

"Chill, Tokiha. No one's gonna be late." She replied nonchalantly as she adjusted her Gucci shades which fell a little off when Mai suddenly grabbed her.

"We are if you're not going to stop acting like you are having a lovely night stroll in Paris." Mai said firmly to her companion who did not even budge a little. "The room is still at the end of this corridor and with your pace, we'll definitely be late. This is Japan, Nao. Punctuality is a big deal and it's not professional to be late to meetings." She continued lecturing her.

"I don't think everyone shares that opinion, Tokiha." She replied with a smirk as she gestured her head towards the end of the hallway where a group of people can be seen coming from the opposite. "Plus, I hate warming my ass for too long." She said without bothering to quicken her pace.

"Haruka-san, calm down. She is here now." Yukino tried pacifying the obviously enraged manager.

"Viola, don't force me to put you under twenty-four seven freelance." Haruka hissed, trying to lower down her voice as they were already approaching the conference room.

The superstar just looked at her uninterestedly while the four bodyguards surrounding her can be seen raising their eyebrows in confusion.

"It's surveillance, Haruka-san." Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said, Yukino!" Haruka fumed, before turning her attention to the superstar with a threatening look.

"Am I not already under strict surveillance, Haruka-san?" Shizuru asked rhetorically. Her crimson orbs were glaring behind the dark glasses she was wearing.

"That's because your safety has been computerized, Viola! If I have to put dogs on your trail to ensure your safety, I would." Haruka said sternly, looking into crimson orbs.

"I am very much capable of taking care of my well being, Haruka-san. You do not need to burden yourself any more than you already do." Shizuru replied with exasperation lacing her voice. She was tired of repeating herself for the nth time.

"It's compromised, Haruka-san." Yukino said softly before looking at the superstar. "Let's get inside now, Shizuru-san. I had them prepare some warm tea and painkillers for you. Let's get you settled before the director arrives."

Truth be told, she was still having a massive hung-over due to almost every night partying. Her head was pounding like crazy and she also did not like the way how she was rudely awaken that morning. A loud noise was the last thing that she wanted to wake up to. Not to mention that the owner of that loud voice seemed to have no intention of stopping soon. The four bodyguards surrounding her were starting to suffocate her and she was already irritated by their existence. Unfortunately, everyone agreed to the idea of having four men always looming around her for twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. She was never left alone almost literally. Wherever she went, those men also came along. Her only solace was her penthouse where those men were only allowed outside. Only then can she be left to her thoughts and musings which always involved a certain woman with a pair of beautiful emerald orbs.

She had not seen the woman so far which left her with a lot of conflicting emotions. It was true that she felt betrayed and fooled when the woman did not tell her about her marriage. But part of her still missed looking at the angelic face that gave her reasons to accept her loss and continue with life. She might not admit it to anyone but she was glad that a meeting was called despite not knowing what it was really for. At least, she will have the chance to see the young director again. The woman seemed to be also good at avoiding her in the past few days.

Shizuru was settled on the video conference room, facing the door. She had taken two painkillers and was currently nursing her warm tea while waiting for the director to arrive. It seemed like the meeting wasn't for everyone since no other cast or crews were there. It was only her, her manager, and the producer. Savoring her tea, she closed her eyes as she took another satisfying sip.

Her ears caught the sound of her bodyguards greeting the newcomers. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself looking at emerald orbs. Green yet different. A frown became apparent on her feature as she put her tea cup down and glanced at the woman's companion who was more familiar to her before looking at the door which was then shut closed. Her bodyguards standing in front of it like someone might just come in uninvited.

" _Expecting for someone, Viola?"_ Nao thought, smirking at the superstar's crestfallen feature which was immediately pulled up into a straight one.

"Good morning, Director Zhang. Please accept our condolences for what happened to your mother." Yukino approached the newcomers before politely greeting them.

Haruka followed after her while Shizuru just stood from her seat as a courtesy to the newcomers.

"Arigatou, Kikukawa-san." Nao said after a formal bow.

"Where's Kruger?" Haruka blurted out, causing the superstar to snap her attention towards Nao. Waiting for her answer which did not come.

"I believe we should settle down first before discussing the matters on hand." Mai interjected when she noticed Nao raised an eyebrow like she was just asked the most stupid question on the planet.

"Of course, Tokiha-san. Please make yourself comfortable." Yukino gestured towards the seats opposite them.

Everyone was finally settled down. Shizuru was sitting opposite Mai while Yukino was sat directly opposite Nao. Haruka was taking the end of the table.

Nao cleared her throat before starting to speak. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. First, I would like to apologize for the short detour and last minute changes made in the contract. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, I wasn't able to fulfill my obligation on a timely manner. However, I am confident that Director Kruger fulfilled the stipulations in the contract on my behalf. I can't recommend any other person to do it in my stead. I hope she did not disappoint you."

"Director Kruger is an efficient woman, Director Zhang." Yukino re-assured her with a smile.

"I am glad then as I already caused her inconvenience. I don't want her effort to be in vain." Nao said, casting everyone a glance. "Now that I am here, I don't see the need to stop her from doing her other obligations. As what is stipulated in the contract, I can take over the project when I am already capable of fulfilling my obligations. Suffice it to say that from this day onwards, I will be taking charge of the project."

"So, where's Kruger then?" Haruka asked, tapping her fingers on table with impatience.

" _What did Kruger get herself into? This blonde looked liked she's pissed as fuck. Don't tell me she…Ew. Kruger, I thought you have at least a better taste in women."_ Nao thought as she casted a glance at Mai with her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Director Kruger is back in New York, Suzushiro-san. She has personal matters to attend to." Mai answered, looking at the superstar for longer than necessary before settling her eyes on Haruka. "Legally speaking, she is not bound in any capacity in this contract. Her name wasn't specifically stated on the clauses. She is free to go back to New York whenever she deemed necessary without any other added procedures or pre-closing arrangements to be done. It's her prerogative."

"I'm not talking about contracts here!" Haruka bellowed as she slammed her palms on the table. Her eyes glanced at the superstar who was still silent and calm.

The men started to make a move but were halted by Yukino who raised her hand to stop them from approaching the table.

"We are here to discuss the project and not some _personal issues_ which you might have with Kruger." Nao emphasized. _"Man, was Kruger on weed when she hit on this woman. Wait, hold on. Did she string these two?"_ Nao gagged in her thought as she looked at the superstar. _"I can understand her hitting on Viola but on this bull? She must be pretty high."_ She continued musing until the sound of a ringing phone interrupted her.

"I'm sorry about that." Mai said before putting her phone on silent mode.

"Please continue, Director Zhang." Yukino urged as she casted a pleading look at Haruka in an attempt to calm her down.

Nao once again cleared her throat before looking straight at Yukino. "I also made some changes with the filming schedule." Nao started before nodding to Mai who immediately produced three folders and handed them to each of their counterparty. "Instead of the initial ten months scheduled duration, I am cutting it to five months. Taking into consideration the scenes already done and the busy schedule of the main character, I believe five months are more than enough to finish a movie. As the director of this movie, everything will be handled and decided by me. I will delete unnecessary scenes and revised some of the script. I want this movie done as soon as possible without compromising the quality."

"I believe that is not what is written in our contract, Director Zhang." Yukino emphasized with a straight face. They can't afford to shorten the duration of the project. Everything has been planned to keep the superstar busy and a five-month with nothing constant to keep her busy would only mean more late night parties which could lead to bad publicity.

"It's a contract, Kikukawa-san. As long as there is meeting of minds between contracting parties, it can always be amended. As long as no one is unjustly benefiting at the expense of the other contracting party, it is still a fair deal. You can either accept my propositions or you may start looking for another director to continue the movie. My legal counsel will be more than happy to meet with yours in case we don't reach an agreement here." Nao said with all seriousness.

She wanted to end the meeting as soon as possible after glancing at the caller ID on Mai's phone a while ago. There must be something important for Ms. SK to call despite knowing that they were currently in a meeting.

"We will take into consideration your proposition and we will let you …" Yukino started but was interrupted with Shizuru.

"We agree with your proposition, Director Zhang. I hope we can resume filming as soon as convenient for you." Shizuru answered with her well-rehearsed smile plastered on her immaculate face.

"Very well, then. We will start the day after tomorrow. Everything is on that file." Nao said before starting to rise from her seat. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement. Can't wait for this movie to hit theatres."

"Let us all work hard for that, Director Zhang. Arigatou for today." Yukino smiled as she gave Nao a curt nod and a warm smile.

Haruka on the other hand just nodded her head without saying a word.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the conference room, Mai immediately dialed the last caller on her phone. After a few rings, the line was picked-up.

"Good evening, Ms. SK. Apologies. We were in the middle of discussion when you called." Mai said apologetically to the phone.

"Good morning, Mai-san. No need for apologies. It was my mistake for forgetting about the meeting and realizing it later." The person on the other line said with a light chuckle.

"No problem at all, Ms. SK." Mai said, waiting for the woman to speak again.

"I just called to inform you that I have arranged your flight back to New York tomorrow. Your job is done there." The woman continued in a light tone.

"But Ms. SK, I haven't talk to her about the proposal yet." Mai answered quicker than she wanted to.

"Don't worry about it. That has been taken care of, Mai-san." The woman spoke that Mai could swear she can hear the smile in her voice. "Besides, Takumi-kun already misses her sister. I don't want to keep you away from him for longer than necessary."

"I understand Ms. SK. Thank you." Mai said with a little reservation.

"Have a lovely day, Mai-san." The person on the other line said.

"You too, Ms. SK." Mai said before hanging up.

"So?" Nao asked when Mai was done.

"She wants me to go back to New York." Mai announced.

"I don't see any reason not to. I'm not Kruger. I know my way around her more than you do. I don't need a babysitter who will nag at my ass every single second. " Nao stated as a matter of fact.

"Just take care of yourself. Call me if you need something." Mai said before starting to walk towards the building's exit.

"Yeah sure." Nao said without meaning a single word.

"Nao." Mai said threateningly after turning around.

"I will. I promise." Nao said to end the conversation.

" _That has been taken care of."_ Mai mused in her mind as she continued her strides along the hallway. _"How and when?"_

* * *

RAJASTHAN, INDIA

It was past seven in the morning and Natsuki was wandering around the small camp trying to familiarized herself with the surroundings. She was done with her morning jog which she decided will be her new routine since she didn't have much resources to do her regular cardio exercise. She was ascending the stairs leading to their sleeping quarters when out of nowhere a figure came tumbling down. Luckily, her quick reflex didn't fail her and she was able to steady the figure before it totally fell down.

"Careful now, sleepy head." Natsuki said chuckling as she held the figure securely.

"Natsuki?" The figure said startled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I'm so sorry." She quickly said in her still cloudy state before abruptly distancing herself like a little contact from her will burn the other woman.

"Ahm. It's fine, Alyssa." Natsuki said nervously while scratching her neck.

An awkward silence followed. Each woman not really knowing what to say.

It was the first encounter she had with the doctor after arriving two days ago. Truth be told, she didn't know how to properly approach her.

"Ahm. How are you.." Natsuki asked which elicited a surprised reaction from the doctor. "with the patient last night, I mean. How is he? " She hurriedly added, still scratching her neck.

"Hopefully he is feeling better as we speak, Natsuki. I'm on my way to check on him." The doctor replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Good to hear that." Natsuki said shortly before looking down at her feet, suddenly finding the floor more interesting than anything.

"I should probably get going." The doctor announced before maneuvering her way to the right and descending down the remaining flight of stairs.

" _Way to screw things up, Kruger. Why did I fuckin' chicken out?! Aaarrrgghhh"_ Natsuki grumbled as she continued to ascend the stairs only to find herself face to face with a smirking Midori.

"Smooth move, kid." Midori smirked, raising her cup of steaming coffee in salute.

"Shut up, Midori." Natsuki muttered as she continued her strides.

"Oh, come on. I didn't know the infamous NK can actually lose her cool in front of the drop dead gorgeous Doc Alyssa." Midori taunted as she followed Natsuki inside the quarter. "I thought you top, kid. Didn't peg you to be a bottom."

"That's the first ever decent conversation we had after years, Midori. What am I supposed to say?" Natsuki replied with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Plus she didn't look like she was interested in having small talks."

"Well, lucky for you we still have time on hand. You'll figure something out, kid. " Midori replied lightly.

"Yeah. That really helps a lot, Midori." Natsuki replied dryly.

"Oh come on. You got this. You can get your girl back." Midori said, patting Natsuki's shoulder before squeezing it encouragingly.

"Has anyone of you seen Alyssa?" Doc Helen asked with a thermos in hand and a wrapped sandwich on the other.

"Yeah. She was in a hurry to go back to the kid from last night." Natsuki answered while Midori just watched with a raised eyebrow as if that spelled out what was on her mind.

"That child is really working herself out too much. I told her to at least grab something before going out again." Doc Helen shook her head as she distanced the sandwich from Midori's hand which was a few inches away from reaching it.

"Didn't she come home at like past five in the morning already?" Midori asked nonchalantly.

"What?!" Natsuki blurted out.

"The little boy's flue was on and off and the parents refused our offer to bring him to the facility. So, Alyssa had to stay with them to ensure that it will not get worse. It was nothing much to worry but you know Alyssa. " Doc Helen let out a breath of exasperation.

"She cares too much even if it hurts her." Natsuki whispered to herself.

"I guess we'll just wait for her to come back then." Doc Helen said before turning around and walking to the direction where she came from.

"Come on, kid. Let's grab something. I'm starving." Midori yelled when she noticed Natsuki was rooted on her spot, looking at the entrance.

* * *

It was already past one o'clock in the afternoon and Natsuki was sitting on the foot of the stairs waiting for Doc Alyssa's arrival. After a few minutes, the woman came into view. She looked spent and was walking wobbly under the scorching heat of the sun.

"You look tired. Have you eaten anything yet?" Natsuki asked with worry as she hastily approach the doctor.

"You look like you care." The woman whispered, flashing her a smile with a hint of hurt before proceeding inside and leaving her staring at nothing.

"Alyssa, wait!" Natsuki called back when she came to senses. She followed the woman and was about to grab her when she heard a loud intimidating voice.

"Don't touch her!" Doc Helen ordered sternly causing Natsuki to immediately retract her hand.

"Wait, what? Why?" Natsuki asked baffled.

"Are you positive with the information you sent me, Doc?" Doc Helen completely ignored Natsuki and turned her full attention to the young doctor.

"Yes, Doc Helen. At first glance, it looks like a fever from an ordinary infection. But after doing further tests and observations, it seems like our theory has been confirmed. His mother is showing the same symptoms as him but not his elder brother who didn't have contact with him for the last twenty-four hours." Doc Alyssa stated as she started to feel out of breath.

"How long does it take to get passed to the next person?" Doc Helen asked as group of men fully suited in white like an astronaut came from behind her.

"Less than twelve hours, Doc Helen. Mode of transmission are physical contact and aerial." Doc Alyssa said weakly, looking at her wrist watch.

"Bring her to the isolation room." Doc Helen ordered the men who immediately sprung into action. "Doc Greer is on her way. For now, I want everyone to proceed to the sterile room and get tested for possible viral infection."

"What's going on?" Midori asked, breathless from the short on-the-spot sprints she did when she noticed the commotion from where she was filming.

"Nothing that should be released by the media without further confirmation and investigation." Doc Helen said sternly.

"Understood." Midori said, closing the camera shut tightly. Signaling her team to do the same. She was a media person but she knew when an information should be feed to the masses or be kept held in secrecy.

"Everyone follow me and I will explain everything. We just need to follow our standard protocol. There's nothing to worry about. For now." Doc Helen instructed as she continued walking briskly.

* * *

Again, just a friendly this is only a fanfiction and not all information are accurate and precise.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 24**

RAJASTHAN, INDIA

United Nations Medical Headquarter

Doc Helen led everyone to the sterile room. As expected, it was a room with nothing but white all over. Everything seemed to be made of stainless steel including furniture and fixtures. Then, there was the scent of antiseptic that all hospitals reeked of.

"Everyone, please settle down. We need to run some tests on you to ensure that you are cleared from infection." Doc Helen nodded at the three doctors who were all wearing their regular white laboratory gowns and masks on. "It will just be a simple blood extraction and some body scanning. Once you are cleared, you will be free to go." She paused, looking at the documentary team members who flinched at the mentioned of blood extraction.

Soon, medical personnel began the blood extraction before starting the body scan which required Midori, Natsuki, and their other three team mates to pass through a black box with a somewhat infrared lights. Everyone obediently followed the instructions given to them despite the fear that was starting to creep into their hearts.

"What the hell is really going on, Doc?" Natsuki asked as she impatiently tapped on her knees.

The three doctors piled their way out after gathering the desired samples.

"I am afraid I can't sufficiently answer your question, Natsuki." Doc Helen answered as she crossed her arms with a pensive look in her face. "Before I discussed anything, I would like to remind everyone that whatever will be mentioned in this room will stay strictly confidential. You are not allowed to divulge them to anyone." She paused, looking at Midori's team which included Natsuki.

"You can't count on us." Midori answered on her team's behalf while everyone just nodded their head in agreement.

"This project is supposed to be a simple medical mission to help those natives who have little access to proper medication. But two weeks ago, three cases of sudden death caused by brain dead among residents were reported to us. Victims were member of the same family but the corpses were cremated even before we can get our hands to them for testing. Symptoms were all the same. Sudden rise in temperature leading to convulsion but will abruptly stop. We call them "attacks" for now just like in cases of people with heart problems. They were reported to experience at least four attacks before their body eventually stilled and expired. All these incidents happened in a span of three days. Cause is yet to be verified." Doc Helen explained when suddenly the door opened and revealed a woman dressed in the same manner as them.

"Doc Greer, glad you came just in time." Doc Helen greeted the newcomer who just nodded her head.

"I wasn't informed of the presence of civilians, Helen." Doc Greer glanced at the documentary team. Her face was stoic but for those who worked with her knew better.

"They are part of the documentary team and are sworn to secrecy." Doc Helen explained shortly.

"As long as they know their limit." Doc Greer said before placing her laptop on the steel table. "We don't want to alarm the public with something that is yet to be verified. No live broadcasting." She scanned each team member's face like she was examining their level of trustworthiness.

"We know our job, Doc." Midori almost hissed. She was tired of all the stereotyping that people do to the media men. _"For fucking Jesus Christ's sake! Not everyone loves overdramatizing things and spewing fake news."_ Midori thought asshe glared at Doc Greer who just regarded her with a stoic expression. Seeing no threat at all.

"Perhaps we should proceed to more important matters, Doc Greer." Doc Helen cleared her throat after seeing Midori's clenched fists. She knew the woman didn't take insults to her profession lightly.

Doc Greer just nodded before starting her explanation without adieu. "We are looking at a case of an evolved virus that was first discovered in 1956 in Africa. This virus primarily attacks the nervous system of the human body leading to either death or brain dead. But that was the case before. Based on what we have so far, this virus kills its victim after paralyzing its brain. Scientists believed that this virus originated from an infected ape that was eaten by the African natives. But this is not an ordinary virus because it needs catalyst to be deathly. Studies have shown a few cases of women who were tested positive of the virus' existence in their body to live without any harm. These women were considered carrier but none of them survived. The government ordered their eradication to ensure public safety. Suffice it to say that not a single citizen survived the infection hence, the area was left barren and the government prohibited any form of access to the perimeter."

"Infected ape, my ass. That ape was the product of a failed government experiment that was intentionally freed from the laboratory because some arrogant assholes who called themselves smart thought that human brain processes can be finally dissected and understood." Midori huffed, crossing her arms.

Everyone except Director Greer showed evident surprise on their feature. "That's a classified information." Doc Greer said, eyes squinting at Midori.

"We don't have the cure." Natsuki announced in a clenched jaw, causing everyone to snapped their attentions to her.

"Yes, we don't have the definite cure at the moment. What we have is a potential cure. Thankfully, Doc Alyssa was smart enough to test some blood samples from the patient. The virus' genetic composition is almost identical to the one previously discovered. Just like what I said previously, it's an evolved virus hence we are facing a more deathly one. My predecessors spent their years looking for this cure. Let's hope it was not for naught." Doctor Greer said with conviction in her voice.

She herself spent almost her entire life looking for cure to different viral infections which usually sprung out of nowhere only to be traced back to ancient years.

Suddenly, a sound from the intercom interrupted them. Doc Helen immediately grabbed it and put it on speaker. Doc Greer on the other hand did some fumbling on her laptop before the screens found on the left wall of the room came to life.

"Doc, subject's temperature is rising to forty-six degrees Celsius." A man's voice can be heard over.

"Fill a tub with ice and put her in. Make sure she doesn't reach forty-eight." Doc Greer ordered as she looked at the screen.

Three men suited in all white were surrounding Alyssa who were only dressed in a hospital gown. Everyone can be seen moving swiftly. An improvised tub was immediately placed in the room and buckets of ice were poured in. Another man was seen carrying her and slowly submerging her in the tub.

Everyone in the sterile room was still as the event unfold. Natsuki clenched her fists when Alyssa's body was visibly convulsing.

More than one minute has passed but no changes were happening.

"Temperature is rising. Forty-six point seven." The man announced, looking at the apparatus in his hand.

"Give it a moment." Doc Greer said, eyes locked on the screen.

"Subject is unconscious." The man once again announced.

"Wake her up! Do what's necessary." Doc Helen yelled, slamming her hands on the table causing everyone to jump. "She can't be unconscious. That will increase her chance of paralysis."

"Copy that, Doc." The man nodded at his companions before slapping Alyssa's face. Hard.

"What the fuck?!" Natsuki yelled, about to hit on something but Midori was quick to hold her in place.

"Let them do their job, kid. They know what they are doing." Midori said, holding Natsuki's arms firmly.

A few more hard slaps can be heard before Alyssa stirred.

"Subject has gain consciousness." The man announced which made Natsuki relaxed a bit.

A few more minutes of waiting needed to be endured before the medical person spoke again.

"Temperature is going down. Forty-five point eight. Forty-three point four. Forty. Thirty-nine point seven. Thirty-eight point two. Thirty-seven point three. Subject has been stabilized." The man announced patiently as Alyssa's temperature gradually decreased in intervals of at least a minute, making everyone feel slight relief.

"Rad, how long before we get the data?" Doc Greer asked through the intercom.

"Approximately two hours from now, Greer. I will send the results directly to you. Same with that of the civilians." A raspy voice came through after a few shuffling was heard.

All screens went black as Doc Greer removed the connections from her laptop.

"No one leaves the room until cleared." Doc Greer announced before exiting the room, leaving no room for arguments.

* * *

One hour and fifty-two minutes later.

"Doc Helen, it's Rad." A voice suddenly came through the intercom, causing everyone to jump from their seats.

They have been waiting for what felt like hours. Not having any visuals on what was going on with Alyssa was not really helping their nerves.

"How's the results, Rad?" Doc Helen immediately asked, wanting to get over it.

"The civilians are cleared. Greer wants you to be in the isolation room as soon as you can. We will meet you there." The voice urgently informed before the intercom was cut.

"Midori, I would appreciate if your team will stay in your assigned sleeping quarter as we handle the situation." Doc Helen instructed Midori before hurriedly getting to the door.

"I want to know Alyssa's status. I'm coming with you." Natsuki said sternly as she adjusted her pace to match the Doctor's brisk walking.

"I can't allow you inside the room, Natsuki. Go get some rest. I will update you as soon as I can." Director Helen said, turning to a corner.

"Come on, kid. Let them handle this. We'll just get in the way." Midori said, urging Natsuki to follow her to the opposite direction.

"Midori, you can't just make me sit there not knowing if Alyssa will be able to make it or not." Natsuki pleaded as she felt her eyes started to water. "I can't lose her, Midori. I don't want to lose her." She said in her cracked voice.

"We will do our best, Natsuki. We are not going to lose her." Doc Helen said out loud but more to herself than to Natsuki. "You can stay outside the isolation room if it will comfort you." She added before resuming her brisk walking.

"I'll stay with her." Midori volunteered before everyone eventually proceeded to the direction of the isolation room.

* * *

Doc Helen was immediately suited up by the waiting medical person before allowing entry to the room where Alyssa was. She halted in her steps when she saw Alyssa was once again inside the tub filled with ice.

Doc Greer and Rad were the only people inside the room. Both were covered from head to toe.

"She just had her third attack. Seems like it's progressing faster than we anticipated." Doc Greer announced while looking at the patient with a frown.

"Stay awake, Alyssa." Doc Helen lowered down herself as she held her apprentice's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. The woman seemed to be too weak to even move.

"Nat-suki." Alyssa said weakly.

"She's outside waiting for you. You need to stay strong and try not to sleep." Doc Helen slowly said to the fragile woman.

"I want-t t-to s-see he-her." Alyssa said, her lips was trembling from the cold. "I-it's co-cold." She said as she weakly tried to hug herself.

"We can't risk exposing her, Alyssa." Doc Helen said, shaking her head.

"Nat-suki. P-please." Alyssa once again insisted in her weak voice. Her blue eyes were looking at the elder woman pleadingly.

Her rational mind was long gone. If it will be her last hour, she at least wanted to see the person who meant the world to her.

"Bring the kid here, Rad." Doc Greer turned her head to the man who was setting the apparatuses near the bed.

"We can't do that, Doc Greer. That will be too risky." Doc Helen looked at Doc Greer like she had just lost her mind.

"I need to discuss a few things with you and Rad first while the kid get her dressed. We can use another hand here." Doc Greer announced as she pointed to the other side of the room.

"I'll go get her." Rad announced as he took long strides towards the door.

"Make sure she is properly covered, Rad." Doc Greer instructed.

"She'll be here in a minute. Try to relax, okay?" Doc Helen informed her apprentice who gave her a weak smile.

"T-thank y-you." Alyssa said still trembling.

* * *

A few minutes passed by before Rad returned with a fully covered Natsuki trailing behind him.

"We will be back in five minutes. Her change of clothes is on the bed. Make sure she stays conscious." Doc Greer instructed, looking at Natsuki who seemed to be rooted on her spot.

"Got it." Natsuki replied before kneeling beside Alyssa.

"Helen and Rad, follow me please." Doc Greer said before going to the room she gestured a while ago.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Natsuki whispered as she held Alyssa's cheek in her hand. Her thumb started caressing it.

"C-cold b-but I-I'm f-fine now." Alyssa replied weakly as she started closing her eyes. She really missed the woman's touches.

"Hey, hey. Don't fall asleep." Natsuki said in a low tone as she inched her face closer to Alyssa. "Stay awake. No sleeping. Open your eyes."

"I-I'm t-tired." Alyssa said with her eyes slid shut.

"Keep them open for me, honey." Natsuki cooed as she placed a soft kiss on Alyssa's forehead. The mask she was wearing was hindering direct contact. "Please."

"Hmn." Alyssa nodded as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing tired blue orbs.

"Let's get you out of this." Natsuki announced before letting go of the woman's cheek. "I will remove your clothes. You okay with that?" She said looking into blue orbs for permission.

Alyssa just nodded at her as she started removing the garments. She then proceeded on lifting the woman from the ice cold tub and carrying her to the bed where a set of towels and a new hospital gown were waiting.

"I-I m-miss y-you. P-please d-don't leave." Alyssa whispered weakly, burying her face on Natsuki's neck while the woman held her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey." Natsuki said as she lowered the naked woman on the bed. "Stay awake please." She said as she started drying the woman with towel.

"Hey, hey. I said no snoozing on me." Natsuki tapped Alyssa's cheeks softly when she noticed the woman was slowly closing her eyes after she had put on her hospital gown.

"Sleepy." Alyssa said shortly as she tried to keep her eyelids from closing.

"I know, honey. But try to stay awake, okay?" Natsuki asked but no answer came. "Honey, promise me you will stay awake." She urged the woman to look at her by holding her face with both of her hands.

"Promise." Alyssa said with a weak smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but we need to start." Doc Greer announced, clearing her throat.

"I'll be here. Be strong, okay?" Natsuki said after giving Alyssa's forehead a kiss which again did not come in contact with her skin due to the mask.

Rad immediately spring into action and started attaching the medical apparatuses to Alyssa's body. "All vital signs are stable, Greer."

"Good." Doc Greer said before producing a syringe with a blue colored substance. "The virus found in your blood is ninety-six percent matched. Our theory was right, Doc. This antidote has the same percentage of success but you need to be conscious for the next twenty minutes." She said, grabbing Alyssa's left arm before emptying the content of the syringe to her veins.

"Rakesh." Alyssa uttered, remembering the little boy she was trying to save.

"He is treated as we speak. Same with his family." Doc Helen intervened when Doc Greer glanced at her for clarification.

"I'm glad." Alyssa said, relief washing over her.

" _Unbelievable. Here she is in her deathbed but all she can think of is other people."_ Natsuki thought fondly as a small smile crept on her face. Though it was not visible to anyone.

"You will experience hallucinations as the antidote tries to fight the virus but that will occur after approximately one hour. You are allowed to sleep by then. It will be like experiencing vivid dreams. You will be weak for a couple of days. Three to four. Give or take. After that you should be back to normal. I am saying all of these hypothetically. We have a good percentage of success, in theory that is." Doc Greer explained before she started to get up. "We might have just finally found the cure, Doc. Thanks to your hard work."

"You might need to repeat that to her when she wakes up with full lucidity, Greer. There's a good percent of chance that she will not remember any of these." Rad said after doing a final fix on the apparatuses attached to the patient.

"We will put her under close monitoring for the next twenty-four hours for any adverse effect. If she will not experience any attack for the next thirty six hours, we can all call it a success." Doc Greer said as she started walking towards the other bed and leaned her body on it.

All the beds transparent curtains were pulled up since no other patient was inside.

"It's your job to keep her awake, kid." Rad turned his attention to Natsuki as he walked towards the room where they came from a while ago. "You're one hell of a lucky woman." He patted Natsuki's head which just earned her a nod. "I can say the same to her, though." He smirked before winking.

"Go on, Natsuki. You can stay beside her. Just call us if anything comes up." Doc Helen encouraged before pushing a button that was attached to the left wall. The transparent curtain veiled the patient from being seen clearly, giving them a little privacy.

Natsuki just nodded before approaching the bed and perching herself on it.

"Hi." Alyssa smiled weakly as she reached her hand out which the woman immediately took in between hers.

"Hey." Natsuki replied, tucking in a few loose strands of the woman's hair behind her ear. "Still sleepy?"

"Very." Alyssa replied, fatigued evident on her voice and feature.

"How did you meet Rakesh?" Natsuki asked, trying to make a conversation to keep the woman from dozing off.

Alyssa's face lighten up as she started to speak with fondness evident in her voice. "I met him during our second day here. We had a vaccination program. He was very shy and did not speak to anyone." She said before reaching for Natsuki's face which the woman gladly leaned to. Not wanting her to restrain herself. "He reminded me of you. When we were in high school. You were also too shy back then."

"But you forced me to speak to you by stealing my camera and threatening me to destroy the film if I did not make at least one friend in two weeks." Natsuki replied, shaking her head as she went down memory lane.

"It was worth it because you met other people and I was confident to leave you then. I know that you will not be alone for the rest of your high school." Alyssa said, looking deeply into Natsuki's emerald orbs.

"I'm also glad that I met them because I didn't have to go through the entire boring regular high school thing. They're geniuses, Alyssa. Who would have thought that we can skip high school and go to cinematography classes instead?" Natsuki said, shaking her head in amusement.

"You're also a genius, baby. I knew you had the potential the moment I saw you filming some butterflies in the garden during school hours. It was too risky, though. Skipping classes." Alyssa said with a hint of reprimand.

"If I didn't do that, I won't be able to meet the hot cheer squad captain and school's cool council president. I won't be able to meet you." Natsuki said, winking at Alyssa who almost roll her eyes if she only had the extra energy to do so.

"And who would have thought that the cold lone wolf Kruger is actually a charmer? I didn't know you were having a huge crush on me back then, baby." Alyssa teased, knowing that Natsuki was already red behind those mask.

"You were the campus crush! You literally turned confused girls into gays. You were like a trophy girlfriend back then and can have literally anyone you wanted." Natsuki said defensively.

"But I only wanted green eyes to look at me back then. And even today." Alyssa confessed lovingly.

"I am still glad it was you who caught me instead of the principal." Natsuki said as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Alyssa's forehead with her mask still on.

"I don't want you falling in love with the principal. He was too old for you." Alyssa teased.

"Silly." Natsuki said, knocking Alyssa's forehead lightly.

Their conversation dragged on until Alyssa finally succumbed to exhaustion and sleep. Natsuki was able to keep her awake for more than thirty-minutes though.

* * *

Alyssa or Shizuru? I'm finding it hard to write Shizuru's character without turning her into a complete bitch. But I don't want a bitchy Shizuru. Also, I personally don't like the professional Nao. I want the one who keeps spewing profanities in her sentence.

See you in the next chapter, readers! Always remember to savor each day. Don't count the days but make each day count instead. Carpi Diem. 😇 :)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 25**

TOKYO, JAPAN

Director Zhang was walking towards the studio where their first taping will be done. With a cup of coffee in hand and script on the other, she proceeded to her director's chair. Taking in the set-up, she smiled and took another sip before deciding to double check her script.

She was in a green screen studio where all the walls were covered in green. Several poles and platforms can be seen. Stuntmen and scampering crews were everywhere. Cameras were already set-up. Everyone was ready when she arrived including the superstar who was perched on a large elevated platform, few feet from the ground. She was wearing her purple yukata which was the protagonist's main costume for most of the scenes in the movie. She was almost ready to for the scenes except for the missing safety gears which should be worn to ensure that she will still be in one piece after jumping.

Director Zhang waited for a few more minutes, thinking that the crews were working on the superstar's safety gears. Her impatience became prominent when she saw men in black scratching their head while trying to explain some things to the superstar who just stood there, her attention was on the ground where she will be landing after her fall.

Grabbing her lapel mic and earpiece, Director Zhang hastily went towards the elevated platforms, taking two steps at a time.

"What's the problem here?" She demanded looking at the three men in black who were holding the harness and safety gears.

"She doesn't want to wear these." The men answered, scratching her neck. He had been trying to convince the superstar to wear them for minutes already. All explanations and logic about safety had been exhaustedly explained but the woman seemed to be too adamant to listen.

"What's your problem with harness, Viola?" She directed her question to the superstar instead, eyebrow raised demanding answer.

"I do not see the necessity for them, Director Zhang." Shizuru answered nonchalantly.

"In case you knocked your head somewhere, let me just reiterate to you that you're about to jump from a freakin' thirty feet high platform for this scene." She reminded her with a sense of incredulity in her voice.

"I am well aware, Director Zhang. I read the script."Shizuru answered, her crimson orbs looking directly into green ones which narrowed at her.

"And you still want to proceed without a damn safety?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. Unless you want to cancel this scene, Director Zhang. It is a lovely day for off after all." Shizuru answered, challenging the director.

"Suit yourself then. Just make sure you're still in one-piece to do the remaining scenes, Viola. I want to have this movie done without having to attend a funeral in between." She said with little interest to the superstar's well-being. She was obviously not the type to babysit her artists.

"I'm sorry, Director. But we cannot proceed with the stunt if Viola-sama will not wear these." The man intervened, holding out the harness.

"Viola-sama, we need to ensure your safety. It will be dangerous to jump from this height with or without the trampoline below. Not everyone is good with freefall. Only professionals are allowed to do that stunt. Plus you will be jumping while holding your Naginata. That will be very risky without the harness to ensure you are not moving too much and hurt yourself with the blade." He said, looking pleadingly at the superstar.

Shizuru just cast a glance at the Naginata which was held by one of the men before answering the crew. "I can manage myself. Your concern is not necessary."

" _This bitch."_ Nao thought with irritation but was suddenly interrupted by her phone ringing. She fished it out of jeans pocket before answering with an unpleasant tone. "What do you want, Kruger?"

This got the attention of the superstar who looked at her with a squinting pair of red orbs.

" _Whoa. Ceasefire! Are you on your period or something?"_ The person on the other line said in surprise.

"Get to the point, Kruger. I don't have the time for your stupidity. We're about to start taping." She said, looking down and assessing the height of the platform. "This is damn high." She thought out loud.

" _What is damn high, Nao?"_ The person on the other line asked.

"What the hell do you want, Kruger?" She said, dismissing Natsuki's question.

" _Whoa. Okay. Okay. I just want to check if you received the script I had asked Mai to give you so, you can pick up where we left of."_ The person on the other line said.

"Yeah I did. You fucking murdered it though." She answered back and heard the person on the other line chuckled.

 _"I just think that some scenes are irrelevant."_ The person on the other line said.

"You rewrite the whole story, you moron! The scriptwriter will be hunting your stupid ass if you're here right now." She yelled at the phone.

" _It's still up to you, though. Those are just suggestions."_ The person on the other line explained.

"Yeah. Whatever." She said, waiting for the person on the other line to answer. But when none came after a long seconds of silence, she resumed. "Is that all you called for?" Another long seconds of silence came and she only heard deep breaths being exhaled and inhaled on the other line. "Kruger, you better not call me while you're in the middle of having sex! That's fucking gross and disgusting." She yelled while massaging her temple. Her eyes caught the sight of the superstar's fists which were now clenched.

" _Wait, what?!"_ The person on the other line said as if she just came to senses. _"I'm not in the middle_ _of having sex, Nao."_ She said hurriedly.

"Whatever you say, womanizer. I'm hanging up." She said but was halted by the person on the other line.

 _"Nao, wait!"_ The person on the other line said with urgency.

"Hurry the fuck up, Kruger. I don't have slack." She said with a hint of impatience in her voice as she looked at the superstar who was now calmer than usual.

" _Ahm. Just wanna say ensure everyone's safety is taken care of for the succeeding scenes. Stunts are quite dangerous for nonprofessionals."_ The person on the other line said, emphasizing some words.

"I'm not a god damn babysitter, Kruger. They're old enough to know what's fucking safe or not." She hissed on the phone.

" _Nao, you're the…"_ The person on the other line started but was cut-off.

"Gotta go, Kruger. Bye." She said before hanging up. "We'll start filming in a sec. Everyone who is not needed on the scene, get down." She said before descending the platform.

* * *

Director Zhang has secured her earpiece and mic on before going behind the series of screen monitors. "Camera 4 and 8, your angles are off. Adjust a little. Make sure you get not only Viola's face right." She said to the two camera men.

"Copy that." The two men simultaneously answered, nodding their head as if Director Zhang was able to see them.

"Lights are set." She said checking the monitors before pressing a button on her lapel which amplified her voice. "Viola, you're supposed to be jumping from the roof of the mafia lord's mansion with your Naginata. The special effects team will handle that illusion of the mansion. Just do the stunt and show us the emotions needed for this scene." She instructed, looking at the screen where the superstar's face is shown. She received a nod signifying the woman's understanding.

"Alright, then. Lights and cameras, ready. We'll roll in one…two..three..action!" She yelled on the mic and everyone started focusing on their job.

* * *

 _Kiyo was standing on the roof of an ancient Japanese mansion. A blood moon was reflecting behind her, obscuring her face from view. With a Naginata in hand, she looked down at her next sets of victims. It was another sector of the famous and powerful mafia organization. Men in black with their samurai were seen loitering everywhere. Some were securing their posts while others were having a good laugh like a good tidings had come._

" _Let the moon be a witness to the justice that I shall be serving in your honor, my love. I shall not rest until this place is flooded with every single soul's blood. By will of Kami, these souls shall not be touched by the ray of sunlight which they deserve not." Kiyo said, closing her eyes and inhaling a deep breath as she tilted her head to the side._

 _The moon's light was reflecting half of her face while the other one remained dark and invisible. Taking one last breath and exhaling it, she gripped her Naginata tightly that one can almost see her knuckles turning white. She slowly tilted her head forward and opened her eyes, revealing dark red orbs full of vengeance and hatred. A sinister aura was enveloping her body. She walked towards the edge of the roof before gracefully spreading her arms like a carefree bird and slowly descending down from the height. Her Naginata still held securely, she landed in the middle of the drunken men._

" _Intruder!" One men yelled, causing everyone to stand on their ground._

" _That is the infamous red-eyed soul taker!" Another one yelled._

 _Apparently, news of some of their organization's sector being wiped out by an unknown enemy had reached their ears hence, the added security was immediately implemented. More men were sent on night patrol since, the enemy only attacked at night._

" _Subdue her!" Another one yelled._

 _Soon, all men charged in with their samurai ready._

" _I am glad no further introduction is needed on my part." Kiyo said smirking as she raised her blood covered hand that was holding the Naginata. "Come at once and meet thy pitiful fate." She said as she started swinging her blade._

 _Kiyo gracefully slaughtered all the men in the vicinity leaving no lone soul alive. She stood in the middle of corpses with a sinister smile on her face. Dead men littered everywhere and tables were turned upside down. Everything was chaos. Just like how she intended it. She looked at the moon and closed her eyes as if in prayer. She was drenched in blood all over. A few seconds of silence passed before she slowly dragged her Naginata towards the entrance of the mansion. She picked a lighted wood on the way and tossed it backwards, leaving the entire place ablaze. She continued her strides with the burning mansion behind her background._

* * *

"Cut! Saved!" Director Zhang immediately yelled once the scene was over. "We need medics here! Pronto!" She yelled once again after seeing the superstar's hand was drenched in blood.

Apparently, the woman had cut her hand with the Naginata when she descended down. Director Zhang was about to pause the filming but the woman just glared at her screen as if sending her a message to continue. Well, at least that was how it appeared to her.

"Damn woman." She muttered as she hastily walked towards the superstar who was immediately surrounded by onsite paramedics. "How bad was it?"

"We have a deep cut here. A few stitches will fix her, though." The paramedics answered while holding the superstar's arm and applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Bring her to the hospital. I'll ring her manager to inform of her situation." Director Zhang said but was interrupted by the superstar.

"There is no need for that, Director Zhang." Shizuru answered, looking at the director.

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass to the hospital." Director Zhang fired before addressing the paramedics. "Get her there now."

"Y-yes, ma'am." The paramedics stuttered, surprised by the young director's choice of words. Even the superstar was not expecting that answer.

She pressed a button on her lapel before speaking. "Everyone, that's a wrap. We'll resume on another day. Thank you for your hard work." She said before immediately retrieving her phone and dialing a number.

* * *

Haruka and Yukino were inside the video conference room. The meeting with the United Nations' representatives had just ended.

Yukino removed her glasses and started wiping it clean. "I am afraid I cannot accompany you this time, Haruka-san. I need to go to New York by next month. There will be a stockholders meeting and as Shizuru-san's trustor and representative, I need to be there. I am afraid decisions will be made on that meeting that will determine the company's future management. The board of director's meeting is fast approaching. Saeko-san will not require my presence unless something urgent needs to be addressed."

"Hmnn." Haruka nodded while tapping her fingers on the table. "I'm still considering her movie contract in New York. I don't think it's a good idea. She's better off here." She said pensively.

"Her current movie will be ending in a few months. That New York movie will be a good distraction for a while. In addition, it will be a good opportunity to keep her away from the scandals here. Given that she will agree to go to New York that is." Yukino answered before putting her glasses back.

"It's not her choice to make." Haruka answered, crossing her arms.

"Haruka-san, she is on the right age to decide. She is doing fine now." Yukino said with a little frown at her companion's obvious stubbornness.

"She was fine until Kruger…" Haruka started but settled on puffing an air out instead of finishing her sentence.

To say that she was disappointed with what happened was an understatement. The director just disappeared like a bubble without a trace.

"It is not for us to intervene, Haruka-san." Yukino reminded before reaching for her cup of tea on the table.

"Father is requiring my involvement in the company but I can't leave her yet." Haruka confessed with all seriousness in her face. "I thought Kruger was a good choice."

"I see." Yukino was not surprised by the news. Her friend had a huge responsibility on her shoulder but chose to be on the superstar's side to honor her words to the woman's father. As the only heir to the fast growing global construction company and the inevitable retirement of Haruka's father, the woman had no choice but to fulfill her familial obligation. "How soon?" She inquired, looking at the woman who glared at the table.

"As soon as possible. They are already preparing the turn-over." Haruka answered, sighing.

"Maybe we can give the New York contract a chance. I will be with her. That will make things easier for both of us. I will be able to do my job as her trustor without leaving my eyes off her." Yukino suggested, trying to make a way of the situation.

"I will consider it but for now, it's a no." Haruka said before glancing at the folder in front of her.

"That is alright for me, Haruka-san. But please think about it." Yukino said, before leaning on her seat. She was stiff from the earlier video conference meeting with the United Nations' representatives.

"I need to talk to Director Zhang to arrange Viola's schedule. This will cause some delay in her timeline. She will be out for two weeks." Haruka said, looking at her companion for approval.

"I believe that is necessary given how keen Director Zhang is in finishing this movie on time." Yukino added in.

"Viola will be a problem than her. I don't think she'll be willing to be place in a rural area for two weeks. That woman is a party animal." Haruka said with her eyebrows scrunched.

"Viola-san was not like that before. Besides, it is for a good cause. Let us just pray that the Shizuru-san that we knew before is still there within her." Yukino said before remembering something. "Ambassadresses and ambassadors from different countries will also be there so, she should be fine. She have met some of them and are in good terms."

"Hmn." Haruka nodded. "We can't accompany her. She will be on her own." She said, massaging her forehead.

"She will be fine, Haruka-san." Yukino re-assured her.

"I hope so, Yukino." Haruka said, looking at the folder once again. "She will be leaving in one week. I need to-.." she said but was halted with the ringing of her phone.

She looked at the device on the table before looking at the caller ID. Confusion crossed her feature when she saw who it was. "Director Zhang." She greeted.

"Suzushiro, Viola is in the hospital right now. She-…" The person on the other line started but was immediately interrupted.

"What?! What hospital?! What happened to Viola?!" Haruka bellowed after abruptly standing up, causing her companion to panic. "Answer me, Zhang!" She said, pounding on the table.

"Geez, woman. Will you chill the fuck down? You're killing my ears." The person on the other line answered with irritation. "Just a little accident on the taping. She'll live." She continued nonchalantly.

"Where is she, Zhang?" Haruka demanded in her tone full of authority.

"I asked the paramedics to send you the hospital address. Like what I said, she's safe." The person on the other line said in an attempt to calm Haruka down.

"That's for us to tell when we see her, Zhang." Haruka hissed.

"It was her decision to jump from a fucking thirty feet tall platform with her Naginata harness-free, Suzushiro. If there's something to blame for the shit that happened, that will be her own stupidity and stubbornness." The person on the other line said before hanging up.

"That woman is impossible!" Haruka grumbled as she gripped her phone tightly.

"What happened to Shizuru-san, Haruka-san?" Yukino asked worriedly.

"She jumped from a thirty feet platoon without a harness and with her Naginata. That woman is too much, Yukino. She's becoming suicidal!" Haruka seethed.

She was both worried and mad. But knowing her, she was better in showing her anger than her concern for the superstar.

"Oh, Kami-sama." Yukino said, touching her heart in worry and concern while completely ignoring Haruka's wrong word usage. "Shizuru-san, what have you done?"

* * *

How does Shizuru going to India sound? Let's put Natsuki in some tight situation, shall we? The three of them in one place. Let's see how Natsuki will handle things.

Some of your questions will be answered soon. Until next time, folks.

PS: I'm considering Alyssa by the way because I personally root for her. Now, convince me as to why Shizuru deserves Natsuki.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

RAJASTHAN INDIA

One week later.

Natsuki was busy loading the supplies that they will be needing for the next two weeks inside the two trucks which were parked a few feet away from the headquarter. Everyone had retired to their respective quarters given that it was already past nine o'clock in the evening. She volunteered to take care of the remaining few boxes which she found no difficulty at all in handling.

They were split into five teams which were assigned to different locations. Each group had only one person from the documentary team but had at least five medical personnel. They were informed by the United Nations' representatives of the additional ten people that will be helping them in their mission which will not only encompass medical one but also rehabilitation and education to those natives from rural places.

"Alyssa, it's better for you to stay here. You haven't fully recovered yet." Natsuki said for the nth time as she continued loading the boxes into the truck. The woman was following behind her. "And stop carrying heavy boxes. You should be resting now." She said before grabbing the box from her hand and piling it next to the box that she had just place inside the truck.

"Natsuki, I'm fine. Stop treating me like a child. Besides I'm old enough to know what's good for me." Alyssa said before turning around to get more supplies but before she can proceed any further, Natsuki grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why are you being so difficult today?" Natsuki said through gritted teeth as she pulled the woman closer and held her gaze. Alyssa was left craning her neck to look up at her given the height difference. The woman was about 5'7'' but still shorter than Natsuki.

She was tired of convincing her to stay put for the past few days. The woman almost jumped out of her bed the moment she felt like she had the energy to at least stay on her feet. But Natsuki obviously had a different view on the matter. It also didn't help that the woman did not remember the events following her groggy return to the headquarter leaving whatever Natsuki thought to be a small step in starting to salvage whatever was left in their relationship in vain.

"Why do you keep acting like you care?" Alyssa fired back, looking into blazing emerald orbs.

The woman really confused the hell out of her. Natsuki left her two years ago without a single explanation and now she just appeared out of thin air and wanted control of her life again.

"Because I care, Alyssa." Natsuki said, her husky voice deepening further causing some butterflies in Alyssa's stomach. The woman really sounded sexier when she was becoming dominant and angry. But Alyssa dismissed the fluttering that her heart felt.

"Really, Natsuki?" Alyssa fired back challengingly. "Is that why you suddenly left without a word and the next week I found your divorce attorney at my doorstep?" She snapped, taking a step closer to the woman.

The bottled up emotions for years suddenly found its way out. It was like a dam of emotions which were finally let out. So, the water rushed out with rage. She tried yanking her arm away from Natsuki but the woman kept her grip on her. "Is that your way of caring? Not even having the decency to explain to me what I did wrong?" She continued, pounding her fist on Natsuki's shoulder as tears started to flow freely from her eyes. "Do you have a single idea how difficult it was to keep asking questions which will never be answered because the only person who has your answers left you in the dark? Every night, I kept asking myself if it was my fault. I kept looking back to the things that I did. Did I pressure you? Was I insensitive to your needs? Was I suffocating you? But each night not a single of my hundred questions was answered."

"Alyssa…" Natsuki whispered while trying to still her hold on the woman.

"No, Natsuki. You can't just do that." Alyssa shook her head, tears still flowing from her beautiful feature. "You don't do that to people you care about. I thought I was going to be mad. Every single day, I kept waiting for you. I kept telling myself that you will one day knock at my doorstep again and maybe explain things to me. I thought maybe you were just caught up in your projects because you wanted to prove yourself. I kept both my two ears opened for any news of you. Then, there came those rumors about you and different women in clubs. I didn't believe them because I know that you will never do that. I know that there were explanations behind it. Maybe it was just PR to promote your projects because why would you do that when you have a wife?" She said between sobs as her fists kept pounding on Natsuki's shoulders.

"Alyssa you don't understand…" Natsuki began but was interrupted by Alyssa's outburst.

"I don't understand because you didn't bother explaining anything to me, Natsuki! Maybe I was wrong all this time. Maybe they were right. Maybe you are just like what they said. You just needed me to get where you are and when Dad died that was when I lost my worth to you. Is that it, Natsuki? Was I just one of your means to your dream? I thought you are better than that." Alyssa said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Do you know how it fucking broke me to leave you, Alyssa?! I fucking loved you that I could never imagine a future without you in it but I didn't have a fucking choice! I had to leave for your sake! I had to find ways to forget you because there was not a single night that you didn't come to my mind. I saw you in almost every fucking thing I see that I thought I was losing it! " Natsuki half-yelled as Alyssa's pounding halted.

"Then, why did you leave? Tell me why? Please… I at least deserve that." Alyssa almost pleaded as she held Natsuki's face in her hands. Traces of held up tears were visible on the woman's face.

"I killed your father, Alyssa. I took away the life that you spent your entire lifetime saving. I don't deserve you." Natsuki said, shaking her head as she wrapped the woman's hands with her own. Her emerald orbs looking at blue ones with shame and apology.

"Natsuki, it was an accident. You could have never prevented that. None of us had the capacity to do that. Is that why you left because you thought it was your fault when it never was?" Alyssa said, wiping away the fresh tears from Natsuki's face.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was the day of Alex's funeral and Natsuki was beside Alyssa as the latter received condolences from the family, friends, and colleagues that came._

" _Can I borrow her for a sec, Alyssa?" A man dressed in all black came, gesturing to Natsuki who wore the same shade of color._

" _I'll be back." Natsuki said after giving Alyssa a quick kiss on the forehead and a gentle squeeze on the shoulders for reassurance._

" _Don't take too long." Alyssa simply said to Natsuki._

" _I won't." Natsuki said before following the man._

" _What is it that you need me for, Smith?" Natsuki said with little interest._

 _She was never fond of the man who gave off a malicious aura. Truth be told, he hated the man more than anything but she had to bear with it since he was one of Alyssa's relatives who claimed to care about the woman's welfare._

" _A little parting gift from Alex. He wanted me to make sure this gets to you." Smith produced a USB storage device from his coat pocket and handed it to Natsuki. "Just making sure I fulfill the dying man's last wish. I hope you do the same, Kruger." He patted Natsuki's shoulder before leaving her alone, not even waiting for her response._

* * *

 _Alyssa was already asleep when Natsuki finally decided to proceed to her living room. Grabbing the USB storage device from her pocket, she went to plug it to her laptop. Opening the file that read "To Natsuki. Read me when I'm gone", she plugged her earphones to ensure that Alyssa will not be awaken by the noise. The woman had a long day and deserved all the rest she can get._

 _A black screen came to view before a pure white screen which kept zooming out until it revealed a man making few adjustments on the camera._

" _A little more focus. There." The man can be heard muttering to himself before sitting himself on the sofa. Natsuki immediately recognized the place as Alex's house living area where they spent the last holiday._

" _Hi, kid." The man started, scratching her neck. "I know it is a little bit lame and cliché but if you are watching this that means that I have expired already. Yeah. " He chuckled before continuing. "Life and its mystery." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I know it's quite coward of me to do this but I don't have the balls to tell you in person. I know you love Alyssa so much and I will never doubt that." He began before reaching for the cup of water in front of him and chugging down the medicines laid beside it. "I don't have much time, Kid. My body is no longer responding to medication. But don't tell Alyssa that. It will be our little secret. I mean one of our little secrets. I hope you will listen carefully to what I am about to say next. I love my daughter so much, kid. As her father, I don't want her to keep making decisions that will lead her to regrets later on. I know the harshness of this world and how people judge. I don't want Alyssa to be alienated just because she loves without discrimination and without regard to gender. I want Alyssa to live a normal life, kid. I want my only daughter to have children and family whom she can flaunt without anyone giving her a judging look. She had a bright future ahead of her and I know that you will agree with me on this. I know this is too much to ask but I only have my princess' welfare in mind. Natsuki, I am begging you to please make that dream possible. I know this is selfish of me to say but please, let her go. It will be hard at first but she will eventually move on. She is a strong woman, kid. I am sorry. You know that you have my support. If only you were a man, kid. If only…" He finished, looking directly into the camera as if the person he was talking to was in front of him._

" _Alyssa…" Natsuki said clenching her fist as tears flowed down her face._

 _End of flashback._

* * *

"No, Alyssa." Natsuki shook her head before putting distance between her and the woman causing the latter to hesitantly drop her hands. "I had to fulfill Alex's last will. He at least deserved that. Who am I to say no to that after what I did?" She paused before taking a deep breath and looking into teary blue eyes. "Your dad loved you so much, Alyssa. He wanted you to be happy and live a normal life. I can't give you that."

"But you are my life, Natsuki." Alyssa whispered, holding Natsuki's face in her hands and staring directly into her emerald orbs. "Dad knew that. I don't care what his last will was."

"You are better off without me, Alyssa. My world is too fucked up for you." Natsuki shook her head before prying the woman's hands off of her.

"I'm not signing the divorce paper, Natsuki. You need to give me more reason than that. My father's last wish is not enough reason for me to let go. I don't care what people say." Alyssa said before turning around.

Without giving her next action a thought, Natsuki grabbed the woman's arm and spun her around before engulfing her in a warm hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alyssa. I fucked up." She whispered as she held the woman's head closer making it buried on her shoulder. For some unknown reason, Shizuru's image flashed back to her which made her stomach felt uncomfortable.

Alyssa just stood there silently before slowly wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. Only God knew how much she missed Natsuki and she was not going to let her go that easily. Not until she was given a good reason.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Alyssa broke the silence. "I'm still joining your team tomorrow, Natsuki."

"But." Natsuki protested as she held the woman at arm's length and look deeply into calming blue orbs. A frown marred her feature showing her disagreement to the idea.

"No buts. I'm fine." Alyssa said with finality.

"No carrying of heavy loads and I will be watching you twenty-four seven. So, don't even try, woman." Natsuki said on a light note.

"Goodnight, Natsuki. Don't stay up too late." Alyssa said, dismissing Natsuki's last comment.

"I'm serious! You will be on guard twenty-four seven! Goodnight, Doc!" Natsuki yelled at Alyssa's back who just turned around to give her a last wave.

* * *

Natsuki was doing a last minute adjustment with her camera as they waited for the ten people who will be joining their team. It was past seven in the morning and they were scheduled to start by nine o'clock. Just enough time was allotted for introduction. Soon, the roaring sounds of engine were heard and a truck halted right in front of the tent where they were.

Natsuki immediately put her camera on standby mode while the others gathered behind Alyssa. She stayed farther from the group in order to get a good shot.

Five uniformed military men alighted the vehicle followed by four women who were all wearing a comfortable white short-sleeved shirt with jeans and boots on. Natsuki's camera was already filming the arrival and the expected introduction that will be happening soon except that she was still waiting for the last passenger to alight since a total of ten people were expected to help them. Natsuki froze when a very familiar woman who was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt alighted. The woman looked different but not in a good way. She looked thinner than the last time she saw her.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Captain Takeda Masashi. Head of this unit and at your service. We will be helping you in this mission in any way we can while ensuring your safety." The man in uniformed introduced himself and his team first. "The ladies with us are the UN's ambassadresses from different countries. We will be with you for a week before we proceed to our next location."

"Good morning, too Captain and ladies. I'm Doctor Alyssa Sears, head of the medical team." Alyssa introduced as she took the captain's hand. "We are grateful for the help that you are extending. We will be needing extra hands in this mission."

The introduction continued with everyone trying to shake each other's hand.

"Doc Alyssa Sears but you can call me Alyssa. Thank you for joining us." Alyssa said extending her hand to the last person she needed to be introduced to.

"Shizuru Viola from Japan, Doc Alyssa. Pleasure is all mind." Shizuru said, taking the offered hand.

To say Shizuru was surprised will be an utter understatement because right in front of her eyes was the woman who seemed to be a descendant of gods and goddesses. The woman was far more beautiful in person than in the video that she had seen. It also didn't help that she emitted a very calming and friendly aura typical for doctors. She seldom felt insecure of any women before but this one was surely a blow in her ego.

The name rang a bell in Alyssa's head but for the love of God, she can't remember when and where she heard that before. Her mind tried searching her memory library but to no avail she found nothing. Deciding that it was another side effects of the drugs she was previously put into, she just dismissed it with a shake of her head and an exhale.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I just thought that I have heard your name before but just can't remember it." Alyssa said when she noticed the woman flinched. Apparently, she forgot that she was still shaking Shizuru's hand when she started going down memory lane. She must have squeezed the woman's hand harder than she should. "Don't pay me any mind, though."

"It is fine, Doc Alyssa." Shizuru said, retrieving her injured limb from the woman.

Everyone settled down after the short introduction.

"Just a quick sum up of what we will be doing for the next couple of days. We decided to divide our beneficiaries based on their age brackets. We will be having children from age zero to thirteen today. It will be health assistance, education and some play time with them." Alyssa informed looking at everyone who just nodded at her in understanding. She was about to dismiss them when she caught sight of Natsuki who seemed to be planted on her toes. "As much as I would like them to ignore your presence, NK. I think it is best if you will also introduce yourself to everyone, right?" She said a little bit louder for the woman to hear. This made everyone's attention turned towards Natsuki who hesitantly approached them.

"Ahm. Hi, everyone. I'm NK from the documentary team." Natsuki waved her hand which was holding the camera to everyone. "Just like what Alyssa said, you can ignore my presence. I will very much appreciate if you will act naturally. That will be more convenient for all of us." She said, casting her eyes at everyone but without really looking at them longer than necessary.

Shizuru thought that she just heard wrong when Alyssa initially mentioned the woman's name but unfortunately her hearing was all good. She was overwhelmed by the conflicting emotions rushing to her now. A part of her was happy to finally see the woman whom her heart had been longing for the past weeks though she never admitted that to herself. But a certain part of her was raging because the woman still lied to her and was now acting like she did not even meet her before. Her wife's presence was also not helping in uplifting her confidence and ego. She was surely in for a rollercoaster of emotions. If you will ask her, she would very much run away from the place as fast as she could. If she could vanish, that moment was the best timing to be.

* * *

Everyone had their hands full for the remaining hours of the day.

Alyssa decided to join the larger group of children who were surrounding Shizuru. The other representatives had almost the same number of crowd except that the woman had more than she can probably handle.

"Need some help with these energy balls, Shizuru?" Alyssa said as she sat opposite Shizuru. She lifted a child and place him on her lap. He seemed too shy but Alyssa had a way with children that he soon settled.

"That will be very much appreciated, Doc Alyssa." Shizuru smiled at the doctor. She obviously needed a break because her arm was starting to hurt from all the tugging. Actually, she wouldn't be surprised if her stitches had already opened.

"So, kids. Do you want to hear more stories? Doc Alyssa will be telling you one." Shizuru continued in the locals' language which surprised Alyssa.

"Noooooo!" The children went in chorus.

"So, what are we going to do then?" Alyssa said in the same local language.

"Sing us a song." One boy shouted from the back before everyone followed. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" They continued chanting.

"Alright, we will sing then." Alyssa said while holding the hands of the young boy in her lap and making them clap.

"Wait. Instrument." A young girl who was carrying a small guitar-like instrument stood up and grabbed Natsuki's hand. "She can play it." She announced to everyone before looking at Natsuki pleadingly. "Play. Again. Please." She said while strumming her instrument to make Natsuki understand what she was talking about.

"As you wish, princess." Natsuki said in English, ruffling the girl's head before following her.

She was curious by the instrument that the child held so dearly with sentiment that she decided to approach her earlier that day. Turned out that it was their version of a guitar but a handmade one. The girl loved music and showed it to Natsuki who in returned tried to play it. Natsuki's skills obviously passed the girl's standard judging from the urgent tugging that she was getting now.

Natsuki settled herself between the two women while the young girl decided to sit beside her. A good distance was set between them.

"Okay, kids. We will sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars." Alyssa announced which earned her a cheer from the kids. "Can we do it in Hindi, Shizuru?" She asked, looking at the woman who seemed to be preoccupied with the child on her lap.

"Yes, Doc Alyssa." Shizuru simply answered, looking at Alyssa and trying her best not to look in Natsuki's direction.

"Okay, then." Alyssa said with a nod to Natsuki.

The two women simultaneously sang and Natsuki was surprised with the harmony that the two had. It almost sounded like a rehearsed performance. Their voices blended with each other perfectly well. The sight of these two women with a child on their lap was something that gave Natsuki a conflicting and uncertain emotion. But something was certain in Natsuki's mind at that moment.

" _They will make a perfect mother someday."_ She thought while glancing at the two women whose attention were fully turned to the children surrounding them.

The song ended which earned them a loud clap and cheer from the kids followed by a request for more songs which they gladly said yes to.

After the jamming session and when the kids finally decided that they had enough glee moments for the day, the group dispersed.

"Thank you." The young girl hugged Natsuki unexpectedly before she was able to completely stand.

"You're welcome, princess. Continue playing this beauty, okay?" Natsuki said as slowly as she can in order for her message to come across. She was glad when the young girl shook her head in agreement. "That's good." She finished, ruffling the little girl's hair once more before she joined the other kids.

It was already past eight in the evening when Alyssa decided to approach Shizuru who was carrying a box full of syringe to the storage.

"Please let me have that." Alyssa said before retrieving the box from Shizuru's hand. Just as expected it was snatched right away from her hand.

"I said no carrying or lifting of boxes. Heavy or not." Natsuki said, shaking her head.

"Thank you. We will just be in the clinic. " Alyssa said without protest before sidestepping Natsuki and tugging Shizuru's right arm purposely to test her theory. "Follow me please, Shizuru." She said, eyes glancing at the woman's obvious pain. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't want to argue with that one for now." She said gesturing to Natsuki who was on her way to storing the box.

"It is alright, Doc Alyssa." Shizuru said before walking briskly since the woman seemed to be in a hurry.

"Why are we-" Shizuru started to voice her confusion but was halted by Alyssa.

"Sit down please." Alyssa said after opening the curtain of the clinic bed.

Shizuru just looked at the single bed covered in white. Not a single muscle was moved.

"I don't understand." Shizuru blinked again at the doctor who was retrieving some medical supplies.

"I am going to change your bandage." Alyssa explained shortly, looking at Shizuru who had a mild surprise written all over her face. "I'm a doctor, dear. I know that your right arm is not in good shape. Hiding it will not do you any good. We don't want to worsen it. So, please take your shirt off."

"I appreciate the concern, Doc Alyssa however I do not see the necessity. I can handle this myself." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Maybe or maybe not, dear. But as the head of this group's medical team, I'm responsible in ensuring that everyone is in shape while we're in the middle of this project. I don't think that the wound is our only problem here. You don't seem to be getting the right amount of nutrition that you needed. If you can't get them by digestion, I have no choice but to do it intravenously. Just a dextrose for tonight. You haven't eaten much today and I'm not sure if that's your way of maintaining your body image but as a doctor, I would say it's not the proper and healthy way. Now, please sit down and let me do my job. I will feel responsible if it will worsen." Alyssa said, gesturing to the bed.

"I do not want to be a burden, Doc Alyssa." Shizuru said before finally sitting down. "But thank you."

"Thank me later, dear. Please remove your shirt." Alyssa said as she stood in front of Shizuru who hesitantly removed the article of clothing.

Alyssa examined the bandage which was already stained with blood. "Must be new." She said before continuing to remove the old bandage. "This is a long and deep cut, Shizuru." She said after examining the cut that extended from Shizuru's wrist to just below her elbow. "How did you get this? If you don't mind."

"Just a little accident, Doc." Shizuru disclosed, looking at the woman who was carefully and gently cleaning the wound before replacing it with a fresh one.

"You should take extra care. Thankfully the stitches were done perfectly but this might leave a mark if you won't be religious enough in monitoring its healing." Alyssa said with a frown. "I'll do a little check up on you after this. Just stay here, okay?" Alyssa said before getting the apparatuses that she needed.

A few examination was done before Alyssa spoke again. "You are undernourish, Shizuru. In addition to the dextrose that I will put on you tonight, I highly recommend that you eat properly. I'm afraid I'll need to monitor your eating pattern as long as you're with my team. I can't have a sick volunteer under my watch." Alyssa said before attaching a bag of clear liquid on a pole.

"I apologize, Doc. It was never my intention to be a burden. I should probably request for a replacement instead." Shizuru said with a hint of shame in her voice.

"Just follow my advice and we won't have to resort to that, Shizuru." Alyssa patted Shizuru's left shoulder lightly. "Now, give me your left arm. This will sting a little, okay?" She said in her usual gentle voice.

Shizuru lifted her left arm which Alyssa gladly took before gently inserting the needle in the woman's vein and securing it with a type.

"You'll free to go after this. For now, you may lay down and rest." Alyssa said as she gathered the equipment in her hands.

"Thank you, Doc." Shizuru gave the doctor a warm smile before deciding to lay down.

"My pleasure, Shizuru. Now get some rest." Alyssa turned around and almost dropped the things she was carrying with the unexpected appearance of a certain person.

"Alyssa, you are needed-."Natsuki started but was halted by the sight before her.

For some reason, she felt like her heart was just shattered into million pieces when she saw a fragile-looking half-naked Shizuru with a bandage on her arm and a dextrose hanging just above her. The woman looked so weak and small in the white hospital bed. The sad look that Shizuru had before the woman turned her back at her also did not help in consoling her. Right at that moment she felt like she wanted to run straight to her bedside and just hold her and make her feel safe..

"Yes, Natsuki?" Alyssa said before hurriedly closing the curtain to give Shizuru her privacy.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked without taking further steps towards the bed.

"Patient confidentiality." Alyssa said, dismissing Natsuki's question. "What do you need me for?"

"The team was asking for you. Video conference will start in less than five minutes." Natsuki said, without taking her eyes off the silhouette laying on the bed.

"I see. Thanks, Natsuki." Alyssa said before finding her way out. "Please watch over her for me. She'll be good to go before the conference will end. And let her rest." She gestured towards the bed before letting herself out. Not even waiting for Natsuki's reply.

"I will." Natsuki whispered to herself before slowly approaching the bed.

Slowly, she opened the curtain and sat herself on the bed. She looked at the woman's exposed back which bones in her vertebral column were already visible from where she was. Natsuki felt like she was having a nightmare and as much as she had a lot of questions in her head, she can't help but feel guilty for reasons she didn't even know. She had that gnawing feeling in her stomach that didn't settle well with her.

As if she did not have any control over her body, her mouth spoke before she could stop it. "Shizuru…" she called which caused the woman to visibly stiffen. "Please talk to me." She pleaded but the woman still ignored her. Natsuki released a breath and without further thinking, she gently traced the length of Shizuru's right arm which was bandaged up. "You should take more care of yourself, Shizuru." She whispered, glancing at the woman's side profile.

"You should listen to your wife and just leave me alone please." Shizuru whispered back after trying to distance her arm from Natsuki's touch. She felt the rapid beating of her heart deafening her by the second.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Sorry." Natsuki replied, a little hurt by the woman's rejection of contact with her. "It's for the best." She said before slowly getting up and leaving the bed.

Shizuru took a deep breath to calm herself as she closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Natsuki was still up sitting outside her sleeping tent.

"Can't sleep?" Masashi approached her and stood a good distance away from her. His attention was on the silent atmosphere around them. Almost everyone had already retired for the night except probably the two of them.

"Just thinking." Natsuki replied before completely laying down and looked at the starry night above her. Her hands cradling her head.

"This is a mess, NK." Masashi said as he himself sat down.

"I know. Just look after her." Natsuki said, staring into the vast sky above her.

"That's very coward of you, NK." Masashi said without hesitation. "She's a mess and you know that she doesn't listen to anyone. I can't be with her twenty-four seven. We both know that." He said before grabbing a stone and throwing it as far as possible.

"She doesn't want me near her. There's nothing I can do about that. Besides I need to fix things with Alyssa." Natsuki replied with a sigh.

"You need to make a decision, NK. Either way, you will be hurting one of them." Masashi said before getting up and dusting himself.

"Easier said than done." Natsuki mumbled to herself but this did not escape the captain's sharp hearing.

"Do it before you lose them both, NK." Masashi said before waving his hand in the air, his back facing Natsuki. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is another long day."

Natsuki just stayed in her position for a while, admiring the beauties above her. "Beautiful things should be left alone and out of cruel man's reach lest they will be ruined." She rambled while looking at a very huge star that shined more than the others. "Or maybe not."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 27**

RAJASTHAN INDIA

Day 3

It was dinner time and everyone gathered in the improvised mess hall, refilling their energy after another long and exhausting day.

Natsuki was sitting with the group of soldiers who were loudly talking among themselves, as usual. She scanned her surrounding and found almost everyone was in except for a certain woman who was keen on avoiding her the past three days. She looked at the group of medical team and the ambassadresses but still no sign of her. She searched for Alyssa because the woman seemed to be glued to her for reasons that Natsuki did not know, but still no luck.

"Maybe she's just late." Natsuki mumbled before releasing a sigh and stuffing her mouth with the meat on her plate.

After a good thirty more minutes, Natsuki discreetly tried searching for the woman but it seemed like she did not come at all. _"Where is she?"_ she thought. She looked to her left where Masashi was sitting and the man did not look concerned at all. She elbowed him before whispering but with the loud conversation around them, that was really unnecessary. "Where is she, Masashi?"

"What?" Masashi asked, not really hearing what Natsuki said.

"Shizuru." Natsuki said simply.

"She retired early. I brought her food to her quarter earlier, though." Masashi said, shrugging. "Where are you going?" He asked when Natsuki abruptly stood up.

"I'm done." Natsuki simply said before getting up and carrying her eating utensils to the designated table.

* * *

Natsuki walked towards the shared sleeping quarters of the ambassadresses but found no one inside. Her eyes caught the sight of an untouched packed salad on the table. "Why am I not surprised?" She sighed before gathering the food and letting herself out.

She searched for the woman outside instead. Few minutes had passed but Natsuki still didn't find her. Frustration and annoyance were starting to get the better of her. "Damn." She said, kicking an innocent stone on the ground. She looked up at the clear sky illuminated by thousands of stars but what caught her attention was the moon which was brighter than usual. She inhaled deeply and released it before resuming on her search. She froze when she finally saw what she was looking for.

Shizuru was sitting under a large tree with her head tilted up. The moon was illuminating her face, giving it a glow and her eyes a glistening effect. Earphones were plugged on her ears as she hummed to the tunes. Her legs were neatly folded to the side. She was still in her denim and white shirt sponsored by the United Nations.

Shizuru noticed something in her peripheral vision and tilted her head to the side. For the first time in days, she met emerald orbs which seemed to be in tranced. Crimson orbs dilated before turning her attention away from the woman's enchanting eyes and looked into the distance instead. It did not help that the moon was giving Natsuki's feature an effect that caused butterflies in her stomach.

As if Natsuki's feet had a mind of their own, she was brought near the woman before she knew it. She hovered to her side for a few more seconds but Shizuru continued to disregard her presence. Realizing that she won't be getting any reaction from her, she settled herself. She sat beside her, making sure a good distance was kept else the woman might scurry off. She placed the food between them before gently removing the earphones from Shizuru's ears and taking the iPhone away from her as well.

"Does Ms. Kruger ever hear of the words manners and personal space?" Shizuru snapped her head to Natsuki's direction, crimson orbs glaring at the woman.

"Didn't Shizuru-ojousama hear about the word starvation?" Natsuki fired back, feigning curiosity. "Don't you think it's ironic that we're out here helping people not to starve themselves while you yourself do the opposite?" she mocked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not hungry, Ms. Kruger. I will highly appreciate if you will stop wasting your time caring for my well-being. That is absolutely unnecessary." Shizuru said, looking Natsuki in the eyes.

"And I would highly appreciate if you will stop making things hard for us and just eat these." Natsuki said, not perturbed by the woman's coldness towards her.

Shizuru was about to fired back when suddenly her phone's screen lighted up indicating an incoming video call. "Hand me the phone please."

Natsuki looked at the screen of the vibrating gadget only to see a younger and chubby version of Shizuru on the screen. She looked at Shizuru who was waiting for her phone with obvious impatience.

"The phone please." Shizuru extended her hand, awaiting her phone.

Without thinking, Natsuki answered the call and adjusted the device so that both of them will be on the screen. The call connected and out came a voice of a child.

"Mama!" A child's face came into view. She was already in her pink pajama with puppies prints on it. She was obviously using a laptop since almost one side of her bedroom was visible to Natsuki. She was lying on her stomach with her feet raised behind her. "Mama, it's too dark. I can't see you." She complained as her chubby face came closer to the screen like that will help the lighting problem.

"Ah sorry." Natsuki mumbled, retrieving her own phone and turning its flashlight on before settling it between her and Shizuru.

"Mama?" The child blinked at her screen and Natsuki didn't even bother to stifle her laugh at the child's confusion. "You are not Mama." She said frowning.

"I'm not your mom, Shi-chan." Natsuki said before adjusting Shizuru's phone which focused on her when she retrieved her own, leaving Shizuru out of view.

The child's face lit up after a few seconds. "Nat-chan!"

"You remember." Natsuki smiled at the child.

"Of course, I do!" The child said proudly before her attention focused on something else. "Mama!" she said bouncing.

"Shizuki-chan, good evening." Shizuru greeted, thankful that her right hand was not on the camera's angle. Just to take extra measure, she hid it further to the side which Natsuki obviously noticed. "Why are you still awake? It is past your bed time."

"I can't sleep, Mama." The child whined which Natsuki found so adorable. "I miss you." She said before panic crossed her feature. "Good evening, too, Mama. Good evening, Nat-chan."

"Evening, Shi-chan." Natsuki waved.

"Why are you with Mama?" The child asked curiously.

Natsuki smirked at Shizuru's direction before smiling at the child. "You see, Shi-chan your mom—" Natsuki started but was halted by the child.

"Not mom. Mama! She's my Mama not mom." The child corrected her.

"Sorry." Natsuki gave in, not really making sense of what the child was talking about because for her they meant the same. "Your Mama hasn't eaten yet so, I was convincing her to eat these healthy food." She lifted the packed salad to the screen. "Will you help me convince her please?" She said with her puppy doe eyes, obviously taking advantage of the situation.

"But Mama always say never to skip a meal. It's bad for my health." The child said with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and her crimson orbs blinking at the screen.

"Did she?" Natsuki asked, glancing at Shizuru whose discomfort was getting apparent.

"Yes, she said that. All the time." The child nodded her head with certainty.

"Then why is she not-" Natsuki started, turning her attention to Shizuru who was now throwing daggers at her.

"I was just about to eat before you called, Shizuki-chan." Shizuru interjected, smiling at the child.

"Were you, Shizuru? Because you just said that you were not hung-" Natsuki's words were drowned as Shizuru's right hand quickly covered her mouth. Natsuki immediately turned the camera away to hide Shizuru's bandaged arm.

In her haste to stop Natsuki from further speaking, Shizuru didn't anticipate the position that she will end up with. Apparently she was now all over Natsuki who was quick enough to wrap her arms around her waist securely before she was completely pressed to the tree behind her.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and Shizuru immediately withdrew her hand and started distancing herself from Natsuki.

"You could have just said you missed me instead of avoiding me these days." Natsuki whispered as she held the woman closer to her instead, causing Shizuru's hands to fall on her shoulders. "You weigh too light for your own good."

"You think too high of yourself." Shizuru said, avoiding Natsuki's piercing emerald orbs and ignoring her last comment.

"I think too much of you." Natsuki confessed before she can stop herself. Her eyes were on Shizuru's side feature. She saw the surprise crossed therein but was masked right away.

"You should not." Shizuru whispered, shaking her head. "This is wrong." She tried pushing Natsuki away but the woman held her closer.

"Let me fix this." Natsuki said in her low voice.

"There is nothing to be fixed, Natsuki." Shizuru said, finally looking Natsuki in the eye.

"There is, Shizuru. There is." Natsuki said, holding Shizuru's warm cheek in her hand as her thumb caressed it, the phone completely forgotten. "I should have told you about Alyssa."

"This is not fair for her." Shizuru said, halting Natsuki's hand and removing it from her face.

"And how is this fair for you?" Natsuki asked, holding Shizuru's neck to urge the woman to look her in the eyes.

"It is of little relevance now." Shizuru once again removed Natsuki's hand. "Please stay away from me."

Before Natsuki could answer, a persistent voice of a child was once again heard. "Mama! Mama! Stars! Stars! Mama, where are you? I can't see you."

Natsuki hesitantly released her hold on Shizuru and retrieve the phone. When the woman was already settled once again on her previous position, she adjusted the camera's angle to capture both of them.

"Your Mama is here Shi-chan." Natsuki said, smiling at the child. "So, will you help me convince her to eat?" She continued.

"Mama, please eat already." The child begged with her puppy eyes.

"I will eat if Shizuki-chan will retire to bed already." Shizuru said, smiling at the child.

"I will. After you eat, Mama." The child persisted.

"I will eat then." Shizuru said as she retrieve the food brought by Natsuki.

"Say Shi-chan, would you like to know some trivia about the stars?" Natsuki asked, staring up at the sky.

"Hmn." The child nodded as she hugged a pillow closer to her.

"How many stars do you think are there in the sky, Shi-chan?" Natsuki asked but her attention was still on the sky above her.

"Many. Many stars." The child answered, looking at her screen.

"Many that we lose count of them. Just like the number of people we met. Some of them stay but others left. But not really left."Natsuki said as if lost in thought.

"I don't understand." The child said, frowning.

"My dad used to tell me that when we die, we turn into stars." Natsuki said, looking at the vast amount of stars sprinkled on the clear sky.

"Why do we turn into stars?" The child asked.

"To remind people that we love that we did not leave them at all. That we will always be watching them. That we are in a better position to guide them than if we are on earth." Natsuki's eyes were focused on the lone star away from the others.

"But they are very far, Nat-chan." The child stated as a matter-of-fact. "They also leave during the day."

"That's why they twinkle at night. For us to notice them and be reminded that they are still there when we feel lonely and sad." Natsuki said, glancing at Shizuru whose focus was partly on her food and partly on the sky above her. "They hide during the day because they want us to focus our attention on the people around us. They want us to live our life to the fullest without being held by them. They want us to meet new people and create happy memories with them so that when the night comes and we are still alone, we can talk to them in our heart and they will always listen. Always." She said, nodding.

"How do you know that they listen, Nat-chan?" The child interjected.

"Because people who love you always listen to you, Shi-chan. They just do." Natsuki said, smiling at the child.

"Right! I love Mama that's why I listen to her. All the time." The child announced.

"I love you too, Shizuki-chan." Shizuru smiled at the child.

"Mama, I'm sleepy." The child rubbed her eyes as a yawn escaped her.

"Go to sleep, baby." Natsuki chuckled at the child's adorable face as it got closer to the screen.

"Goodnight, Shizuki-chan." Shizuru bid her farewell.

"Goodnight, too, Mama. Goodnight, Nat-chan. Take care of Mama." The child said before ending the call.

Natsuki placed the phone between her and Shizuru. She grabbed the bottled water and opened it before offering it to Shizuru who took it with a nod. The woman had already eaten three-fourths of her food.

They both sat in silence for a few more minutes with Natsuki just leaning on the tree and looking at the sky.

"Sometimes they also hide during the night even when we are alone and have no one to talk to." Shizuru said, playing with the remaining salad on the plastic container.

"Because they can see more than we can. They are in a higher platform than us. Sometimes we feel like we are alone even if in reality we are not. There are people around us who care and keep knocking on our door but we choose to shut them down and don't let them in." Natsuki said, looking at Shizuru. "They always hide during the day to prepare us for the nights when they will not be around. When we will no longer need to hold on to them because there are people whom they think can be trusted around us during their permanent absence. They don't want us to keep holding on to them too much that we might forget how to live."

A comfortable silence fell between them until Natsuki's phone rang and Alyssa's name flashed on the screen. Shizuru stood up to leave Natsuki to her privacy but Natsuki was not allowing it. She grabbed the phone with her right hand while grabbing Shizuru's left wrist with her left hand.

"Natsuki speaking." Natsuki said shortly.

" _Natsuki, where are you? It's past eleven already. I dropped by your quarter to leave the parcel from your mom but you were not there. It's not safe to roam around at this hour."_ Alyssa said with a hint of disapproval.

"I'm with Shizuru. I'll be there shortly. Thanks for dropping the parcel, Alyssa." Natsuki said as she tried to maintain her hold on Shizuru's wrist.

" _Natsuki, I highly recommend that you bring Shizuru back to her quarter. She needs more rest."_ Alyssa said more of a command than a recommendation. _"And you're welcome."_

"I will. I'm hanging up now. Bye, Alyssa." Natsuki said before ending the call and placing the phone in her jeans pocket.

She sighed before abruptly pulling Shizuru's body towards her and wrapping her left arm around her lithe waist while her right hand held the woman's head as she pulled her closer. "You have to let me in, Shizuru." She pleaded in her low voice next to Shizuru's ear.

"I can't do that." Shizuru murmured in Natsuki's shoulder as her hands were hanging limply beside her. Unsure of where to put them just like how unsure she was of their current relationship. If she can even call it one. Their height difference was giving Natsuki the advantage to take control of the situation.

Natsuki pulled away and put some distance between them. She held Shizuru's face with both hands and looked deeply into glistening crimson orbs. "Then, I will break in." She said before capturing the woman's mouth.

Shizuru held onto Natsuki's wrists in an attempt to pry the woman's hands away but to no avail. The woman was persistent and held her face in place before deepening the kiss.

Natsuki felt the unresponsive mouth and the woman's protest but she ignored them just like how she ignored the probable negative consequences of her action. She just didn't care at all and was now doing what she wanted from the first day she saw the fragile-looking woman in India. Soon enough, she felt Shizuru's protest died down and the woman's mouth danced in sync with hers. Natsuki wrapped her left arm around Shizuru's waist and pulled her closer, knowing that it was safe to do so. She felt Shizuru's hands clung unto both sides of her jeans. The need for air arose and Natsuki had to pull away but not before planting a lingering kiss on Shizuru's forehead.

"It's not going to be easy but I will fix this." She promised both to herself and to the woman whom she once again pulled into a warm hug.

Shizuru just allowed herself the comfort of Natsuki's body. She buried her face on her shoulder without uttering a single word while her hands stayed limped beside her.

* * *

Day 5

True to what Alyssa had told her, Shizuru found herself always near the woman during breakfast, lunch, dinner and even break time. The woman was dead serious with keeping her eating habit in check.

"You look better than the first day you came, Shizuru." Alyssa offered her a packed salad and an apple before getting her own set of breakfast.

It was a few minutes past six in the morning and only few people were in the breakfast tent. The rest were probably still cocooned in the comfort of their beds. Each day was always long and required energy from them so, it was no wonder that the tent only got packed at around eight.

The two women settled near the tent's entrance where they had a full view of the starting day. The sun had not completely risen up. From the distance they can see group of five men jogging in sync with the addition of Natsuki who never missed her morning routine.

A few more minutes passed by before the group came to the breakfast tent. Noise filled the silent tent upon their entrance. Each was busy checking the available breakfast options. Natsuki was the last one to enter and she was about to open her mouth to acknowledge the women's presence when suddenly she heard a voice calling her.

"NK, catch!" Masashi said before throwing an apple in a baseball-like pass towards her.

Natsuki only saw a blur of flying object approaching her. Thankfully, her reflex was fast enough to catch the apple with her left hand while the other was preoccupied with a towel.

"Nice catch, Kruger!" Another soldier cheered.

"Watch it, asshole!" Natsuki yelled back when she realized where the fruit could have potentially landed. Her left hand was only a closed centimeters away from Shizuru's head.

"Natsuki, it's too early for that language." Alyssa reprimanded while handing her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Morning. Sorry." Natsuki said after throwing back the apple to a smirking Masashi who caught it with ease. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll just grab some solid there." She said gesturing to the table.

"You're welcome and good morning, too." Alyssa said before once again joining Shizuru. "You may join us if you want."

"Nah. I'll be with those idiots." Natsuki said, gesturing to the group of loud men. "And enjoy your _healthy_ breakfast."She cringed at the sight of salad in front of them. The women had been eating nothing but along those line of dish and Natsuki still didn't understand how they were able to survive each day with that alone in their system. "I'll get going." She said without waiting for Alyssa's reply because she knew that an early morning health lecture ensued.

* * *

It was almost nine in the morning and Alyssa was giving instructions to her crew when she saw a wobbling figure approached Shizuru in the distance. "I'll be right back." She said before going out of the tent.

"Is everything alright here, Shizuru?" Alyssa asked upon getting closer.

"I don't think so, Doc." Shizuru said calmly, gesturing towards the wounded man who was clutching his bleeding side.

"Just my luck. I need some fix, Doc." The thug-looking man smirked before producing a revolver and pointing it at Alyssa. "Fast."

"Sir, please calm down." Alyssa said before getting herself in front of Shizuru, acting as shield for the younger woman.

"Put your gun down, Sir!" Masashi yelled as he pointed a gun to the injured man, his troop came after him and did the same surrounding the man.

Natsuki felt like she was experiencing a deja vu but instead of some New York thugs, it was only a lone man. There were soldiers instead of police and she was standing as a spectator instead of being in Shizuru's place. The scene was very much familiar to Natsuki that she almost knew what was about to happen.

"Put your hands in the air and gun on the floor, Sir!" Masashi once again demanded but the man only laughed at him like he had lost it. Maybe he did lost it after the blood loss.

As if in slow motion, Natsuki saw the man smirked before wobbly turned his attention to Alyssa and started pulling the trigger.

"Not again." Natsuki mumbled before dashing towards Alyssa and pushing the woman away.

Two gunshots were heard and everything happened in a blur.

Shizuru found herself beneath Masashi's body. The man was quick enough to jump into action the moment he saw the injured man started to pull the trigger. "Are you alright, Miss Viola?" Masashi said, checking the woman quickly before abruptly rolling over and yelling. "Hold him down!"

It took a few more seconds for the event to register in Alyssa's mind. "Jesus Christ, Natsuki!" She exclaimed before hurriedly going to Natsuki's side who was lying on the ground and bleeding heavily.

"You alright?" Natsuki said between coughs. Blood started to spew out of her mouth.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't talk, baby." Alyssa said as she put pressure on Natsuki's left chest. Judging from where the blood was oozing, Alyssa can only pray that the bullet did not hit the vital organ therein.

"Good." Natsuki whispered as she started to get dizzy and tired. Her eyes were closing out of their own volition.

Immediately, two men from the medical team came with a stretcher and Natsuki was immediately lifted off the ground.

"Stay awake, baby." Alyssa said, slapping Natsuki's face with her blood stained left hand while the other kept applying pressure on her chest. "I need one of you to attend to the man. The rests, join me in the clinic. We'll do the surgery there. "

"I will do it, Doc." One man volunteered and immediately proceeded to the thug who was already handcuffed, subdued.

"Just a little more. Please stay with me." Alyssa pleaded as she kept slapping Natsuki awake. The clinic's door was within their reach.

Natsuki just groaned in response as she began another fits of coughs. Tired emerald orbs kept peeping out as she forced herself to stay awake.

* * *

Shizuru just stood there, overwhelmed by the event. She just watched as they carried Natsuki out of her sight. She just watched when the man was dragged to the tent by the soldiers with the young doctor trailing behind them. She just watched as Masashi yelled some orders to his subordinates. There was nothing that she can do but watched. She felt useless again.

"Inform the local authority. We'll hand the bastard to them after his treatment." Takeda said through clenched teeth. If it was only him who will decide the man's fate, he would have been in his funeral the following day.

"Copy that, Sir. We'll radio them immediately." The soldier saluted before fumbling with his communication device.

"Miss Viola, please follow me." Masashi said to the unmoving woman.

"Will she be alright?" Shizuru said with a heavy heart. As much as she wanted to go after Natsuki, there was not much that she can do to help her at the moment.

"They will do their best to save her." Masashi ushered the woman towards the quarters' direction. "I will inform you once they're done fixing her." He said positively to convince both himself and the woman beside her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Pardon the medical inaccuracy of this fanfic. Please keep in mind that this is only a fiction and nothing is intended to discriminate any race. Grammatical and spelling errors are expected due to lack of proofreading.

PS: I read ALL your comments and I will answer SOME queries through chapters, if possible. Otherwise, I might answer them directly via comments section if a chapter has been posted already but things are not yet clear. By the way, it's good to know that I have amazingly interactive readers. Sometimes you guys just have no chill at all. Please try not to leave demeaning comments in response to others' thoughts. I don't want this page to be an avenue for hatred. I appreciate the private messages and comments though, I might not be able to answer all of them. I hope to finish this story before the year ends. *crossed fingers. Thanks for reading. 'Til next chapter! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

RAJASTHAN INDIA

The surgery was finally almost done after a good three hours, all thanks to Alyssa's expert hands and years of experience.

" _Damn. She always lives to expectations. This woman is a fucking genius."_ A young doctor thought as he moved the bullet away. His eyes were on Alyssa whose blue orbs were focused on patching the wound up.

"I know right." Another young doctor whispered knowingly as he passed by her. "We're lucky she chose us to be in her team."

For some reasons, Alyssa chose those who were still in their early years of residency to be part of her team while most of the superiors chose more experienced ones, not wanting to burden themselves of errors that most newbies commit.

"So, is there anyone who wants to share what he or she learned from today's case?" Alyssa asked, glancing at the young doctors around her.

"Always stay calm." One young doctor chipped in.

"Assess the damage as efficient and as fast as possible." Another one added.

More comments on the technical aspects of surgery were provided by the other young doctors but Alyssa still didn't hear what she wanted to.

"Those are good points but I think we are forgetting something very basic here, don't you think?" Alyssa asked, raising her eyebrows since the mask was hiding half of her face. _"I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure. I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those of sound mind and body as well as the infirm."_ She recited.

"Hippocratic Oath." Another young doctor chimed in.

"We do not discriminate in providing treatments. We do not have enemies except illnesses. We see no fault on man's intentions and actions. We preserve life regardless of race, age, color, ethnicity and beliefs. We are no juries to determine a man's worthiness of life. Please always bear these in mind." Alyssa reminded as she lifted her blood stained gloved hands from Natsuki's left chest.

"All vital signs are stable, Doc." Another young doctor announced.

"Thank you for all your hard work today. I hope you learned something from this case." Alyssa said, regarding everyone with a nod of approval.

* * *

Alyssa proceeded to the video conference room to report the incident to Doc Helen and to inform the latter of the next steps she had in mind. She wasn't expecting to see Masashi and Shizuru inside, though.

"How is she, Doc?" Doc Helen asked from the screen. "I was given a few details of the earlier incident."

"She's still unconscious but stable. She will remain like that for more days. I sedated her for extra measures. No vital organ was hit but she needs better facility for fast recovery. I highly recommend that we get her back to New York to receive better treatment." Alyssa answered straightforwardly.

"I have arranged for her return. Her lift should be there in less than an hour, together with her replacement and yours." Doc Helen announced, causing Shizuru to feel a pinch in her heart.

"I'm not yet done here, Doc." Alyssa argued back.

"I know, Alyssa. I'm not replacing you permanently. I need someone with expertise to accompany her and monitor her during the transfer. You are the better option in your team. Besides, you can come back as soon as the patient is _fully_ stabilized. This is an order from your superior, Doc." Doc Helen said, leaving no space for further arguments.

"I understand. Thank you, Doc." Alyssa said with a grateful smile on her face. She was glad that the decision was made for her. As much as she wanted to finish the medical mission, her heart was not at peace knowing that Natsuki was not fully healed yet. The risk of infection was imminent knowing that they did not perform the surgery in the ideal operating room.

* * *

NEW YORK

Few days later

Natsuki woke up to the beeping of the heart monitor beside her. She tried to speak but something in her throat was not permitting her to do so. Tired emerald orbs peeped before hiding again, not used to too much light. She tried opening her eyes once again and adjusted her eyes to the intruding light. But before Natsuki could adjust fully to her surrounding, she saw a blur approached her before a light weight body was all over her.

"You scared me. You shouldn't have done that." Alyssa complained, burying her head on Natsuki's right shoulder.

Sure the position that she was currently in wasn't the most comfortable one given that she still needed to be mindful of Natsuki's left chest but she was willing to settle on that. She was just glad that the woman had finally woke up.

Natsuki didn't utter a word for a while as she started to feel silent sobs came from the woman in her arms. She just laid there, trying to make sense of her situation as she gently ran her right hand through Alyssa's blonde locks in an attempt to comfort the woman. Soon memories came back to her in flashes.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki uttered in her coarse voice. Her vocal cord hurt from not being used for days.

"You could have died, you idiot." Alyssa cried as she clung unto Natsuki's body like the woman will disappear any moment. God knew how much she held her emotions in during the surgery in India. "I could have lost you for good and I don't think I can handle that. God, I can't even bring myself to think about that possibility."

"I can't let you get hurt. Alex will hunt my ass." Natsuki replied to lighten the mood. "I'm fine now. No need to worry about me."

"You're a jerk sometimes." Alyssa said between sobs. "Please don't do that again. Ever. Promise me, Natsuki. Promise me." She pleaded as she pulled her body up to look into Natsuki's emerald orbs.

"Only if you will promise me that you will take care of yourself even when I'm not around." Natsuki bargained, holding unto Alyssa's waist instead. "You haven't been sleeping well." She said as a matter of fact.

"I'm getting enough, Natsuki." Alyssa said, avoiding Natsuki's gaze.

"You suck at lying, Alyssa. No offense but you look like shit, honey." Natsuki chuckled at the dramatic bulging of Alyssa's eyes like she was genuinely insulted.

"Insulting a woman is rude, Natsuki. I was willing to charge you free but after what you said, I think I will just charge you at regular rate plus an extra amount as damages for diminishing my confidence." Alyssa bantered with a hand placed on her heart.

"Oh, come on, Doc. We both know that you don't charge that much." Natsuki said knowingly.

"Well, I might make your case an exception given that I have to abandon my responsibility in India." Alyssa retorted

"Don't work yourself too much, Alyssa. It's okay to help but you also need to look after yourself." Natsuki said with genuine concern.

"I'm happy with what I'm doing, Natsuki." Alyssa said after getting up. "Your mom is here. I'll inform her that you are awake. Please refrain from too much unnecessary movements until you are fully recovered." She continued before striding towards the door.

"Alyssa."Natsuki called before Alyssa could open the door. "Thank you."

"No, Natsuki." Alyssa shook her head before turning around. "Thank you for saving me." She said with genuine gratefulness.

"Are you going back to India?" Natsuki blurted out.

"I need to." Alyssa answered shortly.

"I see. Please get some sleep. Thank you again." Natsuki said, flashing a small smile to the woman. "And you're welcome."

"You're welcome, Natsuki. You too, please take care of yourself." Alyssa said before finding her way out of the hospital room.

* * *

"Mom." Natsuki acknowledged the woman who settled herself on her bedside.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Saeko asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just need some bed rests. No need to worry." Natsuki reassured her mother.

"Alyssa told me everything. I'm sorry for forcing you to go there, honey." Saeko held her daughter's hand as she looked into those emerald orbs which owner was the primary source of her happiness.

"Hey, Mom. It's not your fault, okay? It was an accident and no one had seen that coming." Natsuki squeezed her mother's hand to comfort her.

"I love you, honey. Please don't forget that." Saeko said to remind her daughter, not really knowing what more else to say. She immediately cancelled her meetings abroad and flew back to New York as soon as possible the moment she received the news about her only daughter being shot.

"I know, Mom. I love you, too." Natsuki said, removing the tear that fell from her mother's eyes. The woman rarely shed tears and it was only in few occasions that Natsuki saw them which cause was usually her. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, honey. I really thought that something worse happened to you. God forbid. I don't know what to do if that happened. " Saeko blurted out, her emotions were getting the better of her.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm alive. I'm safe." Natsuki hugged the woman to comfort her.

"Please stay in our home while you are recovering. I'm not comfortable with you staying in your apartment alone in this state." Saeko pleaded, holding her daughter's face in her hands.

"I will, Mom." Natsuki gave in because there was no way in hell that her mother will leave her alone. The woman could be very persistent when she wanted to.

"Thank you, honey. That's all I am asking." Saeko beamed before kissing her daughter's forehead. "I will leave you to your rest, then." She said before getting up. "And Natsuki" She paused on the doorway.

"Yeah, Mom?" Natsuki asked her mother who turned around.

"Do whatever makes you happy, okay? Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me. Whatever your decision is, I will respect it." Saeko said, her hand was resting on the door knob.

"Thanks, Mom." Natsuki flashed a smile to her mother.

* * *

Two weeks later

Natsuki was driving towards her apartment to fetch something important before she will temporarily abandon her place to stay in her mother's home.

"Natsuki, your mother's gonna kill me if she found out you left home in this condition." The man in the driver's seat glanced at her passenger whose attention was completely on the scenery outside.

"She won't know if you won't tell her, Sakomizu. I just need to get something." Natsuki said, looking at the droplets of water cascading down the car's window pane.

"That really important for you to leave in the middle of this crazy weather?" Sakomizu turned her attention back to the road as the surrounding's visibility worsen. It didn't help that it was already past six in the evening plus the rain was getting heavier by the minute. "It's damn cold that I might lose my ears if I step outside."

"It wasn't this bad when we left." Natsuki said as she adjusted her arm sling. "I can't leave Duran starve in there. Mrs. Madison had an emergency and she won't be back for days."

"Why didn't she bring it to your mother's place before going wherever she needed to be?" Sakomizu rubbed his left arm in an attempt to warm himself.

"It was urgent and I told her not to bother doing that." Natsuki said, grabbing her phone and opening it. She sighed when no notification was flashed on the screen. _"Not a single call or even a damn message if I'm still alive. Why am I even bothering? It's not like she cares at all."_ She thought dejectedly before stuffing the phone into her coat pocket with slight irritation.

Sakomizu just glanced at his passenger whose habit started to consist of checking her phone almost every second she got and sighing in disappointment when nothing came. "Is everything cool, Natsuki?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." Natsuki dismissed as she shifted into a more comfortable position at the backseat.

The ride fell into silence as it went on. Natsuki settled on closing her eyes and taking a few naps while Sakomizu kept maneuvering his way out of the slippery road.

* * *

"We're here, Natsuki." Sakomizu announced before pulling over. "And I think you have a visitor."

"A what?" Natsuki asked, opening her eyes and looking at her apartment's doorstep.

Her eyes bulged at the sight of a figure sitting on her stairs, hugging her knees. The light from the post made the figure more recognizable. The figure was visibly shaking even from the distance. It also didn't help that the heavy rain kept pelting on her already shivering and fragile frame.

"A visi-" Sakomizu repeated but was halted when Natsuki suddenly burst out of the car and into the heavy rain. "Hey, where are you going?! Get back here!" Sakomizu yelled at Natsuki's back. "At least bring an umbrella." He mumbled before hurriedly retrieving an umbrella and running after Natsuki. "Damn. It's freezing." He teetered once outside and tightened his coat around his body.

Natsuki halted in front of the figure as she tried to calm her raging heart. The figure was still unmoving and probably didn't notice her presence. She released a breath before lowering herself. "Shizuru." She called before holding the woman's arm to catch her attention.

Shizuru slowly raised her head and Natsuki saw her puffy eyes bulged before she threw her shivering body at Natsuki. "Natsuki, you are alive." She announced more to herself.

Luckily, Natsuki was able to prevent them from completely landing on the ground. She caught the woman with her right arm and secured her, ignoring the slight pain on her left chest. "Jesus Christ! You're fucking freezing, Shizuru!" She blurted out as she held the woman closer and rubbed her back in an attempt to provide her some warmth. "How long have you been out in this rain?"

"I am sorry." Shizuru uttered as she clung desperately unto Natsuki, completely ignoring the woman's questions.

"I think it's better if we get both of you inside, Natsuki." Sakomizu came with a large black umbrella in hand, shielding them from the pelting rain.

The women were already drenched from head to toe and he was worried of Natsuki's state more than anything. He was supposed to ensure her safety and oversee her recovery. The situation she was in at that moment wasn't something that he approved of.

"Let's get inside, Shizuru." Natsuki urged the woman. "Can you stand?" she whispered on her ear but the woman just buried her face on the crook of Natsuki's neck. "Shizuru, we need to get inside." She cooed but still got nothing. "As much as I want to, I can't carry you right now. Please you need to get up."

"I am sorry, Natsuki." Shizuru said between silent sobs. "I am sorry."

"Hey, hey. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Natsuki soothed the woman, not really knowing what she was apologizing for. She held her as she slowly guided her to her feet.

Sakomizu unlocked the door before opening it. He was soon greeted by the humble atmosphere of Natsuki's apartment. He closed the umbrella and left it on the stand. "Hurry up, Natsuki. Get in." He called and the two women did as instructed. The lights were automatically turned on and he fumbled on the switch to turn the heater on. "Thank God!" He said before closing the door.

Soon giddy barks were heard and a white Siberian husky came into view. It strutted towards its owner and nuzzled said owner's legs. Its tail was wagging in happiness as it got reunited with its master once again.

"I missed you, too, boy. But you have to stay put for now." Natsuki said, looking down at the dog. "Sakomizu, please take care of him." She said, gesturing to the woman in her arms to tell him why he needed to cover her place for a while.

"Come on, boy." Sakomizu lowered himself down and scratch the dog's ears. "Help me with the fireplace. Need some extra hands." He said, tugging it away and leaving the two women alone.

"Come, Shizuru. Let's get you something dry to change into."Natsuki guided the woman towards her room upstairs.

* * *

Natsuki grabbed some towels from the bathroom rack before handing them to Shizuru. "Here. I'll just prepare your bath." She said, sitting the woman on the stool facing the mirror.

"Thank you." Shizuru received the towels and wrapped one around her body. The other one was left on the counter.

Natsuki proceeded to the room where the bath tub was. She turned on the faucets after adjusting the temperature to her desired level. It took her a few moments before the tub was filled. She turned the faucets off before standing up.

For the second time that night, Natsuki froze on her feet. Shizuru was standing on the doorway with only a towel wrapped around her. As if in slow motion, the woman dropped the towel and left it pooled beneath her before slowly walking towards her. Her throat suddenly went parched as she took a gulped. Emerald orbs bulged at the sight of a naked body that seemed to be sculpted by the hands of Gods and not just some amateur artists. _"Damn."_ Was all Natsuki could think of as she willed every nerve in her body to not ogle at the woman. Her emerald orbs focused on the woman's eyes, not wanting to wander in places they had no right to be. "Ahm." She coughed when the woman stood an arm's length away from her. "I'll take the shower. Go ahead." She said gesturing to the tub. "I'll give your change of clothes later." She said, sidestepping to get out of the room.

But Shizuru wasn't allowing her to get away that quick as the woman blocked her way. "Don't leave me." She said in a shivering voice as she brought her arms up and intertwined her fingers behind Natsuki's neck. "Please." She pleaded, looking deeply into emerald orbs.

"I'll just be in the other room, Shizuru." Natsuki reasoned, gesturing towards the room adjacent to where they are.

"No." Shizuru shook her head. "Stay." She whispered, holding Natsuki's face with her hands. "Stay with me please." She pleaded, looking up at Natsuki.

"Shizuru, I can't –" Natsuki started but wasn't able to continue when Shizuru interrupted her.

"Join me please." Shizuru ignored Natsuki's protest and instead started removing Natsuki's arm sling before discarding Natsuki's drenched coat next and tossing it to the side. Her hands worked on the woman's button up shirt but was halted in its place.

"Shizuru, stop." Natsuki said, wrapping the woman's shivering hands in her own. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know what I want, Natsuki." Shizuru said with determination, looking directly into Natsuki's concerned emerald orbs. Her fists tightened around the woman's garments. She was halfway down the buttons. "I can give you what you want." She said, crimson orbs darkening. "Better than her. Better than them."

Right then and there, realizations struck Natsuki. She gently pulled the woman towards her and wrapped her arms around her. She ignored the fact that she was holding a completely naked woman. She can feel the soft flesh touched her still clothed body and only God knew what that did to her body. "Is that what this is all about, Shizuru?" she whispered, ignoring her own bodily desire because she had a point to be made. "Do you really think that I'm only after sex?" She didn't hear any response but felt the woman shook her head in disagreement.

"I can be better than her." Shizuru murmured, causing a light tugged on Natsuki's heart.

"You're enough, Shizuru. More than enough." Natsuki soothed as she caressed the woman's hair. She placed a lingering kiss on the side of her head. "Don't ever compare yourself to anyone. You're not lacking in any way. For me, you're perfect. I don't care about your flaws."

"Then prove it." Shizuru whispered in her shivering voice as she pulled away from Natsuki. She resumed unbuttoning the woman's cloth as she looked deeply into emerald orbs. "Prove to me that I am enough." She said as she started working on Natsuki's jeans.

Natsuki just stared at Shizuru when she helped her out of the shirt while her mind was working on how to make good of the situation. Finally, she came to a decision and beat Shizuru in removing her jeans. With only her lingerie on, she stepped into the tub and guided the woman down with her.

Shizuru settled herself between Natsuki's legs as the woman slowly rested herself on the tub's edge. Her face hovered above Natsuki's face. She was a few inch away from capturing the woman's lips when Natsuki held her face in place.

"I will, Shizuru. I will show you your worth in the right way and at the right time." Natsuki spoke before planting a soft and lingering kiss on Shizuru's forehead.

"Why not now?" Shizuru said, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of both the water and Natsuki's body.

"Because you deserve better than this." Natsuki pressed their foreheads together. She gulped to muster some courage as she caressed the woman's cheeks with her hands. "Only God knows how much I want to make love to you right now. But I can't. Not when I can't be fully yours." She said before adding in almost a whisper. "And not when I'm physically unable to be at my best when doing it."

Shizuru's eyes shut open upon hearing the latter part. She pulled away and looked at the smiling Natsuki who looked at her like she was the most amazing thing on earth. She slowly reached for the patch on Natsuki's left shoulder and gently touched it.

"Ouch!" Natsuki blurted out, wincing. "That hurt."

Shizuru immediately withdrew her hand which Natsuki replaced with her own. "Natsuki, are you alright?" She asked in genuine panic, her crimson orbs scanned Natsuki's face for other signs of pain.

"No." Natsuki continued, feigning hurt. "It hurt. Shizuru, help." She said in pained voice.

"What do I need to do, Natsuki? Do you have any medicine that I need to get?" Shizuru said flustered. "Natsuki, talk to me please. Tell me what I need to do to help you." She said as Natsuki's face seemed to contort in pain.

"Shizuru, it hurt." Natsuki complained again.

"Where, Natsuki? Where do you feel the pain? How bad is it? Natsuki, answer me." Shizuru said in a panic-stricken voice, seeing that Natsuki was displaying a complete discomfort and the woman was not giving her any idea on how she can help.

"Here." Natsuki held Shizuru's palm and guided it to her left chest just above her heart and not on the area with white patch. "It hurt when you didn't call or send me a message after the incident."

"Kami-sama! You scared me!" Shizuru said, letting out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Before she could stop herself, she accidently pushed Natsuki on her wound which earned her a genuine yelp from the woman.

"Now that fucking hur-" Natsuki started but was cut-off by Shizuru's mouth covering her own.

The kiss started slow and gentle as Shizuru held Natsuki's face in place. The woman wrapped her arms around Shizuru's naked body before closing her eyes. The kiss got more desperate and dominating when Shizuru darted her tongue out, begging for entrance which Natsuki immediately granted. She allowed Shizuru to deepen the kiss and explore every inch of her mouth. Natsuki's touches remain gentle, not totally exploring places she knew will encourage the woman further and will make her lose control of the situation. She restrained herself even if Shizuru held her tongue captive and even if the woman tugged her bottom lip and sucked it, causing a sexy moan to escape her throat.

"I hate you." Shizuru said breathlessly after breaking the heated kiss for much needed oxygen.

"I could tell." Natsuki smirked through breaths. She could still feel the woman's breath as she hovered above her. Their foreheads were still touching.

"I really hate you." Shizuru repeated as she turned around, causing some ripples in the water. She leaned her head on Natsuki's right shoulder before retrieving the woman's hands and intertwining their fingers. Her hands wrapping Natsuki's hands beneath her.

"Sure. That's why you stayed in the rain for God knows how long." Natsuki chuckled as the woman in her hold shifted. "Right, you hate me. Really hate me."

"I want to see you." Shizuru confessed, playing with Natsuki's fingers. "I was worried."

"And you will kill me with heart attack if you will do that again. How did you even know my address?" Natsuki asked, looking at the woman who was still focused on her fingers.

"Masashi-san." Shizuru said simply, not looking Natsuki in the eyes.

"And that idiot didn't accompany you here? What if you lost your way or worse got hurt?" Natsuki said, almost fuming.

"He didn't know I was coming here. Nobody does." Shizuru said in almost a whisper.

"Shizuru." Natsuki started with a tone of disapproval. "They will worry about you."

"I don't care." Shizuru shrugged as she nudged Natsuki's foot with hers. She can visibly see the height difference in their outstretched legs.

"Just like how you didn't care about your body, huh." Natsuki said, grabbing Shizuru's right arm and examining it closely. "This is a long cut. How did you get this?" She said, tracing the cut's length with her thumb.

"It is already healed." Shizuru said, dismissively.

"Shizuru." Natsuki warned. "Answer my question." She demanded.

"A little accident on the set." Shizuru answered vaguely.

"That's not a very clear answer, Shizuru." Natsuki said, not letting go of the woman's arm. "Tell me what exactly happened." She demanded once again but was met with silence. "I'm waiting, Shizuru."

"I jumped from a thirty feet platform carrying a Naginata." Shizuru confessed before continuing in a murmur. "Without harness." She said, avoiding Natsuki's gaze.

Natsuki blinked a few times, not wanting to believe what she just heard. "You fucking what?!" She asked with eyes bulging. "You did what, woman?!" she said in a more demanding tone this time.

"You heard me, Natsuki." Shizuru answered, still avoiding Natsuki's gaze.

"You could've lost your arm or worse die. What the fuck were you thinking, woman?" Natsuki fumed.

"You." Shizuru said simply.

"What?" Natsuki said, her mind was full of thousands worse possibilities that could have happened.

"You left me, Natsuki." Shizuru said as she pulled her legs together and retrieved her arm from Natsuki's hold.

"You shouldn't have done that." Natsuki whispered as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's curled up body. "With or without me, you should continue to live." She said, planting a lingering kiss on Shizuru's right shoulder and nuzzling her neck. She held the woman tighter as if she would lose her if she will do otherwise. "Promise me you will stop putting yourself in danger, Shizuru. Promise me you will take care of yourself. For me." She pleaded to the woman who leaned to her touch. "Please."

"Promise." Shizuru said with her eyes closed. "I promise, Natsuki."

"Thank you, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she buried her nose on the crook of Shizuru's neck. The woman's scent was making her feel intoxicated and did things to her body that she was trying hard to put in restraint. "That means a lot to me."

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they basked in each other's warmth.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks for dropping by. Feel free to leave comments in any language that you are comfortable with. By the way, I think Spanish is sexy. I don't speak the language, though.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 29**

NEW YORK CITY

At Natsuki's apartment on the same evening.

Natsuki decided to end their bath knowing that it won't do both of them any good if they were to stay longer. She was advised to keep her wound from having contact with water while it was still in the process of healing. She also knew that Shizuru needed to get out of there sooner else, she might catch a cold which she still did.

"It can't be helped. She stayed too long in there." Natsuki sighed, looking at the woman's reflection in the mirror. She was still in the bathroom but since the door was opened, she was able to see some parts of her bedroom. The mirror was installed directly facing the door.

Shizuru was already in her bedroom, dressing herself up with the clothes that Natsuki prepared.

"I'll dry your clothes, Shizuru. This won't take a while." Natsuki said while retrieving Shizuru's drenched clothes from the counter. She didn't wait for the woman's response but instead proceeded to the laundry area which was adjacent to her bathroom.

She checked for items on the woman's coat pockets before putting them in the washing machine. "Phone. Good thing it's not damaged by the rain." She said, removing the item from the pocket and placing it near the counter. She checked the other pocket and found another item.

"Passport. Still dry? At that rate, her things should have been drenched. Just what's with this coat?" She mused before checking the coat's tag which had a small "Gucci" printed on it. "exclusively for S. Viola." She read the small phrase written below the brand name. "A personalized coat? Why am I still surprised?" She placed the item near the phone and continued with the other pockets to empty them of anything valuable. After a thorough search, she found nothing else in them.

"Huh? How did she come here from the airport if she didn't have any bills with her?" Natsuki wondered before a thought crossed her. "Don't tell me she walked from the airport to here. But that's too far." She shook her head as if that would cross out the possibility of it happening. She placed the other articles of clothing inside the washing machine before joining Shizuru.

"Ahmn. Shizuru?" Natsuki asked tentatively to catch the woman's attention. "Are these the only things you brought with you?" She placed the passport and phone on the bed.

"Ara, yes Natsuki." Shizuru answered, looking at the items on the bed before looking back at the confused Natsuki.

"Eh? How did you come here, then?" Natsuki asked, her emerald orbs were squinting to take a better look at Shizuru's feet for any sign of damage done due to walking.

"Ara, I halted a cab and instructed the kind driver to bring me to your address, Natsuki." Shizuru answered as she started closing the distance between them. "

"Did you pay the driver?" Natsuki asked, looking Shizuru in the eyes.

"Ara?" Shizuru uttered, confused with the question. "Of course, Natsuki. I did pay the driver. It is not good to deprive anyone of what is due to him." She said, pondering where Natsuki's questions were coming from. "Ara, did Natsuki think that I did not pay my dues to the hardworking driver? I never knew that Natsuki thinks so low of me." She said with feigned hurt in her voice.

"You don't have a single dollar in your pocket, woman! How am I supposed to know that you did not run away from the driver without paying?" Natsuki defended herself.

"Ara, Natsuki is not even denying that she is accusing me of doing something that horrible to the cab driver?" Shizuru turned around, allowing her back to face Natsuki instead. She sat on the bed and started gathering her items. "So, Natsuki does not trust my words anymore." She said, looking up at Natsuki. "I should probably go, then." She started getting up and walking towards the door's direction.

"Shizuru, wait." Natsuki said, running after the woman. She held Shizuru's wrist with her left hand out of reflex since it was closer but Shizuru abruptly withdrew her wrist from Natsuki. Straining the latter's left arm and causing her to feel an excruciating pain in her left chest.

"Ugh." Natsuki groaned in pain as she nursed her wound with her hand. Luckily, the bed was there to catch her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to ebb away as she tried breathing in and out to calm herself down.

Crimson orbs bulged upon seeing Natsuki's white long-sleeved shirt started to be stained with blood. "Natsuki, I am sorry. Are you alright? Your wound is bleeding." Shizuru hurried to Natsuki's side. Setting aside the items that she was carrying earlier.

"Just give me a minute, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she continued to take deep breaths.

"We need to attend to your wound. Where is your first aid kit?" Shizuru asked, holding Natsuki's right hand and removing it from her bleeding wound to assess the damage.

"I need to see your wound, Natsuki." Shizuru said, unfastening the buttons of Natsuki's shirt. She looked at the patch which was no longer white but instead covered in red. "Your first aid kit, Natsuki. Can you tell me where it is?" Shizuru asked, holding Natsuki's face.

"Kitchen. Behind the mirror. There's a button on the left side. Press it." Natsuki instructed as she slowly calmed down.

"I will not take long. Hold on a little longer, Natsuki." Shizuru said before hastily getting up to retrieve the said kit.

A few minutes later, she was back with a glass of water on hand and a white rectangular box with a red cross sign on it.

"Take these, Natsuki. These are pain relievers." Shizuru handed the medicine to Natsuki who gladly took them in one go. "Water. Let me help you." She guided the glass towards Natsuki before setting it aside.

"Thanks, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she leant on the headboard. "Just give me a second." She said, closing her eyes.

"We need to clean your wound, Natsuki. I will replace the bandage." Shizuru announced before fumbling with the first aid kit. She gathered all the needed medical paraphernalia and looked at Natsuki who was still leaning on the headboard with her eyes closed. "Natsuki, we need to replace your cloth as well." Shizuru said as she started discarding the old bandage and replacing it with a fresh one.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Shizuru. It's just that you could have put your life in danger if you really did it. Who knows what the driver could have done to you if you refused them their pay." Natsuki said out of nowhere as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at crimson orbs which current focus was her wound. "Plus, I thought you just walked your way from the airport to my place. That would be more dangerous."

A few moment of silence passed by as Shizuru continued with changing Natsuki's bandage. She stood up without saying a word and retrieved another button-up long sleeve shirt from Natsuki's closet. "Let me help you change your clothes." She started working on removing the stained clothe without looking Natsuki in the eyes.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry." Natsuki wrapped Shizuru's left hand, which was working on removing her shirt, with hers.

"Why is Natsuki apologizing?" Shizuru looked up to meet the apologetic gaze of Natsuki.

"I upset you. I'm sorry." Natsuki clarified.

"Natsuki is at no fault at all. I was just messing around with her. If there is someone who should apologize, it should be me and not Natsuki. I brought her to this situation." Shizuru gestured towards Natsuki's stained cloth, implying the need to remove it. "Sometimes, I think that Natsuki is too kind for her own good. She keeps saying that I should take care of myself but does not do the same to herself. Using her left arm like that."

"I thought you were mad." Natsuki whispered to herself, avoiding Shizuru's gaze.

"A little. But not too upset as to want any harm on Natsuki. I was not expecting Natsuki to use her left arm given that she is not a leftist." Shizuru got up to set aside the stained shirt and to get her phone. "To answer Natsuki's curiosity, I took an Uber cab and paid electronically. Here is my e-receipt as evidence. As long I have my phone with me, cold cash or credit card will not be a necessity for my purchases." She showed her phone to Natsuki. "Is Natsuki satisfied now?"

"Shizuru, I'm sorry. Really." Natsuki said apologetically.

"Like what I said, Natsuki does not have to apolo- *sneeze*." Shizuru said but was halted by a sneeze which was followed by another series of sneezes.

"Shizuru, are you okay?" Natsuki asked worriedly.

"Ye- sneeze*". Shizuru attempted to reply.

"I don't think so." Natsuki said, handing Shizuru the tissue box from the nearby bedside table.

* * *

The two women were enjoying the warm repose provided by the fireplace while Sakomizu was busy attending to the Siberian husky.

Natsuki was holding the plate, where the bowl of warm soup was placed, in her right hand. Her right leg was folded to support Shizuru who was partially leaning on her right shoulder. Given the short distance between their bodies, she could clearly feel the woman shivering as the latter pulled the blanket closer to her body. A bin was placed near her for used tissue disposal. She got runny nose not to mention the occasional coughing.

Shizuru was snuggling closer to Natsuki for more warmth. Because despite the thick clothes that she was wearing, she still felt cold. The blanket seemed to be not helping at all. She was starting to feel the outcome of her thoughtless act earlier that afternoon. The weather was already bad as it was that no one would dare to even step a foot outside.

"Shizuru, you need to eat more." Natsuki said, bringing the soup near Shizuru's mouth.

"I am full, Natsuki." Shizuru replied, pushing the bowl away.

"It's getting worse." Natsuki said while looking at the cocooned Shizuru. "I think we should go to the hospital." She glanced at the heavy downpour outside and immediately realized their situation. "Damn."

"I will be fine, Natsuki." Shizuru said before she went into another series of coughs.

Suddenly Shizuru's phone rang. Natsuki set aside the half-finished soup bowl to retrieve the device. She glanced at the caller's name flashed on the screen. "It's Suzushiro."

"Just ignore it, Natsuki." Shizuru said, throwing another used tissue inside the bin.

"They're worried about you, Shizuru. I'll take this call." Natsuki said before swiping the phone to answer.

"Natsuki, do-" Shizuru started but was halted by the loud voice on the other line.

" _Viola! Where in the world are you right now?! Get your sass here this instant! It's already six in the morning. Tell me which bar are you in?! I'm going to fetch you myself." Suzushiro yelled on the other line._

"Jesus Christ! Good thing I put it on speaker." Natsuki mumbled to herself which earned her a giggle from Shizuru. Her words didn't escape the latter's hearing.

"Good morning, Suzushiro-san. It's Kruger." Natsuki answered the phone, glaring at Shizuru who was trying her hard to stifle her laughter but was obviously failing miserably.

" _Kruger, you disappearing bumble! Where's Viola? Why is her phone with you? Where are you?" Suzushiro breathed her questions in one go._

"Calm down, Suzushiro-san. Shizuru is with me. We're in New York. She caught-" Natsuki explained but was soon interrupted.

" _New York! Are you fooling me?! Viola can't ride an airplane without being seduced to sleep. Viola has a phobia with airplanes. There's no way in hell both of you are in New York right now. So, where in Japan are you, Kruger?" Suzushiro said impatiently._

"We are really in New York." Natsuki whispered, looking at Shizuru who suddenly found the tissue more interesting than her conversation with Haruka.

Natsuki, knowing what the woman's behavior meant, pulled Shizuru by the waist closer and gently rubbed her back in an attempt to tell her that she wasn't mad but was worried instead.

" _I said stop fooling around, Kruger! Tell me where you are right now or I will sue you for abduction." Suzushiro hissed on the other line._

"Haruka-san, Natsuki is telling the truth. I am really in New York. I came here on my own volition." Shizuru intervened before coughing.

" _Viola! How in the world..." Suzushiro mumbled. "Are you sick?"_

"She caught a cold, Suzushiro-san. I will accompany her back to Japan once she's fit to travel back. There's no need for you to worry." Natsuki answered on behalf of Shizuru.

" _There's no need, Kruger. Yukino is in New York as we speak. She knows better how to handle Viola's flight back to Japan. Just send me your address and Yukino will be there to fetch her." Suzushiro said in a calmed manner._

"I'll send it to you once I find Shizuru fit to travel again, Suzushiro." Natsuki said before ending the call.

"I am sorry. I made Natsuki worry again." Shizuru said sincerely, looking at Natsuki who released a sigh.

"Don't be. Stop apologizing." Natsuki gathered the woman in her arms and placed a lingering kiss on the side of her head. She engulfed her in a protective and comforting hug.

Suddenly they noticed Duran got up with its tail wagging behind. It barked eagerly at the door's direction.

"Miss Alyssa you can't…" Sakomizu tried but halted when Alyssa abruptly stopped in her track.

Duran eagerly welcomed their guest by nuzzling the doctor's legs. However, the other three occupants of the apartment had a completely different reaction.

Shizuru visibly stiffened while Natsuki just looked at Alyssa's glistening eyes. It was obvious that the woman was holding back her tears.

"Good to see you too, Duran. I brought your food since, Mrs. Madison can't attend to you at the moment." Alyssa bent down to pet the animal.

"Miss Alyssa, I'll take the dog food." Sakomizu said, wanting to disappear from the scene as soon as possible. "Come, boy. Your food is here."

But the dog was not having it. It continued to nuzzle Alyssa's face.

"Go now, Duran." Alyssa said, ruffling the dog's head like it was a child.

The dog complied reluctantly. Casting a longing glance at Alyssa before following Sakomizu.

Alyssa straightened herself and looked at the women who seemed frozen in an embrace. Her eyes squinted at Shizuru before she hastily approached Shizuru with a look of seriousness in her face.

"Alyssa, wait! Don't hurt her." Natsuki said as she hugged Shizuru like she wanted to shield her from Alyssa's attack. "I will explain everything but please calm down first." She continued hugging Shizuru protectively. She knew how an angelic Alyssa can turn into an unforgiving demon when she was at her limit. The woman was an epitome of calmness and rarely went berserk.

"Natsuki, you need to let go of Shizuru." Alyssa said too calmly for Natsuki's liking.

"No. Please don't." Natsuki insisted while closing her eyes and not letting go of the cocooned Shizuru.

"Natsuki!" Alyssa yelled causing Natsuki to look in her direction. "Shizuru's nose is bleeding and she's already unconscious. You need to let her go and allow me to take a look at her." She explained as she lowered down herself.

"What? You are not mad?" Natsuki blinked a few times. "Wait, what did you say? Shizuru is…" She said before following Alyssa's instruction to let go of Shizuru. "Shit. Shizuru!"

"I am mad, Natsuki." Alyssa said truthfully. "But I need to attend to Shizuru first. Now stop suffocating her. Remove this blanket. Let her lean on you for a while." She said as they adjusted Shizuru's position. She held the woman's head and examined her with her naked eye. She grabbed a tissue from nearby and tried cleaning Shizuru's nose. "Hold this." She gestured to the tissue before getting a feel of Shizuru's forehead. "She's burning. Keep her head tilted down a little bit, Natsuki. I'll just get something."

Alyssa fumbled with the button near the mirror found in Natsuki's kitchen. She had stored medical supplies behind it for emergency situations herself and never failed to instruct Mrs. Madison to check on them once in while in case some medicines needed replacement.

She got what she needed and went back to the two women who were still on the floor.

"Sakomizu, please come over here and lay Shizuru on the sofa." Alyssa instructed which was immediately obeyed by the man who hurriedly went to the living area.

"Excuse me, Natsuki." Sakomizu lifted Shizuru up.

"Natsuki, put some pillows behind her and keep her elevated." Alyssa instructed Natsuki who sprang into action right away.

"On it." Natsuki uttered and did as instructed.

"I'll just make a quick examination on her." Alyssa said retrieving a thermometer and placing it on Shizuru's armpit. She took her pulse rate before using her stethoscope to do another further examination.

"Let's bring her to the hospital, Natsuki. Both of you will be safe there." Alyssa said cryptically after retrieving the thermometer from Shizuru's armpit.

Both Sakomizu and Natsuki just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Ahm. Alyssa, is Duran allowed in the hospital?" Natsuki asked, glancing at the canine which was hiding beneath the pile of blankets on the backseat, whimpering. The weather was too bad for the poor canine's liking. The striking of lightning and the booming thunder were frightening it.

Sakomizu was driving and Alyssa was occupying the passenger seat beside him. Natsuki, on the other hand, was cradling the head of the semi-conscious Shizuru on her lap.

"Drive us to Saeko's address, Sakomizu." Alyssa instructed while her hands were tapping on her mobile phone.

"Wait. Why are we going to Mom's place? Shizuru needs to be in the hospital. You said it yourself." Natsuki protested from the backseat.

"Shizuru will be fine, Natsuki. It's just a simple flu. Cough, cold, exhaustion, stress and probably too much exposure to this weather. I requested a trustworthy friend to bring all the medical supplies that we will need for Shizuru. I will explain further when we get there." Alyssa explained, looking at Natsuki via the car's mirror. She can't help but feel a piercing pain in her heart at seeing the two women.

"But she was coughing and her nose was bleeding and…" Natsuki protested but was halted by Alyssa.

"Enough, Natsuki! I said I will explain further later." Alyssa blurted out in anger, turning her attention to the two women at the back.

Sakomizu flinched and gripped the stirring wheel while Natsuki just gulped the lump in her throat. "I know you're concern about her but you have to listen to me. Just shut up for now." She said in a voice laced with frustration and hurt.

The ride continued in a very awkward silence among the passengers. Nothing can be heard except the loud thunder outside, the heavy pour of rain and Shizuru's whimpering which came every now and then.

* * *

They finally reached their destination and alighted from the vehicle. Sakomizu carried Shizuru while Natsuki took charge of Duran.

"Miss Alyssa, everything that you asked is already in NK's room." Masashi said, rushing towards Alyssa.

"Thank you, Masashi." Alyssa said simply which earned her a nod from Masashi. "I'll attend to Shizuru first, Natsuki. I believe there's someone who wishes to talk to you." She said, gesturing Sakomizu to follow her.

Natsuki got more confused when she saw Masashi and another person that she seldom saw. The person's presence always meant that something serious was going on.

"NK, the General is here." Masashi announced before guiding Natsuki to where a man in his military uniform was standing with his back turned towards them. He seemed to be preoccupied with speaking to someone over the phone. With the look of it, he seemed to be not pleased at all.

"Good evening, Sir!" Natsuki straightened up and gave a firm salute towards the man who was finally done speaking over the phone.

Her grandfather was a tough and authoritative man. Although he didn't force Natsuki to be in the military, he treated her like one of his subordinates and put her through rough trainings just like any other soldiers. Sometimes Natsuki's trainings were more stringent than those given to ordinary soldiers. He didn't want his granddaughter to be defenseless again just like what happened when Alex was shot right in front of her. He never wished her to be that fragile and hopeless again. It was no wonder that Natsuki's knees weakened whenever she was in the presence of her grandfather. The memories of her deathly trainings always made her cringe.

"At ease, soldier." General Kruger said, looking straight at his granddaughter with those calculating and hawk-like eyes. "You must be wondering why I am here."

"Yes, Sir." Natsuki answered back without hesitation.

"Enlighten her, Captain." General Kruger gestured towards Masashi who immediately turned on a small black box and pictures appeared on the hologram.

"It appeared that you were not shot accidentally in India, NK." Masashi began as the picture of Natsuki's shooter appeared on the hologram. "We found three pictures carried by this man with him after a thorough body inspection." Three pictures appeared and Natsuki's eyes squinted in disbelief. "He had your picture, Miss Alyssa and Miss Viola but yours got an X marked on the forehead. It seemed that someone wanted you down."

"I interrogated him myself." General Kruger interjected and both Natsuki and Masashi gulped because they knew what could have transpired if it was the General himself who did the interrogation. "But that bastard only spewed nonsense. The instruction came to him via an envelope loaded with cash and a threat to kill his family if he will not do it."

"Good thing that the mastermind behind this wasn't very much careful. We took the envelope and found some strands of hair inside it. No fingerprints, though. That person might have used hand gloves. All we need is a line of suspects to do the DNA testing. By the look of it, it could be a woman since the hair strands were long." Masashi continued when he saw the General's instruction to proceed.

"Now tell me who you messed up with this time, soldier." The General said through gritted teeth as he held Natsuki's collar in a tight grip.

"I don't have any idea who could do this, Sir." Natsuki answered back without flinching.

"You don't have any idea because you've been screwing up with a lot of socialite women! Is that right, soldier? You have Alyssa as your wife and you still went on fucking with them like a horny teenager. I never expected you to be this low." General Kruger fumed with his blazing gray orbs.

"How did—" Natsuki started but was interrupted.

"How did I know? I instructed you to protect your mother, soldier. I did not train you for nothing. I thought training you will be enough to keep both of you safe. Little did I know that you yourself will bring her so much pain without even touching a single strand of her hair. I should have trained you to protect her from yourself. Did you seriously think that your mother will keep the threats that you have been receiving a secret from me? Get your shit together and know your priorities, soldier." General Kruger said through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry, Sir." Natsuki said, not really knowing what more to say.

"You're sorry? If you are really sorry, you will stop seeing other women including Viola. You could put her life in danger as well. I think we both know that another casualty is unacceptable at this point, right soldier?" Director Kruger looked Natsuki in the eyes with his intimidating ones. "Do you understand me, soldier? Answer!"

"Yes, Sir!" Natsuki blurted out. She knew that there was truth behind the General's words. She can't afford to compromise Shizuru's safety. Not when the woman had gone through a lot.

"Good. Continue, Captain." The General said as he loosened his grip on Natsuki's collar and stood beside her instead.

Masashi straightened up and cleared his throat before continuing. "These files were also sent to Alyssa. Your apartment's security system has been hacked and all recorded footages are being sent to another server. We are still working on tracing the person responsible for this. The recipient server should lead us to our suspect."

Natsuki just stood there dumbfounded upon looking at the footages. It was basically everything that happened between her and Shizuru. "Alyssa…"

"You will be staying here, soldier. I'll take care of this house's security as well as Alyssa's. Send back Viola to where she needs to be. I believe you need to talk with your wife regarding the footages. Stop making immature decisions." General Kruger gestured upstairs where Alyssa went.

* * *

"She will be fine, Natsuki. Her temperature is going down. Just let her rest for some time." Alyssa said, getting up from the bed.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Natsuki glanced at the sleeping Shizuru and released a sigh. "Can we talk in the other room?" She said gesturing towards her right before starting to proceed there.

Natsuki locked the door once they were in. "I'm sorry, Alyssa. I should have told you sooner."

Alyssa stared at the window where the heavy pouring of rain and the lightning can be seen. She was quiet for some time before speaking again. "I told you to give me a good reason for leaving me. I also said that you being guilty for my father's death is not an acceptable reason for me to let go of you." She said while approaching Natsuki and holding the woman's left cheek before caressing it tenderly with a look of longing in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Alyssa." Natsuki said, looking down.

"Kiss me." Alyssa said in almost a whisper before tilting Natsuki's head up a little and urged her to look her in the eyes.

"Alyssa…" Natsuki said, searching Alyssa's face for something that she didn't have any idea of what.

"Kiss me, Natsuki." Alyssa whispered. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Natsuki gave in and gently pulled Alyssa by the waist. She kissed her tenderly, wanting to properly convey her apology. Alyssa lowered down her hands and allowed Natsuki to lead the kiss. It was still as magical as she remembered even when the kiss was deepened. Natsuki was giving her what she wanted. As much as she wanted to be rational, the kiss wasn't helping her at all. Not when Natsuki was kissing her like she was everything to her. Not when there was a slight tug in her heart telling her that maybe this time she would really lose her for good and there was nothing that she can do about it. She allowed herself to be selfish for once and reciprocated the kiss. Things got heated but both had to let go for the much needed oxygen.

"You still kiss me the same." Alyssa said, leaning unto Natsuki's right shoulder. "You still kiss me like you are still in love with me." She continued in a whisper as she buried her forehead on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki just held her as she gazed at the harsh weather outside.

"Until you are sure of what you want, I will not let go of you. If she's not just a fling for you and if she's really the one who owns your heart right now, I will let you go. Until then, you are still mine. And if she is no good for you, I will not think twice of snatching you back from her." Alyssa said before holding unto Natsuki's shirt with a grip. Soon her tears started to flow out of their own volition.

Natsuki just stood there in silence as she comforted the woman in her arms.

* * *

Readers! I'm really sorry. I got caught up in things and wasn't able to write the next chapters. I hope everyone's not after my head yet.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 30**

NEW YORK CITY

Four days later.

The two women were snuggled on a sofa as they watched a thriller movie in Natsuki's room. Shizuru's crimson orbs were focused on the screen while Natsuki's emerald ones were glued to her face. Her mind was everywhere but the movie on the screen.

"Ara, Natsuki is staring." Shizuru said, hugging her knees closer as if embarrassed. The flashes of lights coming from the screen were hiding the tinge of pink that started to adorn her rosy cheeks.

"I am." Natsuki replied shortly before fully turning her head to the right where Shizuru was and inched her head closer to the woman. Her right arm was resting on the sofa as she cradled her head with her right hand.

"Ara, Natsuki. It is rude to stare at people." Shizuru said while bringing her left hand to Natsuki's face in attempt to turn the woman's attention back to the movie in front of them.

Natsuki held her hand in place instead before giving her palm a gentle kiss. She held Shizuru's hand and stroked it with her thumb without detaching it from her face. "Say, Shizuru. When will you be done taping your movie?" She said, looking at Shizuru seriously.

"Ara, we have come to an agreement with Director Zhang to finish the taping as early as possible. It should be done in three months time, Natsuki." Shizuru answered the question which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Then, the premier night could be six months from now." Natsuki murmured.

"Ara, we have not discuss the matter yet, Natsuki. But that is probable." Shizuru answered, trying to remember what little she could, given that she really did not pay any mind to the project at all.

"Shizuru, Ms. Kikukawa will be here tomorrow to pick you up." Natsuki announced, looking at Shizuru who pulled her hand away from her face and turned her attention back to the movie. A few seconds passed by and Natsuki had not heard a word from Shizuru.

"Shizuru, listen to me." Natsuki said in a soft voice, holding Shizuru's neck and turning it towards her to get her attention. "You can't stay here forever. You have responsibilities in Japan. You have a movie to finish." She said to Shizuru who just looked down without a word. "Hey, look at me. I'm not saying I don't want you here, okay?" She tilted the woman's head and looked into her crimson orbs which were glistening with unshed tears. "I'm just saying that we have things that need to be taken care of. I need to recuperate completely and attend to some things here. Shizuru, it's not safe for you to be with me now."

"Is Natsuki saying that we should not -" Shizuru began but was immediately interrupted by Natsuki.

"No, Shizuru." Natsuki said, shaking her head. "That's not what I mean. I want you to go back to Japan for now and finish things. I promise to be at the premier night of your movie, okay? By then, I will be completely healed."

"Natsuki might just be saying that." Shizuru retorted.

"No, Shizuru. I'm serious. I'll be at the premier night. You just have to tell me the date. I swear to be there." Natsuki said, looking at Shizuru who seemed to be giving it a thought.

"And if Natsuki will not show-up?" Shizuru asked.

"I'll never do that to you, Shizuru." Natsuki said seriously. "I promise that I will be there."

"I will take Natsuki's words, then." Shizuru turned her attention back to the screen.

"But you have to promise me some things, Shizuru." Natsuki said which caused Shizuru to blinked at her a few times. "You have to stop contacting me. No phone calls, e-mails, sms, and surprise visits. No any kind of communication."

"Ara? What is Natsuki asking?" Shizuru asked, surprised by the request.

"I know you're wondering why there are a lot of uniformed men outside, Shizuru. I want you to trust my words so, I have to tell you the truth. I'm in a bad situation right now. My security is compromised but you don't have to worry about that. There are some people who are competent enough to take care of it. Six months is long enough for this situation to be better. Don't worry about me. Focus on your movie, okay?" Natsuki explained.

"But Natsuki-" Shizuru protested but Natsuki once again interrupted her.

"No buts, Shizuru. I'm begging you to please do as I say. This will keep both of us safe. Can you do that, Shizuru? Just until the premier night." Natsuki pleaded at the hesitant woman. "For me, please?"

"If that is what Natsuki wants. I will wait for Natsuki." Shizuru agreed with obvious hesitance.

"Come here." Natsuki opened her arms, urging the woman to come closer. "Thank you, Shizuru." She engulfed her in a warm hug. Comfortable silence followed before Natsuki broke it. "Shizuru."

"Hmnn?" Shizuru hummed in Natsuki's shoulder.

"I love you." Natsuki uttered which caused the woman in her arms to stiffened. "I love you, Shizuru. Since when? I don't know. All I know is that I love you. I'll make better of our situation. So, please endure these things for a while." She could feel Shizuru's fists tightened on her clothes. Her right shoulder felt warm and wet. Soon, enough she heard silent sobs. She caressed the woman's back in an attempt to comfort her. "I love you, Shizuru. Please wait for me."

"Can I kiss Natsuki?" Shizuru said with her head still buried on Natsuki's shoulder. Her tears kept falling on their own.

"You don't have to ask for permission." Natsuki said before gently pulling the woman in a soft and passionate kiss. She could taste Shizuru's tears in the kiss.

"Aishiteru." Shizuru responded after the kiss. "Hontoni daisukidayo." She said, looking deeply at Natsuki's eyes. "Watashi wa anata o machimasu."

"Thank you, Shizuru." Natsuki wiped the tears on Shizuru's cheeks.

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER

NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, TOKYO, JAPAN

Natsuki was walking towards the exit of the arrival area. Her heart was racing in anticipation because finally she will be able to fulfill her promise to the woman who owns her heart. "It's still 2:58PM. I still have time." She said, looking at her iPhone. "Now, what will I get for her?" She mused when suddenly her phone rang.

"Mai." Natsuki answered shortly.

 _"Natsuki, did you arrive already?" Mai asked over the phone._

"Yeah. The flight was delayed a little bit but I'm already in Japan." Natsuki explained as she started walking outside to halt a cab.

 _"You should have just taken the private plane, Natsuki." Mai said with a bit of worry_.

"It's fine, Mai. I'm here, anyway." Natsuki said to dismiss the woman's worry.

 _"Be careful, Natsuki. We still don't know who the person behind your threats is." Mai said worriedly. "Call me when you're in the hotel already."_

Natsuki was about to answer when a black SUV suddenly stopped in front of her. Soon masked men in black rushed out.

"What the fuck? What do you think you're doing? Let me-" She muttered before the men grabbed her and knocked her out of consciousness. Her phone was left on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai heard the rustles over the phone and started to panic. "Natsuki? Is everything alright? Natsuki?" She called but she heard nothing after the phone dropped.

"Natsuki! What's going on!? Natsuki!" She looked at her phone and it showed that the call was ended. She tried dialing again but no one answered. She tried for the fourth time and still got nothing.

"Kami-sama. Natsuki, please be safe." She said in a trembling voice as she dialed a different number. Knowing that it was the best course of action to take. The person answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Ms. SK. I'm sorry to disturb you but I think that Natsuki is in great danger. We were in the middle of a conversation when the call suddenly ended."

 _"Mai-san, isn't Natsuki at home?" Saeko asked calmly._

"No, Ms. SK. She went to Japan." Mai answered immediately.

 _"Ah, yes. It is today." Saeko said, obviously busy with something on the other line._

"Ms. SK, I think Natsuki was kidnapped!" Mai said in a panic-stricken voice.

 _"Pardon?" Saeko asked, confused._

"I called her a few minutes ago and she said that she was already in Narita airport but then, I heard a sound of screeching tires and commotion. The call ended. I tried calling her again for several times but no one answered." Mai said urgently.

 _"Jesus Christ!" Saeko blurted out in shock. "My daughter. What in God's name is going on? Who would do this?"_

"I don't have any idea, Ms. SK. I'm sorry." Mai said, fidgeting.

 _"Donna, please cancel all my meetings and appointments. I have an emergency. I don't know when I will be back." Saeko ordered her secretary who answered with a yes._

 _"Mai-san, thank you for advising me. I will inform her grandfather regarding this. I know you are worried but I will take care of this. Finish your business meetings and come back as soon as you're done."_

"I will, Ms. SK. I hope nothing bad happens to Natsuki."Mai said worriedly.

 _"Nothing bad will happen to my daughter." Saeko said, more to herself than to the person whom she was talking to. She hang up the phone afterwards._

"Natsuki, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Kami-sama, please keep her safe." Mai said, looking at the window where the Eiffel Tower can be seen.

* * *

Crimson Assassin's Premier Night

"Viola, we need to go. Don't make them wait for you." Suzushiro said, tapping her foot on the floor with impatience as she hovered behind Shizuru who was still facing the mirror and who obviously did not have any intention of leaving soon.

"Shizuru-san, perhaps we should head there already. It's almost time." Kikukawa added, passing at Suzushiro and giving the latter a gentle squeeze to calm her down. The woman was behaving just fine for the past months and she did not know why she was acting strange on that night.

"She promised to be here." Shizuru stared at the mirror blankly. She was wearing a long velvet gown which hide almost nothing of her body. Crystals were all over the dress that it will surely shine when hit by the light. Her make-up and hair were long done by her stylists. Surely, she was dressed the way how a star of the night should be. No one can outshine her and that was an absolute truth.

A few knocks were heard from the door before Suzushiro answered it.

"I said we'll be out in a moment. Huh?" Suzushiro halted when a man in suit came instead of the event organizer. He was part of the hotel's staffs.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Delivery for Viola-sama from Director Kruger." The man showed a bouquet of red roses.

Shizuru abruptly stood up and went for the door.

"Ookini." She said in a giddy voice before retrieving the bouquet and plucking its card.

"You're welcome, Viola-sama. I am happy to be of service." The man bowed before going his way.

Her smile turned to a frown when she read what were written on the card.

 _"Shizuru,_

 _I'm sorry I can't come tonight. Congratulations to all of you and to Ms. Margueritte. Don't wait for me._

 _-Natsuki"_

Another series of knocks were heard and this time it was Kikukawa who answered the door.

"Good evening, Director Zhang. What brings you here? We were just about to proceed to the theatre." Kikukawa greeted the young director who seemed to be stiffed than usual.

"I came to speak with Viola, Kikukawa-san. I hope you don't mind." Nao said before letting herself in.

"Ara, what is it that Director Zhang wants to talk about?" Shizuru asked, setting aside the flowers like it was an abomination.

"Kruger can't come tonight." Nao said straighforwardly.

"Ara, I believe that is the case. She was considerate enough to send me flowers, though." Shizuru said mockingly.

"She did what?" Nao asked, surprised.

"Ara, is there something wrong with Director Zhang's hearing?" Shizuru said before handing the card to Nao.

Nao looked at the card closely and noticed something on it. "What a bitch." She said glaring at a word on it. "She'll pay for this."

"Ara, I do not understand why Director Zhang is reacting the way she does right now." Shizuru started to retrieve the card but stopped when Nao took a picture of it.

"Just getting some receipt, Viola." Nao said before handing back the card. "Shall we get going?" She said, calmly.

"Ara, perhaps we should. After all, there is no one worth waiting for." Shizuru said before walking towards the door, leaving Haruka and Yukino puzzled.

Nao typed a short message with the attached photo and sent it before following the women out.

 _"Don't let her leave your sight."_

* * *

Author's Note:

A few more chapters and we'll be done here. Here's a Valentine's gift to everyone. This wasn't proofread so, expect some grammatical and spelling errors. Let me know your thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 31**

Despite her efforts to focus her attention on the huge screen in front of her, Shizuru's mind seemed to wander elsewhere. With her phone in hand, she was torn between making a call to someone who did not fulfill her promise and to just let it slide for now. _"What reasons could she probably have for not showing herself? She promised, did she not?"_

"Viola, can you at least keep your phone away. It's disrupting me." Suzushiro, who was seated to her right, spoke with mild irritation in her voice.

"Shizuru-san, it will not be long before the film will end. Please endure it for a while. We can leave as soon as this is over." Kikukawa added, glancing at her ward who was seated between her and Haruka.

"My apologies."Shizuru simply stated before turning her attention back to the huge screen in front of them. For some reasons, her excitement vanished the moment she knew that a certain woman could not make it to the premier night.

On the other hand, Director Zhang was waiting for her phone's screen to light up. _"It's been ages! Why the hell Mai is not updating me. Damn. Where the hell are you Kruger?"_ She thought, looking at Shizuru whose focus was on the movie. _"You better not be fucking around or else God knows what this woman will do."_

* * *

General Kruger was inhaling cigarettes after cigarettes while waiting for his five-men troop to gather around. The ashtray in front of him could tell just how many packs he had consumed already. Putting off his last cigarette, he stood up firmly. "Alright, soldiers! While we are still waiting for the suspect to make a move, let me reiterate a few important matters. Number one. This is an unauthorized mission. Number two. We are in a foreign land which we do not have any jurisdiction at all. Number three. This mission is voluntary and must be kept with utmost confidentiality. Number four. Any casualty that might be incurred must be addressed in the same level of confidentiality. Number five. If you get caught, you are not in any manner related to our country's arm forces. Lastly, subject must be retrieved at all cost. Dead or alive. Understood, soldiers?" He stopped his pacing, awaiting response from his soldiers.

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone answered in unison.

"We will rescue the subject alive, Sir!" Captain Masashi added with conviction.

"Thank you, Captain." General Kruger said, gripping Masashi's broad shoulder.

"Now we should wait. It won't be long before the suspect will make its move." General Kruger said, looking at the glass wall which gave him the city's magnificent night view.

* * *

Shizuru was too exhausted to attend the premier night's after party so, she decided to just go home and rest her tired body and mind. It was past ten o'clock in the evening and she was about to ascend their mansion's stairway when she noticed a little figure at the bottom of it.

"Shi-chan, why are you still awake?" Shizuru approached the little girl who was clad in her baby blue pajama and was hugging a puppy stuffed toy.

"I was waiting for you. I have surprises for you." Shizuki said before hiding the stuffed animal behind her.

"And what could be my Shi-chan's surprises for me be?" Shizuru played along with the little girl. Pretending like she did not notice her hiding the stuffed toy behind her.

"Taaadaaa!"Shizuki showed the toy to Shizuru which earned her a genuine smile from the woman.

"Ara, is Shi-chan giving me this cute puppy?" Shizuru said as she reached for the object of their conversation.

"Nope." Shizuki said, retrieving the stuffed toy and hugging it. "Nat-chan gave this to me. It arrived this morning."

"Ara?" Shizuru spoke after a pregnant pause. "Did you thank her, Shi-chan?"

"Not yet. I will thank her personally. She said she will be here today. I thought she was coming with you." Shizuki said with a pout.

"Is that why you are still awake, Shi-chan? Natsuki can't come today." Shizuru said, patting the little girl's tawny locks.

"Then, I will thank her tomorrow." Shizuki said with positivity.

"Shi-chan, we don't know when Natsuki will show up." Shizuru said, smiling at the little girl.

"Then, the day after. And the day after that day. I'm sure I will see her again. Right, _onee-sama_?"Shizuki said, emphasizing the last word.

"Did you just?" Shizuru said, surprised by her sister's last word.

"Yes, onee-sama! I got it right. I called you onee-sama because you are my onee-sama. I love onee-sama so much. Onee-" Shizuki kept repeating the word but was halted when Shizuru hugged her tightly.

"Onee-sama? You don't like me calling you onee-sama?" Shizuki said in confusion.

"You can call me anything you want, Shi-chan. I won't mind at all." Shizuru said, hugging the only family member she had and the best birthday present that her parents had granted her.

"But Yukino-chan said I should not call you Mama because it's confusing. Onee-sama are you sad? Why are you crying? Did I make you sad? Do you want me to call you Mama instead? I should have not listened to Yukino-chan." The confused little girl rambled on.

"No, Shi-chan. Onee-sama is just happy to have you. Onee-sama loves you dearly, okay?" Shizuru said while hugging her little sister.

"I love Onee-sama, too. Please don't cry." Shizuki said, patting her sister's head. "May I sleep in Onee-sama's room tonight?"

"Yes, of course." Shizuru said, looking at her little sister.

"May I bring Ki-chan, too? She will behave." Shizuki said, showing her stuffed animal to Shizuru and sported her puppy doe eyes.

"As long as she doesn't bark in the middle of the night, Shi-chan."Shizuru said, while gathering her little sister in her arms before carrying her upstairs. She chuckled when Shizuki released a tired yawn before wrapping her little arms around her elder sister's neck.

* * *

 _"What the hell? Why is it too dark in here?"_ Natsuki tried opening her eyes but miserably failed to see anything due to the blindfold strapped on her head. _"Hold on a sec. My hands...Damn."_ She thought as she tried to wiggle her hands which were tied behind her back. She tried to calm herself and process what was happening. _"Did I just hear giggles? Just where the fuck am I?"_ She tried speaking but something in her mouth was hindering her to do so. _"Ah shit! Premier night. Shizuru will kill me. That is if I will come out of here alive." She thought dejectedly. "First things first. I need to get out of here." She said before trying to maneuver her way out of her binds. "Shit! These won't come off easily."_

A loud banging of the door was soon heard which caused Natsuki to stop all her movements. The figure approached Natsuki before yanking her blindfold away and settling itself on a sofa.

Natsuki adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. Her emerald orbs bulged when she realized that she was actually seated on a bed and was surrounded by three naked women. Judging from the movements and the engine sound she was hearing, it finally dawned on her. _"A yacht huh."_ She glared in front of her, expecting to see the same person but was surprised when a completely different person was seated opposite her. A camera was installed to the person's right, obviously filming her but not her kidnapper.

"Kanzaki. What the hell do you want?" Natsuki tried to speak but her words came out incomprehensible.

"My an energetic guest we have here, ladies." Kanzaki let out an amused laugh, smiling at the naked women beside Natsuki. "Shall we show her how hospitable and welcoming we are? We do not want out honorable guest to think ill of us after all, do we?"

Just like that the women started draping themselves around Natsuki who was keen on ignoring them.

"Thank me not, Kruger. I made sure to hire the most experienced and professional ones here in Tokyo. Why don't you enjoy yourself?" Kanzaki said, ignoring Natsuki's glare and her obvious discomfort as the women started ravishing her.

"I said stay away from me!" Natsuki yelled through bleeding mouth when she was finally able to break the ball gag in her mouth. How did she do that? Leave it to her rage.

"My my. What strong mouth you have, Kruger. I am quite certain these ladies would be pleased to know what magic you can do with that mouth of yours." Kanzaki said with feigned surprise.

"What the fuck do want, asshole? I can't believe Mai likes a dickhead. What a piece of shit." Natsuki spat which earned her a hearty laugh from the man.

"Tokiha-san? That's hilarious because I was never after her. She is nothing but a good business venture. A good source of information. Ah. Foolish woman." Kanzaki said mockingly. He obviously enjoyed watching the aggravated Natsuki.

"What the hell do you want from me, Kanzaki?" Natsuki glared at the man as blood continued dripping from her mouth.

"My my. I believe that I should at least enlighten you with your situation, Kruger. You see you are making a lot of adversaries without you knowing." Kanzaki leaned back and crossed his legs as if to show his superiority in the situation.

"Just get to the point." Natsuki hissed.

"How impatient. The night is still young, Kruger. Let us not be in a haste. For after hearing what I am about to say, you shall bid your farewell to this lovely mundane not be mistaken, Kruger. I hold no grudge against you personally. But business is business and you are in the way of my plans. You see, Shizuru-san..." Kanzaki paused when Natsuki abruptly stood up.

"What did you do to Shizuru?!" Natsuki demanded and was about to charged in but the women sprang into action and held her in place.

"I was not exaggerating when I said I hired professionals, Kruger. These ladies could send you to heaven or hell at my command. You should try calming down." Kanzaki shot her a warning look.

"Bastard."Natsuki mumbled before stopping to struggle.

"I shall continue, then. Shizuru-san was in the perfect situation where I wanted her to be. She was in that state of vulnerability. No parents and not much closed relatives who understand her post-traumatic behavior. Just the perfect timing for me, her fiancé, to get in the picture. I will be her knight in shining armor. I was what she needed. Nobody will think much if we will finally tie the knot. I am her childhood friend after all. We were bound to marry each other the moment we were born. Ah! Old men's tradition you see. It turned out to be completely in my favor. You have no idea just how powerful Shizuru-san's family is. She is a good business. Being her husband would mean taking over Japan's business world. Just the perfect means to achieve my dreams." Kanzaki said dreamily before his expression turned hard and glared at Natsuki. "But then you came. The unwanted character in my perfect plan. She loathed your existence at first so, I ignored you. But oh, how the table had turned in your favor. She started to change for the better. I dislike that. She was already in the perfect place where I wanted her to be. Any deviation from the status quo will ruin my plan. So, I thought might as well pull out the weed while it is not yet deeply rooted. But of course, I do not want to stain my hands. Directly at least. I am sure you had the chance to get acquainted with Tomoe-chan. Ah! That woman is quite a work of art. I myself could not believe the extent of her _fascination_ with Shizuru-san to put it lightly. I am sure you can still remember the incidents in Alyssa-san's house and the little misfortune in India. I am also quite certain that you are acquainted with a certain Smith. I was not kidding when I said you have more enemies than you are aware of, Kruger. With all honesty, I cannot fathom how Tomoe-chan can come up with those ideas and how foolish you are for falling right into her hands every single time." He said before standing up and approaching the young director who was emitting a not-so-friendly aura. He leaned directly in Natsuki's face before slowly snaking his right hand behind her and unstrapping the watch from her wrist. "Sentiments." He said before withdrawing himself and walking away from Natsuki. "You are still a woman despite your rough exterior, Kruger. You always carry this watch with you wherever you go. Why? Is it because of what that old woman told you? Or is it because it was Shizuru-san who somehow gave this to you? Right before your eyes is one of Fujino Technologies' creations, Kruger." Kanzaki said before pressing a button and the watch's glass popped opened. "Equipped with a GPS locator and micro mic that is barely noticeable. A device that can be used to store terabytes of data and at the same data can be accessed by outside server. The rests of its features are confidential, though. One of Japan's prides that not even America can replicate. Did Shizuru-san know when she gave it to you? I will leave that to your imagination." He held the device and smirked before speaking to the watch. "Fumi, I believe you can have this device back."

Right then the door opened and revealed the same woman whom Natsuki encountered in the Antique House.

"You worked for him?" Natsuki glared at the woman who paid her no mind at all.

"As you wish Kanzaki-sama." The woman bowed before retrieving the object and finding her way out.

"You see Kruger, I know you more than you know yourself. I must say that your medical records are quite interesting to say the least. Complete Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome, huh? Imagine if Shizuru-san will find out about it. My my my that would be too troublesome for me, wouldn't it?" Kanzaki said, flashing his perfectly white teeth towards Natsuki.

"What do you want Kanzaki?" Natsuki spat venomously.

Suddenly the door flapped opened and revealed a very distraught and angry Tomoe.

"I want her dead right now!" Tomoe screamed, pointing a gun at Natsuki which caused her to freeze. The women started scampering away from her, fully aware of the new arrival's capability.

"Now now, Tomoe-chan. I believe we agreed that you should not be here at all cost, did we not?" Kanzaki said, perfectly hiding his irritation behind his fake smile. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the night with your dear Onee-sama?"

"Shizuru Onee-sama did not show up to the party!" Tomoe yelled back at Kanzaki before firing the gun. The bullet almost hit his left foot.

"Alright then. Have it your way." Kanzaki said calmly, raising his hands as if in surrender.

"Bring that bitch outside. I'm done playing around." Tomoe said through gritted teeth before hurriedly going back to where she came from.

* * *

Natsuki found herself being pulled outside the cabin and being brought into the deck. She could smell the salty scent carried by the cold night wind. The city lights were a sight if it wasn't for the situation that she was in. A few more yachts can be seen beside the one she was currently standing on.

There near the deck's edge laid a coffin and a mixture of cement. Three men in dark suits were standing beside it.

"Get in the coffin, bitch!" Tomoe demanded, pointing the gun at Natsuki's head.

"You are fucking insane! Do you think I will willingly get myself killed?" Natsuki glared as she tried to struggle out of the women's grasp.

"Oh you will, Kruger. Trust me." Tomoe said before smirking. "Let go of her." She ordered the three women who immediately let go of Natsuki.

"Stupid." Natsuki muttered before starting to charge in.

"If I were you, I will think twice before doing that." A very familiar voice came from Natsuki's back. "I cannot assure you that my fingers won't slip and buried a bullet in this woman's head, Kruger."

"Alyssa…" Natsuki stood there frozen when she saw a tied up Alyssa who was still in her white coat being dragged by a very familiar man. "Let her go, Smith or I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh come on, Kruger. We both know that you can't even lay a finger on me given your situation right now." Smith said, laughing at Natsuki.

"Ah. Mrs. Kruger, my apologies for not welcoming you properly. I hope you understand the current situation that we are in right now. You see, your lovely wife here has taken a liking to my fiancée. After seeing you in the flesh, it seemed that my mind ran out of reasons as to why she is being unfaithful to you. You seemed to be the epitome of a perfect wife and yet she still…" Kanzaki said, looking at Natsuki.

"Shut up!" Natsuki snapped, looking at Alyssa who refused to look her in the eyes. "Smith, let her go." She said through gritted teeth. "I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go. She has nothing to do with this." She said, facing Tomoe.

"Then, die already." Tomoe said before firing the gun.

"Natsuki!" Alyssa yelled, trying to get out of Smith's strong hold.

"Aaarrgghh." Natsuki writhed in pain as her left chest was once again shot.

Tomoe approached her and gripped her shirt's collar. "That bastard should have done his job cleanly. In that case, you would no longer need to suffer again."

"Do you really think that by killing me, Shizuru will be yours?" Natsuki laughed. "You're an idiot, Margueritte. You're nothing but Kanzaki's puppet. I bet you also didn't know that he is Shizuru's fiancé, do you? He is just using you to do all his dirty works so that in the end, he will not be held liable at all." She said through pain, trying to buy herself some time. The excruciating pain in her left shoulder was draining all her energy.

"Oh, I know that. That's why I am taking care of it right now." Tomoe said before pointing the gun at Reito's direction and pulling the trigger without even taking a glance at him. Her eyes were boring holes in Natsuki's head.

"Tomo- " Kanzaki started but wasn't able to finish his words because a bullet was buried right in his head.

Natsuki and the rests just stood there dumbfounded as Kanzaki's face fell to the ground. Soon enough, he was bathing in his own blood.

"An impressive shot, isn't it?" Tomoe laughed maniacally before standing up and stepping on Natsuki's bleeding shoulder.

"Oh! dear Lord. Natsuki, no. Please don't." Alyssa said, snapping back to reality. "Please stop! Stop hurting her." She begged.

"Hmnn." Tomoe appeared to be in thought, scratching her head with the gun. "You're too loud, woman. Learn to shut up." She said pointing the gun at Alyssa and started to pull the trigger.

"Don't you dare, bitch!" Natsuki said before using all her remaining strength to use both her feet to kick Tomoe in the shins. Causing the woman to lose her balance and stumble. The bullet completely missed its target.

But Tomoe was able to gain her ground again. She wiped the dripping blood from her mouth in annoyance. "Tch! Fucking bitch." She said before slowly retrieving a foldable steel chair from the deck's side. She slowly walked towards Natsuki who was obviously struggling just to get up.

"Natsuki!" Alyssa yelled but was too late to warn the woman.

All Natsuki felt was the impact of the hard steel making contact with her head. Her vision got blurry before she completely succumbed to darkness.

"What a piece of shit." Tomoe said before grabbing a handful of Natsuki's hair and checking her consciousness. "Put her inside." She harshly released her head after giving it a hard kick.

"Please stop! Natsuki! Natsuki, wake up!" Alyssa yelled, trying to get near Natsuki whose head started bleeding.

"Start filling in the cement. Make sure she sinks in the deepest part of the water." Tomoe ordered the three men who immediately started to carry out the order.

They were halfway done in filling the coffin with cement, with Natsuki in it, when Tomoe yelled at Alyssa. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up, woman?!" She said pointing the gun at the said woman. "You really wanna be with her that bad? Well then, wish granted." She said before pulling the trigger.

Series of gun shots were heard and after what seemed to be an endless crossfire, the atmosphere fell into dead silence. The three men in black were on their knees and bathing on their own blood. Smith and Tomoe were on the same state, both hands were shot.

Soon enough, six armed men who were completely covered in black flooded the deck. None of them was making any sound aside from the hand gestures.

Natsuki was immediately taken out of the coffin but she was already covered in cement. Another man freed Alyssa who immediately came to Natsuki's side.

"Oh God, no. Natsuki, please hold on." Alyssa muttered as tears started to fall from her cheeks. "She is unconscious. A serious concussion in her head and it's bleeding profusely. This is bad. She needs immediate medical attention." She said to the two men beside her.

The two men nodded before carrying Natsuki and signaling Alyssa to follow them to the approaching yacht.

* * *

"She's in a bad state, Sir but Alyssa is with her. We cannot ascertain whether our medical supplies will be enough to stabilize her or not." Masashi said through signed language to General Kruger.

"You dare messed up with my family, bastard. Let me show you what death looks like." General Kruger said through glaring emerald orbs before completely removing his mask. "See you in hell." He said before firing the gun four times in Smith's forehead leaving him unrecognizable.

Masashi just stared at him expressionlessly. Not averting his gaze from the gore scene in front of him.

Slowly, General Kruger strode towards the writhing Tomoe.

"Murderer! How dare you?! You'll pay for this." Tomoe shoot the General a menacing look which obviously did not affect the latter not even a bit.

"Kids these days." General Kruger said before shooting both her legs, disabling all her limbs. "Let me show you how proper burial should be done, young lady." He said before grabbing the back of her collar and dragging her towards the coffin. "You should always have room for prayers." He effortlessly threw her inside the coffin. "I'm generous enough to give you the chance to save your soul from burning in hell. Now say your little prayers."

"Hell no!" Tomoe yelled through bleeding mouth.

"Very well, then. Tell Satan I won't be visiting him any time soon." General Kruger said before giving her a demonic smile. "Goodnight, young lady." He said before shooting her in between her eyes and kicking the coffin shut.

"Not everyone deserves due process of law. Justice should be a luxury for this kind of people." General Kruger said, turning away from the coffin and looking at the yacht carrying his granddaughter. "Leave no trace, Captain. Burned everything into ashes."

"Yes, Sir." Masashi addressed the general's retreating back.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello, readers! Hope everyone is doing great. Let me know your thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

 **CHAPTER 32**

Two days later.

Saeko and Alyssa were sitting outside the Intensive Care Unit where Natsuki was laid. The operation took more than 24 hours and none of them had even took an hour of sleep. The stress and fatigue were taking a toll on their already emotionally-exhausted bodies.

"How is she?" The approaching General Kruger inquired his daughter-in-law who was looking blankly at the floor. Only the metal waiting chair was keeping her ground.

"The doctors are done with her craniotomy. They said that we will know once she wakes up. That is if she ever will. The probability of her falling into coma is high with the kind of traumatic brain injury that she has." Saeko explained through cracked voice as she tried her best to hold in her tears.

"She'll be fine, dear. Natsuki is a strong kid. Believe in her." General Kruger said while wrapping his arm around his daughter-in-law to comfort her.

"Who could have done this to her?" Saeko asked nobody in particular as she buried her head on her father-in-law's strong shoulder. "Why would they do this? My daughter doesn't deserved this. Nobody deserves to be in her situation right now. My poor daughter."

"Don't worry about it, dear. I already took care of it. Nothing like this will ever happen to Natsuki as long as I'm here. I will take care of both of you. I will never break the promise I made to my son." General Kruger said with sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you, Dad. I hope Natsuki wakes up soon." Saeko said wistfully.

"She will, dear. She has to." General Kruger pulled her closer as if securing her from further harm and hurt.

* * *

"Ms. Alyssa, I think you should take a rest. I will let you know if there will be any update on NK's condition." Masashi sat down beside Alyssa while maintaining a formal distance between them. His general was a few seats from them. "I'm sure NK will not be happy to see you in this state once she wakes up." He said positively.

Alyssa straightened up from her defeated posture and rested her head on the wall behind her. Her eyes were focused on the white ceiling above her. "Will it be too selfish of me if I bring Natsuki to Germany without informing Shizuru? I am still her legal wife after all, am I not? Should I not be the one to decide for her now?"

Masashi stared at the wall opposite them for a long time as if looking for answers. After a pregnant seconds, he released a sigh before combing his hair with his scarred hand. "Everything is fair in love and war, Ms. Alyssa. Do whatever you think will be good for both of you."

Before Alyssa could reply, a nurse came out from the ICU with the record in her hands. The woman just simply gave them a smile before walking to her destination but as soon as she passed Masashi, her phone rang.

 _"If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be. Baby, just let it be."_

The song stanza flooded the hallway and the nurse immediately rummaged through her pocket to find her phone in order to silence it. She muttered an apology before continuing her way.

Alyssa let out a low and sad laugh, ignoring the nurse's misdemeanor of bringing mobile phone inside the ICU. "Sometimes we make our own destiny." She said, looking at Masashi who had a little understanding of what she was trying to imply. "We will bring Natsuki to Germany once the doctors here give a go signal for her transfer. What she needs right now is a state of the art health facility and nothing more. All the people whom I believe need to know her current situation is already informed."

"I understand, Ms. Alyssa. The General is of the same opinion as you." Masashi agreed, looking at Alyssa who gave her a sad smile.

* * *

Three months later

Health Facility in Germany

Alyssa was holding a brown envelope in her hand while sitting on Natsuki's bedside. The machines attached to her had lessened as her conditioned improved. She set aside the envelope and reached for Natsuki's hands instead.

"You look better today, Natsuki." Alyssa said, reaching for Natsuki's face and caressing it. "I know I told you how I don't like presents that much on my birthdays but now, I want to ask you for one. Please wake up already. I missed your voice. I want to see those beautiful green eyes again. I want to see your smile. Even if the reason is no longer me. Just please wake up. I don't want to see you like this. It's breaking me more than when you are not with me. So, Natsuki please wake up." She said before cradling Natsuki's hands in her lap, her blue orbs were focused on them.

Unbeknownst to her, green orbs peeped from its confinement and its owner flashed a smile before speaking.

"I am afraid I can't get you one even if I wanted to." Natsuki spoke in her husky voice.

Alyssa's head snapped towards the voice's direction and her eyes couldn't believed what she was seeing.

"You- you're awake." Alyssa blinked once again. "You just spoke. You ju-st spoke. Natsuki, you're awake." She said as if convincing herself. "Wait, I need to call the doctors."

Before Alyssa could completely stand, Natsuki held her wrist to stop her using what little energy she had. "No need for that, honey. They already know."

"They knew? Why didn't they tell me? When did you wake up? Why did I not know?" Alyssa blurted out questions after questions in disbelief.

"Hey, hey. Honey, please calm down. I woke up last night and I told them not to call you anymore since it was late." Natsuki started to sit up and leaned on the hospital bed frame. "Come here." She patted the space beside her to gesture Alyssa to sit thereon.

Alyssa obliged, still trying to observe Natsuki. "How are you feeling, Natsuki?"

"Aside from being sad because my wife thinks I stink so much that she is sitting miles away from me now, I guess I'm pretty fine. Just a little headache but the doctors say it's normal and will soon subside." Natsuki pouted at her like a kicked puppy. "Will my wife come here now? I really want a hug from her."

"Natsuki? Can you recall what-" Alyssa started but was soon pulled by Natsuki into a kiss.

Alyssa was caught off guard but Natsuki's eagerness manifested in the kiss left her mind blank.

"I forgot to mention I also want a kiss. I miss you." Natsuki smiled as she pulled from the kiss, her hand was still holding Alyssa's face. "So much. Can I get a cuddle now? Please." She pouted before settling Alyssa to her side and pulling her closer.

"Ahmn, Natsuki?" Alyssa started as she rested her head on Natsuki's right shoulder.

"Yes, honey?" Natsuki looked at Alyssa's face after planting a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Do you know why you are here?" Alyssa asked tentatively.

"I don't know much but Mom told me that I got involved in a mess and that I was in coma. The doctors said I am experiencing a temporary memory loss but it should be back. They just can't tell when, though." Natsuki explained while playing with Alyssa's hand. "Honey, where's your wedding ring?"

"Can you tell me what was your last memory, Natsuki?" Alyssa further probed, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Your father's burial but Mom said that that was ages ago. Whenever I tried to remember, my head just hurt so, the doctor advised me to take it easy. So, where's your wedding ring, honey?" Natsuki inquired once again, kissing Alyssa's left ring finger.

"I don't wear it anymore, Natsuki." Alyssa answered truthfully.

"But why, honey?" Natsuki asked, confused.

Then suddenly, the door burst open and out came the hospital staffs with balloons and cakes.

"Happy birthday, Doc!" Everyone yelled in unison after popping a party popper.

Alyssa looked at the staffs before looking at a beaming Natsuki. "You."

"Happy birthday, honey. I love you." Natsuki said before giving Alyssa a short but deep kiss.

"Happy birthday, Alyssa." Saeko came out with a cake in hand. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I owe you a lot." She said approaching the women on the bed.

"No need to thank me, Saeko. I'm just doing my duty." Alyssa smiled at the older woman.

"As my wife." Natsuki added, kissing Alyssa's cheek. "I don't know what I did to have her in my life, Mom. Maybe I was a good daughter in my past life?" She asked her mother.

"If I was still you mother in the past then, perhaps not." Saeko said with a laugh.

"Mom! How could you?" Natsuki feigned hurt. "Hey honey, it's not funny." She pouted at Alyssa who just giggled beside her.

"Alright, why don't we sing Alyssa a happy birthday so, she can blow the candles." Saeko invited everyone to dismiss Natsuki's further comments.

As everyone was happily singing her a birthday song, Alyssa's blue orbs caught the sight of the brown envelope she was carrying when she entered Natsuki's room. _"I guess my present can wait then. I'm sure when that time comes, I will be courageous enough to fully give it to you."_ She thought, looking at Natsuki's side profile. Emerald orbs met hers and flashed her a genuine smile.

* * *

Four months later.

Shizuru was looking at her reflection in the mirror while her stylist was working on her hair. She was wearing a wedding dress as per her grandmother's request. They were having a photo shoot for the editor-in-chief's new collection line. They were inside a huge make-up room but no other model was inside except for her. Counting the camera man and the photographer who were tasked to document the behind the scenes of the photo shoot, there were only six people inside the room including her three stylists.

One stylist plopped down on the sofa behind Shizuru and turned on the plasma television installed on the wall. It came to life and Shizuru's orbs bulged at the television's reflection on the mirror.

 _"This is Chelsea Briggs from Hollywire bringing you the latest news straight from the red carpet. Beside me is no other than the infamous NK who went MIA for months. I'm sure everyone is curious of what she is up to this whole time."_

 _"Hello, NK. Thanks for allowing me to drag you her." Chelsea flashed a smile and held the microphone near Natsuki's mouth._

 _"Oh, no. Thank you for saving me from being blind." Natsuki said, gesturing towards the red carpet where a star was posing in front of countless photographers' cameras._

 _"Anytime, NK. So, what do you got on your sleeves right now? What are we expecting from NK this year?" Chelsea shot her questions._

 _"Oh, well. Unfortunately, I'm not wearing any sleeve at all as you can see." Natsuki laughed before turning around to show her dashing maroon long gown which hid almost nothing of her body. The crystals shone when hit by lights. "But I do have some projects coming up and I'm working on something special recently."_

 _"We heard you were spotted picking up rings with a certain famous doctor. Are we hearing wedding bells any time soon?" Chelsea inquired further on._

 _"Definitely. I'm still waiting for the bride-to-be to say yes, though." Natsuki said, flashing a dashing smile at the camera._

 _"Oh my gosh!" Chelsea's mouth hanged opened and her eyes bulged in surprise like she just heard the revelation of the year. "NK, did you just give me a confirmation? That's a first and you heard it here at Hollywire for the first time ever and live at that. Oh my God, NK. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Chelsea said before hugging Natsuki eagerly. "Thank you so much for giving me this exclusive scoop, NK. I will not keep you long." She said before giving her interviewee a peck on the cheek._

 _"No problem." Natsuki said before going her way._

 _"Yes, you heard that right. Straight from NK herself. I'm happy and at the same time sad to say that our dear NK will be bachelorette no more anytime soon. She's definitely out of the market, guys and girls." Chelsea announced with much enthusiasm, beaming at the camera. "Let's crossed our fingers and hope that the lucky damsel will say yes to her. My bet is on the doctor, though. Well, let's see and wait for another confirmation. Hope we will get the wedding's exclusives. This is Chelsea Briggs again for Hollywire."_

 _"Natsuki is getting married? I do not understand? Why would she not at least tell me?"_ Shizuru thought as she looked at the mirror blankly.

"Ms. Shizuru, are you alright?" One of her French stylists asked. "You're crying."

"What?" Shizuru asked. Coming back to her senses, she realized that she was indeed crying.

"Here's the tissue, Ms. Shizuru." Her other stylist handed her a box of tissue while looking at the one who was doing her hair with a knowing look. The two shared a mutual smile before glancing at the camera.

"Can I please have a few moments alone? I will call you back once I am ready." Shizuru said while carefully wiping her tears away.

"Certainly, Ms. Shizuru. Let's head out everyone." The camera man announced after fixing his camera on the tripod without turning it off. Everyone silently followed.

When Shizuru was sure that no one was left inside the room except for her, she allowed her emotions to just flow and just let everything out. She was too caught up in her emotions that she did not even notice someone coming inside.

The figure approached her before it spoke. "You will ruin your make up by doing that."

"I do not care anymore. Please leave me alone for a little bit." Shizuru responded without even looking at the visitor.

"I am afraid that I can't do that Shizuru. The guests are waiting and they might head home without waiting for the wedding ceremony. Come on, stop crying. You will delay the ceremony further. You know it takes forever to do your make-up." The figure once again spoke and grinned when she noticed Shizuru stiffened.

"Ara?" Shizuru picked up what remaining ego she had after knowing that the woman had just seen her weep over her. "And what is Director Kruger doing here?" She said glaring at Natsuki.

"I am here to pick up my bride-to-be?" Natsuki said with a pleading look as she held Shizuru's hands in hers. Emerald orbs glistened with unshed tears and Shizuru could not fathom the millions of emotions behind Natsuki's fragile look.

She looked at her entire appearance and noticed that Natsuki was wearing a tailored suit that matched her own wedding dress. It looked like the suit was made with nothing but fine looking lacey material adorned with gems. To say that she looked dashing and handsome will be an understatement. She looked like a poised prince fresh out of romantic renaissance novels.

"Where have you been?" Shizuru asked with obvious hurt in her voice. "One moment you are here and the next moment you are nowhere to be found. I tried to understand you because you told me to wait for you. I did what you said. I did not contact you even if I badly want to do so. I don't think I want to be in a relationship that is full of uncertainty, Natsuki."

"Hey, hey." Natsuki soothed as she held Shizuru's face in her hands. "Shizuru, I love you. Look at me, baby." She said, urging Shizuru to look at her. "I love you so much, Shizuru. This time, I will always be with you. I promise you, baby. This time it will be for real. No one will take us apart. "

"You don't know that." Shizuru said, looking at Natsuki through tears.

"Take chances with me, Shizuru. Give me one last final chance. Please, I beg you." Natsuki said sincerely while wiping away Shizuru's tears. "I am not perfect but I will try my best to be worthy of you. I can't imagine a life without you in it."

"You are married to Alyssa, Natsuki." Shizuru said as a matter of fact.

"I was, Shizuru. I was. I will be honest with you. I loved Alyssa when I was still with her Shizuru. But that love is dull compared to the love that I have for you. Call me a fuck girl or whatever but I don't want to lie to you. This is how I feel right now and this only beats your name." Natsuki answered, placing Shizuru's palm in her left chest.

"How will I know that it will not beat for another person again?" Shizuru asked though she could verify Natsuki's words through her fast heartbeats.

"Make me wholly yours, Shizuru. Marry me." Natsuki said through glistening eyes as she retrieved a ring with blue diamond on it. "Will you take this as my eternal promise of loyalty to you?"

Shizuru searched Natsuki's face as her tears started to come rushing down. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck before uttering her answer in almost a whisper. "Yes."

"Are you also saying yes to marrying me, Shizuru." Natsuki asked as she held the woman tightly but all she got was a nod on her shoulder as Shizuru buried her face therein.

"Thank you, Shizuru. I love you." Natsuki said as tears started to fall down her face.

"I love Natsuki too." Shizuru responded as she looked at the dazzling face in front of her.

Natsuki slipped the ring in Shizuru's ring finger. "It suits you perfectly. Can I kiss you?" She asked the woman who just gave her a smile before pulling her into a heated kiss.

Shizuru broke the kiss for much needed oxygen but Natsuki was not yet satisfied and pulled her into another heated one.

"Ara, I believe honeymoon comes after the wedding Natsuki. Besides, didn't Natsuki say that we have visitors waiting?" Shizuru arched a playful eyebrow at Natsuki who groaned when she suddenly pulled her face away.

"Let them wait." Natsuki said before starting to capture Shizuru's mouth again.

"Alright, Kruger. Save that for later. We need you at the altar already." Director Zhang barged in pulling Natsuki by the collar. "Let them retouched her make-up so, you can eat her out later. See you in a while, Viola." She said, pulling Natsuki away from Shizuru to the door.

"See you later, my Mrs. Kruger." Natsuki said before following Nao outside. "Nao, you're ruining my suit."

The stylists and make-up artists went back on their work and soon enough they we're done retouching Shizuru.

"My my my. What a lovely bride we have here." Madam Vi came in with Shizuki in tow.

"Onee-sama, you look like a princess." Shizuki said, beaming. Her crimson orbs were looking at her sister with pure adoration and awe. The two were dressed for the occasion.

"Indeed, Shizuki. Would you turn around and grace us with your full beauty, my dear?" Madam Vi requested which was gladly obeyed by Shizuru.

"Wow." Shizuki said in awe with her mouth widely opened.

Shizuru hugged her grandmother after completing a full 360 degree turn. "You knew." She whispered.

"The young lady has requested me to keep it a top secret. I must say I am impressed with the effort that she exerted for the preparation. You don't wanna know the hell that she went through to gain your grandfathers' blessings as well as your other uncles'. And I must say that she can protect you just fine, my dear." Madam Vi said with a hearty laugh.

"Natsuki met them?" Shizuru asked in surprise while holding her grandmother at literally arms length.

"Surely she did, my dear." Madam Vi answered her with a knowing smile.

"Oh, poor Natsuki. I hope she did not have a traumatic experience." Shizuru said, cringing.

"Oh, she surely got well acquainted with them to say the least." Madam Vi laughed heartily.

"Onee-sama, are we going out already? Nat-chan is waiting for you." Shizuki tugged her sister's wedding gown to get her attention.

"Ara we will only go out once I get my good luck kiss from Shi-chan." Shizuru bent down to her younger sister's level.

"Onee-sama, you are ruining your dress!" Shizuki blurted out in panic.

"So, Shi-chan should hurry up already and give me my kiss." Shizuru said, pointing to her cheek.

"There." Shi-chan tiptoed and gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek. "Can we go now, onee-sama?"

"Not yet." Shizuru said before engulfing her younger sister in a tight hug. "I love you, Shi-chan."

"I love onee-sama, too." Shi-chan said before realizing her grandmother's presence. "I also love granny."

"Well, you two are very dear to me, Shizuki." Madam Vi smiled at her granddaughters.

* * *

Shizuru found herself walking on a well decorated aisle. She wasn't expecting to have a full entourage from maid of honor, bridesmaids, flower girls to ring bearer who happened to be her sister. Her periphery could see a lot of familiar faces on the pews. Great behind the scene work must have been done to accomplish such feat.

As she was nearing the altar, she could see Saeko and General Kruger behind Natsuki but her focus was on the woman who seemed to be overwhelmed upon seeing her walking down the aisle. General Kruger can be seen gripping Natsuki's shoulder in encouragement while Saeko was smiling at her daughter as Natsuki wiped her tears away. She could visibly see her released a deep breath to calm herself.

Shizuru smiled while her grandmother tapped her gloved hand to comfort her. "We're almost there, my dear."

Soon enough, they reached the altar. Saeko greeted Madam Vi with a cheek to cheek kiss before pulling Shizuru into a warm embrace. "I am certain my daughter has a lot of explanation to do, Shi-chan. Thank you for giving her another chance." she whispered which earned her a small nod and a smile from the young woman.

General Kruger just gave Shizuru a light pat on the head which earned her a giggle from Saeko, remembering the old man did the same to her during her wedding. "Just tell me if she fools around. I got your back." He finished with a feigned cough, being a man who did not want to show his soft side.

Finally, Madam Vi guided her granddaughter to Natsuki's arms. "She is all yours, young lady. Take care of her."

"Thank you, Madam Vi. I surely will." Natsuki promised before offering her arm for Shizuru to take. "Shall we, Shizuru?"

Shizuru took Natsuki's offered arm and proceeded to where two chairs were situated. The administrator welcomed them with a smile. "Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola, the Church shares your joy and warmly welcomes you, together with your families and friends, as today, in the presence of God our Father, you establish between yourselves a lifelong partnership. May the Lord hear you on this your joyful day. May he send you help from heaven and protect you. May he grant you your hearts' desire and fulfill every one of your prayers."

The ceremonial rites went on and the administrator looked at the two women. "Dearly beloved, you have come together into the house of the Church, so that in the presence of the Church's minister and the community your intention to enter into Marriage may be strengthened by the Lord with a sacred seal. Heavenly Father abundantly blesses the love that binds you. Through a special Sacrament, he enriches and strengthens those he has already consecrated by Holy Baptism, that they may be faithful to each other for ever and assume all the responsibilities of married life. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

The administrator then continued asking them the questions before the consent. "Natsuki and Shizuru, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

"I have. " Both women answered in unison.

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?" The administrator continued.

"I am. " Natsuki and Shizuru answered without taking their eyes off of each other.

"Since it is your intention to enter the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands and declare your consent before God and his Church." The administrator invited the two women.

Natsuki took both Shizuru's hands before uttering her consent. Her emerald orbs were focused on Shizuru's crimson ones."I, Natsuki Kruger, take you, Shizuru Viola, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life."

Shizuru's turn came and she lovingly looked at Natsuki who started to shed tears. "I, Shizuru Viola, take you, Natsuki Kruger, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life."

The administrator received their consent and replied to them with a smile. "May the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church, and graciously bring to fulfillment his blessing within you. What God joins together, let no one put asunder." He invited the guests to present praise to God. "Let us bless the Lord."

"Thanks be to God." Everyone present replied in unison.

The music played and Shizuki chan came with the rings on a pillow. The administrator received it and smiled at the little girl. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shi-chan bowed before smiling at her elder sister and eventually going back to where she came from.

The administrator held the pillow containing the rings and uttered his prayer. " May the Lord bless these rings, which you will give to each other as a sign of love and fidelity." He then gestured Natsuki to take one of the rings to give it to her wife.

"Shizuru, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Natsuki uttered as she slipped the ring on Shizuru's ring finger, resulting to her having two rings therein.

"Natsuki, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Shizuru uttered while slipping the ring on Natsuki's ring finger in return.

The rituals continued until it finally reached its conclusion. "...I now pronounced you spouses. You may now kiss the bride." The administrator announced.

"Finally." Natsuki smiled before pulling Shizuru into a kiss earning her a loud cheer from the guests. "You're officially mine, Mrs. Kruger." she grinned before pulling Shizuru into a side hug and facing their guests.

"And so are you, Mrs. Viola." Shizuru smiled when Natsuki snapped her attention back to her.

"That's a topic to be discussed later." Natsuki said before turning her attention back to their guests.

Saeko was in tears and Madam Vi was in no different mess. Everyone cheered for the newly wedded couple.

Shizuru saw a very familiar Hollywood reporter and casted a questioning look at Natsuki who followed her line of sight and started to grin. "I want the world to know that I am wholly yours." She said while giving her wife a kiss on the forehead.

The gesture melted Shizuru's heart and caused her to flash a genuine smile towards her wife.

 _ **-fin-**_

* * *

Authors Notes:

And we have reached the ending my dear amazing readers. It was a good ride full of waiting time. Let me know your thoughts and questions and I might answer them in the prologue. But this pretty much summarizes what happened to our favorite couple. Hope no one's after my head now that the ending is here. Law school is tough so, I don't know if I will have the time to write another fic.

PS: I cringed when I read the earlier chapters. HAHAHA. The story mode and writing style really shifted from one style to another due to long time lag. Apologies for the inconsistencies. I love you all. Hope you had a great time.

PSS: Please live your life doing whatever makes you happy at the end of the day. Society is nothing but a glass cage stopping you from being yourself. Make your own world. At the end of the day, you alone will be held accountable for your actions.


	33. Chapter 33 - Epilogue

Disclaimer: Author owns nothing. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

 **Epilogue**

Japan

It was the day after their wedding and the couple was still snuggled in bed.

Natsuki was admiring her wife's serene face for a couple of minutes already. Her messy hair and slow breathing were a sight that she wanted to be forever imbedded in her mind. She knew that it was probably past eight in the morning, given how the sunlight that slipped through the curtains was illuminating her wife's immaculate face, but she had no intention of getting out of bed any time soon. She fixed a loose strand of Shizuru's mane that get in the way of her view.

"Natsuki is staring again." Shizuru pulled the blanket to cover her naked body. Slowly she opened her eyes and she was greeted by Natsuki's fond smile.

"Good morning, my beautiful Mrs. Kruger." Natsuki gave her a peck on the lips. "Why is my baby being shy now?" She tried pulling the blanket away from Shizuru's body but the woman just held it in place.

Shizuru looked at her wife who was shamelessly lying naked beside her. She reached for the scar on Natsuki's head which she felt during their moment of intimacy that night. She could feel the absence of hair on that particular part of Natsuki's head. She looked at the woman with pure concern before sliding down to her chest where another scar was. "What happened?"

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand which was holding her scar. "I got into a mess on the day of your premier night. I had a traumatic brain injury which caused me to be in a comatose stage for more than a month. I had a temporary memory loss. They had to bring me to Germany to treat me. I woke up three months ago thanks to the people who helped me. But my memory was a mess. I'm sorry that I didn't make it to the premier night. And I'm sorry that I only showed up yesterday." She explained briefly, leaving some details out because the incident was still confidential and she herself did not know what transpired after she lost consciousness. Nobody told her any more details about the incident.

"Kami-sama! Thank God you are still alive, Natsuki." Shizuru said in shocked. "Are you certain that you are truly healed? Do you not have any post-traumatic therapy that you need to undergo? Is there anything that I should learn in order to take care of you properly? Are you certain you are not overexerting yourself? Kami-sama, you should have informed me last night. We might have strained your body." She asked in genuine concern, examining Natsuki for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Shizuru, sssshhh." Natsuki held the woman's neck. "Baby, I'm fine now. Last night was the best night of my life. I don't mind even if I overdid myself. I won't do it any other way. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, Shizuru. I really do." She said, looking into concern crimson orbs.

"But you should tell me next time, Natsuki. Please inform me if you are not feeling well or if I am hurting you." Shizuru pleaded as she snuggled closer to her wife. She buried her face on Natsuki's chest.

"I think I should be the one to make you promise to tell me when I am hurting you, Shizuru." Natsuki said upon seeing the blood stains on Shizuru's side of the bed. "Are you in any pain now?"

"Just a little bit sore but I will be fine, Natsuki." Shizuru looked up at Natsuki.

"Sorry about that. I'll get some pain relievers for you." Natsuki scratched her chin before starting to get up but Shizuru was not letting her go yet.

"Ara, why is Natsuki apologizing? I had a magical experience and a little pain will not change how I feel about Natsuki's treatment last night. If anything, I should be thanking Natsuki for her hard work." Shizuru winked at Natsuki who sported a blush on her face. "Who is being shy now?"

"What a tease." Natsuki said before pulling her wife into a passionate kiss.

* * *

New York

Six Months Ago

It was more than a month since Natsuki had gained consciousness but Alyssa was still paranoid in monitoring her recovery. Natsuki had not been showing any signs of deviation from her normal behavior except her recent complaint about her intermittent headaches and dreams. She also became aloof and more confined to her own thoughts. They decided to stay in Alyssa's apartment since it was closer to SEARRS Corporation and to the hospital where Alyssa worked. The arrangement was for the benefit of both Saeko and Alyssa so, they can come to Natsuki's aid at the shortest possible time when the needs arise. Despite Alyssa's decision to take a break from work to take care of Natsuki, the woman was not having it and was keen on telling her that she was fine and there was no need to babysit her.

One day, Alyssa went home to a very messy living room full of sketches as it was Natsuki's way of remembering her dreams and retrieving her memories little by little.

"Another dream?" Alyssa sat on the sofa, looking down at the distraught Natsuki whose hands were cradling her bandaged head.

"I don't get it, Alyssa." Natsuki said with obvious frustration before throwing the sketches she made on the coffee table. "Why is this woman always in my dreams? Everytime I tried to remember what happened in between, I was expecting to see memories of you and me. But then, this woman always showed up in them. I couldn't even tell whether those are my memories or just my dreams or maybe just an imagination. She's always in my dreams recently." She said, massaging her forehead. "I don't know anymore. Why is she in my memory? Where were you? You should be in my memory and not her." She asked, looking at Alyssa as if the woman had all the answers she was looking for.

Alyssa retrieved a very clear portrait of a woman. This time, her features were as vivid as when seen in person. "And here I thought that brain is the organ responsible for storing memories. Science did not teach us that the heart can also do that function." She said with a sad smile, patting Natsuki's slumped shoulders.

"What are you saying, Alyssa? I don't understand. Aren't you my wife? I married you, right? Please tell me that I didn't marry someone else." Natsuki looked at Alyssa who stood to retrieve something from the opposite sofa.

"I didn't expect this to happen this soon." Alyssa said, retrieving a magazine and a brown envelope from her bag before placing them on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa opposite Natsuki who was sitting on the floor. "Yes, Natsuki. You married me but our marriage had been void since six months ago. You petitioned for divorce a few days after we got married." She pushed the brown envelope in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki scanned the documents inside only to find out that it was their divorce papers.

"Why-why would I do that?" Natsuki asked with surprise and confusion, putting down the documents. "Why would I leave you just after Alex died?" She asked Alyssa who just looked at her with hurt.

"I have the same question, Natsuki. Trust me I have been asking that question for months until I learned your reason on my own." Alyssa replied, looking at the magazine. "That arrived this morning. It was a photoshoot you did for a certain magazine in Italy. The woman on the cover with you is Shizuru Viola. You also worked with her on a movie project in Japan. I am afraid I cannot tell you what transpired between the two of you. But what I know for sure is that I have lost you when you went to Japan."

Natsuki flipped through the magazine spreads and her heartbeats raced in rhythm with her flipping. "This can't be…"

"I vowed to support you and make you happy, Natsuki. That's why I have to let you go. I love you so much that I would rather see you happy with her than you being miserable with me. If you are going to be mine, I want you wholly. I want your mind, body, and soul. You can't be with me when your heart is longing for her. Jealousy is inherent in women, Natsuki. If your heart is already occupied by her then, I don't see any space for me in there." Alyssa said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Natsuki stood up and sat on the coffee table opposite Alyssa. She held the woman's face and started wiping her tears off. "Don't say that, Alyssa. You will always have a space in my heart. You are my first love, remember? I still can't remember everything about Shizuru but thank you for helping me remember her. I don't know what the future holds but please don't shut your door on me. You are special to me and will always be." She finished before pulling Alyssa into a warm embrace.

"I wanted to be selfish for once and just take you away from her Natsuki but I can't. Not after knowing what she did when she thought you left her." Alyssa removed herself from the embrace and held Natsuki's face. "She has been coming to your apartment almost every single day, Natsuki. I don't think it is doing her health well given the difficulty she has in travelling by air. I don't know if you know anything about it but someone sent all her data to me including her medical records. She only did a little well when she met you. I know I shouldn't be saying these if I still want you back but my conscience won't just let me. Shizuru needs you Natsuki so, hurry up and try to remember her."

"But what about you, Alyssa?" Natsuki was at a lost for word, overwhelmed by the information.

"I will be fine, Natsuki. It will hurt but I should be fine. I should accept that you are not mine in this lifetime." Alyssa held Natsuki's hands which were holding her face. She gave her a sad smile which earned her a soft nod from Natsuki.

"You will let me know once you met him or her, right?" Natsuki asked.

"I will, Natsuki." Alyssa answered.

* * *

New York

Three Years Later

Natsuki was pacing back and forth outside the delivery room when a suited man approached her.

"How is she?" The man inquired, running out of breath.

"You, bastard. Where the hell were you? Your wife was due anytime and you still wandered around?" Natsuki seethed, grabbing the man's collar.

"I was in a hearing and I immediately get out of there as soon as I can." The man defended himself. His crimson orbs were starting to darken in anger.

Shizuru who was seating with Shizuki on the waiting chairs decided to intervene after seeing her cousin's demeanor. She knew when a Viola man is ready to go berserk and the result will not be good for both her wife and him.

"Natsuki, that is enough. He is here now. You are scaring Shi-chan. Please calm down." Shizuru said as she held Natsuki's arms and tried to sooth her.

"You chose your work over her? Your wife? You're unbelievable." Natsuki released the man. Disappointment was obvious in her tone.

"You know Alyssa very well, Natsuki. The case is personal to her. If it wasn't for that I would have ditched the final hearing. Hell, I would even stay with her and not leave her side even for a second. But she cares too much for those rape victims and she believes in me. I'm sorry but I never wanted to disappoint my wife." The man defended as he tried to straighten up his clothes.

Right then, the door to the delivery room opened and out came a young female doctor who was probably in her late twenties. "Is Mr. Viola around?" she inquired looking at the people waiting outside.

"Yes, Doc. That will be me." The man hurriedly went to the doctor. "How's my wife?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Viola. She delivered a healthy baby boy. He will be at the nursery in a moment. Your wife is doing fine. We did not encounter any problem at all. She will be transferred to her room once everything has been taken care of." The young doctor smiled at the man who looked ecstatic.

"Thank you so much, Doc!" The man said, teary-eyed. "Thank you, Jesus!".

"I'll be on my way then, Mr. Viola. Congratulations again." The young doctor said once again. Happy about the delivery's outcome.

"Natsuki, I am a father now! And –and that makes you an aunt. Oh my God!" The man announced proudly before hugging Natsuki like there was no tomorrow, completely forgetting their previous arguments.

"Yes, you are Nicco. Congratulations." Natsuki said in French since the man turned to his mother tongue without even realizing.

A few more documents were signed before Natsuki and the rests were allowed to enter Alyssa's room.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuru sat on Alyssa's bedside when Natsuki and Nicco were done pestering the woman with unnecessary worries. The three were now preoccupied with the bundle of joy that their attention was fully on him now. The child's mother was almost completely forgotten.

"Tired but I am happy. Truly happy." Alyssa said weakly as she casted a glance at the three people who were playing with the child. Nicco was carrying him while Natsuki was carrying the six –year-old Shizuki whose crimson orbs were so mesmerized by the baby.

"I am glad. Congratulations." Shizuru said shortly before turning her head towards the baby's direction.

Alyssa reached for Shizuru's hand before gently squeezing it. "Don't you think it's time for you to carry Natsuki's child already?"

"I do not know Natsuki's view about having a sperm donor. The topic never came into discussion." Shizuru replied, looking at Natsuki and the baby.

"Wait, sperm donor? Why would you need -?" Alyssa asked in confusion. "Oh my God." She said, face-palming upon realizing what Shizuru's words meant. "I think you should discuss the matter with Natsuki herself when the circumstances permit. She could be an over-thinker most of the time."

Right on cue, Shizuki spoke, "Nat-chan, when will you have a baby with Onee-sama? I want to be an aunt already?" she pouted.

Natsuki just gave a nervous laugh when she noticed that everyone's attention was on her. She noticed Alyssa's arched eyebrow, giving her a knowing look and Shizuru's expectant look. "Well, you are an aunt already. Isn't she, Nicco?" She asked the man who just chuckled at her and shook his head with amusement.

He understood Natsuki's predicament and knew everything about her. The two became good friends though they started on bad terms. For Nicco was Alyssa's lawyer who took care of their divorce. Suffice it to say that he became Alyssa's confidante and friend during those rough moments in her life. But the surprise of his lifetime came when he found out that Natsuki married none other than his cousin Shizuru.

"Yeah, you're already an Aunt, Shizuki." Nicco agreed, smiling at Natsuki's relieved look.

"Besides you're my baby, aren't you Shizuki?" Natsuki lifted Shizuki higher to show her point. She could see the disappointment in Shizuru's face in her periphery.

"But I am no longer a baby, Nat-chan. I'm big already." Shizuki further pouted.

"How about I buy you that puppy we saw earlier?" Natsuki decided for a different tactic.

"Really? Are you really going to buy me one?" Shizuki asked eagerly, completely forgetting the baby topic.

"Yup. Anything for my baby." Natsuki beamed before Shizuki threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"You should talk to her. Make sure she understands what you want, Shizuru." Alyssa gently squeezed Shizuru's hands upon noticing her crestfallen face.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan.

A few days later.

It was already past eleven in the evening and Shizuru decided to get out of bed, knowing that sleep won't visit her anytime soon. She looked at the woman beside her and released a sigh. She stood up and wrapped a silky robe around her body before going to the balcony.

It was one of the houses that they had in Japan. Natsuki was keen on purchasing a small one and not staying on one of the Viola mansions. She insisted that it will be more practical given that there will only be two of them so, there was not much need for a big space. Shizuki often visited them but still stayed with Shizuru's grandparents since she was still doing school. She also wanted privacy so, she chose a secluded and secured area. Shizuru signing to SEARRS Corporation for some projects caused them arguments but that was settled when Shizuru agreed that Natsuki will purchase her real estates in Japan so, they can still stay there whenever Shizuru felt homesick. She didn't want to uproot Shizuru from her homeland just to be with her. So they ended up having a compromise which resulted to them doing country hopping every now and then.

Shizuru closed her eyes and allowed the cold night air to touch her skin. Her hands were on the railings as she enjoyed the atmosphere. A few seconds later, she heard muted footsteps before arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Can't sleep?" Natsuki asked as she nuzzled Shizuru's neck and inhaled her scent. The woman just tilted her neck to give her more access.

"I want to bear Natsuki's child." Shizuru confessed. She felt Natsuki stiffened before the woman withdrew herself.

"Is that why you have been quiet since we came from the hospital?" Natsuki asked as she leaned her back on the railings. She stood beside Shizuru and looked at her wife's side profile.

"I have been taking things into consideration. I want to have a baby with Natsuki but I am not certain about Natsuki's thoughts with the available methods." Shizuru explained, looking at her wife's thoughtful look.

Natsuki slowly approached Shizuru and tugged her robe to untie it. "Let's start making babies, then." She said before starting to shower Shizuru's neck with kisses.

"Natsuki, I am talking about a serious matter here." Shizuru said before pushing Natsuki away.

"So am I." Natsuki dismissed before resuming her previous work.

"I do not think Natsuki understood what I said." Shizuru distanced herself from Natsuki before tying her robe back.

"I do. Go back to sleep, Shizuru. It's late already and you still have a music recording tomorrow." Natsuki said before striding back inside, leaving a stunned and hurt Shizuru at the balcony.

* * *

Days have passed and Natsuki received nothing but cold shoulder from Shizuru. The woman did not sleep in their shared room on that night but instead slept in another room and stayed there whenever she was home. Not a single word came out from the woman ever since that night. Shizuru was doing everything to avoid having any interaction with Natsuki to the extent of going to the studio and interviews way earlier before her wife could even wake up. Natsuki tried to leave her that way, believing that she will soon understand her point of view despite her not explaining anything at all.

When Natsuki realized that Shizuru won't be coming to speaking terms with her anytime soon, she decided to make the move. She was just glad that Shizuru had nothing scheduled on that Monday morning. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was past nine o'clock in the morning and yet her wife was yet to come down for breakfast. She released a sigh before going to the kitchen. She prepared a warm green tea, a glass of orange juice, an apple and finally she threw some toasted bread on the platter to complete her breakfast set.

"Here we go." Natsuki uttered to herself, looking at the closed bedroom door where Shizuru had been sleeping for days already. She placed the platter on the bedside table before joining the woman on the bed.

"I missed you, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear before wrapping her arms around her wife's body and pulled her closer. Shizuru just pulled the blanket over her head and remained silent. "Will my wife talk to me already? I missed her voice so much. I hate this cold shoulder that she is giving me." She continued to speak as she buried her face on Shizuru's left shoulder.

Shizuru felt her shoulder getting damped and soon she heard soft and silent sobs from Natsuki. Despite her still being mad, she couldn't stand hearing the love of her life crying. The woman rarely cried and it always turned her heart all mushy whenever she witnessed her in a helpless mess.

"Why is Natsuki crying?" Shizuru asked with her back still facing Natsuki.

"Because my wife hates me and she is not talking to me." Natsuki said through sobs as she buried her face further and hugged Shizuru a little tighter.

"That is because Natsuki did not take me seriously when I expressed my intention of carrying her baby." Shizuru explained and she noticed that Natsuki had released her from the tight embrace.

"You're not yet ready, Shizuru." Natsuki stated as she wiped her tears away.

"That is for me to tell, Natsuki." Shizuru got up and glared at her wife who was surprised with her sudden reaction. Truth be told, she was fed up already. Add the fact that it took Natsuki days before she confronted her.

"I can give you children as many as you want, Shizuru. I'm just considering your career. You're too young for big responsibilities." Natsuki explained but soon regret it the moment she saw Shizuru's reaction.

"I don't care about my career, Natsuki! Building a family with you is my dream right now. But it seems that even my own wife doubts my capacity and maturity. I am not who I was years ago, Natsuki. I thought you should have at least seen that. I guess I was wrong after all. You still treat me like a child." Shizuru got up from the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom's direction.

Natsuki was left on the bed, both hands were cradling her head. Million thoughts were running in her head. It took her minutes before she decided to follow Shizuru in the bathroom. She was relieved to find the door unlocked. Perhaps Shizuru thought that she will leave her alone again just like what she used to do whenever they had arguments.

She stripped off her clothes before approaching a naked Shizuru who was enjoying the water as it rushed down her face. Crimson orbs were hidden as she tried to calm herself.

"Let's have a baby." Natsuki hovered above her wife, blocking the water from the shower. The height difference was giving her the advantage in the situation. She placed her hands on the wall behind Shizuru therefore, trapping the woman therein.

"I do not want Natsuki to force herself into agreement with me if her heart says otherwise." Shizuru looked up at the determined emerald orbs above her.

"I'm not forcing myself, Shizuru. I've been meaning to tell you something." Natsuki reached for Shizuru's face and caressed it. "Please don't hate me."

"Natsuki can tell me anything." Shizuru noticed Natsuki's nerves were starting to crawl on the latter woman's skin.

Natsuki turned off the shower before looking Shizuru in the eyes. "I am capable of giving you a child without the need for a sperm donor, Shizuru."

Shizuru blinked thrice at what she heard before she looked down at Natsuki's lower limbs and then, looked up at Natsuki's face with a questioning look. "Ara?"

"I have a Complete Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome. It's a weird genetic disorder and the symptoms and conditions vary among the affected patients. In my case, I have the female genitalia as you can clearly see but I also produce sperms. It is also manifested in my physical feature. My height and my body built. Too masculine for a woman, don't you think?" Natsuki held Shizuru's hand and let her touch her body from her jawline down to her broad shoulder to her small breasts and finally rested her wife's hand on her waist. "I have a huge appetite and consumed a lot but never get fattened up." She guided Shizuru's palm on her toned abdomen. "I have to spend hours doing heavy work outs because I have too much energy and I have to exhaust myself otherwise, I will stay widely awake at nights. You have witnessed that during our intimate nights." She looked at Shizuru who seemed to be in thought. "My menstrual cycle is irregular. I'm not fit to carry a child, Shizuru. So, if you want it. I don't think I can bear one for you."

"Natsuki doesn't have to." Shizuru wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "Why did Natsuki keep this from me? We could have started a family earlier."

"I thought that I would freak you out and you might divorce me." Natsuki smiled when Shizuru slapped her bottom.

"I will never do that to Natsuki. I love Natsuki so much." Shizuru pulled from the embrace, looking up at Natsuki.

"Plus I thought that Shizuki was your daughter so, I don't see the need for another child." Natsuki scratched her jaw before looking away from Shizuru in embarrassment.

"Ara, if my memory serves me right, I believe that I informed Natsuki how inexperienced I was on the matter of the bed. So, Natsuki did not believe me, then?" Shizuru arched a questioning eyebrow at her wife.

"She called you Mama, Shizuru and she looked like your exact replica. Just a cute and chubby version, though." Natsuki defended herself before looking at Shizuru seductively. "So, should we start testing your knowledge on the _matter of the bed_ as you put it so, we can start with our child one of five?" She said before flushing her body against Shizuru's.

"Ara, I cannot recall asking Natsuki to give me a basketball team. I am just asking for one child now." Shizuru was able to reply before she lost her senses to Natsuki's touches.

"Let's start working on that one now." Natsuki said before capturing her wife's mouth, leaving her no opportunity to answer.

* * *

New York

Seventeen years later.

Natsuki was sipping her cup of coffee when the door suddenly burst opened and her son came with his nose flaring. He was the exact replica of Natsuki and one will wonder if she got any of Shizuru's genes at all. He went straight to his room without even saying a word.

Shizuru arched a questioning brow at her wife who gave her a no idea shrug. She decided to have an early retirement from her on screen career but instead worked behind it by being a producer, a businesswoman and sometimes a writer. Both songs and storylines. Her wife continued to direct some selected movies while still ensuring that she had more time for her family than work. Natsuki was also managing some of her own business ventures. Shizuru managed to convince Natsuki that they should move to New York for their children's education.

"Shizuki, what happened?" Shizuru asked her sister who came after the rampaging teenager.

Shizuki retrieved an apple from the table before settling opposite Natsuki. "Med school is fine, Mom. Thanks for asking."

"Shizuki." Natsuki shot a warning look at the now twenty-three-year-old woman who just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Mr. Fuckboy there got busted and lost her little girlfriend. Poor boy." She finished, smirking at Natsuki.

"Shizuki!" Both Shizuru and Natsuki reprimanded in unison.

"Watch your language young lady." Shizuru gave her younger sister a stern cold glare.

"Have you been hanging around with Nao recently, Shizuki?" Natsuki asked with suspicion.

"Sorry." Shizuki muttered, looking down at the apple in her hand.

"And where are you going young man?" Shizuru asked when her son came out of his room in a full baseball attire.

"I'm going to Aunt Alyssa's place. Nick agreed to help me practice, Mom." Nate explained, playing with the bat in hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Nate?" Natsuki said after taking a sip from her cup of dark coffee.

"Oh, yes! I'll have dinner at Aunt Alyssa's and we'll be having a sleepover so, I'll be home tomorrow." Nate added which caused Natsuki to spill her coffee and Shizuki to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my God!" Shizuki clutched her stomach. "Why did I bother coming here if you would just ditch us?"

"What? You always come here often not until recently." Nate pointed out, not understanding what was so funny about the situation.

Shizuru just giggled before retrieving the cake that she herself baked. "Happy birthday, honey." She said as Natsuki stood to light the candles.

"Oh, Shit!" Nate cursed as he pulled his hat down, wanting to dissolve right then and there. "I'm so sorry Mama. I completely forgot."

"It's alright, Nate. We know what heartbreaks can do. Happy birthday, kiddo." Shizuki came from behind him and ruffled his hat.

"Mom, I'm sorry." He looked at Natsuki who was looking at him with amusement. He went to give Shizuru a kiss on the cheek before hugging her tightly. He did the same for Natsuki.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug and a kiss too?" Shizuki teased him.

"Shut up! Go ask your boyfriend for that." Nate retorted.

"Ara? Am I missing something here?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki who sucked a breath at Nate's words.

"Why don't you just blow the candles, Nate? Onee-sama is waiting." Shizuki urged him before giving him a little push towards Shizuru.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Shizuru smiled at Nate who hugged her mother once again.

"Thanks Mom and Mama. I love you both. I'll call Nick to tell him I'm not coming." Nate said before retrieving his phone and starting to dial Nick's number.

"While you are at it, can you invite them over for dinner? We'll do the usual party here unless you have other plans with friends?" Natsuki asked tentatively.

"No, Mom. Birthdays should be spent with family. I'll invite them over. Excuse me, I'll just make a call." Nate went on fumbling with his phone.

"Shizuki, why don't you invite your friend to come over?" Shizuru suggested, though it was more of a command. This caused both Natsuki and Shizuki to gulp visibly.

The woman had been so overprotective of her younger sister ever since the younger woman experienced a bad break-up that resulted to her not talking to anyone for weeks. It was only after Natsuki's persuasion and efforts that she finally started to go on with life. Shizuru didn't want another incident to occur ever again.

"Okay, Onee-sama." Shizuki agreed, looking at Natsuki for help.

She was more comfortable confiding with Natsuki regarding her romantic relationships because the woman did not freak out every time unlike her elder sister who usually went into a scary FBI agent mode whenever she learned about her new love interest.

"I believe we have something to discuss, honey." Shizuru whispered when she passed by Natsuki to place the cake on the table.

"Hello, everyone! I hope we aren't too late. We brought some groceries for later. I'll help cook." Mai announced as she entered the Krugers' humble abode. She was holding two paper bags full of groceries. Her husband came in tow, holding the same amount of grocery items on hand.

"Aunt Mai, let me take these." Nate came hurriedly to the woman's help.

"Thanks, Nate. Happy birthday." Mai thanked the boy before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Aunt Mai." Nate said before going to the kitchen counter to deposit the grocery items.

"Sergay, the kids." Mai glanced at her husband who was waiting for the kids.

"Zhang got them." Sergay answered as he entered. "Hi, everyone. Sorry, we got delayed a little. My flight got messed up. Happy birthday, Nate." He said, tapping Nate's shoulder.

"Thanks, Uncle Sergay." Nate fist bumped the man who followed Mai to the kitchen after greeting him.

Sergay was a businessman whom Mai met in London during a conference that she attended. The two hit it off right at first meeting. But soon they found out that they were actually childhood acquaintances and went to almost the same business conferences without them knowing. She was blessed with three kids but two of them were still on their flight to New York since both were studying in London. Their youngest son was with them though because he was residing with them in New York.

"Hello there, princess." Nate beamed at his younger sister who shared the same eyes with him but the rest of her features were taken from Shizuru. She could pass as Shizuru and Shizuki's younger sister had it not been for her emerald eyes.

"How's violin class, Ojou-sama?" Nate picked-up his eleven-year-old sister before lifting her up.

"Nate you're so mean. Put me down. I'm not a child anymore." The little girl pouted, glancing at the young boy who was holding her violin case. A full-blown blush adorned her cute cheeks.

"Oh? Says who? Your little boyfriend here?" Nate wiggled his eyebrows at her little sister who turned redder than a fully ripe tomato.

The eleven year-old little boy adjusted his glasses, fidgeting at the violin's case handle. He suddenly found his feet more interesting than anything else in the house. "Ahm, happy birthday, Nate."

"Nate! You're embarrassing him." The little girl reprimanded after glancing at her friend.

"Thank you, Shun." Nate said before turning his attention back to his little sister. "Okay, okay. Can I get my birthday kiss now?" He laughed before tapping his right cheek.

"Happy birthday, Nate." The little girl gave him a lingering kiss before wrapping her arms around her brother's neck.

"Thank you, princess." Nate hugged her little sister before putting her down.

"Happy birthday, kid." Nao came in ruffling Nate's hair. "Here's my advanced present. Thank me later when you put it to good use already." She winked at Nate, handling him a box of condoms.

"Nao, what are you doing?" Natsuki snatched the box from Nate's hands before discretely glancing at Shizuru who was looking intently at the item in Natsuki's hands. "Are you trying to get Nate grounded?" she whispered at Nao who looked nonchalant.

"Oh come on. He's a grown-up ass now. Aren't you, Nate?" Nao asked the young man who nervously scratched his neck while glancing at Shizuru.

"I'm sure you don't want to be a grandma yet, Kruger. I know you're old but it's still too early don't you think so?" Nao smirked when Natsuki cringed.

"Is everything alright, Natsuki?" Shizuru approached but was distracted by her youngest child who came rushing to hug her.

"Yeah, everything is cool. Nao is just telling us that her fiancé will be running a little late. He still got a concert to finish." She spurted what she remembered about Nao's earlier mail to her. "Excuse me. I just need to use the bathroom." Natsuki smiled, hiding the object behind her. She passed by Shizuru and her daughter to give the child a kiss on the forehead before she went her way to the bathroom.

"Mom, we got stars from teacher today!" The little girl beamed before showing her left hand to her mother.

"Wow. That's great, princess. I'm proud of both of you." Shizuru smiled genuinely at the little girl in her arms. "Now, why don't you play with Shun-kun first while we start with Nate's birthday preparation?" She suggested, putting down her daughter.

"Okay, Mom." The little girl beamed before grabbing the little man's hand and leading him to the living room.

"Thank you, Aunt Shizuru." The little man shyly uttered before following Shizuru's child.

Shizuru looked at the people around her with contentment for she knew in her heart that there was nothing more that she can ask for. She had an amazing wife who gave her two loving children. Her career was doing great and she was surrounded with both old and new friends who treated her like family. A lone tear slid down her face without her noticing it.

"Is everything okay, baby? You're crying." Natsuki asked her wife with worry evident in her voice. She wiped the lone tear away.

"Ara, I am just happy my Natsuki. I love you." Shizuru replied, smiling at her wife.

"And I love you more." Natsuki planted a soft kiss on Shizuru's forehead before leading her to the kitchen where Mai was starting to prepare the ingredients for her recipes. "Haruka sent me a mail. She and her daughter are on the same flight with Mai's daughters. Yukino is just waiting for her son's basketball game to finish. She'll be here at around six. Their husbands will be running late though." She informed Shizuru who just nodded at her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Everyone, that's a wrap! If you still have any further questions, I will try answering them in the review section. Too bad that I can't directly reply to your comments but rest assured that I do read them. Thank you so much for being with me until the very end.

I'm leaving their children's names to your creativity. I just want to make a little shout out to my readers in the Philippines. Mahal ko kayo! I hope I got that right. HAHA. To all my readers from other countries, I love you all. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Je t'aime. Te quiero mucho. 'Ahbak Jiddaan. Te amo mucho. Eu te amo. Ti amo.


End file.
